Droite comme l'amour que je te portais
by poupoulebambou
Summary: Le jour où Shura rencontra Saga, dieu parmi les hommes, marque pour l'espagnol le début d'une glissade lente et inexorable vers un destin aussi cruel que tragique, où l'amour n'est plus qu'une faible lueur dans les ombres épaisses de la trahison, qu'une fragile fleur au milieu d'épines déchirant peu à peu ses pétales immaculées, que tâche cette chose rouge qu'on appelle le sang...
1. Chapter 1

L'âge auquel il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, il l'avait oublié. Ca remontait à bien trop loin, il était si jeune à cette époque...  
Mais il se rappelait quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.  
Quand « il » avait cessé d'être une silhouette lointaine dans les temples silencieux, quand il avait cessé d'être un nom mumuré avec crainte et admiration par les apprentis chevaliers.  
Oui, ça, il s'en rappelait.  
C'était l'époque où lui, et huit autres jeunes garçons s'étaient distingués parmi les autres, par un cosmos particulièrement puissant, par un force particulièrement élevée, et par une volonté qui surpassaient toutes les autres. Ils avaient été choisis pour suivre un entraînement spécial, plus dur, un entraînement pour devenir Chevaliers d'Or.  
Oui. C'était à cette époque qu'il l'avait en effet rencontré. Et encore aujourd'hui, il se rappelait de cette époque et de ce moment avec une nostalgie qu'il peinait à taire.  
Il avait alors huit ans.

-Ha !  
Le rocher explosa.  
Il faisait froid ce jour là, et même la chaleur provoquée par l'exercice intense se parvenait pas à empêcher les frissons de parcourir la peau nue des bras du jeune élève, dont le souffle saccadé se condensait dans l'air.  
-Il a encore explosé.  
La voix grave qui s'éleva derrière le jeune garçon était le fait d'une grande et massive silhouette, d'un homme en armure d'entraînement dont les longs cheveux claquaient au vent. Il avait une position décontractée, une main sur une hanche, un genou relâché, mais son regard était droit et sévère, et son aura même inspirait le respect, le respect qu'on devait à une personne possédant une grande expérience.  
« Tu maîtrise mal ta puissance, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu dois concentrer ta force, Shura, la concentrer en une seule et unique lame. Couper le rocher. Pas l'exploser.  
Le dénommé Shura leva un regard vert sombre sur son maître, reprenant lentement son souffle. Si ses grands yeux étaient certes teintés d'agacement, ils étaient surtout sérieux, trop sérieux pour un garçon si jeune.  
-Je... je ne comprends pas, où est la différence ? Il demanda entre deux inspirations.  
Son maître poussa un soupir, et croisa des bras musclés sur son large torse.  
-Tu frappera plus fort si tu concentre ta force en un point. Réfléchis, Shura. Qu'est ce qui est plus lourd entre un petit caillou de plomb et un gros de roche poreuse ?  
Le jeune espagnol haussa un sourcil devant la question, mais répondit sans protester :  
-Le petit caillou de plomb ?  
-Donc si je te lance l'un des deux, lequel te fera le plus mal ?  
-Le... caillou de plomb.  
-Exactement. C'est la même chose pour tes attaques. Plus tu les concentrera en un point précis, plus elles seront puissantes. Tu fera bien plus de dégat en frappant un adversaire à un point faible bien précis avec toute ta puissance qu'en répartissant toute ta force sur son corps entier. Réessaye.

Shura acquiesça lentement, frottant son bras douloureux. Puis il se tourna vers un rocher encore intact, inspirant, et leva son membre pour la énième fois.

Il regarda la pierre avec des sourcils froncés, concentré.  
Condenser sa puissance. Ne quittant pas du regard sa cible, il éleva doucement son cosmos, s'investissant de sa chaleur. Couper le rocher. Couper le rocher.  
-Haaaa !  
Une onde de choc dorée quitta son bras quand il l'abaissa brusquement, et fila à une vitesse incroyable sur le rocher qui...se brisa encore.  
Quelque peu dépité, Shura mit un genoux un terre et tenta de retrouver un souffle qui lui manquait cruellement. Ses membres étaient glacés et douloureux, comme vidés de toute force. Il tenta de se relever sur des jambes tremblantes, mais une main large se posa sur son épaule.  
-C'est assez, Shura. Tu t'entraîne depuis ce matin, et ton cosmos est épuisé. Tu dois te reposer.  
L'espagnol serra les dents, mais se releva tout de même sans aide.  
-Je ne comprends pas... J'essaye, et je réessaye, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?  
Son maître le regarda gravement, retirant sa main.  
-Parce qu'il ne suffit pas d'essayer et de s'entraîner sans relâche, Shura. Tu dois comprendre ton attaque. Son essence. L'essence d'Excalibur.  
-Excalibur...  
L'élève releva la tête. Oui, Excalibur, l'épée sacrée. L'honneur attribué aux chevaliers du Capricone depuis des générations, celle qu'on dit pouvoir trancher n'importe quoi et vaincre n'importe quel adversaire...  
-Oui Shura.  
L'homme se baissa à la hauteur de Shura et lui serra doucement le bras.  
« La force ne se limite pas qu'à cet endroit.  
Il posa son autre main à plat sur le cœur de son jeune élève.  
« Elle est aussi, et surtout ici.  
Puis il se releva, laissant un Shura surpris porter sa propre main à sa poitrine.  
« Etre capable de ressentir le cosmos est déjà un exploit en soi. Mais faut il déjà aussi le comprendre, être non seulement capable de le puiser mais aussi de l'augmenter, de le pousser à son paroxysme, et de le faire exploser... Mais tu n'en es pas encore là.  
Il termina avec un sourire confiant.  
« Je te fais confiance Shura. Ne me déçois pas.  
Réchauffé par ces dernière paroles, l'espagnol acquiesça vivement.  
-Oui ! Comptez sur moi !  
Son maître éclata de rire, et ébouriffa les cheveux sombres de Shura.  
-Bien, bien. Allez, vas te reposer maintenant. Tu l'as bien mérité.  
Le futur Capricorne hocha la tête, puis fit volte face et courut jusqu'où il se reposait.  
Les paroles de son maître furent les dernières qu'il entendit de la journée, car à peine couché, il s'endormit, plongeant dans un profond sommeil réparateur...

 _En Grèce, au Sanctuaire._

Il était tard.  
Les premières étoiles pointaient dans le ciel de Grèce, teinté d'un sublime dégradé de couleurs dont la subtilité échappait même aux plus grands peintres de l'époque. Le crépusclue faisait couler de longues rivières écarlates entre les colonnes des temples du Sanctuaire, où le silence régnait en maître incontestable.  
C'était un endroit bien vide, songeait alors l'homme qui se tenait à sa tête.  
Il avait des cheveux longs et verts, que recouvrait un masque bleu et rouge aussi impersonnel et inexpressif que la pierre du sol sur lequel il se trouvait.  
Il s'agissait du Grand Pope lui même, homme solitaire dans le treizième temple du zodiaque, responsable de tous les chevaliers, second d'Athéna elle même, qui n'était même pas encore née.  
Et c'était en baladant un regard invisible sur le Sancutaire qu'il pensait distraitement à la nouvelle génération des Chevaliers d'Or qui s'apprêtait à arriver, souffrant de ce fameux stress du dernier instant.

N'allaient ils pas être trop jeunes ? Pourraient ils être à la hauteur de leur tâche ?  
Seraient ils même en sécurité... ?  
Le trajet des étoiles inquiétait le Grand Pope depuis peu. Sans être alarmant, le message était annonciateur de mauvaises choses, et le vieil homme craignait pour les évènements à venir. Il aurait aimé que les tout nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or aient le temps de maturer un peu avant de faire face au danger...  
Et puis, il y avait cet homme.  
-Grand Pope ?  
Une voix le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il ne montra cependant aucun trouble et se retourna simplement vers le serviteur qui s'était agenouillé derrière lui.  
-Mmh ?  
-Aioros du Sagittaire et Saga des Gémeaux sont arrivés.  
-Bien. J'arrive...  
Le serviteur inclina la tête, puis prit congé. Le Grand Pope le regarda aller, calme, puis s'éloigna à son tour, faisant résonner dans le silence des bruits de pas réguliers.

Ses cheveux bleus volèrent derrière lui quand il s'agenouilla à côté de son compagnon d'armes. Il jeta un discret coup d'oeil à ce dernier, dont les cheveux châtains étaient ceints par un bandeau rouge, et dont le regard était un exemple de sérieux et de noblesse, un regard d'un adolescent d'à peine 12 ans...

-Merci d'être venus.  
Saga des Gémeaux reporta immédiatemment son attention sur le Grand Pope qui venait d'arriver dans la salle, et inclina la tête.  
-Aioros et Saga au rapport, il déclara simplement.  
Le Grand Pope marcha jusqu'à son trône, où il se laissa tomber calmement.  
-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'entraînement des prochains Gold Saints à commencé, je me trompe ?

D'un seul geste, les deux chevaliers d'Or lui donnèrent raison. Leur interlocuteur eut un « mmh » satisfait et continua :  
« J'aimerai avoir un retour quant à leur compétences actuelles. C'est pourquoi, au vu de leur nombre, j'aimerai vous charger d'aller évaluer chacun d'eux chacun de votre côté et de me rapporter vos impressions.

Saga tiqua, et releva brièvement la tête pour protester, avant de fermer la bouche, gêné par sa réaction quelque peu le Grand Pope ne sembla pas offensé le moins du monde.  
-Qu'y a t-il, Saga ?  
Le Chevalier des Gémeaux s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge.  
-N'est ce pas... exagéré d'envoyer deux Chevaliers d'Or pour évaluer quelques apprentis ? Le Sanctuaire a besoin de protection...  
Au bruit qu'il fit, le vieil homme sembla rire.

-Ca ne l'est pas, ne te fais pas de souci. Personne d'autre qu'un Chevalier d'Or ne peut juger un futur Chevalier d'Or. J'aimerai qu'ils savent à quoi s'attendre, et qu'ils puissent s'appuyer sur des conseils venus de leurs aînés.  
-Oui... Je comprends.  
Le Pope hocha la tête.  
-Bien. Aioros, je te chargerai donc d'aller voir Aldébaran au Brésil, Shaka en Inde dans la vallée du Gange, Camus en Sibérie et Aphrodite au Groënland. Saga, j'aimerai que tu aille voir mon propre élève à Jamir, Mû, Deathmask en Sicile, Aiolia ici même, Milo à l'île de Milos et enfin Shura, dans les pyrénnées en Espagne.  
-Compris. S'écrièrent en choeur les deux compagnons, n'ayant pas besoin de plus d'informations. De fait, ils savaient déjà où se trouvaient en gros les camps d'entraînement du Sanctuaire, si bien qu'ils se contentèrent de se lever et de partir en silence.  
Sur le chemin, Saga se tourna vers Aioros :  
-Tu aurais aimé être chargé d'Aiolia ?  
Le Sagittaire eut un soupir léger, mais esquissa un sourire ensuite.  
-Haha, bien sûr, c'est mon petit frère après tout. Mais j'imagine que le Pope craignait que je ne sois pas assez objectif avec lui.

-Hm, probablement...  
Son petit frère, hein...  
Saga eut une pensée pour son propre frère, l'irrécupérable Kanon dont les actes dépassaient de loin la simple impolitesse ou insubordination, et qui donnait littéralement des nuits blanches au Chevaliers des Gémeaux qui se demandait quoi faire de lui.

-Tu comptes aller où en premier ? Demanda alors un Aioros curieux, sortant son compagnon de ses pensées désagréables. « Je pense aller en Inde d'abord, c'est plus près.  
Saga eut un instant de réflexion, où il passait dans son esprit les différents lieux à visiter, cherchant celui qui lui semblait le plus intéressant en premier.  
-Sûrement en Espagne... Shura, c'est ça, hein...?

Le cœur du futur Capricorne avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine quand son maître lui avait annoncé la venue d'un Chevalier d'Or, un vrai, juste là, rien que pour le voir lui. Rien que ça.  
Aujourd'hui.  
Assis sur un rocher miraculeusement épargné des dures leçons du jeune garçon, Shura tapotait sa cuisse du bout des doigts, mal à l'aise. Il était venu l'évaluer, sans aucun doute possible. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il n'avait toujours pas maîtrisé sa technique et craignait d'avoir l'air ridicule.  
… Il ne devait pas avoir peur.  
Il devait se reprendre. Montrer au Chevalier d'Or sa détermination et son sérieux. Oui. Sa technique passerait après. Shura avait promis à son maître qu'il réussirait à maîtriser Excalibur, quoi qu'ne fussent les sacrifices.  
Pourtant sa résolution s'ébranla quand l'espagnol entendit son prénom.  
-Shura.  
Il déglutit, et sauta de son caillou, se retournant brusquement, aussi droit qu'un piquet.  
Son maître était juste en face de lui, et se trouvait accompagné d'un homme inconnu.  
Et ce que vit Shura le surprena profondément.  
Car le Chevalier d'Or était jeune. Beaucoup plus jeune que tout ce que le futur Capricorne avait pu imaginer.  
Mais son armure étincelante, et son cosmos pur ne laissaient aucun doute sur le statut de cet adolescent.

Il avait des cheveux longs et grâcieux, d'une profonde couleur bleue que venaient rehausser ses yeux de la même couleur. Il souriait. Et de ce sourire, et de son regard émanaient une douceur et une gentilesse infinie, une véritable pureté qui semblaient comparables aux Dieux eux mêmes. Et cette impression était intense, si intense qu'elle entraîna chez Shura un respect et une admiration immédiats. Il resta bouche bée, silencieux, devant ce Chevalier d'Or, cette apparition divine qui allait pourtant devenir son compagnon d'arme, son égal.

-Bien le bonjour, Shura. Je suis Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Impressionné, l'espagnol construisit une phrase comme on tente de faire un puzzle avec des mains tremblantes. Il s'inclina respectueusement, en profitant pour cacher son trouble.  
-R...Ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Alors c'est toi qui est destiné à porter Excalibur, l'épée sacrée des dieux.  
Shura releva la tête pour voir que le Chevalier s'était approché. Manquant de sursauter, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer. Son regard, pourtant si calme et si doux, avait l'étrange don de perturber le jeune garçon qui dut se mettre une bonne dizaine de gifles mentales pour reprendre contrôle de lui même. Il déglutit à nouveau, puis réussit à reprendre l'air sérieux qui le caractérisait si bien.  
-Oui.  
Saga sourit.  
-C'est un grand honneur que de porter Excalibur, Shura. Seuls ceux qui en sont dignes peuvent la porter, l'aiguiser, l'amener au combat. Et seuls les Chevaliers du Capricorne se sont vus attribuer cet honneur, depuis bien des générations déjà.  
Il parlait d'un ton gentil, loin d'être inquisiteur ou autoritaire.

« Sais tu à quoi servent les Chevaliers ?  
Surpris de cette question, Shura eut besoin d'un instant de réflexion.  
-A... protéger Athéna ?  
-Pourquoi cela ?  
-Parce qu'elle protège la paix et l'amour sur terre.  
Le Gémeaux s'agenouilla, plantant son regard enivrant dans les grands yeux du jeune garçon. Celui ci ne ce sentit dès lors plus gêné par ce regard, plus intimidé. Il lui inspirait confiance. Une grande, une sublime, une extrême confiance, et à ce moment même, Shura savait que rien ne pourrait ébranler cette confiance, car rien ne pourrait ébranler la pureté des yeux de ce Chevalier d'Or. Les mots du futur Capricorne, il les avaient sortis car on lui les avaient appris. Mais devant cet homme, ils avaient pris une dimension différente.  
-Comprends tu ce que ça veut dire, Shura ?  
Il acquiesça lentement. Tous ses doutes étaient retombés. Il n'avait plus peur de son jugement, car il savait qu'il ne serait jamais à son niveau. Mais il comptait bien tout donner pour aller le plus haut possible, le plus loin possible, pour perfectionner son épée, car jamais elle ne sera assez aiguisée pour cet homme qui venit d'arriver dans sa vie, pour Athéna elle même, pour la paix et l'amour dans le monde. Shura était determiné. Déterminé à devenir un vrai Chevalier d'Or.

Excalibur devait être droite.  
Droite comme la morale.  
Droite comme la justice.  
Droite comme ce Chevalier d'Or qui avait posé ses yeux sur lui.  
C'était ça, l'essence d'Excalibur.

Ce jour là fut le premier où Shura parvint à couper le rocher en deux. 

Le Chevalier d'Or revint à plusieurs reprises. Ses visites étaient régulières au début, il venait une fois tous les deux mois, et Shura les attendait avec impatience pour montrer ses progrès et écouter les conseils de son aîné. Ses journées, la plupart du temps, se résumaient à un entraînement intense, du matin jusqu'au soir, et à dormir, le moins possible, sachant qu'il ne s'arrêtait que lorsque ses jmabes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir, ou quand ses bras se mettaient à saigner. Ou avant, quand son maître parvenait à le convaincre d'aller se reposer.  
Il avait acquis un grand sérieux et une maturité prépubère, que venait renforcer sa grande détermination, et même quand Saga commença à venir de moins en moins souvent, il ne changeait pas d'un poil l'objectif qu'il s'était donné. L'échec était interdit. Il devait progresser. Aiguiser Excalibur sans relâche.  
Les mois s'écoulaient ainsi, la monotonie des journées disparaissant derrière la fatigue qu'elles entraînaient, formant bientôt une année...

Une année depuis qu'il avait rencontré Saga.  
Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il était né ce jour là, tant ses souvenirs et sa conscience du temps devenaient flous quand il tentait de remonter plus loin.

…  
Six mois passèrent ensuite.  
Et personne ne vint pendant ces six mois.  
Personne.  
Ce ne fut que cette nuit que tout commença réellement. 

Il faisait nuit noire.  
Le ciel de juillet était alors d'une rare clarté, les étoiles brillants comme de véritables flammes blanches, et la voie lactée traversant le ciel comme une longue et calme rivière.

Shura s'entraînait encore.  
Il faisait face à un rocher ridiculement grand, devant cumuler un nombre encore plus énorme d'années d'existence. Son relief fier était tailladé d'un peu partout, de profondes entailles causées par la célèbre Excalibur, dont la force pourtant commencer à descendre, proportionnelement à la fatigue de son porteur, dont les jambes tremblaient.  
Shura serrait les dents si fort qu'il se sentait plus sa mâchoire. Il avait décidé de réduire en pièce cet énorme rocher le matin même et ne semblait pas décidé à se reposer avant d'en avoir fini.  
-E...  
Il fit un pas en avant, levant un bras engourdi.  
-Excalibur !  
L'onde de choc parut bien ridicule par rapport aux précédentes, mais s'enfonça tout de même de plusieurs centimètres dans le rocher qui ne vacilla pourtant pas.

Shura voulut faire un pas de plus, mais son corps refusa plus d'excerice et il s'étala sur le sol, trop épuisé pour se rattraper.  
« Tsk...  
Au prix d'un grand effort, il parvint à se retourner sur le dos, et plongea ses yeux verts dans l'immense ciel au dessus de lui.  
Le soulagement que lui procurait cette position fut bien plus fort que la frustration de n'avoir pas réussi à briser la pierre, si bien qu'il resta ainsi sans bouger, les bras en croix, reprenant son souffle tranquillement, trouvant le repos aussi bien physique que mental dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé.  
Il connaissait presque chacune des constellations qui s'étendaient devant lui. Cela faisait partie de l'entraînement d'un chevalier, car la connaissance des constellations apportait la connaissance des points vitaux d'un chevalier, connaissance plus que nécessaire, aussi bien pour sauver la vie que pour l'ôter.  
Grande et Petite Ourse, Cygne, Aigle, Dauphin, Andromède, Lyre...  
Le futur Capricorne récitait ainsi les noms, et il le fit pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que sa vue se floute, que ses yeux se ferment, et qu'il sombre dans un profond et réparateur sommeil...

-Shura.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il faisait grand jour.

Le soleil éclairait la pièce, passant à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte, accompagné d'une brise aussi frîche qu'agéable, et...

Une fenêtre ?  
Shura se redressa brusquement. Que faisait il à l'intérieur ? Il était pourtant sûr de s'être endormi dehors...  
« Calme toi, Shura, c'est moi qui t'es ramené ici.  
Le jeune espagnol se tourna vers sa droite, où il vit son maître, debout, les bras croisés. Gêné, il passa ses jambes en dehors du lit et s'inclina légèrement.

-Excusez moi, maître...  
Le grand homme eut un claquement de langue agacé, et poussa un soupir.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller te coucher tôt hier soir. Et pourtant tu es sorti de ta chambre et tu es retourné t'entraîner, alors que j'étais parti pour différentes occupations. Quand je t'ai retrouvé, ton cosmos était quasiment épuisé et tes bras saignaient à cause de l'effort. Ce rocher, c'est la montagne elle même, et la force de le briser ne te viendra pas en un seul jour. Te rends tu seulement compte du danger dans lequel tu te met en t'entraînant ainsi Shura ? Je t'ai déjà dit que l'entraînement ne faisait pas tout, et que ta force devait aussi...  
-Etre dans mon cœur, je sais maître. Le coupa le futur Capricorne, fatigué d'entendre toujours la même rengaine. Mais j'ai compris cette force. Je la sens faire résonner mon cosmos. Et elle me dit de m'entraîner. Je ne peux pas être un vrai Chevalier si mon corps ne peut pas supporter l'entraînement nécessaire...  
Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, et poussa un nouveau soupir, avant de poser une main dans les cheveux sombres de son élève.  
-Tu es irrécupérable, Shura.  
Puis il retira sa main, le jaugea un instant, avant de reprendre.  
« De toute façon, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.  
L'espagnol le regarda d'un air quelque peu hébété qui fit sourire son maître.  
« Tu retourne au Sanctuaire, Shura. Il semblerait que ton entraînement soit fini.

Revoir le Sancutaire fut particulièrement étrange pour Shura.  
Même maintenant qu'il avait grandi, les douzes temples lui semblaient démesurés. Ils n'avaient pas changé pendant toutes ces années, éternelle pierre sur éternelle terre.

Plus étrange encore que de revenir en Grèce, fut de revoir les autres futurs Chevaliers d'Or, à la fois anciens et nouveaux camarades.  
Ça ne faisait qu'un an et demi qu'il ne les avaient pas vu, et pourtant tous avaient énormément changé. L'entraînement avait était dur pour tout le monde, et en même temps source d'intense détermination.

Avec le décalage horaire, Shura arriva le matin avec l'impression d'être en pleine nuit. Le stress l'avait empêché de dormir dans l'avion, et c'était avec des yeux fatigués que le jeune espagnol redécouvrait ce qui allait devenir son environnement quotidien.  
-Tiens, mais c'est Shura !  
Il se retourna, surpris par la présence qu'il n'avait d'abord pas sentie par pur épuisement.  
Ce qu'il remarqua d'abord, c'est la tignasse défiant toute loi de la gravité -et toute loi de coiffure apparemment- qui décorait le haut de la tête du garçon derrière lui. Shura le recconut immédiatemment à son sourire arrogant que les années passées n'avaient réussi qu'à rendre plus provocateur.

-Deathmask...  
Le garçon ainsi nommé élargit son sourire, marchant dans une position décontractée dégoulinant de confiance en soi.  
-Ben quoi, pas content de me revoir ?  
Content ?  
Shura se posa sérieusement la question. Est ce que ses compagnons lui avaient manqué ? A vrai dire... il n'avait même pas vraiment eu le temps de se lier à eux. L'entraînement prévalait sur les jeux, sur les discussions, sur les amitiés. Le temps et la maturité manquaient à la construction de liens entre les garçons et Shura se rendit compte qu'il n'avait presque pas pensé à eux alors qu'il était dans les Pyrénnées.

Certes, il s'était un peu mieux entendu avec Deathmask qu'avec les autres mais...  
Il y avait eu une autre personne qui l'avait obnubilé pendant cet an et demi, une autre personne qui avait bien plus compté que les autres...  
« Hé, Shura, toujours là ?  
Le jeune espagnol eut un sursaut quand l'italien le tira de ses pensées en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front. La soudaine proximité du futur Cancer le surprit, et il recula.  
-O...oui, oui, pardon.  
Deathmask fit une moue ennuyée puis lâcha un soupir exagéremment agacé.  
-'tain, pas bavard comme toujours hein.  
-Par rapport à toi c'est plutôt supportable, Deathmask.

Shura se tourna vers le nouveau venu à la voix mélodieuse.

Il n'y avait qu'Aphrodite pour avoir une voix si jolie qu'elle en était féminine. Le suédois avançait avec une grâce naturelle qui n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands spécialistes, faisant danser des boucles aussi légères que soyeuses, d'un bleu clair plus pur que le ciel, couleur que partagaient ses yeux envoûtants encadrés de longs et souples cils.  
Deathmask tiqua et le foudroya du regard, sans arriver pourtant à faire fi de la beauté immense du futur Poisson, et se contentant de le fixer sans répondre. Aphrodite, qui portait bien son nom, se tourna vers Shura.  
-Bonjour, Shura. Tu es aussi en retard à ce que je vois.  
-En r... hein ?  
Aphrodite passa sa main dans ses boucles, dans un geste trop beau pour être dédaigneux.  
-En retard, oui. Il n'y a pas à douter que nos autres compagnons sont déjà dans la salle du Grand Pope, et que nous sommes attendus...  
Il avait parlé en continuant d'avancer, ne semblant nullement se presser.  
Deathmask et Shura le regardèrent un instant, sidérés, puis, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, le suivirent.

-Vous voilà enfin.  
Shura s'inclina face au Grand Pope quelques mètres plus loin, grandement gêné.  
-D...désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas si grave. Redresse toi, ne perdons pas plus de temps.  
Shura acquiesça, et lui obéit, se trouvant une place dans la file de jeunes garçons qui faisait face au trône du Grand Pope, et mieux, des Pandora Box dorées qui les attendaient, des armures d'or...  
Tout le monde était là.  
Il y avait Mû, petit, un regard sérieux mais pur et innocent surmonté par deux mystérieux points. Il y avait Aldébaran, qui dépassait tout le monde avec une taille déjà surprenante pour son âge, un sourire sympathique crispé par le stress sur le visage.  
Deathmask, déjà impatient, tapant du bout du pied sans aucun souci de retenue. Aiolia, trépignant lui aussi, autant d'excitation que de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son frère adoré, et puis Shaka, enfermé dans un calme dont personne ne pouvait le sortir, ses yeux bleus éternellement fermés. Puis il y avait Milo, le regard droit, le sourire fier, une cascade de boucles indigo comme cheveux, et plus loin Camus, la froideur même, des yeux où le sérieux ne laissait place à aucun autres sentiment.  
C'est entre ces deux là que Shura vint se placer, baladant inconsciemment son regard à la recherche du Chevalier des Gémeaux qui, apparemment, ne prenait pas part à la cérémonie. Il y avait juste le Chevalier du Sagittaire, Aioros...  
Il se tenait contre un mur, les bras croisés, et en suivant son regard Shura vit qu'il regardait son jeune frère, Aiolia.  
La ressemblance était frappante entre les deux, aussi frappante que la profonde affection qu'ils semblaient partager.  
L'espagnol s'apprêtait à reporter son regard sur un autre de ses compagnons, mais la voix du Grand Pope coupa court à ses pensées :  
-Si vous êtes tous là, aujourd'hui, en ce lieu, c'est parce que vous avez survécu à un entraînement spécial. Un entraînement que peu de jeunes garçons tels que vous auraient supporté, et votre jeune âge est la preuve de la valeur qui sommeille en vous, de la puissance de votre cosmos qui attends encore le combat pour s'éveiller complètement. Car vous allez devoir combattre. Combattre, non pas pour vous même, non pas pour vos vies. Vous allez combattre pour les vies de tous ces humains sur terre qui ne peuvent pas se défendre face aux forces du mal, combattre pour la paix et la justice, combattre au delà de vos limites, au delà de votre cosmos et de votre vie même. Combattre au nom de celle qui combattra pour vous et pour ce monde, pour Athéna !  
En choeur, les jeunes garçons exprimèrent leur assentiment, certains avec bien plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres, mais tous vibrant d'une même énergie.  
« Ces armures d'or que vous voyez seront le symbole de votre rang et vous prêteront leur forces tant que vous combattrez pour le bien, elles sont les douze plus puissantes armures de toute la chevalerie, mais elles ne seront pas tout, car seuls vous, seul votre cosmos peut s'embraser, s'élever assez haut pour accomplir des miracles !  
Nouveau cri d'assentiment, et le Grand Pope se tut. Il se rassit, simplement, et son mouvement de tête invita les jeunes garçons à s'avancer. Une hésitation sembla régner, d'abord, puis un à un, Deathmask d'abord, ils s'avancèrent, posèrent leur petite main sur la poignée de la Pandora Box...  
Il y eut un éclat de lumière dorée, et d'un seul coup Shura se sentit irradié d'une puissance surhumaine, incomensurable, un une puissance qui vibrait et battait au rythme de son cœur comme si elle était vivante, et les parties de l'armure l'une après l'autre se fixaient sur les membres de l'espagnol, qui devinrent plus forts, qui se virent d'un seul coup attribuer la si légendaire puissance des chevaliers d'or, la puissance qui pouvait fendre le sol et briser les montagnes.  
Shura ne pouvait rien faire, à part accepter cette soudaine puissance, à part laisser monter en lui un sentiment d'ivresse, le sentiment que plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à présent, qu'il tenait entre ses mains le pouvoir d'accomplir n'importe quoi, et il se dit que rien, rien ne l'empêcherait jamais de se battre et de vaincre, pour la justice, la justice d'Athéna, la justice d'Excalibur...  
Il ferma momentanément les yeux, et ses pensées dérivèrent, à nouveau, vers Saga, le Chevalier des Gémeaux, et il se dit que peut être, oui, peut être, maintenant il détenait la puissance de se hisser à son niveau... La possibilité de se battre côte à côte avec lui, de devenir plus que son cadet, devenir son compagnon d'arme, son égal...


	2. Chapter 2

Shura ne revit Saga que quelques jours plus tard.  
Il rentrait de mission.  
Il était en train de s'entraîner quand il le vit s'avancer au loin sur la route du Sancutaire, le crépuscule faisant briller son armure d'or, le vent soulevant quelques mèches bleues de sa longue chevelure.  
Le Capricorne sentit que son cœur ratait un battement, mais se reprit rapidement en secouant la tête et monta en courant la petite butte qui les séparait.  
-S...Saga !  
Le grec tourna la tête vers Shura, apparemment supris par l'éclat de voix.

Il n'avait que très peu changé. Plus grand, les cheveux plus longs, et le visage plus mature. Il avait beau être le plus vieux des chevaliers d'Or actuels -hormi le Vieux Maître, bien sûr, dont Shura n'avait entendu parler qu'à travers des rumeurs- il était encore jeune et continuait de grandir. Mais si son physique changeait, son mental, lui, restait le même. Car le jeune Capricorne sentait toujours en lui cette pureté qui faisait résonner son cosmos, comme l'écho de la plus douce des musiques.

Le Gémeaux eut un instant d'hésitation, puis son visage s'illumina.  
-Mais c'est Shura ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment tu va ? Tu es devenu chevalier d'or à ce que je vois, félicitations !  
Il se tourna complètement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Shura qu'il dominait encore de taille. L'espagnol, d'abord surpris par le ton chaleureux de Saga, et la profonde sincérité de ses dires, esquissa un léger sourire.  
-Merci... ça va bien, et vo...toi ?

Il n'avait plus de raison de le vouvoyer, maintenant. Quel que soit la taille du respect que lui vouait Shura, il devait montrer à son aîné qu'il était fort et qu'il comprenait où il était. A son niveau.  
Saga acquiesça, mais son interlocuteur remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux doux et sa tenue qui montrait clairement de la fatigue. Un peu inquiet, il plissa les yeux. Le Gémeaux sembla remarquer son regard, et élargit son sourire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste épuisé. Mais je dois encore aller voir le Grand Pope pour mon rapport... Tu veux m'accompagner ?  
A n'importe qui d'autre, Shura aurait répondu qu'il préférait s'entraîner, mais pas à Saga... Pas à Saga qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois maintenant.  
-Oui... Pourquoi pas.  
Alors, sans un mot de plus, ils commencèrent leur ascension alors que la nuit tombait doucement. Ils marchaient côte à côte, ne parlaient pas, se contentant d'écouter les bruits de pas, la respiration régulière de l'autre, lui jetant un coup d'oeil de temps en temps, un sourire simple...  
Ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux, personne ne pouvit vraiment l'expliquer. Pourquoi, quand Shura avec vu Saga, il avait aussitôt ressenti une admiration intense et exagérée, et pourquoi quand Saga avait vu le jeune Shura, il avait immédiatement eu de l'affection pour lui, et était revenu le voir plusieurs fois alors que sa mission de jugement était finie.

Ils allaient simplement bien ensemble.  
L'un qui cherchait à comprendre la signification de son combat et l'avait trouvé dans la pureté de son aîné, l'autre ayant vu le potentiel dans un petit garçon et les étoiles dans ses yeux si sérieux.  
Aussi simple que ça.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut à la fois délicieusement long et atrocement court, ils parvinrent à leur destination.  
Le soleil avait presque disparu derrière les montagnes, et une large ombre commençait à recouvrir le Sanctuaire, comme la couverture qu'on tire sur le lit d'un enfant.  
Dans la pénombre, les yeux bleus de Saga ne semblaient que plus briller, là où les verts sombres de Shura se fondaient dans les ténèbres. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle du Grand Pope, qui apparemment attendait le Gémeaux puisqu'il était déjà assis, drapé dans sa lourde cape sombre qui tombait au sol dans un amas de plis innombrables.

-Bonsoir Saga, je suis content de te revoir. Bonsoir à toi aussi, Shura.  
Shura resta dans le fond tandis que Saga s'avançait et s'agenouillait pour son rapport.

-Saga des Gémaux, au rapport.  
Aucun des deux ne sembla s'inquiéter de la présence de Shura dans le fond, les bras croisés, adossé contre une colonne.

-Je suis allé enquêter sur le lieu même de la catastrophe, dans ce village d'Espagne. Comme vous le soupconniez, le glissement de terrain qui a englouti les habitants n'est pas naturel. Je n'ai pas pu interroger les habitants, car aucun d'entre eux ne parlait le grec, mais j'ai senti des bribes de cosmos émaner de la boue et des roches. J'étais en train de me pencher d'avantage sur la question quand...  
Sa voix mourut légèrement sur ces derniers mots, tandis que Saga fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, ou comme s'il remettait ses souvenirs dans l'ordre, mais il se reprit rapidement et continua son histoire :  
«J'ai vu quelqu'un. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être discret, mais j'ai senti son cosmos, et, quand je suis parti après lui, il s'est mis à fuir. Je l'ai poursuivi, alors qu'il tentait de m'échapper par la montagne. Il était lent, et je l'ai rattrapé rapidement, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'arrêter. Car au moment ou je posait le pied derrière lui, j'ai entendu un bruit venir de la montagne... C'était un nouveau éboulement. Dirigé vers moi. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à y réchapper, mais, quand ça s'est calmé, la personne était partie. C'était... C'était un chevalier noir.  
-Pardon ?  
La voix du Grand Pope le coupa. Elle était restée calme, mais la tension qui l'habitait était évidente.  
Shura lui même avait ouvert des yeux surpris. Il avait entendu parler de cet ordre de renégat qui avait détourné l'usage des armures pour leur propre compte et ne se battait que pour eux mêmes, des combattant déloyaux et lâches reniés par Athéna elle-même. Mais on disait que malgré d'intenses recherches, personne ne les avait jamais trouvés.

Saga acquiescça lentement.  
-Un chevalier noir. Quand j'ai tenté de le retourver, je n'ai senti que quelques traces de cosmos, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : Il n'était pas seul. Car au moment où s'est produit l'éboulis, je l'avais juste en face de moi.  
Il releva la tête.  
« Grand Pope... Vous m'aviez envoyé pour déterminer si en effet la catastrophe n'était pas naturelle, et j'ai rempli cette mission. Si je suis revenu, c'est pour vous mettre au courant que les chevaliers noirs sont de nouveau en action, et pour vous prier de me renvoyer là bas. Le village... Il n'y avait aucun survivant et rien de justifiait sa destruction. Il n'avait pas été pillé, juste détruit sans aucun remord. Les quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas étées englouties ont été tuées. Je vous en prie. Laissez moi retourner à ce village punir les responsables de ce massacre.  
Sa voix tremblait d'une colère contenue, pas une de ces colères impulsives, incontrôlées, incontrôlables, mais une colère froide et consciente. La colère de celui qui avait vu la justice bafouée juste devant ses yeux.  
Shura lui même avait serré les poings sans s'en rendre compte.  
Le Grand Pope leva la main pour intimer le calme au Chevalier des Gémeaux.  
-Je comprends ton sentiment, Saga. Mais je ne peux pas t'y renvoyer si rapidement, et surtout pas seul. Cette situation m'inquiète.  
-Des Chevaliers comme eux ne font pas le poids face à un Chevalier d'Or, Grand Pope... répondit Saga sans aucune vantardise. Qu'ils soient dix ou vingt, je m'en débarrasserai.  
-Ne soit pas imprudent, Saga. Il ne faut jamais sous estimer un ennemi. J'ai mes raisons de penser que cet éboulement n'était pas totalement gratuit. Il y a des chances pour que ça soit une provocation. Je te rappelle que le premier Chevalier que j'ai envoyé pour cette affaire était un Chevalier d'Argent, et qu'il a été tué. Il ne faut pas prendre cette affaire à la légère. Si ton désir profond, et je sens qu'il est pur, est de punir ces renégats, alors oui je vais te laisser y retourner après que tu ai pris du repos. Mais pas seul.  
Le grec le regarda un instant, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre, à protester, mais il se tut et baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Laissez moi y aller avec lui.  
Shura s'était exprimé avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir en profondeur. Dans un même mouvement, le Grand Pope et Saga se tournèrent vers lui. Se rappelant soudainement de sa situation, Shura retint un raclement de gorge gêné et s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'agenouiller.  
«Si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, laissez moi y aller. Ce village se situe en Espagne, et je suis moi même originaire de ce pays. Je pourrai aider Saga dans son enquête en interrogant les habitants.  
Le Grand Pope le regarda un long moment, mettant Shura mal à l'aise.  
L'homme masqué réfléchissait. En effet, Shura serait un choiox stratégique. Mais il était jeune... encore inexpérimenté. … D'un autre côté, il fallait bien qu'il accomplisse sa première mission un jour ou l'autre, et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas envoyer Aioros, ce serait se priver des deux plus puissants Chevaliers d'Or de l'ordre, et Shura était le plus vieux parmi les huits nouveaux arrivants.  
-Merci de te proposer, Shura. Tu accompagnera Saga. Vous partirez demain, à l'aube. Le temps est précieux.  
Soulagé que le Pope ai acccepté sa « candidature », Shura acquiesça, et se releva, bientôt suivit par Saga.  
Congédiés, c'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent le temple du Pope. Le chemin du retour se fit comme l'allée, sans aucun bruit, mais cette fois ci le silence avait une valeur de gêne :  
Shura se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais en même temps excité. Partir en mission avec Saga.

Sa première mission. En compagnie de l'homme qu'il souhaitait le plus impressionner. Pourtant il n'osait pas tourner le regard vers lui. Etait il agacé que le Capricorne l'accompagne dans une mission qu'il estimait pouvoir régler seul... ?  
Quelques volées de marche plus tard, ils parvinrent à la maison du Capricorne où l'espagnol s'arrêta.  
-... A demain. Prononça t-il simplement à l'adresse du Gémeaux, qui se retournait vers lui.  
Dans la pénombre, Shura ne vit pas l'expression de son visage, mais comprit clairement le ton sympathique de la voix de son compagnon.  
-A demain. Je suis content que ça soit toi qui m'accompagne.  
Puis il partit, simplement.

L'aube pointait.  
Saga rajusta la lanière de sa Pandora Box sur son épaule, et sortit de son Temple. Le ciel était couvert de lourds nuages, et l'air était étonnement froid, même pour un matin. Des frissons parcoururent le corps musclé de l'adolescent, qui s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le Sanctuaire dans son ensemble. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, le Sanctuaire n'avait pas bien changé depuis que huit nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or étaient arrivés. Il était toujours aussi silencieux. Toujours aussi noble.  
Saga tourna la tête vers les maisons qui surplombaient la sienne, réfléchissant. Devait il aller chercher Shura dans la maison du Capricorne ? Ou aller l'attendre tout en bas ?

Il opta pour la dernière solution. Ce serait une économie d'énergie, et ça éviterait de déranger les autres Chevaliers d'Or sûrement en train de dormir ou de se réveiller.  
Ainsi il descendit les marches d'escaliers en dessous de lui, marchant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Aldébaran, et saluant le jeune Mû qui travaillait son art de réparer les armures.  
Il arriva finalement sur la route qui quittait le Sanctuaire, et ouvrit des yeux surpris en y retrouvant Shura.  
Le jeune espagnol aux cheveux ébourrifés ne l'avait pas remarqué, apparemment fasciné par quelque chose dans le ciel. Il était habillé simplement, en tenue de voyage, et le froid ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Saga s'arrêta de marcher, et le jaugea simplement, se rappelant avec un brin de nostalgie de sa première rencontre avec le jeune espagnol.  
A cette époque, ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il s'entraînait de bonne volonté, mais ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une vague détermination. Qui, à son âge, aurait pu comprendre la raison profonde d'un Chevalier ? Qui, à son âge, n'aurait pas simplement obéi sans réfléchir quand on lui aurait dit qu'il pouvait se battre pour une cause juste, comme un super héros... ?

L'admiration que le jeune garçon avait ressenti pour Saga, le Gémeaux ne l'avait pas ignorée. Il l'avait sentie comme lui même avait senti de l'admiration pour son maître en armure d'or à l'époque où il avait son âge. Il ne s'en était pas senti si fier que ça, presque gêné plutôt.

Quand Saga avait su qu'il allait voir le futur Capricorne, il avait tout de suite su quelle était sa responsabilité à lui, et la responsabilité de Shura. Celui a qui Excalibur avait été confiée, celui en qui Athéna avait placé sa confiance pour rendre ses bras et ses jambes plus tranchants que n'importe quel autre Chevalier.  
Et il avait été surpris.  
Surpris de voir avec quel sérieux Shura l'avait écouté, et l'avait compris. Ce n'était déjà plus l'enfant qui écoute les mots parce qu'on l'a dit de le faire, c'était celui qui savait ce qu'un mot signifiait et qui était capable de l'assimiler. Il avait été surpris de voir à quel point sa déesse ne s'était pas trompée.  
-Saga ?  
Le Gémeaux eut un léger sursaut quand la voix de l'espagnol coupa court à ses pensées. Shura l'avait remarqué, et s'était retourné. Ses grands yeux foncés étaient levés sur lui, calmes, sérieux.  
Saga eut un sourire. Le jeune garçon avait grandi depuis le temps. Le grec ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et n'avait pas eu le temps de mieux le connaître, mais il avait comprit simplement en le voyant. Il était devenu presque aussi sérieux qu'Aioros, son regard comme fixé sur un seul avenir, un seul chemin, celui de la justice, un garçon silencieux sans être froid comme Camus l'était. Effacé plus par nature que par choix. Il n'avait que neuf ans. Et pourtant, il ressemblait presque déjà à un vrai Chevalier d'Or.  
Il ne lui manquait que l'expérience. Saga savait qu'à cet âge, il ne pouvait être dénué de doutes, d'immaturité, et que ces doutes allaient vite devenir son plus grand obstacle. Mais il avait confiance. Shura passera cette épreuve.

-Tu es déjà là, Shura ?

L'espagnol acquiesça.  
-Je me réveille toujours avant l'aube, pour m'entraîner.

En effet, son corps portait la marque de l'entraînement. Saga remarqua que le jeune Capricorne était sans pitié avec lui même, et s'inquiéta presque de ne pas le voir fatigué. Il se prit à espérer que le jeune garçon arrive à réguler ses entraînements un jour pour ne pas se faire du mal.

-Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda Saga, peu désireux de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.  
-Plus prêt que jamais.

Depuis la Grèce, le voyage fut long et se passa essentiellement en bateau. Shura l'avait déjà pris pour venir au Sancutaire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir des frissons d'excitation alors qu'il se tenait tout devant, accoudé à la barrière, les yeux plissés pour se protéger de l'écume qui lui bondissait au visage. Plusieurs jours de voyage étaient déjà passés.  
Saga discutait de banalités avec le maître d'équipage, et quand Shura se retourna, ce fut pour voir le Gémeaux debout, ses longs cheveux comme des vagues où dansaient les reflets du soleil.  
Le Capricorne poussa un soupir.  
Qu'est ce qui l'obsédait tellement dans les cheveux de son compagnon ? Si c'était parce qu'il en était jaloux, avec ses cheveux qui avaient oublié la notion même de respect ou de gravité, c'était assez pitoyable.

Il s'en détourna et laissa errer son regard sur la mer méditerranée.

L'Espagne... Il n'en était pas parti depuis si longtemps que ça, mais il en avait l'impression.

Et il ne pouvait repousser son profond sentiment de nostalgie, repousser ses souvenirs de gamin orphelin dans un village perdu dans les Pyrénnées, repousser la mémoire de son maître, de son entraînement, de ses difficultés...  
Il laissa échapper un petit sourire, et ferma les yeux, acceptant l'idée que quelque part, c'était autant par envie de revoir son pays que par envie d'accompagner Saga et de punir le massacre qu'il s'était proposé pour venir.  
Peut être allait il le regretter.  
Amèrement.

-Shura, on va bientôt arriver.

Le jeune espagnol ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans d'épaisses et longues pensées que quand il en fut sortit par son comparse. Il regarda se dernier d'un air un peu perdu, avant de revenir à lui et de se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Il reporta son regard sur l'horizon, et finit par dicerner les côtes d'Espagne au loin.

-On va où après être arrivés au port ? On a de quoi passer la nuit ?  
-On prends la route pour une ou deux heures, le village n'est pas très loin mais il est en hauteur. J'ai réussi à trouver un bâteau qui nous laissait pas trop loin de la zone, heureusement. Avec une auberge, et oui, j'ai de quoi... Tu n'aura pas de problèmes avec l'espagnol ? Ça doit faire longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé...  
-ça ira.  
-...Bien, tiens toi prêt alors...  
Le Capricorne aquiesça lentement, profondément pensif.

« Shura ?  
-Hmm ?  
Il se retourna, distrait, mais ouvrit des yeux ronds quand la main de son aîné vint se poser sur sa tête pour en secouer la chevelure anarchique.

Il se serait attendu à tout sauf à ça.  
Oui le Chevalier des Gémeaux était amical et sympathique. Mais...  
-Ne grandis pas trop vite, Shura. Parfois il faut savoir prendre son temps.  
Le Capricorne n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car déjà son compagnon s'éloignait. Il le regarda partir, hébété.  
Et quand l'information de la phrase parvint finalement à son cerveau, il entrouvrit la bouche dans une réponse, mais la referma, se détourna, se retourna, tenta de méditer sur le conseil sans y trouver grand rapport avec la situation, et abandonna tout simplement, les sourcils froncés sur des yeux perdus au milieu des vagues.

-Vous n'avez pas d'adulte avec vous... ?  
Shura traduisit la phrase pour Saga, échangeant avec lui un regard gêné. Ils se retournèrent vers l'aubergiste, et firent non de la tête.  
L'homme, un quincagénaire aux cheveux ras passa des doigts abîmés sur les poils de sa barbe, posant des yeux circonspects sur les deux enfants, l'un de neuf ans et l'autre de quatorze. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, car en temps normal il aurait simplement explosé de rire et renvoyer les gosses chez eux, mais ces gosses là étaient différents : Ils avaient l'air ridiculement mature pour des enfants, et il y avait quelque chose en eux qui était étrangement imposant. Puis qu'est ce que c'était ces énormes caisses dorées qu'ils portaient sur leurs dos comme des sacs d'école vides ?

« Euh... Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous fuguez... ?  
Sourire crispé, plus hésitation dans la voix, égal tentative d'humour ratée. Résultat, perte totale de confiance en soi en face de deux simples gamins.  
L'enfant aux cheveux noirs s'adressa à son aîné dans une langue étrangère, qui haussa un sourcil et lui répondit. Celui qui savait parler espagnol -comment pouvait on être bilingue à cet âge ?! Ça devenait n'importe quoi- releva la tête.  
-Non. Mais nous avons de quoi payer... Nous ne sommes que de passage.

L'aubergiste tenta de soutenir son regard sombre mais abandonna bien vite. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dedans. L'autre, à côté, n'était pas mieux : que dire de ces yeux bleus, si doux qu'on avait envie de ne jamais arrêter de les fixer ? Le vieil homme ne voulait pas passer pour un pédophile non plus, si bien qu'il finit par pousser un soupir exaspéré, se trouvant bien impuissant face à un regard trop repoussant et un regard trop attirant.

-Tsk, tant que vous avez l'argent, je ne peux pas refuser des clients.  
Le jeune espagnol hocha la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser quelques pièces sur le comptoir. L'auvergiste parvint à retrouver un air professionnel quand il se mit à les compter.  
-Bon, yen a assez pour une nuit dans une chambre avec deux lits. Ca vous va ?  
Hochements de tête indifférent. Mal à l'aise, le vieil homme se contenta de leur jeter la clé, puis se tourna vers un client juste derrière qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.  
« Suivant.

Le Capricorne monta sur son lit et s'y allongea, surpris de le trouver si confortable. Habitué à la pierre froide comme il l'était, il se sentit presque mal à l'aise au milieu de la couverture.  
Il faisait nuit dehors, si bien que les deux Chevaliers ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à éteindre la lumière et à se glisser sous la couette, chacun sur un lit, après un vague bonne nuit.  
Le temps passa dans le silence.  
Mais la respiration irrégulière de l'un et de l'autre montrait que personne ne dormait.  
Et une voix s'éleva :  
-Pourquoi on évite toujours mon regard ?  
Saga se retourna vers son cadet, qui dans le lit voisin, s'était mis sur le dos.  
-Hum ?  
-L'aubergiste. Il évitait mon regard. Et au Sancutaire, presque tout le monde fait pareil. Mes yeux sont moches ?

Le Gémeaux faillit s'étouffer -avec de l'air, on va dire que c'est possible-, surpris.  
-M...moches ?  
-Ils sont verts sombres. Opaques. Les tiens ils sont bleus clairs, brillants, on dirait des miroirs.  
C'était dit d'une seule traite, sans hésitation. Saga resta silencieux un moment, médusé.

-Hm... Shura...  
-Saga, tu penses qu'on est normaux ? Les gens qu'on croisait nous regardait bizarrement. Les enfants nous contournaient. Ils jouaient et nous on va enquêter sur un massacre. … C'est ce que tu voulais dire par grandir trop vite ?  
-Je...  
-Dans ce cas, c'est trop tard.  
Sur ces mots, l'espagnol se retourna, tournant le dos, laissant un Saga la bouche entrouverte, interdit.  
… Que s'était il passé, au juste ?  
Le grec se redressa, perçant comme il pouvait l'obscurité de ses yeux. Son cadet avait adopté la respiration plus régulière d'un dormeur, feinte ou non. Saga se gratta légèrement la joue, passa un bras autours de sa jambe, médita plusieurs longues minutes les paroles de son ami, réflexion qui ne mena qu'à une seule remarque, murmurée sur le bout des lèvres :  
-Ils ne sont pas moches, tes yeux... 

Le lendemain, toute trace de l'étrange conversation avait disparu. Saga et Shura quittèrent l'auberge à l'aube, encore, remercièrent l'aubergiste qui les regarda partir avec soulagement, puis se mirent en quête du village.  
Saga connaissait le chemin, et il ne leur fallu qu'une petite heure pour monter le terrain rendu accidenté par la chute de pierre, et une bonne demi-heure pour retrouver la route engloutie du village, la suivre, et finalement, arriver.

L'espagnol aurait pu s'attendre à n'importe quoi. Se faire les plus glauques films possibles, les plus sordides images qu'il n'aurait pas ressenti le sentiment qu'il ressentait maintenant.  
La mort.  
Juste. La mort.  
Pas de musique triste. Pas de pluie. Un soleil écrasant. Des pierres entassées un peu de partout, des bouts de toits, des planches de bois dépassant par ci par là. Pas de vent, pas de pleurs, pas de sang, de corps, de regards vitreux plantés avec désespoir dans le ciel.  
Tout avait été avalé.  
Les sentiments, tristesse, peur, colère, la vie, les gens, femmes, hommes, enfants, les animaux... Tout avait disparu.  
Le Capricorne entendit le Gémeaux s'approcher derrière lui et lui poser une main sur son épaule.  
-J'ai... enterré les gens qui avaient réchappé à l'éboulement mais avait étés tués. Je ne pouvais pas juste les laisser là.  
Shura leva un regard vide vers son aîné, regard vide qui se teinta peu à peu de tristesse, d'incompréhension, de peur, puis de colère. Il serra les dents, les poings, fronça les sourcils, et avança malgré des jambes tremblantes.

-Les gens qui ont fait ça...

-Shura...  
-Saga... pourquoi...  
-S'il te plaît, attends...  
L'espagnol se retourna brusquement, son regard d'habitude si calme et si effacé envahi d'une frustration profonde, d'une sorte de rage sourde.  
-Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?! Pourquoi ils les ont tués ? Pourquoi en ont ils eu besoin ? Est ce vrai qu'ils voulaient attirer notre attention ? Dans ce cas... Dis moi, Saga, dis moi pourquoi est ce que des gens peuvent jouer avec la vie des gens, tuer des innocents, juste pour quelque chose d'aussi... D'aussi stupide...  
Il se tut un instant, sa voix ponctuée de tremblements alors qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.  
« Comment... Comment peut on faire ça... Comment peut on simplement y penser... Comment ne peux on pas se rendre compte que c'est mal... Saga, pourquoi est ce que le mal existe ?!  
Il avait crié les derniers mots. Saga, d'abord surpris, au fil des paroles, tomba de plus en plus dans une tristesse profonde. Il fit quelques pas vers Shura, un simple enfant au final, enfant chevalier, posa une main dans ses cheveux, les frotta, puisposa son autre main sur son épaule, la serra... Et au final, attira le garçon contre lui, captura son corps entre des bras compatissants, et lui caressa le dos, dans un geste d'une immense affection, immense compassion d'un grand frère à son petit frère.  
-Je ne sais pas, Shura. Je ne sais pas.

L'espagnol ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il ne se détendit qu'après plusieurs minutes. Ne leva les bras pour serrer entre ses doigts de jeune garçon le tissu de la tunique de Saga qu'ensuite. Et ce n'est que quand il eut fourré sa tête plus profondément dans le torse, quand il eut serré plus fort, et que ses tremblements se furent accentués, qu'il poussa un cri rageur, un cri plaintif, qu'il pleura peut être, et que Saga ferma les yeux, déplaça sa main sur sa tête, et continua de répéter, inlassablement, comme une cruelle berceuse : « je ne sais pas... »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, mais Shura finit par lâcher son aîné, et faire quelques pas en arrière, la tête d'abord baissée, puis tournée de l'autre côté, évitant à tout prix le regard de Saga.  
-...Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
Le grec prit une lente inspiration, et, à la manière de l'enfant, reprit son sérieux.  
-On fait ce qu'on avait prévu. On trouve le repaire des Chevaliers Noirs, et on leur fait payer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Shura renifla, passa une main devant ses yeux et acquiesça.

-A...allons y.  
Le Gémeaux ne recroisa le regard du Capricorne que quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les ruines du village. Le jeune garçon s'était alors retourné, le visage plus ou moins impassible :

«Je ne sens presque aucun cosmos... Et si ils étaient partis ?  
Saga nia d'un signe de tête.  
-Non... Je pense qu'ils sont juste très doués pour cacher leur cosmos. Pour quelqu'un d'entraîné, ce n'est pas si difficile... Malheureusement.  
Shura plissa les yeux.  
-Ils seraient capables de faire ça ?  
-Si oui, alors le Grand Pope a eut raison de nous mettre en garde. Mais continuons de chercher, peut-être n'est ce que...  
-Saga, attention !  
Le grec eut à peine le temps de se retourner, et n'esquiva l'attaque que par action d'un réflexe impressionant.

Il rechercha aussitôt l'origine de cette attaque, tous ses sens à l'affut, tandis que Shura s'éloignait pour s'agenouiller à côté de l'impact qu'avait produit celle ci. Il fronça des sourcils confus, et arracha du sol ce qui semblait être une flèche.  
Une flèche noire. Qui vibrait d'un cosmos maléfique si profond que le Capricorne en sentait sa main trembler. Il se releva, pour voir un Saga concentré, balançant son regard partout autours de lui, en position de défense plus que d'attaque.  
-Shura, fais attention !  
Une autre flèche fila depuis une direction inconnue, et se planta au pied de l'espagnol qui eut un mouvement de recul, et, courant rapidement en arrière, plaqua son dos contre celui de Saga.

Il serra les dents, les poings, serra tous ses muscles comme le ferait un animal acculé.  
-Alors voilà ce que le Sanctuaire nous envoie.  
La voix était masculine, grave, teinté d'amusement et d'une insupportable confiance en soi.  
Au même moment, les Chevaliers d'Or tournèrent la tête vers la source de la voix, où ils ne virent qu'une silhouette s'approchant peu à peu, mais durent aussitôt s'en détourner quand ils virent, tout autours d'eux, toute une troupe de Chevaliers Noirs s'approcher pour les contourner...  
Saga passa une dent sur sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux bougeant rapidement d'une tête à l'autre. Il ne sentait toujours pas leur cosmos.  
Comment pourraient ils le cacher si efficacement alors qu'ils sont juste à côté... ?  
Serait-ce...  
-Une barrière... Il lâcha à Shura, comprenant brusquement l'étendue du piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés.  
-Il était temps ! En effet, j'ai tendu une barrière avec mon propre cosmos pour cacher le leur, brillant n'est il pas ?  
La silhouette s'était encore approchée, et Shura put enfin détailler son visage.  
Il avait des cheveux longs, d'un noir qui en dissimulait la probable saleté, et des yeux noisette qui brillaient d'une lueur triomphale. C'était quelqu'un de grand, de musclé, enveloppé dans une lourde cape d'une couleur indéfinissable abîmée par le temps et l'usage.

Le Capricorne plissa les yeux, alors que la « barrière » semblait tomber peu à peu et que toute l'étendue du cosmos maléfique des chevaliers noirs présent et de cet homme se libérait et se déversait sur lui, comme un brusque vent froid s'infiltrant dans chacune des pores de sa peau.  
L'homme les regarda, et effectua une moue exagéremment boudeuse, feinte.

« Tss, vous êtes bien silencieux. Je m'attendais quand même à des questions, à des réactions. Surtout venant d'un adolescent et d'un gamin. Le Sanctuaire est bien, bien cruel avec ses disciples, à les priver de toute réfléxion, de tout doute, de toute joie et tout désir en les noyant sous des muscles acquis par l'exercice...  
Shura se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Les questions qu'il avait posées plus tôt à Saga lui brûlaient la bouche, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment.  
Ils les poseraient quand cet homme sera descendu de son fichu rocher, et sera à leur pieds, son sourire arrogant transformé en grimace effrayée. Quand il sera à même de demander pardon pour toutes les vies qu'il a éteintes.

Nouveau silence. L'homme abandonna sa parodie de déception pour laisser place à un agacement cette fois réel.  
« … Bien, taisez vous si ça vous fait sentir si malins. J'imagine qu'on va devoir commencer les présentations.  
Sur ces mots, il sauta du rocher, se rattrapant agilement sur les pieds, et se releva, rejetant d'un geste magistral la cape qui lui pesait sur les épaules.  
Shura ne put se retenir d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris, et d'entrouvrir la bouche sur un exclamation silencieuse.  
L'homme était un Chevalier Noir, comme les autres. Mais pas n'importe lequel.  
L'armure de jais qui recouvrait son corps en entier, offrant une protection quasi parfaite, sauf à la tête où elle se résumait à une sorte de couronne. Elle offrait une sorte d'arme, aussi, un arc impressionant dans sa main gauche où une flèche comme celle que Shura avait ramassée était machinalement encochée.  
Ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus voyant dans l'amure.  
Car celle ci était pourvue d'immenses ailes dans le dos, des ailes si noires que le soleil lui même ne parvenait pas à créer de reflets dessus, des ailes à la symbolique trahie, ridiculisée, pervertie par le sourire sadique de l'homme qui les portait.  
-Toi... murmura Shura pour lui même, estomaqué.  
-Mon prénom n'a pas d'importance, retenez moi seulement comme le chef de ces chevaliers noirs, « Black Sagittarius » si vous préférez !


	3. Chapter 3

-Black... Sagittarius... ?

Saga fronça les sourcils devant l'inconnu qui s'avança de quelques pas. Oui. Son armure était identique, à part la couleur, à l'armure du Sagittaire... Le Gémeaux avait déjà entendu l'histoire des armures noires, ces piètres imitations des armures réelles, bronze ou argent... Mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler de l'imitation d'une armure d'or. Jamais.  
-C'est moi, en effet. Surpris, gamin ? Je te comprends.  
Il s'approcha encore. Sa voix avait pris un ton si mielleux qu'il en devenait presque sadique, et dans ses yeux brillait une profonde rancoeur.

« C'est ironique, n'est ce pas ? J'avais 15 ans quand j'ai commencé mon entraînement pour devenir chevalier d'or. J'avais tout pour moi, j'était puissant, mais Athéna m'a rejeté... Celle en qui je croyais m'a rejeté parce que je voulais servir mes propres intérêts. Mais en quoi est ce mal ?

L'homme changeait d'expression à chaque phrase, passant d'un air attristé à un air colérique comme l'on change de vêtements. Saga serra les dents. Ce type était fou.  
«A quoi sert la puissance si ce n'est pas pour nous qu'on l'acquiert ? J'ai subi des années d'entraînement d'enfer pour cette force, et maintenant, je devait simplement la donner en sacrifice à une déesse même pas encore née ? Bêtises !

Il se tut un instant, prenant une inspiration, puis posa un regard glacial sur Saga.  
« Et des gosses inexpérimentés et naïfs comme vous deviennent chevaliers d'or.  
Il serra son arc, le brandit, et encocha une flèche.  
« Je compte bien montrer au Sanctuaire à quel point il a eu tort. Et je vais commencer par vous tuer.  
A ce moment, Saga comprit que le temps n'était plus à la parlotte et à l'inaction.  
-Shura ! Occupe toi des autres chevaliers noirs, je m'occupe de lui !  
Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur son adversaire.  
Sans plus s'occuper du Capricorne qui n'aurait aucun mal avec les quelques autres chevaliers de bas étage, il esquiva agilement une flèche et alla au corps à corps, serrant un poing et tentant de frapper son adversaire : Celui ci, un sourire tordu aux lèvres, se contenta d'attraper le poignet fin, regardant de haut l'adolescent.  
-Que c'est mignon.  
De son autres main, il attrapa une autre flèche qu'il tenta de planter directement dans la tête du Gémeaux qui ne réussit à s'écarter qu'au dernier moment, et au pris d'une intense douleur au bras, ne parvenant pas à se délivrer de l'emprise du Chevalier Noir. Celui ci riait à gorge déployée, maintenant contre lui le jeune homme.  
« Alors, c'est tout ce que peut faire un Chevalier d'Or ? J'espérais penser que tu m'aurais montré quelques unes de tes attaques si célèbres !

Saga serra les dents. Si seulement.  
Mais son maître lui avait maintes et maintes fois intimer de faire attention avec ses attaques. De ne pas les utiliser impunément. Car elles pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses, et pas seulement pour l'ennemi...

… Ennemi qui ne méritait pas de recevoir ses attaques, de toute façon.  
Il profita de l'hilarité de l'homme pour se délivrer d'un puissant coup de poing dans le bras qui le retenait prisonnier. Le rire se transforma aussitôt en cri de douleur. L'homme sauta en arrière, se tenant le bras dont une partie avait été littéralement enfoncée, ses yeux noisettes scintillants de rage.

« Qu'est ce que...  
Saga avait plissé les yeux. Cet homme commençait réellement à l'énerver, et il le sentait dans ses tripes, comme si son sang bouillonait et le brûlait de l'intérieur. Quand il répliqua, sa voix était devenue plus froide sans qu'il s'en rende compte :  
-Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu ne te bat pas. Tu te plains, mais c'est évident que tu ne mérite pas le titre de Chevalier.  
L'homme le regarda, incrédule, puis explosa de rire juste après :  
-Ha ! Tu commence à t'énerver petit ? Mais j'y crois pas ! Qu'est ce que t'y connais, toi ? Tu te crois pur peut-être ?  
Sa phrase eut comme un effet électrique sur Saga, qui sentit son ventre se tordre sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Le Black Sagittarius sembla voir quel effet avait eu ses dires, et continua :  
«A quel âge t'as commencé à t'entraîner, au juste ? 5 ans ? 6 ans ? Ou peut-être 7 ? T'es qu'un pauvre orphelin qu'on a amené là pour servir des intérêts idéalistes qui ne sont même pas les tiens. Ne me dis pas que tu sers la déesse par choix. Comment aurait tu pu comprendre à ton âge ? Rends toi à l'évidence, on t'as volé ton enfance pour te laver le cerveau et faire de toi de la chair à canon. Dis moi, Chevalier, est ce que tu es vraiment satisfait de ta position ?  
-Je...  
-T'as passé les années de ton enfance à taire toute pensée mauvaise pour te conformer à ce qu'on attendait de toi. Plutôt que de donner raison à tes doutes, tes peurs, tes envies, tes pulsions, tu les as tous refoulés et enfouis comme tu jette des ordures à la poubelle. Sauf que la poubelle, elle est là, dans ton esprit, et un jour elle débordera. Me dit pas que ça bouge pas, dans ta tête, hein-  
-TAIS TOI !

Si l'homme s'était attendu à ce que ses propos déstabilisent le jeune Gémeaux, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réagisse aussio violemment. Mais la colère rendait ses mouvements mauvais. Il eut le temps de bouger, plus rapidement, et de se retrouver derrière lui. Il banda son arc. C'était terminé.  
-SAGAA !

Shura n'avait pas posé plus de questions quand Saga lui avait crier de s'occuper des sous fifres. Il faisait confiance à son aîné pour s'occuper de cet homme. Il les laissa seuls, et, brandissant son bras, alla juste à la rencontre des autres chevaliers noirs qui ne représentaient aucune menace, et qui, face à Excalibur, tombaient comme des mouches. L'espagnol bondissait d'un ennemi à un autre, les neutralisant au corps à corps où à l'aide sa lame, agilement, sentant une énergie infinie pulser dans ses veines, une puissance incroyable parcourir ses membres. C'était la puissance combinée de son corps entraîné, qui pour la première fois se battait contre un réel ennemi, et de l'armure d'or, qui lui permettait de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, qui l'habitait, le contrôler dans ce combat. Et Shura se sentait bien. La tête froide, résistant à l'ennivrement. Le nombre d'ennemis n'allait qu'en descendant, et bientôt, il n'en resta presque plus. Shura fit un bond en arrière, jaugeant la situation, quand il vit.  
Pourquoi Saga et l'homme ne se battaient ils pas ? Pourquoi Saga avait l'air aussi troublé... ?  
Il le vitse jeter sur l'ennemi.  
Et il vit l'ennemi passer derrière lui. Brandir son arc où étaient encochées plusieurs flèches.  
Shura ne porta plus attention aux sous fifres. Il s'élança, hurlant le nom de son compagnon. Il se plaça entre son dos et le Chevalier Noir, leva le bras pour parer d'Excalibur les flèches, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.  
Deux ricochèrent contre la protection quasi imperméable de son armure, une le manqua, mais la dernière se planta dans la partie non protégée de sa jambe, s'y enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres. Shura retint un cri de douleur, faisant quelques pas en arrière.  
Saga s'était retourné en entendant sa voix, et regardait son cadet d'un air horrifié :  
-Shura !  
L'espagnol voulut se retourner pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas été touché à un endroit grave, mais à peine ouvrit il la bouche qu'une douleur incommensurable, comme des milliers de petites griffes lui déchirant la chair, comme des milliards de dents le dévorant de l'intérieur le saisit brusquement. Toute force quitta soudainement sa jambe, qui se raidit comme si elle s'était changée en pierre, avant de devenir aussi molle qu'un chiffon, et alors que la douleur persistait et remontait son corps, Shura ne sentit plus le sol sous son pied, plus le tissu sur sa peau ni le poids de l'armure sur ses muscles.  
Il tomba à terre, sa voix coupée net par la douleur.  
Elle ne faisait qu'augmenter, se propageait, elle pulsait et était habituée d'une violence telle que l'espagnol avait l'impression de se faire déchiqueter par un ours.  
Sa tête toucha la terre, mais il ne sentit même pas le sol. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, tous ses muscles en alerte, de la bave apparaissait au coin de sa bouche qui cherchait de l'air pour hurler.  
C'était insoutenable.  
Sa vision commença à se brouiller, son esprit tentant désespéremment de le plonger dans une inconscience salavatrice sans réussir.  
Dans son état nauséeux, à moitié conscient, il lui sembla entendre des voix.

Il voyait une ombre, devant lui, vague... non, deux... L'une des deux élevait son cosmos, qui se teintait d'une aura noire, et hurlait quelque chose... Un bruit assourdissant se faisait entendre, le sol tremblait... Etait-ce... Une explosion... ?  
Un souffle se jeta violemment sur le Capricorne, qui dans sa douleur pourtant ne le sentit pas.  
Son corps devenait de plus en plus insensible à l'extérieur tandis qu'il voyait la silhouette devant lui, comme grandie, dégageant une puissance titanesque, proportionelle à la destruction devant elle, une silhouette familière, et en même temps... si étrangère...

Saga se réveilla.  
Si du moins réveiller était le bon mot.  
Il ouvrit simplement les yeux. Ce qu'il vit devant lui le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'y avait plus rien. A part quelques débris, le village avait disparu, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des ennemis...  
Il sentait son corps affaibli. Il regarda ses mains.  
Etait il celui qui avait fait cela ? Il ne se rappelait qu'à travers un voile flou de la colère qui l'avait pris quand Shura s'était écroulé, et qu'il avait utilisé l'attaque qu'il s'était interdite, la Galaxian Explosion...  
Shura...  
-Shura !  
Brusquement revenu à la réalité, Saga se retourna.  
Le Capricorne était là. Son corps d'enfant était étalé sur le sol, agité de tremblements, ses membres bloqués dans des positions crispées. Sa tête semblait inerte, ainsi que son expression : ses yeux grands ouverts était vides, comme si la faible de lumière de conscience qui les habitait n'était que la lueur d'une lanterne qu'on voi à travers une brume trop épaisse, et sa bouche restais entrouverte, sur une voix qui ne voulait pas sortir, sur un filet de bave mêlé de sang qui coulait le long de sa joue.  
Saga couru s'agenouiller près de lui, si inquiet qu'il se sentait presque défaillir. Inquiet ? Paniqué, plutôt. Il n'osa pas poser de main sur le pauvre petit corps en proie à une indiscible et incompréhensible souffrance.  
-Shura... Shura !  
Pas de réponse.  
« Shura, je t'en prie, réponds moi...  
Toujours pas de réponse. Mais une lueur qui déclinait. Saga ouvrit des yeux terrifiés.  
« Non... Non, non, Shura !  
Il bondit sur ses pieds, saisit sans plus aucune précaution Shura, un bras sous ses genoux et un autre contre son dos. Serrant son fragile fardeau, il regarda autours de lui, esquissant des débuts de course, n'arrivant pas à réfléchir correctement.  
Que devait il faire ? Que devait il faire ?  
Le mener à quelqu'un... Oui, à quelqu'un... Mais ce mal n'est pas normal... Saura t-on le soigner dans un hopital ? La Grèce et les médecins du Sanctuaire étaient loins... Que faire...  
Le cosmos du Gémeaux s'éleva brusquement sous l'effet d'un silencieux appel à l'aide, puis, ne sachant que faire d'autre, il se mit à courir vers l'auberge.

-Passez une bonne journée !

L'aubergiste salua ainsi le dernier client qui venait de partir, puis poussa un soupir d'aise. Enfin, il avait terminé sa journée ! Les gosses bizarres étaient partis, et sa femme et son fils l'attendaient à la maison, avec un bon plat chaud et un bon lit douill-  
-Monsieur !  
La porte s'était brusquement ouverte, faisant crier de surprise le pauvre homme. Il se retourna, furieux de cette entrée et violente et bruyante, mais fut aussitôt figé par la stupeur.  
Les deux garçons de la veille. Encore là ?  
Qu'est ce que...  
Qu'est ce que c'est que ces armures dorées qui recouvrent leur corps ? Et ces blessures ? Le plus grand des enfants tenait l'autre entre ses bras, et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point son état était déplorable. Son corps inerte bougeait à peine, et son visage exprimait à la fois une terrifiante douleur et une angoissante inconscience. Le plus grand avait l'air totalement paniqué. Ses yeux suppliait quiconque les croisant de l'aider, ils étaient brillants d'une peur sans égale, et les tremblements qui agitaient son corps tout entier n'étaient pas feints. Interdit, l'aubergiste mit un moment à réagir :  
-Qu'est ce que...  
L'adolescent lui coupa la parole en parlant une langue que l'homme ne comprenait absolument pas, criant, alors qu'il avançait, son regard planté sur celui de l'adulte. Ce dernier tenta désespéremment de lui poser des questions par langage des signes version placard, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne faisait que répéter une chose, serrant le corps du gamin contre lui à s'en blanchir les doigts. Sa panique commençait à gagner l'aubergiste, qui s'écria malgré l'absence totale de monde dans la pièce :

« Bon Dieu de... Que quelqu'un appelle un médecin !  
-Ce n'est pas un médecin qui lui faut.  
La voix calme causa une telle dissonance dans la panique ambiante que tous se turent et se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Un homme s'y tenait, très grand et musclé, des cheveux longs attachés en une lourde tresse blanche, et des yeux verts plus perçants que n'importes quels autres yeux. Lui aussi portait une armure étrange, une armure argentée un peu plus sommaire que celle des deux enfants, mais portant la même aura surnaturelle.  
-Qui... Qui ? Balbutia l'aubergiste, totalement perdu.  
L'homme ne lui prêta pas imédiatemment attention. Il s'avança, posa une large main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui semble quelque peu se calmer, sans que la peur dans son air ne se réduise cependant, lui dit quelques mots dans une langue étrangère et enfin porta son attention sur le pauvre vieil homme.  
-Ce garçon a besoin de mon aide. Prêtez nous un lit, je vous en prie.  
Que pouvait répondre l'homme à ça ? Il n'y avait rien à répondre à trois personnages dégageant chacun une aura impresssionnante, dont l'un aux portes de la mort...

Il les installa ainsi dans une chambre peu spacieuse, seule encore libre, que la vue inexistante depuis la fenêtre rendait médiocre, et ne se fit pas prier quand l'homme aux cheveux blancs le congédia.  
Saga, les jambes encore tremblantes, posa le corps de son ami sur le lit, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les yeux rivés sur l'espagnol dont le cosmos commençait à vaciller dangereusement. Le troisième homme présent s'assis sur le lit et posa une main sur le front, étrangement glacé du Capricorne, puis leva les yeux vers le Gémeaux.  
-Désolé de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt : Je suis le Chevalier d'Argent de Cassioppée, Ruan. J'étais le maître de Shura, j'ai entendu l'appel de ton cosmos et c'est pourquoi je suis ici.  
Il redirigea son regard vers son ancien apprenti, profondément inquiet sans le montrer. Il descendit ainsi tout son corps, jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à la flèche qui avait diminué de taille. Il fronça les sourcils, saisit la flèche, et sans ménagement mais avec une étonnante difficulté, la tira hors de la jambe. Avec elle furent tirés hors du corps comme des fines racines noires, qui cassèrent alors que Ruan tirait : celles qui étaient restées attachées à la flèche se raidirent et devinrent poussière, tandis que les autres disparurent vite sous la peau, comme si elles avaient fui. Le maître claqua la langue.  
-La flèche empoisonnée du Sagittaire Noir... Pourquoi a t-il fallu que cet homme qu'on recherchait si activement soit votre ennemi... ?!  
Il lança la flèche qui alla frapper le sol et s'y éclata en milliers de poussière. Saga le regardait faire, apeuré.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? 

Le Cassioppée se tourna vers lui, un mélange de colère et de tristesse dans son regard.  
-La flèche qui a frappé ton ami vient d'un renégat terriblement dangereux qui a échappé au Sanctuaire il a bien longtemps. Cherchant à obtenir l'armure du Sagittaire, et accumulant de jours en jours une puissance toujours plus grande, il commettait des méfaits tout autours de lui, vols, brimades au début, puis meurtre voir viols quand il fut finalemnent arrêté. Par son propre maître. Qui ne put se résoudre à le tuer. Et qui ne réussit pas à l'enfermer.

Il pit une pause pour jeter un coup d'oeil au visage de Shura, toujours aussi crispé et vide. D'une main aussi grande que délicate, il repoussa des mèches, puis chercha le poul sur son cou.  
« Cet homme... Tout ce qu'on savait c'était qu'il avait obtenu une version noire de l'armure du Sagittaire, ce qui ne s'était presque jamais vu avant, et que ses flèches avaient une propriété hallucinemment dangereuse... A peine frappait elle, qu'elle se fondait à travers des « racines » dans la blessure pour ensuite se propager dans tout le corps...Ce dernier était alors privé de toute sensation extérieure, piégé dans une douleur interne complètement insensée. Il ne pouvait tomber dans l'inconcience, et mourrait dans les quelques heures qui suivait. On a pas réussi à soigner ne serait-ce qu'une personne de ce mal.  
Le visage de Saga se décomposa.  
-Non... Vous voulez dire que Shura... ?  
Ruan secoua la tête.  
-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, et son corps est encore faible, mais c'est aussi un Chevalier d'Or qui a passé des années à se tuer à l'entraînement. Et un garçon sérieux que nulle douleur ne serait écarter de l'image qu'il s'est fait du droit chemin.  
Il entreprit de débarrasser son ex-élève de son armure, qui n'opposa pas de grande résistance face au cosmos bienveillant du maître.  
«Nulle médecine ne peut l'aider. Shura est le seul à pouvoir se sauver, et en ce moment même il livre un combat contre la mort que nul ne peut imaginer. Il a besoin de soutien. … ça va être long. Très pénible et peut être voué à l'échec. Mais tout de même, nous devons rester près de lui.  
Saga acquiesça péniblement, la tête baissée pour cacher son abbatement. Il prit entre ses mains celle de Shura, et la serra tendrement.

Ruan, lui, sentit sans savoir pourquoi et comment qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là qu'il ne fallait ni perturber, ni accompagner. Il ne fit rien, à part rester à côté de l'espagnol mourant, tentant comme il peut d'étendre un cosmos chaleureux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il posa une question.  
-Qu'ai devenu le Sagittaire Noir ?  
-Je l'ai tué.  
La réponse était claire, nette, précise. Surpris, le Cassioppée ne put s'empêcher de répéter :  
-T...tué ? Toi ?  
Il n'y avait rien de réducteur dans ses propos, juste une surprise sincère et justifiée : quand bien même le jeune homme était un Chevalier d'Or, il s'agissait d'un adolescent face à un guerrier expérimenté et d'une grande puissance !  
Saga ne se tourna pas vers lui. Il hocha la tête simplement, puis se recroquevilla un peu plus, entrelaçant les doigts de sa main droite dans ceux de Shura et recouvrant la petite main de la main gauche. C'était des mouvements instincifs, que faisait le Gémeaux comme pour palper la peau du Capricorne, y chercher un peu de vie.  
Le Gémeaux...

Tout d'abord, Ruan n'y avait pas fait attention, puis maintenant il mesurait l'identité de celui devant lui. Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux...  
La rumeur de son immense puissance disproportionnée par rapport à son âge avait fait le tour plusieurs fois chez les Chevaliers, et Ruan vit en cette situation la confirmation de cette rumeur.  
Il s'en sentait mal à l'aise.  
Car depuis sa rencontre avec ce Chevalier déjà destiné à être légendaire, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans le garçon, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas décrire avec de simples mots. Quelque chose, comme une fausse note dans la plus belle des mélodies. Une fleur rouge au milieu de fleurs blanches.  
…

Ruan de Cassioppée secoua la tête. La peur, peut être, lui jouait elle des tours...

Tout était noir.  
Froid.

Silencieux.  
La douleur s'était arrêtée.  
...Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait enfin réussi à s'évanouir. A moins que ça soit parce qu'il soit en train de glisser vers la mort.

Il se revit, bondir pour protéger Saga, et il revit la flèche se planter dans sa jambe. Il se rappella de la douleur, de la douleur de sentir le projectile s'infiltrer dans son corps, s'y propager, y creuser, comme des vers dans la terre.

Il lui semblait encore se rappeler d'autres choses, sa vie passée se rejouait en flash et en voix, et plus elle avançait, ou reculait, moins le visage du Gémeaux était présent, et Shura sentit qu'il allait atteindre cette époque de son enfance dont il n'avait plus aucune mémoire...  
Oui...  
Six ans, l'arrivée au Sanctuaire... Un homme inconnu, qui le tenait fermement par la main, l'y avait mené... Il y était arrivé en même temps que deux autres garçons, à peu près aussi âgé que lui... Cinq autres avaient suivi un an plus tard...

Cinq ans, quatre ans... Il vivait une vie d'orphelin dans un village... Il était apprécié, on le regardait courir dans les rues, on lui donnait à manger de temps en temps...Il avait quelques amis...  
Trois ans, deux ans... Deux visages chaleureux lui apparurent, peut-être étaient-ce ses parents. Ils avaient disparu peu après, et leur visage était flou, leur identité perdue au fond d'une mémoire tue...  
Un an, sa naissance... Toute vision avait disparu, il n'y avait plus que des sensations étranges, une chaleur bienveillante, un cocon, qui se brisait violemment, et c'était la douleur, la lutte, puis la victoire, la peur, la joie, les pleurs...

Puis le silence et le noir revinrent, et Shura se retrouva à nouveau seul avec lui-même. Qu'avait été sa vie... ? Il était encore jeune, pourtant sur le chemin de l'auberge l'espagnol se souvint d'avoir vu des enfants de son âge, son âge à lui, jouer, pousser des cris, l'insouciance sur leur visage, la suffisance sur leur corps... Il se souvint, qu'il y a longtemps, il avait eu des amis, et il se souvint, qu'il y a longtemps, il rêvait de parcourir le monde, pensant naïvement que tous le regarderait comme les villageois le regardait, un jeune vagabond sympathique... Et il se souvint qu'il avait mis fin à cette enfance quand il avait accepté de suivre l'homme à l'armure dorée... Il s'était entraîné, et quand il se retrouva face à ses enfants il prit la mesure de tout ce qu'il avait perdu, de ce que lui avait dit Saga, il se rendit compte que sa vie, il allait la passer dans un temple, une vie qui serait probablement courte, et qui ne serait consacrée qu'à la déesse...

Etait il vraiment prêt à tout donner ? Que valait, au fond, cette idéologie selon laquelle, sans armes, à la force seule des poings, des hommes ayant tout abandonné devait protéger paix, justice et amour... ?

 _Elle vaut tout l'or du monde._

… Qui était-ce ?  
 _N'importe qui que tu ai envie que je sois. Peut-être toi. L'enfant, non, l'homme qui en toi a prêté serment sur Athéna.  
_...Existe il seulement ? Quand avait il eu le choix ?  
 _Tu as toujours eu le choix. Mais pas la capacité de t'en rendre compte. Tu as toujours le choix. Laisse toi mourir, ou réveille toi et quitte l'ordre de la chevalerie. Ou réveille toi, et jure à nouveau que ta vie miraculeusement sauvée n'appartient qu'à elle.  
_ Que représente-t-elle de si important... ? A quel point son existence vaut elle une centaine de vies pour la protéger ?  
 _Au point que tu décidera de fixer. Car peu importe le Bien et le Mal, quand un homme croit en ses convictions, croit en lui, il doit se battre jusqu'au bout, ouvrir le passage, dégager l'entrée à la prochaine génération, qui à son tour, lèvera les poings pour un monde qu'elle pense meilleur.  
_...N'était il qu'un point vers une autre génération ?  
 _Chaque génération n'est qu'un point de passage. Mais le moment pour toi de léguer le monde aux jeunes n'est pas venu, car tu en es encore un. Le monde t'appartient encore, Shura, à toi de décider si tu veux te battre pour lui, ou mourir pour toi...  
_ … Avait il seulement la force de mener un tel combat, lui qui se mourait à petit feu, sous l'effet d'une seule attaque, et ce malgré les années d'entraînement intensif qu'il avait mené pour rendre son corps digne de l'armure qu'il visait... ?  
 _Le cosmos qui est en toi n'est pas une valeur fixe, il possède une dimension immense, une dimension qui dépasse une idée simple de logique... Et la puissance du Chevalier vient de sa capacité à l'augmenter, à le brûler, voir à l'exploser pour accomplir des miracles...  
_ « Etre capable de ressentir le cosmos est déjà un exploit en soi. Mais faut il déjà aussi le comprendre, être non seulement capable de le puiser mais aussi de l'augmenter, de le pousser à son paroxysme, et de le faire exploser... » C'était les mots de son maître... Alors c'était ça... faire exploser le cosmos pour accomplir des miracles... Il avait ajouté qu'il n'en était pas encore là...  
 _Le moment est venu, Shura. Veux tu te battre ?  
_ …  
 _Rappelle toi de l'essence d'Excalibur. Rappelle toi de l'état d'esprit que tu avait quand tu l'a lancée. Rappelle toi que le simple fait que tu ai réussi à maîtriser cette technique montre que tu es la bonne personne. Que tu en a le pouvoir. Alors, Shura, veux tu te battre ?  
_ … Il lui sembla entendre une autre voix. Ce n'était plus cette voix intérieure, étrange, c'en était une autre, douce, venue de l'extérieur, dont l'inquiétude ne rendait que plus fort l'orde qu'elle donnait « Bat toi »  
 _Veux te te battre ?  
_ « Bat toi !»  
Shura sentit quelque chose s'élever en lui. Brûler. Etait-ce sa volonté... Son cœur ?  
… Il se coupa de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur cette flamme. Il lui sembla alors apercevoir un univers entier, des millairds et des milliards d'étoiles tourbillonant, un univers infini, éternel, c'était son cosmos, non, c'était Le Cosmos. Le sien, celui de Saga, celui des autres...  
Shura y sentit une puissance incommensurable. Ce n'était pas que sa puissance. C'était celle d'un héritage. L'héritage de milliers de guerriers qui s'étaient battus, se battent, et se batteront encore. C'était l'amour lui même, le désir profond et pur de justice.  
Le Capricorne s'ouvrit. Il devait se battre. Et pour ça, il devait remonter à la surface, se servir de cet univers qu'il venait juste de découvrir, et s'élancer vers la lumière, vers cette voix qui l'appelait...  
 _Oui... C'est ça... Ouvre toi, Shura, accomplit un miracle... Cette sensation, que tu sens, ce n'est pas le toucher, ce n'est pas l'ouïe, ce n'est pas la vue, ni le goût, ni l'odorat, c'est plus que le cosmos... C'est le Septième Sens._

 __Une lumière intense.  
Qui s'atténua aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.  
Il sentit ses muscles réagir. Son corps, encore douloureux, se reconnectait petit à petit au monde extérieur. Il sentit le matelas sous son dos. L'oreiller sous sa tête. Il sentit les vêtements sur sa peau, et il sentit une chaleur dans sa main... Ses yeux étaient douloureux. Il les cligna avec difficulté. Il les sentait larmoyants. Les avait il gardés ouverts tout ce temps... ?  
Les nerfs se remettaient à marcher petit à petit, et avec eux les muscles, et lentement, son cerveau reprit une activité normale, et les informations affluèrent. Il vit qu'il était dans une chambre, avec une fenêtre grande ouverte où se faufilait la lumière de l'aube. Son armure était rangée dans sa Pandora Box, dans un coin de la salle. Il tourna difficilement la tête.  
Saga.  
Il était là, endormi à moitié sur le lit et sur le sol. Ses mains... Ses mains tenaient la sienne. Surpris, mais encore trop faible pour bouger correctement, le Capricorne n'esquissa pas de geste pour se dégager. C'était agréable.  
-C'est toi... qui m'a appelé ? Murmura l'espagnol d'une voix un peu rauque, sèche, bougeant à grand mal sa langue et ses cordes vocales.  
Pas de réponse. Le grec dormait profondément. Shura arriva à esquisser un sourire. Il semblerait que le Gémeaux l'ai ramené ici après l'incident.  
Le Sagittaire Noir était il vaincu... ?

Ce n'était plus le moment de se le demander. Shura ferma les yeux, et de ses doigts, serra les mains qui entourait la sienne. Il voulait se reposer. Un vrai repos. Il avait gagné, après tout. Survécu. Grâce à Athéna. Grâce à Saga... La pureté, le dieu parmi les hommes... Il l'avait appelé, il l'avait encouragé, oui, c'était lui...  
Alors qu'il sentait qu'il sombrait dans le plus réparateur de tous les sommeils, l'espagnol remua les lèvres :  
«Je jure... de consacrer mon âme à la paix, l'amour, la justice... Je jure de faire brûler mon cosmos et de donner ma vie pour la juste cause, je jure de faire taire mes intérêts personnels, de n'utiliser l'armure qui m'a été donnée que pour les autres, que pour les démunis et mes camarades, que pour la déesse...  
Au prix d'un immense effort, il parvint à ramener sa main libre contre son cœur.  
« Au nom du Bien sur terre... Je jure de servir Athéna, jusqu'au bout et au delà, quel qu'en soit le prix...  
Et il s'endormit. Simplement. Réchauffé par la présence proche de celui qui, déjà depuis longtemps, s'était élevé au delà des limites de la simple admiration...


	4. Chapter 4

Ruan était sorti prendre l'air.  
La nuit était tombée, mais le ciel était nuageux, si bien que le Chevalier de Cassioppée ne put s'adonner à la contemplation des étoiles comme il le voulait à la base. Un soupir sur les lèvres, l'homme s'assit même le sol, adossé contre le mur de l'auberge. Sa longue tresse couleur de neige reposait sur le sol à côté de sa main noueuse, sa main avec laquelle il avait touché le front de Shura.  
Au moment même où il l'avait touché, il avait senti les pulsations de la flèche, des pulsations d'un maléfisme sidérant, empli de haine, de rancoeur... et de terreur.  
De terreur... Terreur de la mort... Terreur de la colère de la déesse, terreur de son rejet...

Le nom de cet homme, ce Sagittaire Noir, était Atheos. Il était l'élève de Rithe, ancien Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire... maître, aussi, d'Aioros, son sucesseur.  
Atheos était un jeune homme prometteur... Très, très prometteur. Peut-être trop, au vu de ce à quoi sa puissance l'avait mené : l'arrogance, et l'ambition. Et Dieu sait comme l'ambition en excès peut être dangereuse.  
Au début, personne n'agissait, après tout, il était puissant, il était fidèle à Athéna, et tous le voyaient devenir Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, à la place de son maître avec qui il partageait une relation plus qu'amicale, fraternelle... Puis c'était arrivé.  
Ruan ferma les yeux, et des flash de ce qui avait mené à l'exil d'Atheos revinrent à son esprit. Car la mémoire de cet évènements ne l'avait jamais quitté. Jamais.  
Il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années à cette époque, il n'était qu'un jeune Chevalier d'Argent inexpérimenté, naïf, d'un optimisme à couper le souffle. C'était un homme très entreprenant et zêlé, qui vouait une confiance aveugle au Grand Pope, et était toujours prêt à aider les autres...  
Ruan esquissa un sourire en repensant à son soi là. Au fond, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça.  
Il avait un ami proche dans le Sanctuaire. Un meilleur ami, avec qui il était si souvent qu'il en était presque devenu l'ombre, la seconde moitié, le grand confident.  
Son nom...

 _-Désolé de l'attente. Ule, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, au rapport.  
Ruan se retourna, coupé dans ce qu'il disait, surpris. Un jeune homme venait d'apparaître derrière lui, un visage à la peau mate encadré par des cheveux châtains. A en voir l'état déplorable, le chevalier de Cassioppée devina qu'il venait de se lever, et précipitemment. Le Grand Pope devant lui poussa un soupire.  
-Du calme, Ule, tu n'es pas en retard mais en avance. Laisse moi donc terminer avec Ruan.  
Le dénommé Ule releva une tête munie d'un air déconfit. Il avait de grands yeux aux reflets pourpres, et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge quand il croisa le regard désapprobateur, mais amusé, de Ruan. Il baissa aussitôt la tête.  
-V...Veuillez m'excuser._

 _Le Chevalier de Cassippée haussa d'abord un sourcil face au personnage à l'entrée incongrue, puis s'en désintéressa et continua son rapport.  
Il termina, et, sans plus de cérémonie, quitta la salle. Sur le chemin, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Ule, et y trouvèrent un sourire gêné et sympathique, ainsi qu'un signe de tête. Amical. Amical, mais surtout, respectueux..._

 __Qu'un Chevalier d'Or se montre aussi peu sérieux, ou du moins essaye de le faire sans réussir, et qu'en plus il s'excuse avec tant de gêne à un simple Chevalier d'Argent -en le vouvoyant de qui plus est- , voilà ce qui avait frappé Ruan chez le Chevalier du Capricorne d'il y a quelques années.

Voilà ce qui lui avait plu, aussi. Parmi tous les Ors, Ule était le plus accessible de tous. Il ne montrait absolument aucun excès de fierté, aucun excès de confiance en soi, et parlait facilement avec n'importe qui et de n'importe quoi. C'était certes quelqu'un de très maladroit et probablement d'un peu stupide sur les bords, mais quelqu'un de bon. Quelqu'un qui s'était attiré la sympathie de presque tout le monde, liant d'ailleurs un lien non pas d'affection mais bel et bien d'amour avec le, enfin, la Chevalière d'Or du Cancer du temps. Ces deux là formaient une sacrée paire, d'ailleurs...

Ruan eut un autre sourire, un peu plus triste cette fois. Tout allait bien à ce moment, ils étaient amis, il avait une partenaire...  
Puis est arrivé ce jour.  
Ce jour où Ule avait reçu l'orde d'arrêter Atheos pour tous les méfaits qu'on lui avait brusquement découvert. De l'arrêter, et de l'éxécuter. Il était devenu trop dangereux.  
N'aurait-ce pas du être simple ? Pourquoi ça n'avait pas été simple ?  
Rithe avait intercepté Ule sur son chemin. Le priant de ne pas tuer son élève. C'était son rôle. C'était lui qui avait échoué. C'était lui qui devait lui donner la mort. En tant que maître.  
Ule n'aurait probablement pas du l'écouter. Mais il l'avait fait. Il l'avait compris, et lui avait laissé cette responsabilité. Après tout, il avait raison, quelque part. La personne la mieux placée pour corriger les erreurs de ses élèves était son maître, n'est ce pas... ? N'est ce pas...  
Rithe avait échoué à nouveau. Il ne l'avait pas tué. Il avait voulu le capturer. Grossière erreur. Atheos s'était enfuis, plein de rage. Et c'est là qu'il avait rencontré Ule sur le chemin. Le Chevalier du Capricorne aurait pu l'arrêter. Mais il ne s'y était pas mis sérieusement. Son pacifisme, et son amitié pour le Chevalier du Sagittaire avaient biaisé son jugement, et il était trop tard quand il s'était pris deux flèches noires du Sagittaire, cette technique qu'Atheos travaillait depuis des années en secret. Deux.  
Il était trop tard quand sa compagne du Cancer l'avait trouvé, mort, son corps portant encore les marques de l'atroce souffrance, la terriblement longue agonie dont il avait été victime.

Trop tard quand lui, son meilleur ami, avait vu sa main flasque dépasser du linceul blanc qu'on portait au cimetière...  
Ruan rouvrit les yeux.  
C'était ainsi que lui, seul à pouvoir enseigner Excalibur pour l'avoir observée maintes et maintes fois, était devenu le maître de Shura.  
Et bien qu'Atheos était mort, maintenant, terrassé par une puissance dont le Chevalier des Gémeaux lui même ne doit pas être conscient, ou du moins, pas assez, Shura risquait d'y passer lui aussi. Pour la même raison que son prédécesseur.  
Le Cassioppée serra les dents. Il devait survivre. Il le devait. Car jamais il ne pourrait supporter la mort d'un proche encore une fois. Et encore moins celle de celui qu'il avait promis de former comme l'aurait formé son meilleur ami.  
Soudain, il sentit le cosmos de Shura exploser.  
Il se leva brusquement, paniqué, et se précipita dans l'auberge.  
En quelques secondes à peine, toutes les prières et toutes les peurs du monde étaient passées dans son esprit en alerte.  
Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec une violence peu commune.  
Et ce qu'il vit chassa immédiatement ses pensées noires.  
Shura avait fermé les yeux. Son visage avait repris des couleurs, et sa respiration était à peu près revenue à la normale. Ruan marcha rapidement jusqu'à lui, et reposa une main sur son front, qui avait regagné de la chaleur. Il esquissa un large sourire de soulagement. Le cosmos maléfique avait presque disparu.

Le jeune Chevalier du Capricorne avait atteint le septième sens.  
Ruan se redressa, jetant un coup d'oeil au Chevalier des Gémeaux endormi à côté de lui.  
Sûrement avait il lutté, lui aussi, inconsciemment ou non, pour encourager son ami à se battre, à survivre. Peut être lui avait il même donné de son cosmos.  
… Ces deux là étaient liés. Profondément. Et probablement que la destinée de l'un ne se réalisera pas sans l'autre. Reste à savoir si ça sera une bonne chose ou une mauvaise.  
Le sourire de Ruan se ternit un peu. Ces deux là allaient avoir bien des épreuves à passer. Si jeunes, et pourtant déjà Chevaliers d'Or... Si jeune, et pourtant déjà mis en face des dangers de la mort...  
Il secoua la tête. Puis se retourna, et fit quelques pas vers la porte. Son rôle ici était terminé.  
Avant de partir, il regarda une dernière fois Shura.  
-... Ne te perds pas, Shura.  
Et il quitta l'endroit, tout simplement, laissant derrière lui un silencieux espoir de réunion...

 _Il faisait noir. Saga marchait. Ou du moins, il avait l'impression de le faire. Rien ne lui semblait être une valeur sûre dans ce monde vide, où il avait plus l'impression d'exister que de vivre. Vide... Oui, c'était un monde vide, tristement vide. Pas un bruit. Pas une odeur. Pas une seule sensation.  
Le cosmos... lui même semblait avoir disparu de cet endroit. Le grec s'était tellement habitué à sa présence, à sa douce musique qui pouvait à tout moment devenir le plus épique des chants de combat, à sa puissance douce comme écrasante, à son omniprésence, tout simplement, que maintenant, il se sentait, abandonné, seul, si seul...  
Quel était cet endroit ? Cet endroit si noir, si sombre que le cosmos lui même ne l'atteignait plus... ?  
-C'est ton cœur.  
La voix brisa le silence avec une telle violence que Saga sentit tout son être trembler, comme une onde sur un lac où une pierre avait été jetée.  
Il chercha autours de lui, sentant monter en lui un sentiment qu'il pensait avoir oublié. La peur. Pas la peur de la mort, de la maladie, de la souffrance, pas la peur de l'inconnu, du noir, pas la peur pour la vide de quelqu'un d'autre... La peur pour soi, la peur de soi...  
-Ne l'as tu pas déjà compris, Saga ? Ne l'as pas tu déjà vue ? Déjà pressentie ?La noirceur de ton cœur... ?  
Elle avait légèrement changé. Comme si elle venait de quelqu'un d'autre. D'autre part. Saga commençait à reprendre conscience de son corps, doucement. Le monde autours de lui commençait à prendre forme. Devant ses yeux, il changeait. Des images se suivaient, se succédaient, comme un film que l'on remonte, des flash plus ou moins rapides, des souvenirs de Saga, et des souvenirs d'inconnus...  
-Oh, mais j'oubliais. Cela fait longtemps que tu l'a oubliée. Que tu l'as rejetée.  
Le grec se retourna brusquement._

 _Il y avait un homme.  
Il était imprécis, les contours de son corps étaient flous, comme noyés par une immense lumière, qui ici, était la plus immense des obscurités. Saga plissa les yeux. Croisa le regard de l'homme.  
Un regard noisette._

 _Il eut un mouvement de recul.  
L'homme rit. S'approcha. Les traits de son visage devinrent plus clairs. Il avait les cheveux longs. Noirs. Qui flottaient comme s'il était plongé sous l'eau. Un sourire sardonique déchirait son visage._

 _-Pourtant elle est là. Et tu ne peux plus l'ignorer. N'est-ce pas, Saga... ?  
Il avait déplacé son regard. Ne s'adressait plus à l'intéressé, bien qu'il ai prononcé son nom. Pris d'un affreux, d'un terrible mauvais pressentiment, Saga se retourna lentement.  
Et il le vit.  
Il se vit.  
Juste derrière lui._

 _Lui._

 _C'était lui. A la fois lui, à la fois quelqu'un d'autre.  
Des cheveux blancs. Des yeux rouges. Des lèvres étirées sur un rictus plein d'arrogance, de désir sale, d'avidité..._

 _-Hey, ça faisait longtemps.  
Et c'était sa voix. Sa voix bien recconnaissable, que seul un ton exagérement mielleux semblait modifier.  
Il s'approcha. Saga était immobile. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.  
Il s'approcha.  
S'approcha.  
Se planta juste en face de lui.  
Saisit son menton entre ses doigts, et rapprocha son visage. Le rapprocha dangeureusement, puis le déplaça légèrement, entrouvrit les lèvres pour les refermer sur l'oreille du Gémeaux immobile, avant de sussurer :  
-Tu ne peux plus m'ignorer..._

Le grec aux cheveux bleus s'éveilla en sursaut.

Il se redressa brusquement, regardant autours de lui, momentanément perdu. Il cherchait la présence qui était là i peine quelques secondes.  
Elle avait disparu.  
Il regarda partout, dans chaque recoin de la pièce, mais elle n'était pas là. Plus là.  
Saga était parcouru de frissons terribles tandis que son regard continuait de faire des allers-retours effrénés. Etait-elle vraiment partie ? N'était elle pas juste derrière lui, à côté, devant, en dessus, en dess-  
Il croisa subitement son propre regard.  
Un brusque sentiment d'horreur le prit, il se leva ses bras devant lui, pour se protéger quand...  
Il comprit que ce n'était qu'un miroir.  
La personne en face de lui n'était que son propre reflet.  
Un jeune adolescent, des cheveux longs en bataille, des yeux bleus agrandis par l'effroi et cernés par la fatigue...

C'est vrai... Il était en train de dormir. Tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.  
Saga poussa un long soupir de soulagement, tandis que un à un, ses muscles se détendaient, et qu'il se rasseyait. Un horrible cauchemar. Terriblement réaliste. Il se passa une main sur le front, tentant d'effacer de son esprit l'effrayante vision de son alter-ego aux cheveux argents. Quelle vision... Pourquoi... ?  
-S...Saga... ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a... ?  
La voix tira le Gémeaux de ses pensées plus efficacement qu'un seau d'eau froide. Il se tourna brusquement, tombant sur un Shura un peu redressé, un air épuisé sur le visage, des yeux verts sombres encore voilés par la maladie... Saga se crut défaillir.  
Défaillir de soulagement.  
-Shura... Oh, Shura, tu es vivant !  
Il se retourna complètement, et saisit à nouveau les mains du Capricorne, les serrant fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'une hallucination et qu'il voulait s'assurer de sa présence ici. Shura, encore un peu dans les vappes, ne réagit que légèrement, en clignant les yeux qui reprirent un peu de clarté.

-Saga...  
-J'étais si inquiet !  
L'espagnol étudia avec surprise l'expression de son aîné. Un large sourire éclairait son visage étrangement pâle, et ses yeux brillaient. Les évènements antérieurs se reconstituèrent petit à petit dans l'esprit du Capricorne, qui se rappella pourquoi il était là et comment.  
Il se sentait encore nauséeux, et des courbatures serraient chacun de ses membres, mais l'horrible souffrance intérieure avait disparu. Il esquissa un petit sourire, lui qui pourtant ne souriait que rarement.

-D...désolé... Qu'est devenu le Sagittaire Noir ?  
-Je l'ai tué ! Mais ça n'a pas d'importance... Shura, tu n'as pas à t'excuser... C'est moi qui suis désolé...  
L'air de Saga se teinta de tristesse et il baissa la tête, ramenant les mains de Shura contre son front.  
« Si je n'avais pas été si imprudent... Si je ne m'étais pas laissé emporter... Oh, Shura, si seulement...  
Sa voix butait à chaque « si », comme s'il se refusait à parler de ce qui était arrivé, ou plutôt, comme s'il en était incapable. Shura, surpris par son brusque emportement, se contenta de le regarder. Il se rendit alors compte de l'insistance avec laquelle le Gémeaux tenait ses mains, et s'en sentit brusquement gêné. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ne sachant quoi répondre :  
-Saga...  
-Je suis désolé...  
Il avait la voix brisée. Une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure étranglé, des paroles qui ne demandaient aucune réponse, aucune consolation, qui demandaient seulement à être écoutées, et qui dans la gorge du grec se répétaient et se répétaient...  
Shura laissa tomber toute idée de lui parler, et, fermant les yeux, il posa son front contre le haut de la tête de son camarade, attendant qu'il se calme, et cette attitude lui rappela brusquement celle de Saga quand le jeune espagnol avait vu le village détruit pour la première fois... Sauf qu'ici, c'était lui qui entourait le grec de son amitié, et les deux se contentaient de cette position, aussi incongrue puisse elle être. Et ça dura. Peut être cinq minutes. Peut-être moins. Peut-être seulement une. Peut-être, qu'au fond, ça n'avait été que momentané.  
Saga finit par relever la tête, et Shura croisa son regard. Il y vit la tristesse, il y vit la culpabilité, il vit le soulagement, surtout, et puis, tout au fond, la pureté... Et le Capricorne se dit, durant un court mais suffisant moment, que pour lui, tant que cette pureté restait ancrée dans ce yeux... Tout irait bien.  
Finalement, le Gémeaux rompit le contact visuel et se releva, semblant soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose.  
-Ruan ! Il va être rassuré de te voir sauvé, mais où est il ?  
Interloqué, Shura le regarda faire quelques pas dans la pièce, apparemment à la recherche du cosmos de l'invité dont il parlait.  
-R...Ruan ? Ruan de Cassioppée ?  
-Celui là même... Ton maître.  
Ca, Shura ne s'y attendait pas. Et il eut besoin d'un long instant de préparation avant de réaliser. Son maître.  
-Mon...maître est venu.  
Saga se retourna vers lui. Toute les émotions de détresse qui étaient passées sur son visage avaient disparu, laissant place à une légère déception.  
-Oui. Mais on dirait qu'il est parti... Sûrement a t-il vu que tu allais bien, mais pourquoi n'a t-il pas atttendu ton réveil... ?  
-Parce qu'il déteste me montrer qu'il s'inquiète.  
Surpris, le grec regarda le jeune espagnol qui avait passé les jambes sur le côté du lit, avec une intense difficulté au vu de la grimace qui ornait son visage.  
« Il a toujours essayé d'être dur avec moi, mais je l'étais déjà à sa place.  
Shura s'appuya sur la chaise pour se mettre debout. Saga fronça les sourcils quand il vit à quel point ses jambes tremblaient, et vit son inquiétude se confirmer quand, à peine un pas plus tard le Capricorne s'était effondré au sol. Il s'avança vers lui, et lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse s'y appuyer. Ce qu'il fit, non sans un grognement.  
-Tu as mal ? Lui demanda Saga, tandis qu'il aidait son ami à rejoindre le lit où il s'assit.  
-Non... C'est juste que... Mes jambes ne tiennent plus, comme si elles n'avaient plus aucune force...  
Il avait vraiment l'air contrarié. Le Gémeaux s'assit à côté de lui, et, avec sa permission, enleva le bandage qui ceignait sa jambe.  
La blessure n'était pas très belle à voir, recouverte d'une croûte de fortune rouge foncé, et dont le pourtour était violet foncé presque noir. Les veines de sa jambe autours avaient la même couleur sur un petit périmètre, et quand Saga passa un doigt dessus, il sentit qu'elles pulsaient anormalement beaucoup. Il retint un soupir, ne voulant pas inquiéter le Capricorne, mais ne parvint pas à cacher l'air anxieux de son visage.  
« … Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda Shura, regardant la plaie avec une moue un peu dégoûtée.  
-J'ai été négligent... Elle est mal nettoyée, et je pense qu'il reste un peu de cette chose...  
Il s'éloigna un peu, plissant les yeux, hésitant. Devait il s'occuper lui même de la blessure, ou attendre d'être de retour au Sanctuaire... ? Il avait peur que ça s'aggrave encore, mais il était loin d'être médecin.  
Poussant un soupir, il se releva et, sans aucune autre forme de procès, saisit Shura et le posa sur son épaule, en sac à patate, sa Pandora Box sur l'autre et celle de Shura sur son dos, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Indigné, mais surtout surpris, le Capricorne se débattit comme il le pouvait.  
-Qu'est ce que tu ?!  
-On rentre au Sanctuaire. Notre mission est terminée.  
-Tu ne vas pas me porter sur tout le chemin ?  
-Si.  
-... On peut pas juste attendre que je puisse remarcher ?  
Ils avaient passé la porte de l'auberge, où ils croisèrent l'aubergiste qui les regarda encore plus bizarrement que quand ils étaient arrivés. Trop occupé à gigoter, Shura ne fit pas attention à lui, et Saga, qui ne parlait pas espagnol, se contenta d'n signe de tête avant de quitter le bâtiment.  
-Non. Il faut faire soigner ta blessure.  
Le Capricorne regarda vers les montagnes, et tendit un bras vers elles.  
-Il faut aller vérifier qu'il n'y a plus personne, on a pas fini d'enquêter.  
-Ca attendra, ta santé est plus importante.  
Le Gémeaux s'était enfermé dans un état d'esprit borné et autoritaire que l'espagnol ne lui connaissait pas, ce qui l'agaça encore plus sans qu'il puisse trouver d'argument pour contrer ses dires. Pourtant...  
Pourtant il ne voulait pas...  
-Saga, s'il te plaît, laisse moi au moins un jour, demain je...  
-Shura. Tu ne remarchera pas si on ne soigne pas ta blessure.

Le Capricorne se calma brusquement, arrêtant de se débattre, laissant ses membres se balancer au rythme des pas rapides de son aîné. Il détourna le regard.  
« … J'ai pas envie que les autres me voient comme ça.  
Saga haussa un sourcil.  
-Hm ?  
-J'ai pas envie que les autres me voient comme ça. J'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient incapable de marcher, faible, alors que je me suis toujours entraîné plus que les autres, alors que...  
-Shura.  
Sa voix avait soudainement retrouvé toute sa douceur, sans perdre de son autorité. Elle n'appelait à aucune suite, aucune réponse. Shura regarda un instant le visage de Saga, proche du sien, puis poussa un soupir et laissa tomber.

Ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup pendant le reste du voyage, chacun d'eux perdus dans leurs pensées, Shura ruminait sa frustration, et pensait à l'étrange vision qu'il avait eu – était-ce vraiment une vision ? Il était persuadé que c'était plus, mais il ne saurait pas mettre un mot sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé-, tentant d'y trouver un sens ou une quelconque logique. Sans réussir, bien évidemment. Mais il la sentait encore en lui, cette « vision », il sentait encore au fond de son esprit les milliers d'univers, non, l'immense univers qu'il avait aperçu, et il sentait qu'il en avait retiré une plus grande puissance, une puissance qui, cependant, dormait dans son cosmos...  
Et il s'en sentait mal à l'aise. Comme si une barrière en lui s'était brisée, lui donnant accès à une force qu'il ne soupçonnait jusqu'ici pas, et qu'il avait peur de ne pas maîtriser.

Saga, de son côté, avait tout son temps pour repenser malgré lui à son cauchemar. Ce lui, qui lui avait fait face, il s'en rappelait avec une précision qui le faisait frissonner et sa raison lui hurlait que cet étrange rêve avait un sens, mais c'était comme si sa conscience avait érigé un mur inbrisable autours d'elle même, et refusait catégoriquement d'accéder à ce message dont elle savait pourtant la signification.  
C'était insupportable, et il n'y avait bien que le poids sur ses épaules et son dos pour le ramener à la réalité quand il se perdait dans ses sombres pensées au point d'en oublier le monde extérieur.

Mais quand ce poids n'y était pas, alors qu'ils étaient sur le bâteau, le Gémeaux pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait que cette impression de malaise ne cessait de revenir, de lui tirailler les entrailles, à la manière d'un enfant qui tire le pull de son père pour attirer son attention, et qui, ne récoltant pas de ce qu'il désire, continue de tirer, de tirer, de tirer...  
Il en faisait des nuits de plus en plus petites, entre celles où la peur de devoir faire face à un nouveau caucheamar l'obsédait tellement qu'il n'en arrivait plus à dormir, et celles où il tentait, de toute ses forces, de sombrer dans le sommeil, sans jamais réussir...  
Un soir, pourtant, ce ne fut une terreur pour lui qui le maintint éveillée, mais une pour son cadet, qui, depuis qu'ils étaient sur le bâteau, ne cessait d'essayer de marcher dès que le grec avait le dos tourné. Probablement que n'importe qui d'autre aurait trouvé ridicule l'image de ce gamin, traînant des jambes invalides derrière lui en s'accrochant à la barrière du pont comme si sa vie en dépendait, probablement que n'importe qui d'autre aurait trouvé cette image comique au point de ne pas y croire et de la mettre sur le compte de la stimulation... Mais Saga savait que l'enfant de neuf ans qui rampait avec un regard empli de dignité n'en était plus au stade où l'on pleurait pour attirer l'attention, qu'il n'y avait jamais été et qu'il n'y serait jamais.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, arriva un soir où la patience, enfin du moins la détermination bornée de l'espagnol attint une limite. La première, probablement la plus difficile.  
Le découragement.

Ce soir là, Saga ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Pas sur le pont, pas dans la cabine du capitaine, pas dans celles des voyageurs...Il en avait conçu une grande, non, une immense inquiétude, la pensée qu'il aurait pu passer par dessus bord lui ayant évidemment traversé l'esprit, avant de se rappeler de l'existence de la cale.

C'était un endroit sombre, au bout d'escaliers raides, et c'est là qu'en effet il avait trouvé un Capricorne allongé à même le sol, replié sur lui même, lui tournant le dos, complètement silencieux. D'une voix morne, il lui avait avoué qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers en tentant de les descendre pour s'exercer, mais avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, si ce n'est de le laisser tranquille et de ne pas le toucher. Il avait aussi catégoriquement refusé de se laisser faire remonter, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de « discussion » Saga avait fini par céder, vaincu par l'extrême froideur de la voix de l'enfant, et la pensée qu'en restant ici il ne faisait qu'augmenter son humiliation et sa colère.  
Alors il le laissa tranquille, ne descendant que pour lui donner à manger -et heureuseument, il se forçait à manger- : Au début, il tenta de parler, mais il comprit vite que c'était inutile et finit par le laisser s'enfermer dans un mutisme et une réflexion apparemment aussi profonde que déprimante.

Le voyage était presque terminé quand il finit par remonter.  
C'était un soir, encore, un de ces soirs où Saga ne dormait pas, incapable de le faire. Bizarrement, il ne l'entendit pas venir. Pourtant, le bruit de son petit corps rampant sur le sol aurait du l'avertir, mais peut-être était il trop plongé dans son propre malaise pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.  
Par contre, il sentit qu'on s'appuyait sur son matelas. Il sentit qu'on s'y hisser.  
Et quand il se retourna, surpris, il vit Shura, toujours aussi silencieux, qui s'installait sous les couvertures, et se blottissait contre lui, dormant presque aussitôt.  
Cette nuit, Saga réussit à rassembler assez de courage pour s'endormir, et la présence de l'enfant l'y aida si bien qu'il ne fit pas de cauchemar, et sans le savoir, il avait trouvé le remède à son anxiété, et sans le savoir, il s'était condamné à en être dépendant...  
Ils arrivèrent en Grèce le lendemain.  
Jamais Shura ne lui parla de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces soirs de solitude, jamais il ne fit de commentaire ou même n'y fit référence : Il était redevenu lui même, non pas le garçon qui avait quitté le Sanctuaire en mission avec Saga, mais le garçon qui avait accompli sa première mission, frôlé la mort pour la première fois et s'était inconsciemment éveillé au septième sens.

Saga, quant à lui, avait probablement changé à tout jamais.  
Mais ça, trop rares seront les personnes à s'en rendre compte à temps.


	5. Chapter 5

Réponse aux reviews anonymes !

A Vino : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise jusqu'ici, et oui c'est sûr que c'est un pairing un peu spécial mais je compte bien convertir pas mal de monde à ce ship parce que fisfdhben c'est chou ! (pour la petite histoire il est sorti de nulle part, je voulais écrire une fanfic mais comme yen a trop sur mon personnage préféré jme suis dit que ça serait pas très intéressant alors j'ai voulu écrire sur un perso moins populaire, Shura, avec un pairing parce que sinon c'est pas rigolo, j'ai supprimé les ships trop évidents et dans les noms qui restaient celui de Saga m'a bien inspiré...Donc voilà c'est yolo mdr) Je ne compte pas inclure d'autres pairings, pas dans cette fic du moins parce que je vais en écrire d'autres, et j'espère pouvoir te contenter avec de nouveaux ships chelous ! (J'ai prévu du DmxMu, du KanonxMilo, et peut être du CamusxAphrodite donc c'est dire) En espérant de te revoir, bonne lecture à toi et à tous les autres lecteurs même si yen a pas des masses o/

Ce chapitre a mis plus longtemps à sortir, parce que je savais pas comment l'écrire, et finalement j'ai repoussé l'échéance du fameux événement au chapitre prochain parce que je suis flemmarde, du coup ya des risques pour que le prochain soit tout aussi looong à sortir et je m'en excuse par avance... En espérant que vous aimiez toujours, bonne lecture o/

* * *

Leur arrivée au Sanctuaire fut très remarquée.

Ruan avait eu le bon sens de prévenir ce dernier, qui, au port de Grèce, avait envoyé de l'aide pour les deux Chevaliers. Le Grand Pope lui même les avait téléportés, et Shura avait immédiatement été pris en charge par des médecins bouche bée d'apprendre ce que a quoi il avait survécu. Saga quant à lui était directement monté faire son rapport, passant devant de jeunes camarades ébahis et inquiets qui ne cessaient de lui poser des questions. Arrivé en haut, il s'agenouilla, et conta son histoire.

Le grand pope hocha lentement la tête.  
-Alors c'était lui... et il est mort.  
-Oui.  
Le vieil homme regarda longuement Saga sous son masque. La tête baissée, son expression était dissimulée, mais le Pope avait senti le tremblement dans sa voix. Une incertitude.  
-Tu as utilisé la Galaxian Explosion, c'est ça ?  
Hochement de tête.  
«...Alors nous avions raison quand à l'immense puissance de cette attaque. N'en ai pas honte, Saga, après tout tu l'as utilisée pour la bonne cause et de la bonne manière.  
Le Gémeaux acquiesça à nouveau, mais avec moins d'enthousiamse. Aux mots du Grand Pope, il sentit ses entrailles se nouer, mais au prix d'un immense effort, il parvint à l'ignorer et à sortir sa vision de ses pensées.  
-Oui...J'imagine...  
Un silence gêné s'installa, au bout duquel le grec serra les dents, prit une inspiration et se lança :  
« Grand Pope, je...  
-Vous avez tous les deux mené à bien votre miss- Hm, pardon, tu disais quelque chose ?  
Etre coupé, même accidentellement, balaya complètement toute l'assurance que le Gémeaux avait tant bien que mal rassemblée. Il se crispa, et balbutia :  
-J...je, ce n'est pas important.  
Son supérieur le regarda, haussant un sourcil sous son masque, puis reprit sa phrase là où elle en était :  
-Vous avez mené à bien votre mission, et je vous en félicite. Je vais envoyer des Chevaliers d'Argent vérifier qu'il n'y a plus de Chevaliers Noirs là bas. Tu peux disposer... repose toi.  
 _Se reposer ? Tss. Comme si c'était possible. C'est une bien jolie manière de faire comme s'il s'intéressait à moi._

Surpris par la pensée qui avait brusquement traversé son esprit, aussi vite arrivée que partie, Saga prit un petit moment à percuter et à se relever, remerciant un Pope confus par l'étrangeté de son attitude, et il lui fallut toute la retenue du monde pour ne pas partir en courant.  
Sur le retour, il ignora complètement chacun des Chevaliers qui le regardaient partir avec un air surpris, se dirigeant droit vers sa maison.  
Une solitude salavatrice...  
S'il ne prenait pas en compte son frère jumeaux.

Le grec eut un sourire amer en contemplant sa maison vide.  
Bien évidemment, Kanon n'était pas là. Qui sait où il était, d'ailleurs. Très certainement occupé à faire des siennes, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude...  
Mais Saga n'avait plus la force de l'en empêcher, de lui courir après, de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait envie de se reposer.  
Et quand à cette pensée, le souvenir de la nuit où Shura s'était hissé sur son lit lui revint, et il poussa presque un gémissement.

Après son opération, qui s'était apparemment bien passée, sans rendre lui rendre l'usage immédiat de ses jambes -mais ça ne saurait tarder, ses muscles auraient juste besoin de retrouver la force qui a été draînée par la flèche noire, ce n'est qu'une question de jours, avait assuré le médecin-, Shura ne resta pas seul longtemps.

Un à un, ses camarades étaient venus le voir, tous plus curieux ou inquiets que les autres, lui posant des questions à n'en plus finir, sur sa mission comme sur son état de santé. A la grande gêne du Capricorne, beaucoup furent ceux qui à partirent de ce momen le regardait avec un air de respect fasciné, d'admiration, peut-être. Les pires étant sûrement Aiolia et Milo, qui devaient être ceux qui lui avait posé le plus de questions. Il se rappelait encore avec un frisson des yeux bleus et verts grand ouverts, remplis d'étoiles, et des bouces entrouvertes dans un silence, buvant ses paroles comme un assoiffé buvrait l'eau d'une fontaine.  
Un jour, l'espagnol s'en plaignit à Deathmask, son ami italien presque du même âge que lui, qui explosa de rire à n'en plus finir.  
-Ah ! Mais ils ne parlent que de ça, mon vieux ! Ils se voient déjà à ta place et au lieu de flipper ils sont excités comme c'est pas permis ! Tu les verrai à l'entraînement !  
Puis il frappa, avec sa légendaire délicatesse, l'épaule du Capricorne en essuyant de son autre main les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux.  
« Ah...ah... Crois moi t'en sera pas débarassé avant qu'ils ne partent chacun de leur côté pour voir ce que ça fait !  
Shura poussa un soupir, puis se tourna vers le Cancer dont les cheveux sombres le rassurait quant au complexe qu'il faisait de sa propre coiffure.  
-Et toi... Tout est bien allé pendant mon absence pour toi ?  
Le sourire de Deathmask se crispa légèrement, mais il répondit machinalement :  
-Oui, oui. Enfin, moi j'y vais. Salut !  
Il partit le sourire aux lèvres sur ces mots, la main levée, devant un Capricorne surpris et quelque peu dépité. Deathmask n'avait jamais voulu parler de lui et avait toujours été très mauvais pour le cacher. Il faudrait le voir, quand, quelques années auparavant, il prétextait un besoin pressant à chaque fois qu'on lui demandais son vrai prénom.

Les jours passèrent alors, lentement pour le convalescent qui n'eut pour visite régulière -et encore ça dépendait de son humeur- le Cancer, tandis que les autres venaient de temps en temps, par politesse. Saga, lui, ne vint pas aussi souvent que Shura l'aurait aimé.  
Il vint, bien évidemment, il parla, il s'inquiéta sincérement de son état, mais... Shura aurait aimé le voir plus. Mais au vu de son expression toujours fatiguée, parfois intensément nerveuse, il semblait avoir la tête ailleurs la plupart du temps, d'autres affaires à régler...

Chaque matin, il faisait ses exercices, et il fut satisfait de voir quel progrès il arrivait à faire à chaque fois, et bientôt plus personne ne douta de sa capacité à se remettre de sa blessure.  
Au fil des jours qui passaient, il ne retournait à l'infirmerie que pour être surveillé, et parce qu'il se fatiguait plus rapidement, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de reprendre son dur entraînement quotidien, quoi qu'en puisse dire les médecins exaspérés de le voir revenir si tard ou partir si tôt.  
Une semaine et demi passa avant qu'il puisse reprendre ses activités comme n'importe quel autre Chevalier.

Quand il passait devant ses comparses, pour revenir ou sortir de sa maison, il repensait à la peur qui l'avait assailli quand Saga avait décidé de rentrer en le portant. La peur qu'on ne le considère plus que comme un infirme, la honte qu'on le voit ainsi affaibli mais... la seule moquerie qu'il ai vue, il l'avait vue dans le regard de Deathmask et il s'y attendait. Les autres l'avaient considéré avec un respect qu'il trouvait presque exagéré, mais auraient-ils eu le même respect s'il n'avait pas été le premier à partir en mission ? Si cette mission n'avait pas été une réussite ? Il en frissonnait rien que d'y penser.

Au moins, personne ne l'avait regardé avec pitié.

Personne... non, peut-être une.

Peut-être que de la pitié, il en avait vu dans son regard.  
Oui. De la pitié. De la pitié. De la pitié... Une compassion sincère, la plus sincère des compassions même, mais aussi la plus blessante. Il est beau, ce mot « pitié », et c'est beau de dire « avoir pitié » mais... mais « être pitoyable »... En quoi c'est beau ? En quoi c'est glorifiant ? Chacune des syllabes de ce maudit mot était dégoulinant d'une condescence exagérée, d'une faiblesse, d'un mépris profond bien qu'inconscient...

Pourquoi avait il fallu que ça soit dans le sien ?  
Parce qu'il se sentait coupable ? Ou pour toute autre raison obscure ? Ou parce qu'à ses yeux... son état faisait vraiment pitié... ? Après tout... il n'avait jamais été son égal... Il y avait cru, peut-être, s'était osé à le croire, mais il avait eu tort. Oui, il avait été faible, émotionnelement, physiquement, il avait échoué, il lui avait causé du souci, il lui avait montré qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul, qu'il était encore trop jeune... Il avait pleuré, frôlé la mort, avait fait un caprice de gamin... Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il échoue à se montrer fort, pile face à lui ? L'espagnol ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même de lui avoir montré sa faiblesse.  
Et pourtant, ça le blessait toujours autant.  
Et il ne comprenait pas cette douleur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le touchait autant.

Jamais plus...  
Jamais plus il ne devait avoir pitié de lui.  
Il était bientôt minuit, et Shura rentrait à sa maison. Il s'arrêta devant la troisième. Déglutit. Puis masqua simplement son expression, et entra.  
Ses pas résonnèrent dans le silence du temple, mais il savait que ce silence ne disait absolument rien sur l'état de sommeil du gardien de la troisième maison. Il était là, il ne dormait pas, il regarda Shura passer.  
-Shura...

-... Tu t'entraîne toujours aussi tard.  
-J'ai besoin de rattraper mon retard.  
Mensonge. Shura s'était toujours entraîné au maximum.  
-Ne pousse pas trop, tu es encore...  
-Je ne suis plus faible.  
Sa voix était involontairement devenue plus sèche. Gêné, Shura tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur silencieux.  
Adossé à une colonne, dans l'ombre, le Gémeaux croisait les bras. Son visage, plongé dans l'obscurité, était difficilement visible. Le Capricorne le regarda un moment. Depuis quelques temps, Saga sortait moins.  
Certes, il était toujours l'homme bon, cet homme qu'on accueillait avec des exclamations de joie dans les villages aux alentours du Sanctuaire, cet homme qui souriait, parlait facilement, donnait des conseils mais... il sortait moins souvent. Et avait l'air plus fatigué. Mais toujours. Shura regrettait de ne pas venir le voir, de temps en temps. Mais il avait du mal. Il se sentait gêné. Ils avaient partagé quelque chose d'étrange et maintenant...

Saga, de son côté, ne comprenait pas. Il ne se comprenait déjà pas lui même, il ne comprenait déjà pas ce malaise persistant, qui lui volait son sommeil aussi efficacement qu'un concert de musique symphonique juste à côté de ses oreilles, alors comment pourrait il comprendre qu'un seul regard de sa part avait réussi à éloigner le cadet de lui ? Comment pouvait il comprendre que lui même s'éloignait du jeune Capricorne, effrayé par ce qu'il avait ressenti, effrayé par ce qui les avait lié un court moment durant...  
Ils se fixèrent un moment, dans l'ombre, avant que Shura ne marmonne un « désolé » sincère mais peu convaincant, et se détourne pour rentrer à la dixième.  
Saga fit quelques pas vers lui.  
-Shura !  
L'espagnol se retourna.

-Je...  
Il se tut, face à lui, le dépassant de bien une tête et demi, la bouche ouverte sur des mots qui ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir. Shura le fixait, attendant, ses yeux verts qu'on trouvait si perturbants plongé dans les bleus de Saga, y cherchant l'étincelle qu'il aimait tant, cette étincelle qu'il cherchait inconsciemment, maintenant, et systématiquement.  
Mais ce soir, Saga était fatigué. Dans son regard, il n'y avait qu'une sorte de mélancolie, mêlée de peur, de l'incompréhension, une douceur touchante mais fragile, un regard qui ne faisait que faire ressortir son jeune âge qu'on oubliait souvent. Il s'avança encore, Shura le laissa faire, curieux, surpris.  
Le Gémeaux regardait le Capricorne, tentant de réfléchir à quoi dire, à quoi faire, mais toute idée de parole avait disparu quand il avait recroisé ses yeux, et maintenant, il sentait son esprit sombrer en léthargie, et une envie, un désir se faufilait peu à peu en lui, comme un filet d'eau entre deux roches, un désir qu'il aurait voulu innocent. Celui de rester avec le jeune garçon qui avait l'étrange don de l'apaiser, de lui rappeler pourquoi il était là, dans ce temple, au milieu de ses peurs et des pressions qui l'accablaient. Parce qu'il était un Chevalier...  
Mais c'était oublier cette nuit, cette vision... C'était oublier Kanon, qui disparaissait de plus en plus souvent, c'était oublier ses insomnies, le masque souriant à garder en toute circonstance, les sautes d'humeur à taire, oui, ces sautes d'humeur, cet agacement qu'il commençait à ressentir, cet agecement envers ses frères d'armes trop jeunes et inconscients, envers ces villageois stupides qui lui tournent autours en le mitraillant de questions, ce Grand Pope qui ne voyait rien et...

et voilà que ça le reprenait. Encore.  
Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Saga tentait de s'en persuader. De se dire qu'il est fatigué à cause de ses insomnies, de cet étrange mauvais rêve qui ne le quitte plus, et qu'il tente de prendre son entourage pour un exutoire.

Et c'était fatiguant. Mais il ne devait pas mêler Shura à ça. Car il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait son sentiment. Il ne voulait pas ça pour le Capricorne... Non... Il ne faut pas. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de lui. Pas alors qu'il y avait « ça » en lui.

-Saga ?  
Au vu du sursaut qui prit le grec, l'espagnol comprit qu'il l'avait brusquement tiré de ses pensées. Il sembla se réveiller d'un sommeil lourd et désagréable, l'oeil un peu hagard, et eut un pas de recul.  
Puis un autre. Il avait envie de fuir.  
 _Arrête de rejeter tes sentiments.  
_ -Tais toi... il marmonna entre ses dents, avant de tourner le dos et de commencer à partir. Il se fit violence cependant pour gommer tout malaise de son visage et s'arrêta.  
Il jeta à son cadet un regard qu'il voulait doux, mais qui se révéla plus être marqué d'une intense douleur.  
-Prends soins de toi, Shura.  
Il voulut s'éloigner dans l'ombre de son temple, mais c'était sans compter le Capricorne, derrière lui, et sa voix calme mais brusquement dure.  
-Pourquoi tu m'évite ?  
Saga se figea.  
Shura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis inspira, prenant son courage à deux mains, et ignorant la voix au fond de lui qui lui faisait remarquer qu'il n'était pas mieux.  
« Saga... Tu as pitié de moi ? Tu t'en veux ?  
Le Gémeaux serra les dents. Pitié de lui... ? Bien sûr. Est ce qu'il s'en voulait ? Oh combien il s'en voulait, oui.  
« ...Saga, je vais bien, je suis là, j'ai repris mes activités, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus faible !  
Le grec se retourna, posant un œil morne et fatigué sur la silhouette du jeune garçon debout dans un rayon de lune. Il aimerait lui répondre, mais sa voix était coincée dans une gorge serrée, dans un malestorm de pensées qui lui tambourinaient la conscience, des milliers de pensées comme des hommes enragés qui tambourinaient à la porte qu'on refusait de leur ouvrir.

 _Tu peux lui dire à quel point il était pitoyable, incapable de marcher, à bouder dans sa cale. Dis lui ! Que c'était de ta faute, que tu es désolé... Dis lui qui tu es, dis lui, dis lui de s'éloigner, que tu es dangereux... Non, non, dis lui de venir, plutôt, avoue le, avoue que tu le veux près de toi, tu as besoin de lui..._

Rapidement, il ne put plus soutenir son regard, et se détourna à nouveau.  
-Tu...ne comprends pas... arrive t-il simplement à articuler, d'une voix qu'il voulait basse mais qui résonna dans le silence du temple tel un glas funèbre.  
-Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas ? Dis le moi... Saga regarde moi !  
La fin de sa phrase sonna plus durement, tranchant brusquement avec le ton presque plaintif de ses précedents mots, si bien que le grec n'eut d'autre choix que se retourner à nouveau, et son regard fut capturé par celui de son cadet.  
Des yeux sombres. Opaques. Des yeux qui savaient quelle était la route à suivre, ou du moins, croyaient le savoir. Ces yeux perturbants, si perturbants.  
 _Hé ben, si tu as peur d'un simple regard, on est pas couchés._  
-...Je te regarde.  
Shura le fixa un instant, puis s'avança. Le rejoignit dans l'ombre, quittant le rayon de lune solitaire qui éclairait le temple à moitié, s'avança vers son aîné, pour se planter face à lui.  
-...Je veux être fort, Saga.  
-...Tu es fort, Shura.  
-Non.  
Simple, direct. Saga ne répondit rien.

-Si j'étais fort, tu n'aurais pas pitié de moi. Si j'étais fort... j'aurais vaincu l'ennemi et je n'aurais pas frôlé la mort.  
-Shura...  
-...Ce village a été détruit parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de se protéger. Parce que personne n'était là pour le protéger. La justice... Ne peut être exécutée que par ceux qui sont forts.  
Les mots, même dans la bouche d'un enfant, étaient si durs et si froids que Saga eut un frisson.

 _C'est un enfant intelligent, bien moins borné que toi, Saga._

La voix était moins forte. Saga sentait le cosmos du Capricorne pulser doucement devant lui, et ça l'apaisait. Shura détourna un instant le regard, puis se rafermit et s'avança encore.  
« C'est toi qui m'as dit ce que devait être Excalibur. Tu me l'a dit, elle doit représenter la justice. Alors je dois être fort. Tu... Je te promet que tu ne me prendra plus jamais en pitié.  
Sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi, les mots de l'espagnol le touchèrent profondément. Il esquissa un sourire triste, mais sincére, et leva la main pour la poser sur la tête de l'enfant et ébourriffer affectueusement ses cheveux.  
Pendant un instant, ils étaient redevenus tels qu'ils étaient lors de leur première cosmos dorés purs se rencontrant, se découvrant.  
Saga resta silencieux et oublia pendant cet instant la voix, ses soucis et ses réticences.  
Et cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes, quelques minuscules secondes, mais la promesse, à la fois externe et interne qui en résulta, qui y naquit, elle, fut éternelle... _  
_

Les jours au Sanctuire défilèrent sans rien de nouveau, les semaines, les mois. Ils effectuaient quelques missions, chacun de leur côté, rien de très grave ou trop dangereux, bien qu'il y eu des blessés de temps à autre... Shura atteignit ses dix ans -il n'accordait plus d'importance à son âge, tant celui ci ne lui correspondait pas- en janvier, puis, en septembre, un événement sans précédent arriva. L'évènement qui devait être l'un des plus grands de sa vie, non, de ce monde.

La naissance de la réincarnation d'Athéna. Athéna était arrivée au Sanctuaire. Leur déesse était là, en chair et en os, encore bébé certes, mais c'était elle. Leur mission, leur but prenait enfin un sens physique, et l'euphorie qui avait prit le Sanctuaire, Shura s'en souviendrait à jamais. Oui, il se souviendrait toujours du moment où il avait appris la nouvelle.

 _-Shura ! Shuraaaaaaaaa !  
Le jeune espagnol haussa un sourcil surpris en entendant son nom hurlé derrière lui. Il se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez -enfin, relativement, la furie bleue s'étant arrêté devant lui en agitant les bras ayant une tête de moins que lui- avec Milo.  
Le jeune Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion se tenait ainsi devant lui, ses boucles indigo s'agitant sur ses épaules tandis qu'il trépignait, sautillait presque, des grands yeux bleus ciel plantés dans les siens. Shura eut un mouvement de recul, déstabilisé par le cadet des Chevaliers à qui il n'avait que peu parlé, pendant sa convalescence, puis à quelques autres occasions quand le besoin de babillage du Scorpion lui tombait dessus. Epreuve qu'il ne souhaitait à personne, mais que chacun avait du essuyer une fois au moins dans sa vie. Et pourquoi le jeune grec semblait s'acharner sur Camus qui pourtant ne l'écoutait pas et ne lui répondait pas, mystère.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Milo ?  
L'excitation dans ses yeux était si palpable que, plutôt que d'y voir un bon signe, Shura en ressentait une méfiance. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état d'euphorie ? Cette fois, ça ne semblait pas être seulement parce qu'il avait établi un nouveau record à son entraînement ou parce qu'il avait gagné aux fléchettes contre Deathmask.  
-C'est...C'est...Athéna...  
Athéna ? Shura fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que...  
« Athéna est née !  
_Non, il n'oublierait jamais cette nouvelle. Il n'oublierait jamais l'hébétitude qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment, la profonde surprise. Athéna. Née. La déesse. Leur déesse.

Ils étaient tous allés la voir, en même temps, dans son berceau.  
Aioros s'émouva aux larmes, et Saga sembla faire de même bien qu'il le cacha, tandis que les autres étaient trop fascinés pour réagir. Fascinés de penser que ce petit enfant, ce petit bébé, tout faible, dormant au fond du berceau, était la réincarnation d'Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, fascinés de penser qu'elle serait celle qui les guidera pour répandre paix et amour sur terre, et cette fascination n'avait rien avoir avec le mépris. Pour Shura, à ce stade, ce n'était encore que de l'incomréhension qu'il ressentait. Une certaine curiosité, peut-être. Même Deathmask ne fit aucun commentaire. Oui, car ils le sentaient tous. Ils sentaient pulser le cosmos de ce bébé, au fond d'elle, ce cosmos gigantesque, plus grand que tous les leurs réunis, mais un cosmos doux, une lumière chaude, diffuse, la plus belle et la plus agréable des lumières.

Pour la cérémonie, tous renouvelèrent leur serment, qu'à ce moment ils pensaient plus sincère que jamais.A ce moment...  
Quelques jours plus tard, à la suprise générale, Aioros fut choisi comme le prochain Grand Pope. Personne ne doutait de ses capacités, mais chacun pensait que Saga aurait été choisi pour cette place.  
Enfin... L'évènement avait été si joyeux, si important que ça ne fit pas un scandale, et personne ne fit attention à ce qui avait commencé. Aurait-ce changé quelque chose si, au contraire, on avait remarqué... ?  
 _Pourquoi lui... Pourquoi pas moi... Pourquoi pas nous... ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, après tout ce qu'on a fait tu ce que j'ai enduré oh dis moi pourquoi qu'a t-il de plus oui quoi... ? Oh il l'a toujours préféré et nous quel regard a t-il posé sur moi que somme nous qui suis je pour lui un assistant ? Foutaises foutaises il fait comme si j'avais de l'importance, comme si on avait de l'importance mais il n'a jamais voulu de nous au Sanctuaire, il nous hait, il nous méprise, mais pourquoi ooh serais-ce de la jalousie ils sont tous jaloux ils ne valent rien face à nous face à toi face à moi  
Tais toi... Tais toi... Laisse moi tranquille...Qui est tu... Pourquoi moi... Je te hais oh je me hais et je les hais tous... Oui, hais moi si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, hais moi, hais toi toi-même mais en attendant je suis toujours là... Pourquoi attendre pourquoi se satisfaire pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi dis moi_  
Peut-être, que si on avait été au courant de l'existence de Kanon, le frère jumeaux de Saga, et si on avait été au courant de sa brusque disparition, alors peut-être qu'on aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _-Tu compte me laisser ici ? Ton propre frère ? Sagaaaa !  
Cette voix...  
-Saga, on pourrait contrôler le monde ensemble, écoute moi Saga ! Qu'y a t-il de mal à la puissance, au désir, pourquoi te voiler la face Saga pourquoi ?  
Non, s'il te plaît...  
-Tu joue le Saint, Saga, mais moi je sais qu'au fond tu n'en ai pas un ! Je suis sûrement ton antithèse, un paria, je ne vis que pour moi même, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas hypocrite !  
Tais toi...  
-Tu es le mal incarné Saga !  
C'est faux... C'est faux... Tu mens... Tu mens... Dis moi que tu mens... Ce bruit, c'est le bruit de l'eau oh Kanon te noie tu, Kanon qu'ai je fais...  
-Saga, ne me laisse pas ici ! _

_Kanon..._

 _-Saga !  
Kanon, je...  
-SAGAAAAAAAAA_

 _Je suis si désolé..._

….

Saga respirait profondément. Une respiration difficile. Longue. Lente. Il reprenait conscience. Il tentait de reprendre conscience.

Il marchait, descendait des marches.  
D'où venait il ? Tout lui semblait si flou. Le monde tournait autours de lui, ses pas étaient lourds. Son corps était lourd. Quelle était cette cape, si lourde, sur ses épaules, ou était la présence rassurante de son armure d'or... ?

C'est vrai.  
Il l'avait tué.  
Il avait tué le Grand Pope.  
Il avait tué son frère pour avoir émis cette pensée, et maintenant il l'avait fait.  
C'était son sang qui coulait le long de ses doigts, qui traçait un petit chemin, derrière lui, ces tâches qui lui rappelaient son crime, comme ces pierres qui rappelaient au Petit Poucet où était sa maison, d'où est ce qu'il venait, à quel endroit appartenait.  
Et maintenant Saga appartenait à son crime. Il appartenait tout entier à cet homme mort, où plutôt, à celui qui l'avait tué, c'est à dire lui même.  
Il était responsable de cet acte. Responsable et à la fois victime.  
Il avait envie de hurler. De mourir. Il avait envie d'effacer le passé. De disparaître. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme, il souhaitait ne jamais être né. L'affront... La trahison... Athéna... Il avait trahi Athéna, ils les avaient tous trahis, il s'était trahi lui même...  
Où était la promesse qu'il avait fait avec Aioros, de se battre côte à côté pour Athéna, la paix, l'amour, de ne jamais abandonner et de mourir ensemble en ayant consumé leur vie et leur cosmos pour la bonne cause...  
Où étaient ses paroles, ses conseils, son sentiment pur et sincère de loyauté, ses serments ?

N'était il pas pitoyable, oh si pitoyable, le défenseur de la justice, le fier Chevalier d'Or, celui qu'on disait être le plus puissant, le plus juste, à la pureté des Dieux ?  
-Oh, Shura, que suis-je devenu... ? Shura, que penserais tu de moi... ?  
Il ne recconaissait pas sa propre voix. Il ne recconaissait pas son propre cosmos. Cette lumière dorée, chaude, qui l'entourait, le soutenait, qui pouvait brûler, s'élever au delà des limites, elle périssait, peu à peu, et l'obscurité était comme des gouttes d'encres tombant dans l'eau et la recouvrant, petit à petit, l'étouffant, la neutralisant, pour ne donner qu'une surface noire, noire, noire, si noire...  
Pourquoi ses pieds le portaient toujours ? Pourquoi marchait il toujours, vers ce temple du Pope, ce temple qui lui appartenait, maintenant ?  
Pourquoi se dirigeait il vers un point d'eau, pourquoi effaçait il la preuve de son ignoble crime ?  
Le sang disparaissait, emporté par l'eau, et au fond de lui Saga priait pour qu'il reste, pour qu'on le voit, ainsi, qu'on porteste, qu'on fasse voler son masque et qu'on le tue...  
Tuez moi, tuez moi, je suis un traître à Athéna...  
Mais rien n'arrivait.  
Il continuait de marcher. Il allait à ce trône, qui ne devrait pas être le sien. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, son être ne lui appartenait plus, son moi devenait un autre, un autre qui devenait son moi et lui dispraissait, au rythme de ces mèches bleues qui tiraient vers le blanc, au rythme de cette voix, qui résonnait en lui comme une comptine moqueuse, narquoise, ces mots, ces mots qui étaient les siens...  
 _On l'a fait, on l'a fait, le Sanctuaire est à nous, on a gagné... Ne pleure pas, Saga, pourquoi pleure tu ? Pourquoi souffre tu ? Ne sommes nous pas là où nous avions toujours voulu être, là où notre cosmos nous a guidés ? Seul le plus fort est en droit de faire régner la justice, je te l'ai dit, tu le sais, il te l'as dit... Faisons régner notre justice, Saga, celle que nos mains, tes mains mes mains peuvent faire régner, et que ceux qui sont en travers de la route meurent, disparaissent, même cette déesse que tu aime tant, que j'aime autant que tu l'aime ! Mais elle est un obstacle, un obstacle, écoute moi Saga écoute moi...  
_ Non... Pas elle... Pas elle... Pitié, laisse moi laisse moi...  
 _Ecoute moi Saga, pourquoi me rejette tu ? Pourquoi te rejette tu toi même, mon moi, mon alter ego, mon amour... ? Regarde toi dans le miroir, tu me vois autant que je te vois, oh Saga écoute moi, là, dors, endors toi, laisse toi aller, laisse moi faire, ce que je fais, c'est pour toi pour moi pour nous deux...Saga, c'est fini, c'est fini, maintenant nous avons gagné, nous avoons gagné, le Sanctuaire est à nous, bientôt le monde sera à nous, rien qu'à nous deux, nous deux seulement, nous qui n'avons que l'autre, Saga Saga...  
_ La chanson continuait, rendait obscure ses pensées, taisait ses sentiments et ses tentatives de mouvement, et les mèches devenaient de plus en plus blanches, et les yeux, derrièrre le masque, se teintaient de sang...  
Une dernière larme coula, sa voix mourut en même temps que sa conscience, un appel à l'aide étranglé, que personne n'entendra, personne d'autre que lui, un appel à l'aide qui, seul dans l'ombre, pulsera comme le battement d'un cœur encore pur, seul dans l'obscurité, seul là où personne ne l'entendra jamais, seul, seul à jamais...  
-Shura...


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut les gens ! Bon, ce chapitre est sorti tard et je m'excuse de l'attente qu'il a pu occasionner. Deux trois choses à dire :  
Déjà, ça va être un chapitre un peu court mais aussi un peu spécial, ça va être essentiellement de la parlote et jdois vous avouer que à certains passages on dirait plus un essai ou un discours politique qu'autre chose m'enfin bon hein. Du coup techniquement ce chapitre avance pas beaucoup l'histoire, enfait je m'attendais pas à ce que la description de ce passage prenne autant de temps.  
_ _On atteint un point clé de l'histoire, et je tiens à dire que je ne vais pas me contenter de suivre le manga pour la suite, jvais essayer de rendre ça plus intéressant avec des péripéties à moi, et ça devrait durer encore quelques chapitres.  
Dernier point, même si j'ai pris couleurs animé je me base essentiellement sur le manga (et pour le coup j'exclue Saint Seiya G parce que ça arrange pas mon histoire) pour les caractères des personnages et les événements. Je prends quelques risques vu que je vous livre cependant une vision très personnelle des personnages en espérant qu'ils ne vous paraîtront pas OOC._

 _Bref, sur ce je vous laisse, bonne chance et bonne lecture ! o/_

* * *

 _Shura.  
_ Il faisait nuit noire, minuit était passé, et à la dixième maison du Sanctuaire s'éveillait le Capricorne. Tiré de son sommeil par le nom, son nom, qu'il avait entendu -ou senti ? Il ne saurait mettre de mot sur le sens exact qui avait perçu cette voix-, il clignait des yeux dans le noir, à la recherche d'une source ou d'une présence. Sans en trouver.  
...Toute envie de sommeil l'avait quitté, comme s'il s'était réveillé naturellement, et pourtant, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Shura poussa un soupir. Il était trop tôt pour qu'il commence à s'entraîner, trop tôt pour qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit... A part peut-être une petite promenade nocturne.  
Il se leva, se demandant qui était de garde cette nuit, et attrapa machinalement son t-shirt avant de marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de son temple.  
Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, tant l'obscurité était épaisse, le ciel étant couvert de nuages, et il faisait froid. Shura eut un frisson, puis, doucement, étendit son cosmos, touchant délicatement celui de ses comparses, pour finalement trouver celui qui était à l'affut, éveillé.  
Il se retourna.  
Camus du Verseau.  
Un garçon de trois ans son cadet, froid comme la glace qu'il maniait, d'un sérieux placide et solide, solitaire. Le onzième gardien avait toujours été un mystère pour les autres chevaliers. Sa tendance à se tenir à distance de ses camarades, d'être plus proche des adultes et de leur enseignement, l'avait vite établi comme un enfant asocial, arrogant, étrange, même... A cet âge, personne ne se posait réellement de questions et personne n'avait tenté de percer à travers ce comportement qui agaçait la plupart et laissait le reste indifférent. Enfin, presque personne, il y avait bien Milo qui s'acharnait sur le français, mais parfois Shura se demandait si ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il était complètement stupide. Ou alors terriblement borné. Ou encore parce qu'il avait un maladif besoin d'attention. Ce qui revenait au même, au final.  
Pour sa part, Shura n'avait jamais trop tenté de parler avec le Verseau, lui même étant un peu solitaire et ne faisant presque jamais le premier pas vers les autres. A vrai dire, Shura n'était pas solitaire par dégoût de la compagnie, mais simplement par absence de besoin. Il n'était jamais contre parler à quelqu'un, s'entraîner avec lui, mais il fallait que ça soit ce quelqu'un qui vienne vers lui. Le Capricorne se rappela de sa première rencontre avec Deathmask il y a longtemps.  
Shura, Deathmask et Aphrodite étaient arrivés un peu avant les autres au Sanctuaire, étant plus vieux qu'eux, et s'étaient irrémédiablement retrouvés ensemble puisqu'ils se démarquaient déjà des autres. A cette époque, Shura était trop jeune pour être solitaire et ses seuls compagnons de jeu avaient été les Chevaliers d'Or du Cancer et du Poisson, et il s'était particulièrement rapproché de Deathmask, plus vieux, plus drôle, et avouons le, plus viril. Aphrodite avait beau avoir été toléré voir apprécié, il n'avait jamais été vraiment respecté...  
Enfin, rapporché est un grand mot. Faudrait il encore qu'il soit possible de se rapprocher d'un garçon, qui s'était affublé d'un faux nom très jeune et refusait de se justifier de quoi que ce soit, puis qui de retour de son entraînement était devenu plus violent, et encore plus renfermé sur lui même.  
Au fond, Shura n'avait pas d'ami proche.  
...A moins qu'il puisse considérer Saga ainsi...  
Il ruminait ces pensées en marchant, se dirigeant vers un petit creux de roche à droite de sa maison, parfaitement naturel mais qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une petite cour. Il y avait là un filet d'eau qui coulait pour s'échouer dans une cavité, et l'espagnol appréciait s'y assoir, car il avait là une vue imprenable sur le ciel et une impression de tranquilité.  
C'est ainsi qu'il s'installa près de la cavité, adossé contre la roche, la tête levée. Il sentait le cosmos de Camus, étendu sur tout le Sanctuaire comme un radar : Chaque nuit, un des Chevaliers veillait, et devait se livrer à cet exercice éprouvant qu'était la surveillance du Sancutaire, nécessitant une concentration extrême pour sentir toute approche d'intru. C'était tellement fatiguant, que même lui qui s'entraînait chaque jour avec acharnement s'autorisait à aller dormir plutôt que de rejoindre les autres.  
 _Shura.  
_ Il sursauta. La voix qui avait résonné dans son esprit avait brusquement rompu le fil fluide de ses pensées, et cette fois Shura savait qu'il l'avait entendue, et que ça n'avait rien d'un rêve. Il se leva, surpris, tentant de remonter le fil de cette voix qui l'avait contactée mentalement.  
 _Shura...  
_ L'espagnol plissa les yeux. Il connaissait cette voix. Mais pourquoi venait elle de là bas... ?  
 _Shura... Aide moi..._  
Il se retourna vers les maisons supérieures. Ce n'était certainement pas Camus, ni Aphrodite. Mais... ?  
 _Shura... Aide moi... Aide moi... Shura... A l'aide...  
_ Son cœur rata un battement. Saga ?  
Il retourna à sa maison, la traversa, pour se retrouver face aux escaliers montant à la maison du Verseau. Qu'est ce que Saga pouvait faire là haut ? Au... palais du Pope ?  
 _A l'aide...  
_ Il sentit l'air se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il l'appelait à l'aide. Saga était en danger ?! Mais comment ? Un ennemi ? A la treizième maison ? Impossible !  
Serrant les dents, Shura secoua la tête. Il se poserait des questions plus tard.  
Il monta les marches en courant presque, alertant Camus qui l'attendait debout devant la maison du Verseau.  
Le français aux cheveux bleus-verts le regardait avec son calme habituel, et si l'espagnol n'avait pas autre chose en tête il se serait senti désolé d'avoir brisé ainsi sa concentration.  
-Shura ? Que se passe t-il ?  
-Camus... Laisse moi passer, s'il te plaît.  
Le Verseau fronça les sourcils, apparemment surpris, attendant une justification. Shura passa une dent sur sa lèvre inférieure, ne sachant exactement comment faire. Il ne sentait aucun cosmos agressif, n'avait vu personne passer devant lui, rendant improbable et étrange toute mention d'ennemi. Pourtant Shura avait entendu.  
-On... Je viens de recevoir un message du Grand Pope. Il me fait demander.  
Camus croisa les bras, avec un air sceptique.  
-Un message ?  
-Mental. Il m'a appelé.  
L'étonnement sembla apparaître sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Le Grand Pope n'appelait jamais personne par la pensée. Ca devait être une urgence. Mais en pleine nuit ? Et pourquoi seulement le Capricorne ? Camus pesa le pour et le contre un petit instant, avant de déduire qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, vu que les ordres sont les ordres, et que le français n'était pas censé remettre en question la parole d'un Chevalier d'Or, encore moins s'il s'agit de son aîné.  
Il hocha finalement la tête, et d'un pas de côté, invita Shura a passer, qui s'avança d'un pas rapide avec un merci.

Il traversa rapidement la maison du Verseau, puis arriva devant celle des Poissons et y pénétra. Aphrodite dormait, et Shura se fit silencieux, puis se stoppa devant la dernière montée.  
Couverte de sublimes roses rouges, un pas dessus et le Capricorne s'exposait à un réel danger de mort. Il bifurqua, et, dans la roche, s'engagea dans une cavité étroite et discrète qui le mena à ce passage secret que seuls les Chevaliers d'Or connaissaient et permettait de contourner les roses démoniaques du Chevalier des Poissons.

La voix dans sa tête s'était tue, rendant Shura profondément inquiet. Que se passait il, à la fin... ? Il ne sentait même pas le cosmos de Saga. Pourtant sa voix continuait de résonner dans sa tête, faible, mais présente, camouflée dans les pensées propres de l'espagnol.  
Il arriva rapidement à destination. Devant le temple, il déglutit. En aucun cas, il n'avait le droit d'être là et d'entrer sans y être invité... Il éleva la voix, pas trop haut, et appela :  
-Saga... ?

Pas de réponse. Shura déglutit à nouveau.  
Il devrait faire demi tour, mais son prénom tournait toujours en boucle dans sa tête, et le silence l'inquiétait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira et osa rentrer dans le temple silencieux.  
Le cœur battant, il poussa la porte, et le grincement que celle ci produisit en s'ouvrant lui sembla être le son le plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.  
Il entra.  
-S...Saga... ? Il appela à nouveau, avançant à petits pas dans l'immense salle où le Grand Pope reçevait ses Chevaliers. Personne. L'endroit était vide. Et pourtant...  
-Qu'avons nous là ?  
Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, Shura frôla la crise cardiaque. Il se retourna brusquement, les bras levés devant lui en position de défense, ce qui s'avéra inutile, puisque la voix se révéla appartenir au Grand Pope lui même...  
Drapé dans son immense cape, le visage dissimulé par un masque rouge, il se trouvait juste derrière Shura, qui s'agenouilla brusquement, et baissa la tête.  
-G...Grand Pope, veuillez m'excusez de mon intruison, mais...  
Pas de réponse.  
… Pourquoi un tel silence ? Attendait il, à la manière de Camus, que Shura prenne l'initiative de se justifier.  
« J... Je, j'ai entendu Saga, ici, alors je suis venu voir si... tout allait b...  
Sa voix mourut quand il remarqua que le Grand Pope s'était accroupi face à lui, un regard d'acier posé sur le sien. Relevant légèrement la tête, Shura resta sans voix face à cette étrange proximité.  
-Saga, hein ?  
Il y avait un ton amusé dans ces paroles qui frappa aussitôt le Capricorne, qui ressentit un malaise s'emparer de lui quand il saisit à quel point la voix était étrange.  
Le Pope leva la main, et la posa sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.  
« Mais dit moi, Shura...Lequel ?  
Le Capricorne n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La main de son interlocuteur avait brusquement dérapé pour enserrer son cou, avec une violence peu commune, et l'avait soulevé de terre aussi facilement qu'il aurait soulevé une poupée. Shura se balançait au bout d'un bras tendu, le visage marqué par une intense surprise, ses mains refermées par réflexe sur celle de son agresseur, sa bouche ouverte sur une recherche désespérée d'air, et une question, une seule, lui tambourinant l'esprit comme un prisonnier taperait sur ses barreaux.  
Pourquoi ?  
Un rire s'échappa du visage sous le masque.  
-G... G...aaah...  
Shura tentait de parler. De comprendre. Mais la pression sur sa gorge était trop forte, et il ne put rester qu'impuissant devant le Pope qui portait son autre main à son masque, et lentement, le retirait...

Non...  
Ce n'était pas le Grand Pope...  
Les yeux de Shura s'écarquillèrent encore plus, si c'était possible. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait un sourire exagérément torve, un sourire fou de gamin excité, et une lueur pernicieuse et dangereuse comme une flamme dans des yeux rouges. Il fit voler le casque, en même temps que le masque, faisant apparaître une longue chevelure couleur argent, aux mèches aussi souples que des serpents. Chacun de ces détails étaient parfaitement étrangers à l'espagnol. Chacun.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son visage. De la forme de ses yeux, de ses cheveux...  
De son cosmos...  
Shura en oublia presque qu'il étouffait. En lui, la surprise menait à l'horreur un combat atroce qui lui nouait le ventre et lui donnait la nausée.

Saga.  
Un nouveau rire sortit des lèvres de l'imposteur.

Non... Ce n'était pas possible... Ce n'était pas lui...  
Le Chevalier des Gémeaux leva sa main libre, levant un index qu'il posa sur la bouche entrouverte de Shura.  
-Bonsoir, Shura. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer.  
Saga observa avec un plaisir non dissimulé l'expression du Capricorne. Peur, incompréhension, horreur s'y mêlaient tels un délicieux cocktail qu'il buvait à petite gorgées sans jamais se désaltérer. Il laissa glisser son index sur les lèvres de l'espagnol, puis le remonta sur sa joue où il plaqua sa main avec une hypocrite délicatesse.

Il comprenait sans mal son attachement au jeune garçon. Non pas qu'il était beau, non, il était trop jeune, et ses yeux trop étranges, perturbants, de véritables lacs sombres, mais il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique dans ce même regard qui faisait toute la particularité de l'espagnol. Quelque chose de dangereusement captivant, cette impression que l'on a lorsque qu'on fixe le vide, la peur de tomber, le vertige, mais aussi une profonde et terrifiante attirance...  
Il sembla revenir à la réalité en remarquant la détresse respiratoire intense du Capricorne qui ne parvenait pas à se débattre, et souriant toujours, il s'approcha, et relâcha petit à petit sa gorge, le faisant descendre tout en l'accompagnant d'un regard qui lui interdisait la fuite.  
Sous le choc, incapable de réagir, Shura se laissa faire, ses jambes ne le tenant debout que difficilement et sa capacité de respiration brusquement revenue étant la seule à le maintenir dans une réalité qu'il aurait pu être tenté de nier.  
Saga.  
Saga était en face de lui. Pourquoi ? C'était lui, mais en même temps... En même temps...  
-S...Saga... ? Il balbutia, interdit, cloué sur place par la silhouette imposante qui lui faisait face. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux le regardait, amusé, les bras croisés. Du regard, il jaugeait le Chevalier qu'il n'avait pu que regarder à travers le filtre de sa conscience qui tentait désespérément de le cacher et de l'enfoncer dans les affres de l'oubli et du silence.

-C'est moi.  
Shura tremblait. Instinctivement, il recula son pied droit.  
-...Non.

Saga haussa un sourcil.  
-Non ?  
-Tu n'es pas Saga.  
La voix du garçon avait retrouvé un semblant d'assurance, et son regard se durcissait. Mais ça n'impressionnait nullement l'imposteur. Ce n'était qu'une construction de brique sur une base de paille. De la dureté construite sur de la peur.  
-Qui suis-je, alors ?  
La question sembla déstabiliser Shura qui resta silencieux. Saga esquissa un large sourire, et s'approcha, posant un genoux à terre.  
« C'est moi, Shura.  
Le Capricorne le fixait avec effroi, incapable de répondre alors qu'il tentait désespéremment d'endiguer le flot de pensées qui assaillait son esprit.  
-Non... Saga... Saga n'est pas...  
-N'est pas comme ça ?  
Le sourire de Saga s'adoucit légèrement.  
« Ah, mais Shura, que sais tu de moi ? Que sais tu de mon moi profond, de mes pensées, de mes sentiments, que sais tu de mes côtés sombres, de mes mensonges, de mes peurs... ?  
Distraitement, il attrapa la main de l'espagnol.  
« Etre Chevalier, Shura, c'est s'oublier, c'est s'offrir tout entier à une cause désespérée, c'est exalter le bien qui est en nous, l'altruisme, la compassion, l'amour, et c'est enfermer et rejeter égoïsme, ambition, cupidité comme les pires maux de ce monde et de l'être humain... C'est décider que l'on a plus le droit de rêver autre chose qu'un monde en paix, et que nos rêves à nous, nos rêves personnels, sont perdus à jamais... C'est devenir une machine de guerre, Shura. C'est ça être Chevalier.  
Saga baissa légèrement les paupières. La folie semblait s'être calmée dans ses yeux écarlates, remplacée par un triste dégoût.  
« Saga... le Saga que tu penses connaître et que je suis, c'est un homme qui a décidé que la cause d'Athéna était une cause universelle et qu'il devait s'offrir tout entier à cette cause parce qu'elle le convainquait profondément. Mais son jeune âge l'a empêché d'en saisir toutes les conséquences, et humain qu'il était, il n'a pas pu juste accepter de disparaître. Je n'ai pas voulu disparaître. Alors il a lutté, oui, son amour de son combat l'a aidé à lutter, mais on ne peut pas oublier son amour pour soi-même. Je l'aime. Voilà qui je suis, Shura. Je suis le côté sombre. Et Athéna, la justice, rien de tout cela n'a de valeur à mes yeux face à l'immensité de mon désir, du désir que j'ai d'accéder au bonheur, d'offrir le bonheur à ce Saga si pur en qui tu as placé ton admiration.  
Il ferma complètement les yeux pour les rouvrir ensuite, le sourire regagnant son visage.  
« Oui. Je veux le rendre heureux. Je veux être heureux. Et si son bonheur passe par la justice, alors je serai la justice.  
Il se redressa, et leva les bras dans un large signe pour désigner leur environnement.  
« Je veux contrôler le Sanctuaire. Je veux faire de cet endroit mon domaine, un domaine duquel je pourrai ensuite contrôler le monde. Je suis fort, Shura, je suis fort et j'ai la possibilité d'utiliser cette force pour faire ce que je veux. N'est ce pas là la raison d'être de la force ? De pouvoir réaliser tous nos souhaits ? Il n'y a que les faibles qui ne peuvent obtenir ce qu'ils désirent. Et s'ils sont faibles, c'est entièrement leur faute, et se placer en victime n'est qu'un manière pour eux de se complaire dans leur faiblesse, d'éviter de souffrir en essayant d'aller plus haut. Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils attendent que des gens forts arrivent pour les sauver et faire le travail à leur place. Et ces gens là devraient représenter la justice ? S'ils ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même, comment peuvent ils protéger la protéger elle ? Seuls nous, les forts, pouvons la protéger. Il est donc logique que nous en soyons les maîtres. Et que ce monde, qui est incapable de se débrouiller seul et qui sombre sans cesse dans le chaos, soit donc le notre.  
Il prit une pause pour redescendre les bras et regarder Shura.  
« Mais ça... Peu de gens le comprennent. Des gens comme le Grand Pope préfèrent s'interdire de réfléchir et vouer une confiance aveugle à Athéna. Alors oui, j'ai du l'éliminer.  
Shura blêmit.  
-Le... Grand Pope...  
-Ne prends pas cet air, Shura, et réfléchis ! Ce n'était qu'un obstacle, et sa mort montre bien qu'il était trop faible pour défendre la justice en laquelle il croyait tant. Et ce bébé, Athéna, est censée nous diriger et vaincre le Mal, mais que fera t'elle quand un poing se lèvera contre elle ? Tant qu'à la protéger, à combattre à sa place, autant tout faire nous même. Nous même qui pouvons régir le monde correctement et faire de lui ce qu'il doit être. Un monde puissant. Ou quiconque se mettant en travers de ma justice sera éliminé. C'est le seul moyen de sauver la terre que Saga aime tant, de le rendre heureux, et de me rendre heureux.  
Son regard se fit brusquement plus dangereux, et son sourire battit des records de machiavélisme. Il se baissa, pour planter ses yeux directement dans ceux de Shura.  
« Car je déteste être dirigé.

Puis il se releva, et recula de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre.

Shura tremblait. Littéralement. Il sentait ses jambes agitées de spasmes. Et il avait froid... Un courant froid le traversait, non, le transperçait de toute part, tandis qu'il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Le Grand Pope... Il avait tué le Grand Pope... Saga avait...  
Il eut une nausée. Le Saga, si pur, si gentil, avait commis un acte aussi abject...

Abject ?  
Shura prit conscience trop tard des doutes qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit et son cœur.  
Cet acte était il si abject que ça... ? Saga, quelque part...N'aurait il pas raison... ?  
Saga... il a toujours été son modèle. Il était si bon, si grand et noble, il rayonnait la puissance, le Bien, l'amour... Quelque soit ses actes, quelque soit son visage, ses dires, jamais, au grand jamais il ne pourrait être du côté du Mal...  
Saga regardait le visage de Shura se décomposer sous l'effet du doute, pour lentement se refaire avec une jubilation sans nul pareil. Il avait craint sa réaction quand Saga, son autre, l'avait appelé, désespéré, mais il s'avéra qu'il était probablement le plus à même des Chevaliers à le comprendre. Il eut un sourire narquois.  
Il avait bien mal jugé la détermination du Capricorne. Bien mal jugé son amour de la justice. Saga avait vraiment été naïf, aveugle, de ne pas comprendre ce qui motivait le jeune garçon au plus profond de lui.

Dire qu'il pensait le tuer. Alors qu'il avait trouvé le plus loyal, la plus parfaite des marionnettes.  
Il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un crier, au fond de lui. Il l'ignora. Et prit à nouveau la parole.  
Sa voix était devenue mielleuse.  
-Tu comprends, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, toi et moi, on se ressemble, n'est ce pas ?  
Shura leva des yeux confus sur lui.  
« Tu crois en moi, Shura, n'est ce pas ? Toi, tu as compris, tu me l'a dit toi même, les forts seuls peuvent représenter la justice...  
Il s'approcha et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du Capricorne.  
« Shura... Aide moi.  
L'espagnol ouvrit des yeux surpris.  
-T...T'aider ?  
Saga acquiesça.  
-Oui. Tu es fort Shura. Tu as en toi une force que peu possèdent ici, une force immense. La force de ton cosmos. De ton cœur. De ton épée. Tu possède Excalibur, Shura, tu possède la lame de la justice, tu es la lame de la justice ! Alors oui, aide moi. Toi et moi... On peut faire régner la justice. Tu sera ma lame, mon épée à moi...  
Shura déglutit, et détourna le regard.  
-Je...  
La main de Saga se lèva vivement pour attraper le menton de l'espagnol, et lui tourner le visage.  
-Je sais que tu peux le faire. Parce que tu es le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne. Celui qu'Excalibur a choisi. Ne m'a tu pas dit que tu voulais être plus fort ? Te battre pour la justice ?  
Le garçon déglutit, mais cette fois soutint le regard du Gémeaux.

-Bien...Bien. J'ai juste à me débarasser d'Athéna, et nous pourrons...  
-A... Athéna ?  
L'horreur s'était à nouveau invitée sur le visage de Shura qui recula. En son for intérieur, Saga jura. Il avait été imprudent. Mais il était si proche du but...  
-Voyons, Shura...  
-Non... Athéna... Nous... Tu ne peux pas...  
Athéna... Bien que son corps soit celui d'un faible humain, elle restait la déesse de la guerre, de la justice... Elle restait... sa déesse...  
Saga secoua négativement la tête.  
-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. Je sais que c'est dur, Shura, « il » aime Athéna plus que tout aussi, mais ce n'est qu'un corps humain. Qu'un bébé faible qui aurait été incapable de vaincre le mal et d'assurer la bonne continuité du Sanctuaire. Mais Athéna est une déesse, elle est plus que cet enfant. Elle est avec nous, sa cause est la notre, mais sa manière de faire est trop laxiste. Nous devons le faire, Shura. Pour le bien de ce monde... Pour le bien de Saga...  
L'espagnol resta figé. Tuer Athéna... Il parlait de tuer Athéna... Comme il a tué le Grand Pope... Est ce là le prix de la justice ? Est ce là le prix à payer pour combattre pour le Bien ? La fin... justifie t-elle les moyens ?  
Shura aurait aimé se poser la question.  
Mais les derniers mots de son interlocuteur l'avaient frappé de plein fouet.  
Saga...  
« Allez.  
Il releva la tête, la voix de l'imposteur l'ayant fait sursauter. Ses yeux le fixaient si intensément que Shura douta de pouvoir un jour détourner à nouveau le regard.  
« Fais moi confiance, Shura... C'est moi, Saga.  
L'espagnol perdit pied à ce moment là.  
Le cosmos de Saga s'était déployé autours de lui. Il était doré. Chaud. Plein de promesses. Son sourire était devenu plus doux, tout comme ses yeux. Shura regarda ses yeux. Ses yeux qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici pas osé fouiller, de peur de ne pas y retrouver...

Non. Elle y était. La pureté.  
La pureté de Saga. La pureté était toujours là... Même dans ces yeux rouges de folie, elle était là...  
Shura arrêta de douter brusquement.  
Comment avait il pu se fourvoyer à ce point ?  
Saga était la justice. Depuis le début, Shura avait vu en lui l'ultime Chevalier, l'ultime représentant du bien, depuis leur première rencontre. Saga lui avait fait comprendre Excalibur. Saga avait fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant. Saga l'avait aidé. Lui avait montré. Saga ne pouvait pas être du côté du Mal.  
Il ne pouvait pas.  
Il est le Bien.  
Il ne peut pas se tromper.

Car il était lui.  
Car il était Saga.  
Le corps de Shura arrêta de trembler. Dans son regard opaque, une lueur, celle du doute, celle de la peur, s'éteignit. Son regard même sembla s'éteindre, redevenir le simple regard déterminé, détaché qu'il avait toujours eu, le regard de celui qui se jure quelque chose, et qui jette toute pensée pouvant s'opposer à cette promesse pour se décider à n'agir que pour faire ce qu'il a à faire.  
C'est toujours ainsi qu'il a marché.  
Ca sera difficile. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.  
Mais Shura avait prit une décision.  
Face à lui, Saga souriait. Au fond de lui, l'autre avait arrêté de hurler, s'était tu, abattu et consterné par ce qu'il se passait devant les yeux de sa conscience muselée.  
Le nouveau Grand Pope du se retenir de partir dans le plus exalté, le plus fou des rires.  
Il avait gagné.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey hey hey je suis genre hyper hyper à la bourre mais on va dire que c'est pas grave, voilà le chapitre 7 ! Je vais essayer d''aller plus vite pour le chapitre 8, en attendant que vous laisse avec cette petite lecture et nos deux potos répondant aux doux noms de Shura et Saga, avec quelques nouveaux points de vue parce que j'aime bien varier les points de vue. Allez, salut salut !_

* * *

Il avait toujours été là.  
Toujours.  
Pas derrière lui, pas devant, pas à côté, non, en lui, au plus profond de son cœur, puisque c'était lui bien sûr.  
Il s'en était souvenu peu à peu dans ses rares moments de lucidité. De cette part sombre de lui même, de cet homme aux cheveux blancs, oui, il s'était souvenu de lui.  
...Combien de temps avait il pensé l'avoir oublié ? L'avait il oublié, ou s'en était il seulement jamais rendu compte... ?  
… Il avait toujours été là.  
Là, dans son cœur, ce réservoir à sombres pensées, à sombres sentiments, ce protecteur de tout ce qu'il avait du refouler, cet ange gardien de son bonheur égoïste...  
Saga baladait autours de lui ses yeux bleus fatigués, signe rare de la dominance de son soi « bon », dominance aussi salvatrice que douloureuse pour le Gémeaux qui titubait, se retenant à un mur, marchant sans trop savoir où il allait.  
Dans ses souvenirs s'imposait de plus en plus un homme. Un homme de dos, des cheveux noirs qui volaient au vent, valse de flammes sombres réhaussée par une armure d'or que le soleil faisait briller comme des milliers d'étoiles. Saga l'appela.  
Il se retourna. Des yeux verts sombres. Une voix.  
… Vulcain. Son maître.  
Une migraine lui prit brusquement la tête, et il trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse à une colonne. La lumière éclatante de sa mémoire se noya brusquement sous un océan de ténébres tandis que Saga sentait sa conscience vaciller.  
Il regarda autours de lui. Il était dehors, et ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? … Il leva la tête. Le temple d'Athéna.

Il continua de monter les marches. Au fond de lui, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était une question distraite, paresseuse, et le grec n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses pensées pour y trouver une réponse. Pourtant il avançait. Son autre lui arrivait, sans aucun doute.  
Saga aurait aimé lutter. Pendant tant d'années, n'en avait il pas trouvé la force ? N'avait il pas battu si efficacement ce mal en lui qu'il l'avait oublié au final ? … Avait il simplement échoué ?  
Il prit conscience soudain de ce qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Une dague. Une dague d'or. Quel était son but ?  
Le Gémeaux s'en souvint en arrivant au Temple, quand il vit le berceau d'Athéna, devant lui, un cosmos presque imperceptible s'en échappant tendrement.  
Une si belle enfant. Sa si belle déesse.  
Que méritait elle, si ce n'était de mourir d'une superbe arme d'or dans le cœur ? De répandre son sang béni sur ce métal sublime, de fermer ses yeux magnifiques et de s'endormir, s'endormir, pendant que Saga, lui, le Grand Pope, prenait le relais, s'occupait de ces hommes dangereux, cupides, sutpides, faibles, pendant qu'il prenait le contrôle à sa place et lui épargnait une telle peine ? Oh, Athéna, ce monde n'est pas fait pour sa beauté, oh, Athéna, c'est la force de son serviteur qu'il faut pour un tel univers, oh, Saga, seul, seul, seul à pouvoir gouverner, seul à pouvoir dominer...  
Il allait être le maître...  
Le maître incontesté...  
Il leva le bras. La dague brilla à la lumière de la lune.  
Oh, Athéna, Athéna, adieu, adieu...  
 _Adieu mon amour...  
_ Il abaissa l'arme.  
Mais un éclat sombre passa.  
Et au moment où la lame traversa le matelas, le bébé avait disparu. Saga leva la tête, surpris.  
Les pleurs de l'enfant, bien vivant, résonna dans le silence du temple. La silhouette qui le tenait fort contre lui faisait face au grec, vibrant d'un puissant cosmos, d'une profonde détermination.

-Grand Pope ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prends ?!

...Aioros.  
Saga émit un claquement de langue agacé. Combien de fois ce gamin allait il arriver au mauvais moment ? Combien de fois encore ce sale gamin allait intérférer dans ses plans, dans ses projets ? Avoir tenté de lui ravir la place qui lui était destinée ne lui suffisait pas ?!  
Il fixa avec haine le garçon aux cheveux bruns et au bandeau rouge, dont le regard était brouillé d'incompréhension. Le Gémeau s'avança.

-Aioros. Rends moi cet enfant.

-Eloignez vous !

Saga ne s'attendait pas à ça. Aioros avait brandi son poing, et l'avait frappé avec une violence qui ne montrait aucune retenue, un coup bien calculé qui envoya voler son masque et sonna légèrement le Gémeaux qui porta une main à son visage grimaçant. Il releva brusquement la tête quand il entendit l'exclamation de surprise de son adversaire.

« S...Saga ?! Saga, c'est toi ?

L'usurpateur le fixa avec un regard chargé de haine.

-Aioros... Toujours en travers de mon chemin, hein... ?

-N...Non, Saga, ce n'est pas possible, tu...

Le Sagittaire avait ouvert de grands yeux horrifiés, entamant malgré lui un mouvement de recul.

-Toujours...Toujours...

-Saga !

-TAIS TOI !

Le Gémeaux attaqua sans prévenir, envoyant une rafale de cosmos et frappant de plein fouet Aioros qui traversa le mur avec un cri de douleur.  
Saga se baissa pour ramasser son masque, qu'il remit en place, et marcha jusqu'au trou qu'avait fait son attaque pour voir Aioros se relever tant bien que mal et fuir dans la nuit. Avec un juron retenu, le grec se retourna.

«Gardes ! Gardes ! Il y a un traître au Sanctuaire !

Puis il traversa la pièce d'un pas rageur, descendant les marches du temple rapidement. Arrivé à son temple, il croisa un serviteur qui le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'air paniqué. Saga lui fit face, et d'une voix funèbre et vibrante de colère, il énonça :

-Faites venir Shura du Capricorne. L'ennemi est Aioros du Sagittaire.

Il courrait.

Serrant fort, fort contre lui le bébé qu'il venait de sauver, le « traître » du Sanctuaire courrait de toute ses forces, fuyant l'usurpateur du Grand Pope, le véritable traître qui s'apprêtait à tuer Athéna, le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, Saga, Saga, son ami, son meilleur ami...  
Il serra les dents, puis se mordit la lèvre.  
Merde, merde, merde... Comment cela avait pu arriver ? Comment ? Saga... Pourquoi ? Par tous les dieux... Pourquoi... ?  
Il était le plus droit des Chevaliers. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, pendant tout leur entraînement au Sanctuaire, il avait toujours été au dessus. Peu sociable, mais si gentil, si pur, il obéissait aux plus complexes principes de dévotion, de foi, de générosité, de courage, d'altruisme...  
Cet homme... cet homme... venait de tenter de tuer Athéna... ? Et la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux... Que se passait il... ?  
Aioros avisa devant lui la route de la Rose, et sans réfléchir, s'engagea dans le pasage secret.  
Il devait passer les maisons du Poisson, du Verseau, du Capricorne et du Scorpion avant de pouvoir passer à la sienne récupérer son armure et faire l'ébauche d'un plan pour s'enfuir...  
S'il allait assez vite, il pourrait fuir sans avoir à combattre les différents Chevaliers sur son chemin. Ils étaient encore jeunes, et bien qu'influençables, conscients de leur devoir, et probablement déjà mis au courant de sa prétendue trahison... La gorge d'Aioros se serra. Il se promit de revenir quand il aurait mis Athéna en sécurité. Il fallait qu'il les prévienne...

ça serait les mettre en danger... Et puis, où aller ?

Le Vieux Maître.  
La réponse s'était imposée avec évidence dans son esprit. Le Vieux Maître. Lui saurait sans aucun problème l'aider. Il était sage. Il saurait voir la vérité.  
Encouragé par cette résolution, Aioros bifurqua et emprunta un autre virage, descendant par un trou presque invisible dans un tunnel qui le mènerait sur un chemin quittant le Sanctuaire. Portégeant comme il pouvait l'enfant pleurant entre ses bras, il toucha le sol et se remit à courir.  
Allez. Il devait aller vite. Sortir du Sanctuaire. Se cacher. Puis aller en Chine.  
Il pouvait le faire. Vite. Vite. Vit-

-Aioros !

La voix qui éclata derrière lui, accompagnée d'une rafale perpendiculaire de comos doré qu'il esquiva au dernier moment, brisa ses espoirs. La respiration saccadée, il se retourna. Un enfant se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il sauta agilement sur le sol, et marcha vers le Sagittaire. Des cheveux noirs ébourrifés, des yeux telles des forêts profondes, verts sombres, passage vers un abime sans fond, à des abysses déstabilisantes, où détermination et froideur se mêlaient trop efficacement. Aioros resta sans voix.

-Sh...Shura...

-Laisse cette enfant, Aioros.

Le ton de sa voix était indéniablement mençant. Le Sagittaire fronça les sourcils.

-A...attends, Shura, tu te trompe. Je ne suis pas en train de... Tu dois me faire confiance, le Grand Pope...

-...Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour quelque chose que je sais déjà. Laisse cette enfant. Et laisse moi la tuer.

Non... Ce n'était pas possible... Shura aussi ? Aioros serra les dents, et les doigts sur le tissu blanc qui enveloppait Athéna. Sa déesse. Sa cause.

-Non... Alors toi aussi ? Toi aussi tu... tu trahis Athéna ?! Je croyais... Je croyais que tu était juste ! Que tu te battais pour la justice, comme nous tous !

Une lueur de souffrance, de doute, passa dans le regard du Capricorne, qui pourtant se remis bien vite et leva le bras.

-La justice n'est que celle que les forts sont capables d'instaurer. Les forts, comme Saga... Comme notre nouveau Grand Pope. Si tu refuse de la laisser ici, je vais devoir te tuer, Aioros.

Le Sagittaire plissa les yeux, bouillant de colère, et cracha :

-Je ne veux rien entendre de ces balivernes ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train d'arriver, mais je ne te laisserai pas toucher Athéna !

-Sans armure ? Demanda Shura, un sourcil haussé. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.

-Jamais !

Une aura dorée apparut brusquement autours d'Aioros alors que son cosmos s'élevait, brûlait, des yeux verts plus déterminés que jamais.  
Le regard de Shura, quant à lui, se teinta presque de peine.

-...Bien.

Et le combat s'engagea.  
Shura ne montrait aucune pitié. Il attaquait, attaquait sans relâche, sous tous les angles, rapide, Excalibur fendant l'air à une vitesse incroyable, tandis qu'Aioros restait bloqué dans une défense difficile : Il se concentrait sur la protection de sa déesse, au détriment de lui même, et il sentait le sang s'écouler de blessures à multiples endroits de son corps, tandis qu'il n'osait pas attaquer, gêné par son divin fardeau, et une part de confusion et d'hésitation résidant encore en lui. Shura... Il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui. Il était dans l'erreur, oui, mais était-ce trop tard pour lui... Pour Saga... ?  
Peut-être ces questions causèrent elles sa triste fin.  
Il sentit sous son talon un trou.  
Surpris, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil derrière lui pour voir qu'il avait été acculé à une brèche ouverte par Excalibur.  
Il se retourna vers Shura juste à temps, juste à temps pour voir une nouvelle attaque fondre sur lui.

C'est fou tout ce qu'on peu comprendre en moins d'une seconde.

Aioros comprit que son bref moment d'hésitation, et déconcentration, avait donné à son adversaire une avance qu'il ne pourrait pas compenser.  
Il n'allait pas pouvoir esquiver.

Il comprit que c'était la fin, d'une manière. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il allait suivre avec douleur, puis avec résignation, et enfin avec résolution.  
Usant de ses dernières fractions de seconde de temps, il se retourna.  
Excalibur le frappa en plein dans le dos.  
Il la sentit ouvrir sa peau, sa chair, briser un os, il sentit la douleur lui déchirer les tripes alors que son sang sortait à gros bouillons de sa blessure, éclaboussant le sol à une trop grande vitesse.  
Il tituba.  
Ne fit qu'un pas.  
Et tomba dans le trou ouvert par son adversaire.

Il sentit le regard de celui ci alors qu'il tombait, tombait, serrant un bébé hurlant contre sa poitrine.  
Il frappa le sol avec une violence inouïe qui manqua de l'achever.  
Aioros ne resta immobile qu'un instant. Athéna criait. Athéna pleurait. Athéna lui sommait de continuer.  
Alors il posa sa main sur une paroi de la brèche. Se leva sur des jambes tremblantes, et avança, doucement.  
Il devait fuir... fuir... Mettre...  
Athéna...  
En sécurité...  
…

Shura observa le trou.  
Le cosmos d'Aioros n'avait pas disparu, mais il vacillait dangereusement, trop dangereusement.  
Il allait mourir.  
Tué par lui.

Shura, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne.  
Il avait froid. Intérieurement, il sentait un profond froid. Il l'avait fait.  
Il avait tué Aioros du Sagittaire, condamnant en même temps Athéna, la déesse. Il leva le bras. Il devait les achever.  
… Son bras trembla. Un cosmos chaud l'entourait. L'en empêchait. Il serra les dents. Tenta de chasser cette présence. Ne réussit pas.  
Il tomba à genoux.  
Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.  
Et dans la nuit, qui avançait, qui avançait, il se mit à pleurer, doucement, silencieusement.  
Dans cette nuit cruelle qui avait fait de lui un meurtrier, l'enfant pleurait, pleurait, pleurait pour la toute dernière fois...

...La nouvelle donna au Sanctuaire un coup comme il n'en avait pas reçut depuis des dizaines d'années. Shura était déjà là quand le Grand Pope, Saga, plutôt, avait fait appeler les Chevaliers d'Or. Il regardait d'un air vide leurs expressions confuses, chacun ayant entendu des rumeurs, la grande majorité n'y prêtant pas raison et attendant tranquillement que le Pope leur dise qu'Aioros n'était pas un traître et qu'Athéna était en sécurité, au chaud dans son berceau.  
Et il regarda avec le même air l'horreur, l'incompréhension, la douleur et la colère sur le visage de chacun quand seule la deuxième affirmation leur fut confirmée.

-C'est impossible !

C'était Aiolia qui s'était écrié, ses yeux verts illustrant un refus si parfait qu'il en devenait douloureux à voir.

« Aioros... Mon frère... Mon grand frère n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Jamais !

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses grands yeux, et il ne contrôlait ni sa voix ni son attitude. Devant les yeux désolés, fuyants, compatissants ou même dégoûtés de ses pairs qui hésitaient sur la marche à suivre.

-Calme toi, Aiolia. Répondit avec un calme froid le Grand Pope. J'ai du mal à y croire moi même, et pourtant c'est la vérité. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, et je ne suis pas le seul.

Le jeune Lion secoua la tête violemment, serrant ses poings à rendre ses doigts blancs.

-Non...Non... ça...ça ne peut pas être vrai, c'est une erreur...

Le Pope soupira, et sa voix se teinta d'une douceur dont nul ici aurait pu déceler l'hypocrisie :

-J'aimerais que ça soit le cas, Aiolia. Mais les faits sont les faits. Je l'ai vu. Et si ma parole ne suffit pas... Il y a celle de Shura.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Capricorne qui sembla brusquement revenir à la réalité. Son ventre se noua avec une telle force qu'il manqua de se plier en deux.  
Chaque regard était un véritable supplice pour l'espagnol, qui peinait à effacer le désespoir dans ses yeux. Il regardait un à un les Chevaliers.  
Ils le jugeait. Tous.  
Le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé était récent et présent chez tous, si bien qu'à ce moment, personne n'arrivait encore à réellement considérer Aioros comme un traître. Le garçon qu'ils fixaient tous n'était alors pas un Chevalier d'Or venant juste de sauver la déesse Athéna, mais un compagnon d'amre en tuant un autre. Un gamin de dix ans tuant leur modèle à presque tous.  
Un meurtrier.  
Shura ferma les yeux. Le pire de tous les regards était sans conteste celui d'Aiolia.  
C'était normal. Après tout, n'avait-il pas tué son frère ? Son grand frère adoré ? Le grand Aioros, l'incarnation même de la justice et de la noblesse !  
Mais il était dans le chemin. C'était quelqu'un de bien, mais quelqu'un qui devait disparaître. Pour le bien d'un monde fort et juste, de sa mission, de la mission de Saga, pour le bien de Saga lui même. Shura ne devait pas s'excuser. Que ça soit pour lui, ou pour ses camarades, il avait accompli sa mission.  
Alors...  
Alors pourquoi était-ce si dur ?  
Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas les regarder ? Pourquoi...

Pourquoi sentait il ce besoin irrépréssible, terrible, de sentir Saga, ses beaux yeux bleus posés sur lui, son doux sourire sur son visage noble, d'être avec lui, simplement ? Tout son être appelait le Chevalier des Gémeaux à l'aide, et Shura savait qu'il ne trouverait aucun réconfort dans le masque indifférent du Grand Pope imposteur.

...C'était bien Saga, pourtant.

-...C'est vrai Shura ?

La voix tremblante d'Aiolia le tira de ses pensées, et l'espagnol fut forcé d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder. Yeux verts dans yeux verts, deux émeraudes sur une forêt sombre, le Capricorne fut forcé de répondre.

-...Oui. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il tenait Athéna contre lui, il tentait de s'enfuir.

...Oh que ces mots étaient douloureux.

« Je lui ai demandé de la lâcher. De la laisser tranquille. De se rendre. De discuter.

Il ne faisait que répéter ce que Saga lui avait dit de dire.

« Il a refusé. Refusé, refusé encore. Il voulait fuir. Il ne voulait pas me tuer, disait il, je... J'avais encore le temps de le rejoindre...De le rejoindre pour se débarrasser de cette gêne qu'était notre déesse, que nous n'avions pas besoin d'elle, il disait, encore et encore... Alors...

Et pourtant c'était sa voix qui les prononçait. Sa voix qui donnait un coup de couteau toujours plus profond et vicieux au cœur d'Aiolia, dont les joues se trempaient peu à peu de larmes.

« Alors j'ai du agir. J'ai du le tuer. Et j'ai ramené Athéna avec moi.

Le Lion le regarda longuement encore un moment, colère, déception, tristesse, désespoir se mêlant dans son regard, puis passa sa main sur son visage d'un geste rageur et se détourna du Capricorne, sortant à grands pas du treizième temple.  
Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Vous savez tout maintenant. Aussi affligeant que ce soit, vous êtes toujours des Chevaliers d'Or, et vous êtes toujours tenus de remplir votre mission, et comme Shura être capables de faire n'importe quoi pour protéger notre déesse. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les Chevaliers se regardèrent un instant -enfin, se regardèrent, c'était un grand mot, la plupart évitant sciemment les yeux de Shura-, puis acquiescèrent, l'air sombre, s'inclinant avant de s'éloigner. Le Capricorne les suivit à une certaine distance, perdu dans ses pensées, quand tout à coup Milo se retourna.  
Shura du s'arrêter brusquement, surpris, croyant que le Scorpion aux cheveux violets comptait lui adresser la parole. Mais les yeux du grec étaient rivés derrière lui.

-Grand Pope... Où est passé Saga ?

Silence. Shura avait oublié ce détail. Est ce que Saga l'avait prévu ?

-... Il est parti en mission il y a peu. Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles de lui, pour l'instant du moins.

Simple. Efficace ? Il sembla, puisque Milo se contenta d'acquiescer, un air un peu déçu, triste. Shura se rappela que le jeune Scorpion avait été évalué par Saga, lui aussi. Bien qu'il est toujours été plus proche d'Aioros, il devait quand même avoir une certaine affection pour le Gémeaux.  
… Ou peut-être ressentait il juste le besoin d'avoir un aîné à proximité pour le conseiller. Ou peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir. Ca ne le regardait pas, de toute façon.  
Le regard de Milo s'attarda un petit instant sur Shura, lourd de sens, lourd de questionnements, puis le grec fit demi-tour. Simplement.  
Shura le regarda, puis se tourna vers Saga. Silence.  
Quelque chose, au fond de lui, voulait rester là, mais autre chose le poussait à ne pas le faire. Shura inclina la tête.  
Puis à son tour, il partit.

-...ça va aller, Shura ?

Le Capricorne eut un sursaut. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Aphrodite l'aborde. Il se tourna vers le Poisson, alors qu'il sortait presque de sa maison.  
Le suédois était adossé à une colonne, les bras croisés. Sa voix exprimait une attention sincère qui toucha l'espagnol. Après tout, des Chevaliers qui étaient présents, le Poisson était, avec Deathmask, celui qui avait eu l'air le moins dur. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Aphrodite n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Aioros, et Deathmask s'en fichait probablement. Du moins, sûrement considérait il avec ironie la traîtrise de celui qui s'était tant appliqué à lui tirer les oreilles et le reprendre sans arrêt sur son manque de respect à Athéna.

-... Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Aphrodite décroisa les bras et s'avança d'une démarche gracieuse, avançant dans la lumière de la lune qui révéla sa stupéfiante beauté, l'harmonie surréaliste de ses traits. Ses yeux bleus clairs, limpides, se posèrent avec douceur sur Shura.

-Tu as gagné contre l'un des plus puissants d'entre nous. Félicitations.

Les mots du suédois lui pincèrent le cœur, et un sourire amer vint étirer ses lèvres.

-...Merci, je suppose.

Silence. Aphrodite s'approcha encore. Il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, si bien qu'il resta à distance quand il passa à côté du Capricorne.

-C'est le tour de Mû ce soir. On peut tous dormir tranquilles. Va te reposer.

Et sur ses mots, il s'éloigna vers ses quartiers privés, laissant seul l'espagnol qui inspira profondément avant de reprendre sa route.  
S'il savait.  
S'ils savaient tous.

Dans le temple du Bélier, Mû tentait tant bien que mal de tenir son tour de garde. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, le rendant incapable de se plonger dans la quasi transe que demandait l'exercice de garde.  
Les évènements le boulversaient complètement.  
Aioros, un traître ? C'était ridicule...Complètement ridicule... De tous les Chevaliers d'Or, c'était celui dont le cosmos vibrait avec le plus de force, le plus de noblesse, le plus de bonté et de pureté. Si ce n'était pas le plus puissant d'entre eux, c'était le meilleur.  
Pourtant il aurait trahi ? Mû se voulait et ne pouvait pas y croire, mais il n'avait pas pu parler pendant la réunion. Ça aurait été remettre en question la parole de Shura, et pire, du Grand Pope, et il aurait été puni sévèrement pour ça.  
Mais...  
Il savait quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas.  
Il savait que l'homme qui leur avait expliqué la situation n'était pas le Grand Pope.  
Oh oui il le savait. Cet homme était étrange. Il parlait de la même manière, avait l'air tout aussi bon et gentil mais... c'était étrange. Ce n'était pas lui.  
Mais dans ce cas, où était passé son cher maître Shion ? Et qui était cet homme ?  
Des sueurs froides coulaient dans le dos du Bélier qui remettaient en ordre les évènements de son esprit.  
Shion décidant de désigner Aioros comme successeur, au détriment que Saga que tous pensaient plus que compétent pour ce poste. Le Grand Pope arrêtant brusquement de venir voir Mû, le traitant plus froidement, sans la familiarité qui s'était tissée entre eux durant tout ce temps. La disparition de Saga. La soi-disante tentative de meurtre d'Athéna par Aioros.…

Non...  
Mû sentit une sorte de vertige s'emparer de lui.  
Non. Pas ça. C'était impossible.  
Aucun autre Chevalier que lui même n'aurait suspecté quoi que ce soit là dedans, peut-être eu quelques doutes, mais jamais au point de soupçonner ce que Mû soupçonnait.  
Car le tibétain connaissait bien son maître et ne pourrait pas le confondre avec qui que ce soit. Car... il en savait plus sur les Gémeaux que n'importe qui parmis ses confrères du même âge.  
Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a de cela quelques années...  
Il ferma les yeux, ravalant sa salive.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là.  
Il était en danger. Définitivement. L'imposteur ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir deviné que Mû verrait la supercherie. Il était trop intelligent pour ça. Mais que faire ? Devait il fuir... ? Fuir le Sanctuaire ? Fuir sa mission, ses compagnons, les laisser aux griffes de celui qu'ils ne savaient pas être leur ennemi... ?

Que faire...Que devait il faire... ?  
Il sentit un cosmos.  
Il sursauta, horrifié, et se leva brusquement. Il le reconnaissait. L'avait il déjà trouvé... ? Déjà ?!  
Mû rentra dans son temple pour aller rencontrer celui qui venait à lui. Ravalant une énième fois sa salive, il rassembla son courage et reprit consistance. S'il devait mourir...ça serait dignement.  
Mais celui qui venait n'était pas venu pour le tuer.  
Le Grand Pope, du moins, son imposteur, s'avançait avec difficulté, chancelant. Il semblait trébucher sur chaque protubérance sur le sol, et sa respiration était si sifflante que même à plusieurs mètres le Bélier l'entendait.  
Comment avait il bien pu arriver là dans cet état ? S'était il téléporté ? Et que lui arrivait il...?  
Mû hésita, fit un pas en arrière, puis sa compassion naturelle et le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas le poussa à avancer, et à recevoir dans ses minces bras le faux Pope qui était tombé à genoux.

-Saga...Saga, c'est toi... ? Demanda doucement le tibétain.

L'imposteur mit du temps à lui répondre. Il porta doucement la main à son masque, et le laissa tomber, délivrant une masse de cheveux bleus, et des yeux de la même couleur où régnait une douleur si immense que le Bélier en eut presque un mouvement de recul, un coup dans le cœur.

-Mû...Mû, tu dois...

Il tentait de parler, mais sa voix était rauque, instable, son expression était nerveuse et agitée de tics divers, tandis qu'il serrait des doigts sur son crane, si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'il tentait de le briser. Mû, qui oscillait entre inquiétude et horreur, le coupa :

-Saga... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Où est mon maître Shion ? Et Aioros ? S'il te plaît Saga... Ne me dis pas...

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux leva une main pour lui demander de se taire, mais elle fut agitée d'un violent spasmse et retomba à terre, alors qu'il se courbait de plus belle. Et Mû vit la pointe de ses cheveux se relever légérement, se teinter de gris... Quand Saga arriva finalement à relever la tête, un de ses oeils était rouge, rouge sang, rouge fou, et il regardait dans tous les sens, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de Saga se démenait, tenter de sortir, à la manière d'un lion dans une cage... De son œil encore bleu, infiniment triste, le grec regarda Mû.

-Je suis désolé Mû. Je suis si désolé...

Alors c'était vrai.  
Shion... Son maître...  
Mû recula, et à son tour, ses jambes tremblantes le lâchèrent.

-Non...

-Mû...

-Non...Maître Shion... Saga, qu'à tu fait... ?

Ses yeux le brûlaient. Ses joues devenaient humides. Il porta une main à son visage. Y sentit les larmes. Son maître...  
Saga laissa échapper ce qui semblait être un gémissement, mais serra les dents ensuite. La voix qui sortit de sa gorge n'avait plus rien de ce qu'elle avait été. Elle était complètement brisée, désincarnée, à l'image de l'homme qui tentait désespéremment de retenir le mal qui voulait sortir, voulait couler hors de lui comme le pus d'une blessure infectée.

-Mû... Tu dois fuir.

Le Bélier revint à peu près à lui. Il regarda Saga, désespéré.

-Saga...

-Tu...dois fuir. Tu n'as plus le temps.

-Saga, je...

-Je... Je sais... Il sait... Tu dois fuir, ou il te tuera... Rejoins le Vieux Maître... Il sera ton seul soutien comme tu sera le sien seul, tu dois fuir... Pour m'arrêter, je t'en prie, Mû, je ne veux pas te tuer toi aussi...

-Saga !

-FUIS, MU !

La voix avait tonné d'un coup, et le blanc avait progressé sur les cheveux de Saga. Il s'était relevé, voûté, l'air fou, et s'avançait, doucement, un pas après l'autre, manquant de tomber, une main tendue vers le Bélier, une autre plaquée sur son visage, tentant de se faire reculer soi-même. Mû le regarda un instant, puis il serra les dents, se releva, se tourna, et partit en courant.  
Saga se fit violence, plus que jamais violence pour laisser Mû fuir. Son cosmos disparut brusquement. Il s'était téléporté.  
Au moment même où le tibétain quitta le Sanctuaire, Saga tomba à terre. Ses cheveux entièrement gris, ses yeux entièrement rouges, un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage.

-...Ha. Quel imbécile tu fais, Saga.  
 _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut salut, me revoilà ! Bon je suis genre hyper à la bourre, tellement à la bourre que je crois que cette fic s'est faite oublier enfait. M'enfin bon c'est pas grave.  
Du coup pas grand chose à dire, c'est un chapitre un peu spécial plus long que d'habitude mais probablement plus barbant que d'habitude aussi parce qu'il se passe pas grand chose. Enfin, vous verrez par vous même, c'était une transition nécessaire traduisant ma flemme de la faire sur plusieurs chapitres. En même temps c'est tellement chiant d'écrire sur des gamins... je les ai fait beaucoup trop matures je l'avoue. Autre preuve de ma flemme. M'enfin bon ! Bonne lecture, je vous laisse avec ce cher chapitre 8 !_

* * *

1974, Pyrénées, un an après la mort d'Aioros

Le soleil se couchait finalement.  
Il ne mit pas longtemps à disparaître derrière les montagnes escarpées qui, purement noires dans un ciel aux différentes nuances de bleu marine ressemblaient à des trous dans une toile de peinture inachevée.  
Ruan était assis sur une pierre, un vent violent faisant claquer sa longue tresse dans son dos, les bras croisés. Son armure, rangée dans sa Pandora Box, reposait à côté et pulsait doucement sous la main de son possesseur. Pensif, le Chevalier d'Argent de Cassiopée regardait la falaise, non loin de lui, et la vallée en contrebas, où brillaient les dernières lueurs des petits villages éveillés.  
Cela faisait un an que l'espagnol sentait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait au Sanctuaire.  
Ce n'était pas exactement un mauvais pressentiment, du moins pas un mauvais pressentiment infondé : Ruan avait toutes les raisons, comme beaucoup de Chevaliers, d'être troublé.  
Il y a un an à peine, Aioros trahissait le Sanctuaire. Puis mourrait. Tué par Shura, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne. Saga disparaissait, porté mort dans une mission sans que personne ne sache vraiment ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Le vieux maître, Chevalier d'Or de la Balance, cessait de donner de ses nouvelles, et Mû Chevalier d'Or du Bélier disparaissait lui aussi.  
Au final, le tiers de la garde rapprochée d'Athéna s'était vue envolée, parmis elle deux aînés et un vétéran, ne laissant que des enfants au Sanctuaire.  
Depuis, l'ambiance avait diamétralement changé. Surtout pour les Chevaliers d'Argent : à mi chemin entre les Bronzes, jeunes chevaliers de première ligne, et les Chevaliers d'Or, tout aussi jeunes du moins pour le moment et consignés au Sanctuaire sauf si mission spéciale, les Argents représentaient les vétérans de la Chevalerie : En général, ils vivaient plus vieux et avaient plus d'expérience. Ce qui faisait d'eux les plus à même à sentir les changements, les tensions, les problèmes en général.

Et Ruan, comme bien d'autre de ses collègues, avait senti un problème au Sanctuaire. Un problème lié aux disparitions, certes, mais pls profond aussi : Un changement. Un mauvais pressentiment.  
Que cela pourrait être ? Ruan ne le savait pas. Mais il le sentait.  
Comme cette impression que l'on peut avoir quand quelqu'un que l'on a pas vu arriver, dans notre dos, nous fixe, nous fixe, nous fixe longuement... Donnant ce sentiment de malaise qui ne se calme pas tant que le regard de s'est pas détourné, ou la cible retournée...  
Le Chevalier de Cassiopée poussa un soupir. Il ne saurait même pas expliquer ce qu'il trouvait d'étrange... Peut-être que les récents événements le rendaient paranoïaque.  
...Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait garder l'oeil ouvert.

1976, Sanctuaire, trois ans après la mort d'Aioros

-Alors comme ça, tu le savait depuis le début ?

La voix moqueuse de Deathmask le tira de ses pensées.  
Assis sur une pierre, aux côtés de l'italien au regard amusé, Shura releva la tête. Mille possibilités de réponses lui traversèrent l'esprit, allant de la coupable à la sèche, de la douloureuse à la froide, en passant par celle qui révélerait ses tourments, ses réels sentiments, mais l'espagnol se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
La réaction du Cancer ne se fit pas attendre. Il éclata de rire, et il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour se calmer, devant l'air inexpressif de son ami Capricorne.

« Ha ! Depuis le début ! Alors tu savais pour Aioros quand tu l'as tué ? Tu le savais !

Shura serra les dents, et à nouveau acquiesça. Il préférait ne pas entrer dans ce sujet de conversation. Même trois ans ans après ce qu'il s'était passé, l'espagnol ne parvenait pas à faire la paix avec ce souvenir qui venait régulièrement le hanter, de nuit comme de jour, par surprise, parfois venant chaque soir et parfois le laissant tranquille pour des semaines entières, comme le symptôme d'une maladie chronique et étrange. Trois avaient passé, et en trois ans Shura n'avait pas changé sa détermination : elle était partie d'un simple constat naïf d'enfant de dix ans, mais s'était renforcée de nouveaux éléments et s'établissait sur deux pilliers solides : L'un, la conviction que seul quelqu'un de fort était capable de faire respecter la justice, l'autre, la confiance absolue qu'il avait en Saga.  
C'était suffisant.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
A côté de lui, Deathmask se leva, attirant son attention.  
Il avait découvert le secret partagé de Shura et Saga il y a de cela deux ans. Comment, l'espagnol l'ignorait mais le mettait sur le compte de l'habitude de Deathmask aux mensonges et sa perspicacité aigüe. Shura ne l'avait pas su tout de suite, il l'avait remarqué, à vrai dire, car Saga lui confiait moins de missions, et l'italien partait de plus en plus souvent dans des buts secrets qui étaient en réalité de sombres missions d'assassinats. L'imposteur du Grand Pope semblait s'être acheté la fidélité du Chevalier du Cancer, bien plus efficace apparemment pour le sale travail que le Capricorne.  
Comme le témoignait les têtes qui ornaient les murs de sa maison et qui faisaient frissoner Shura de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il devait passer devant.  
L'espagnol en avait senti son ego méchamment frappé. Saga ne lui faisait il pas confiance... ?

-...Tu pense que j'aurais du t'en parler avant ? Tenta t-il d'une voix morne, chassant ces pensées de sa tête et se reconcentrant sur le fait que son ami voulait certainement en venir quelque part, mais qu'il allait falloir trouver quoi par lui-même.

Deathmask haussa les épaules.

-Bah, qu'est ce que je m'en fous ? Tu fais comme tu veux Shura, t'es pas censé me dire tout sur toi, on est pas de ces « meilleurs amis pour toujours qui se disent tout sur tout » qui nous font chier avec leurs discours à deux sous, non ?

Shura retint un soupir. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait attendre de Deathmask, de toute façon ? Il aurait du s'en douter.  
L'italien se contenta de croiser les bras.

« ça me fait juste marrer de voir le vrai visage des plus « droits » du Sanctuaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Saga était pire qu'Aioros quand il s'agissait de m'en foutre une quand je faisais une connerie.

Les mots de Deathmask frappèrent Shura comme une gifle, qu'il encaissa sans commenter, sans savoir si elle était méritée ou non. De toute façon, le Cancer ne sembla pas vouloir aller plus loin. Il décroisa les bras et se retourna pour toiser son ami de son habituel air supérieur.

-Bon, bouge un peu ton derrière de chèvre Shura, je vais rouiller si tu viens pas t'entraîner avec moi.  
L'espagnol abandonna sans plus de discussion, et se leva. 

Ces derniers temps, Shura s'entraînait encore plus tard. Dans sa tête, c'était parce qu'il voulait simplement s'améliorer. Au fond, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire doubler par Deathmask dans l'attribution des missions par Saga. Dans son cœur, c'était parce qu'il redoutait plus que tout le contact avec ses pairs.  
Il n'en était plus au niveau où il pouvait s'écrouler de fatigue, mais Shura comprit qu'il devait s'arrêter quand ses paupières commencairent à se fermer d'elles même et qu'il manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises. D'un pas lent, il fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner de l'arène où les chevaliers faisaient entraînement commun.  
Il s'apprêtait à emprunter les escaliers menant à la Maison du Bélier, quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.  
Surpris, il se retourna pour voir une petite silhouette s'esquiver de son champs de vision. Un sourcil haussé, il haussa la voix.

-Qui est là ?

Silence.  
Puis, quelques pas. De derrière une colonne, un masque blanc surmonté d'une tignasse rousse se montra.

-M...moi...

Shura baissa légèrement sa garde. Il se s'agissait que d'une petite fille. Une apprentie, plutôt, au vu de son masque et de sa tenue d'entraînement. Au vu de sa taille et de sa stature, le Capricorne lui donna entre six et huit ans. Que l'apprentie soit aussi jeune, c'était peu surprenant. Que ça soit une fille, plus. C'était quelque peu rare : Peu de filles osaient affrontaient l'entraînement du Sanctuaire, pas par faiblesse physique, mais plutôt à cause du fait qu'elles étaient ignorées par les maîtres et les personnes cherchant les talents dans les villages, et peu restaient : Souvent victimes d'une pression mentale terrible, le masque, les moqueries des garçons, voir parfois de violences physiques, d'un point de vue proportionnel il y avait plus « d'accidents » du côté de ces enfants là. Shura ne s'était pas entraîné aux côtés d'autres apprentis, plus jeune, et n'avait pas vraiment d'avis là dessus. Tant qu'il sait se protéger et protéger sa déesse, un Chevalier est un Chevalier qu'il soit homme ou femme.

-Qui es tu ? Que fais tu ici ? Lui demanda Shura d'une voix plus douce mais trahissant son impatience.

La jeune fille eut un léger mouvement de recul, puis elle sembla se reprendre et se tint plus droite.

-M..Marin. Je...Je voulais regarder l'entraînement des Chevaliers...

-Si tard ?

-...Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Shura soupira, mal à l'aise, et regarda derrière lui, avant de se retourner vers Marin.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de monter là haut, tu sais ?

Elle acquiesça vivement.

-Oui, oui, je sais... J'allais partir...

-Bien. Alors vas y.

Elle recula de quelques pas, se retourna, mais quand Shura amorça quelques pas en direction de sa destination, il entendit sa voix éclater derrière lui.

-ç...ça fait plusieurs fois que je viens vous regardez et, euh... J'aurais le droit de revenir ?

Surpris, Shura réfléchit un instant, sans se retourner.

-Tu ne t'entraîne pas déjà avec ton maître ?

-S...si, si, bien sûr, mais... Observer, c'est bien aussi... Les Chevaliers d'Or sont un véritable modèle pour nous tous,c'est pas pareil d'en entendre parler et de les voir en action pour de vrai...

L'espagnol sentit son cœur se serrer.

 _-Qu'est ce qui te rends si excité, Shura ?_

 _Le jeune espagnol leva ses yeux verts vers Ruan, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres._

 _-Le Chevalier d'Or._

 _-Hum ?_

 _Shura, sans s'arrêter de donner des coups à son maître, animé d'une inhabituelle vigueur, répondit :_

 _-Il va revenir ?_

 _Ruan bloqua un coup de pied, et, surpris de sa puissance, il réagit par réflexe et envoya voler son jeune apprenti qui atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin._

 _-Shura ! Je suis désolé, ça va ?_

 _-Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait._

 _Dans le nuage de poussière, le futur Capricorne se leva, chassant la poussière d'une main et essuyant un filet de sang de son menton avec l'autre. Ruan eut un soupir, à la fois de soulagement et d'agacement. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son apprenti d'être aussi enthousiaste. Ça le rendait imprudent. Et voir un garçon d'habitude si sérieux, si concentré et terre à terre soudainement prendre un air rêveur, c'est se rappeler cruellement de son âge réel._

 _-Ecoute, je sais qu'il t'as impressionné, mais il a autre chose à faire que de venir te voir, tu ne pense pas ?_

 _Shura haussa les épaules._

 _-Il me l'a dit._

 _Puis il leva la tête, le regard planté dans le ciel._

 _« Saga des Gémeaux..._

 _Il détachait subtilement chaque syllabe, en dégageant une mélodie différente à chaque fois, le prononçant comme s'il dégustait un plat hors de prix, doucement, en profitant, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'en avoir encore avant un bon moment.  
Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Qu'il reviendrait voir ses progrès. Shura n'attendait que ça. Chaque jour, il observait le soleil levant, en se demandant quand il verrait sa silhouette se détacher de la lumière pâle du jour, quand il le verrait à c'était un Chevalier d'Or...Le plus fort de tous les chevaliers, le plus noble, c'était son modèle, son mentor spirituel, le but ultime de sa vie..._

…

-Fais comme tu veux.

Sur ces mots, Shura n'attendit pas plus et repartit.  
Il comprenait les sentiments de la jeune fille. Mais lui... ? Il avait atteint ce qui, quelques années plus tôt, était son rêve : devenir Chevalier d'Or aux côtés de Saga. Il en avait ressenti une euphorie immense, certes, mais maintenant... ? Il était le dixième gardien, mais qu'est ce que ça changeait ? Etait il plus puissant ? Etait il plus honorable ? Qu'avait il accompli ? Etait il déjà un héros ? Un modèle ? Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Saga, il en était persuadé, alors pourquoi le regardait on avec des étoiles dans les yeux ? Parce que son armure brillait ? Parce qu'il avait accompli une mission dangereuse, qu'il avait mis sa vie en jeu ? Parce qu'il avait tué un traître ? Un ancien compagnon d'arme ? Celui qui, disait on, mentait, celui qui jouait les modèles, celui qu'on respectait au delà de toutes limites ?  
Parce qu'il avait tué un innocent ?!  
Son poing atterrit sur une colonne de la maison du Bélier sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
Sa colère retomba immédiatement quand son regard se posa sur la pierre enfoncée. Il dessera le poing et poussa un soupir.  
Quelle importance ça avait, de toute façon ? Aioros était mort parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Aioros était un homme bien, oui, sans aucun doute. Mais qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien n'aurait en aucun cas suffit à servir l'ultime cause de la déesse Athéna, la paix et la justice sur terre. Des gens comme lui... Il n'en existe pas assez. Maintenant qu'il était mort...  
Plus personne ne serait capable de donner sa vie pour une cause aussi illusoire et perdue que l'amour sur Terre. Personne.  
Shura n'avait fait qu'obéir à un ordre, un ordre juste : C'était un sacrifice nécessaire.  
Saga le rendra nécessaire.

1977, Sanctuaire, quatre ans après la mort d'Aioros

Les murmures.  
Les murmures le suivaient.  
« C'est lui » « le frère du traître » « tu pense qu'il est complice ? » « le pauvre » « quel enfoiré » « je préfère l'éviter » « ne t'approche pas » « il est si désagréable »  
Ils étaient aussi nombreux que divers, aussi discrets qu'omniprésents. Aiolia marchait droit sans les écouter. Il n'avait que onze ans, mais la mort de son frère avait plaqué sur son visage une sorte de maturité noble, un air sérieux qui prenait facilement des accents durs ou froids quand on l'approchait de trop près. Stratégie d'autodéfense. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'Aioros avait trahi le Sanctuaire, et pendant trois longues, trois interminables années le Lion avait porté le poids de cette horrible trahison que les moqueries et les insultes ne rendait que plus lourd, toujours plus lourd, et au fil de ces trois années Aiolia avait appris à muer sa tristesse, ses larmes en effort d'entraînement, en colère.  
Car oui, il était en colère.  
Il accéléra le pas en passant devant un groupe de soldats aux regards trop appuyés, fit l'effort de s'arrêter devant les entraînements d'apprentis pour saluer les maîtres, puis fila droit à la plage, passant à côté de l'arène qu'il affectionnait tant plus jeune. Il y avait trop de monde dedans. Et de toute façon, le grec n'était plus capable d'y aller. Ca lui rappelait trop l'image de son grand frère Aioros, s'entraînant au soleil, souriant à ses camarades, encourageant les apprentis, les aidant, parfois, ou les réprimandant avec une sévérité à faire trembler de honte...  
Il émit un claquement de langue agacé.  
Il était tôt, mais la plage était tout de même occupée par quelques groupes d'entraînement dispersés, si bien qu'il marcha encore une dizaine de minutes vers des rochers éloignés, escarpés et glissants.

Oui, il était en colère.  
Il se percha sur un rocher avec un bond gracieux.  
En colère contre le Sanctuaire.  
Il ferma les yeux pour concentrer son cosmos puis, avec une brusquerie que peu lui connaissait, frappa la pierre voisine qui partit en éclats acérés.  
Le Sanctuaire qui depuis quatre ans lui fait payer les erreurs qu'il n'a pas commis.  
La pierre d'à côté n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : le pied d'Aiolia lui passa à travers comme à travers de l'eau.  
Le Sanctuaire qui le couvre de ces commentaires avec une satisfaction lâche.  
Un éclat griffa le grec qui n'y porta absolument aucune attention qui se mit à sauter de pierre en pierre, sans peur pour le danger de glisser et de se faire sérieusement mal sur les roches pointues, en détruisant certaines sur son passage et en laissant d'autre pour se permettre de passer.  
Le Sanctuaire qui lui a arraché sans pitié son frère, qui l'a traité de traître, a traîné son nom dans la boue...  
Il stoppa son poing, les dents serrées.  
Son frère. Un traître.  
C'était impossible. Impossible, tout simplement inconcevable. Alors pourquoi... ? Pourquoi ces preuves... ? On ne peut pas douter de la parole du Grand Pope. Ni d'un Chevalier d'Or. Aiolia devrait haïr son frère, comme beaucoup le font. Oui, il devrait. Ca serait moins pénible. Moins pénible pour les serviteurs qui subissent sa mauvaise humeur, pour ses comparses qui supportent ses sautes d'humeur, moins pénible pour lui. Mais il en est incapable. Haïr Aioros. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne pourrait le haïr, non.  
Il laissa repartir son coup, qui se fit particulièrement plus violent et manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il se reconcentra, dansant sur les pierres, entre les pierres, comme s'il se battait en mêlée, comme si tous les ennemis du monde convergeaient vers lui. Oui. Comme si tous ces personnes du Sanctuaire l'attaquaient en même temps et que lui était enfin capable de riposter. De montrer sa valeur. Sa force. De leur faire ravaler leur insultes. De montrer qu'il a le niveau. Qu'il mérite d'être Chevalier d'Or. Qu'il est digne. Digne de son armure. Digne de son frère.  
Son poing dérapa sur un rocher. Surpris, Aiolia perdit sa concentration et tomba en avant dans le sable. Le choc ne fut pas bien violent, mais sa jambe avait tapé contre une pierre. Il grogna. Se mit debout. Regarda les pierres. Puis l'horizon. Et alla s'assoir plus près de la mer.  
Non. En effet, il ne pourra jamais haïr Aioros. Peu importe comment il le tourne, peu importe à quel point il essaye de se faire à l'idée que c'est un traître, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer. De se souvenir que c'est lui qui a pris soin de lui. Et la parole du Pope, dirons les autres ? Et la parole de Shura ? Aiolia les avait entendu. Il n'était pas stupide.  
C'était eux qui étaient stupides, au Sanctuaire. A ne pas comprendre que pour lui, sa confiance et son amour pour son grand frère ont la même valeur que ces paroles.  
Qu'il ne sait pas qui croire.  
Et qu'au final... Il ne sait pas quoi faire de cette colère qu'il ne sait si elle est justifiée ou pas.  
Il poussa un soupir, serrant les poing, puis baissant la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux repliés.  
Aioros... son grand frère...

Qu'était il, sans lui ?

Où était ce grand frère protecteur, chaleureux, cet homme qui le regardait lui et se réjouissait de ses sourires ? Cet homme qui, dans son cœur, avait fait une place spéciale à son petit frère ? Qui, maintenant, regardait Aiolia ?  
A quoi lui servait il de sourire, maintenant que plus personne n'appréciait ça ? Il n'avait plus personne. Plus de raison d'être heureux. Il n'avait plus rien.  
Rien... sauf la force... Une raison d'être fort...  
La justice...Athéna...l'amour...  
La colère... 

1978, Chine, cinq ans après la mort d'Aioros 

Les cinq pics de Rozan.  
Éternels, grands, ils s'élevaient vers le ciel comme les doigts tendus d'une main sombre. Un silence serein coulait doucement entre les pierres, et, en haut de l'une d'elle, une silhouette recroquevillée observait. Un homme. Un vieil homme, vieux guerrier frappé des cicatrices du temps, sage ermite aux yeux lourds relevés vers les étoiles, qui avait du vivant les battements du cœur et de la roche cette harmonie avec le décor, cette symbiose avec le monde qui faisait qu'on pouvait aussi bien ne pas le remarquer. Mais il était bel et bien là. Et c'était pour lui qu'un autre homme était là lui aussi, assis en tailleur derrière, attendant patiemment que l'attention du Vieux Maître se porte sur lui. C'était une soirée chaude. Le vent ne soufflait pas.

-Ruan de Cassiopée. Qu'un Chevalier d'Argent tel que toi fasse tout ce chemin pour venir voir un renégat

tel que moi me surprends.

Ruan poussa un soupir, et se releva.

-Vous n'êtes pas un renégat. C'est parce que je le sais que je suis ici.

Le vieil homme se tut un moment. Il réfléchissait. Il se retourna doucement, levant son large chapeau vers le Chevalier d'Argent.

-...Alors tu sais ce qu'il se passe au Sanctuaire, en ce moment ?

L'espagnol secoua la tête dans un geste de déni.

-Je ne le sais pas exactement. Je le ressens. Je le soupçonne. Trop fort et depuis trop longtemps pour que je m'en détourne. Et votre réaction me conforte dans cette idée. Vieux maître... Que se passe t-il... ?

Le regard du Chevalier de la Balance sembla se teinter de tristesse. Il se détourna pour regarder à nouveau la grande cascade.

-Est tu prêt à entendre la vérité, Ruan ? La savoir ne te mènera nulle part pour l'instant. La savoir ne fera que te mettre en danger.

-Il est trop tard pour me dire cela. Je suis venu ici déterminé à savoir.

Déterminé à savoir, oui, mais déterminé à comprendre... ? Dohkô en doutait. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Mais il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il pouvait faire confiance à ce Chevalier d'Argent expérimenté, intelligent, qui faisait partie des plus puissants de son niveau. Confiance à son jugement. Confiance à sa réaction... ?

-Le Grand Pope est un imposteur.

Le silence est court suite à cette déclaration.

-...J'espérais me tromper.

A nouveau, le vieux Chevalier de la Balance se tourna pour observer le Chevalier de Cassiopée. Ce dernier avait serré les poing, détourné le regard, froncé les sourcils. Il tremblait tout entier de sentiments que Dohkô comprenait bien, mais devait se dépêcher d'étouffer dans l'œuf. Il en allait de son bien.

-Tu ne t'es pas trompé. Quelqu'un à tué le Grand Pope et pris sa place. Et il s'agit d'un Chevalier d'Or.

Ruan s'avança de quelques pas. La voix qu'il éleva tremblotait.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? L'un des Chevaliers d'Ors ? La garde rapprochée d'Athéna ? Comment... Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ?

-C'est arrivé. Car les ambitions d'un homme ont pris le pas sur le bien de son cœur. Car son cosmos s'est noirci, ce soir fatidique... Non, avant même, des années, bien des années avant. Et tu sais de qui je parle, Ruan.

L'espagnol se laissa tomber assis à côté du Vieux Maître.

-Saga...des Gémeaux.

Comment... Avait il pu laisser tout cela arriver ? Comment...sa génération avait pu, sans le savoir, donner à la suivante le mal absolu ? Comment ?

« Comment... murmura t-il entre ses dents serrées. Dohkô secoua la tête.

-Ne te blâme pas. Ne blâme pas Vulcain. Ne blâme pas ta génération. Tout ce qui est arrivé...Devait arriver.

-Je croyais que c'était fini ! Que sa mort avait mis fin à la malédiction ! s'écria brusquement Ruan. Ses yeux brillaient d'un contraste entre colère et détresse qui fit soupirer le Vieux Maître.

La malédiction. Cette malédiction.

-Calme toi, Ruan. Il est trop tôt pour savoir si tout cela est lié.

Le Chevalier de Cassiopée sembla légèrement se calmer. De l'espoir pointa dans son regard.

-Vous pensez que ça n'a rien à voir ?

-Je pense surtout qu'il est trop tôt pour se le demander. Saga souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité. En lui, le bien comme le mal sont poussés à l'extrême, et ce depuis bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui puisse le soupçonner. Même moi... je ne saurais l'expliquer. Mais aujourd'hui... le mal a pris le dessus sur le bien. Et il menace d'effacer totalement ce dernier. Il veut le pouvoir. Il veut la terre. Et cette menace... N'est pas moins pire que celle de la malédiction dont tu parle. Aioros a réussi à fuir, et Athéna est en sécurité. Mais tout n'est qu'une question de temps.

L'espagnol sembla revenir au sens des réalités et reprit vite un air sérieux. Il croisa les bras, et ferma les yeux. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées. Il avait l'air fatigué.

-Que devons nous faire ?

-Rien.

-Rien ?

Il s'était retourné avec brusquerie, un éclat indigné dans ses yeux grands ouverts. Dohkô leva la main.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire, Ruan. Saga a la main mise sur le Sanctuaire et pourrait nous éliminer à tout moment. Nous devons rassembler nos forces.

-Mais le temps que nous prendrons sera aussi du temps qu'il prendra ! Les Chevaliers d'Or... Sont trop jeunes, trop inexpérimentés pour faire face à une affaire de ce genre. Pourtant ils sont les seuls à pouvoir l'affronter ! Que ferions nous si ils tombent tous sous sa coupe ?

Le vieux maître secoua la tête.

-C'est l'épreuve que les cieux leur a donné. Mais tu te trompe, Ruan. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir les affronter. Au moment venu, ils devront choisir leur camps, et là sera leur véritable épreuve.

Incrédule, le Chevalier de Cassiopée l'observa un instant.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

Son interlocuteur leva son vieux visage vers les étoiles, avant de se mettre debout pour s'éloigner du bord.

-Athéna reviendra. Elle va grandir. Murir. Elle reviendra. Avec ses guerriers. Nous devons les attendre... Nous ne pouvons que les attendre.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna. Ruan se releva, le regardant partir en silence.  
Attendre... Est ce tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ?  
Shura... était en danger. Sans le savoir.  
Ruan avait promis. Promis de le former. De le protéger.  
Il l'avait promis à Ule. 

1979, Sanctuaire, six ans après la mort d'Aioros 

Il prit le coup en pleine mâchoire et se vit projeté sur le sol avec violence.

-W...woh, ça va Camus ?

Le onzième gardien laissa échapper un claquement de langue agacé, et, sans prévenir, il se releva et balança son pied à la figure du huitième, qui avait baissé sa garde et fut envoyé plus loin à son tour.

-Tu es imprudent, Milo.

En réponse, un grognement s'échappa de la silhouette étalée par terre. Sous les yeux du Verseau placide, les bras croisés, le Scorpion se releva avec une grimace.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu était parfaitement capable d'esquiver ce coup, mais ces derniers temps, tu es ailleurs !

Le ton et l'air boudeur de son ami arrachèrent un soupir au français, qui ne put cependant nier les dires du perspicace grec. Il était indéniablement ailleurs, en ce moment.

« Quelque chose te turlupine... ?

Milo se rapprocha, l'air soucieux. Le silence de Camus lui avait donné raison et avait suscité sa curiosité. Ses yeux bleus ciel se plissèrent, attendant une réponse concise et immédiate. Son meilleur ami et interlocuteur le regarda un instant, puis se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas exactement mais...quelque chose ne va pas au Sanctuaire. J'en suis de plus en plus certain.

Surpris, Milo pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Tu es encore là dessus... ?

Camus acquiesça. Il en avait déjà parlé à Milo, quelques temps auparavant. En réalité, cela faisait bien longtemps que quelque chose le gênait au Sanctuaire.  
… Depuis le début, en réalité, depuis ce jour... étrange...  
Il était de garde, ce jour là. C'était il y a... six ans ? Probablement. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était le jour où Shura lui était passé devant pour rejoindre le Grand Pope, sans justification autre qu'un appel télépathique. A l'époque, ça n'avait pas choqué plus que ça le Chevalier du Verseau. Mais au fil des mois, des ans, il avait remarqué des choses qui n'allaient pas.  
Premièrement, depuis quand le Grand Pope appelait il ses Chevaliers par télépathie ? D'habitude, il utilisait des messagers, et quand c'était censé être secret, il se contentait de ne pas informer les messagers de la raison de la convocation. Deuxièmement, Shura s'était présenté en civil. C'était extrêmement impoli et peu sérieux d'aller se présenter au Grand Pope sans une armure d'or. Les Chevaliers en général n'enlevaient d'ailleurs que très rarement leurs armures dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, et quand ils le font, c'est en privé. Or, Shura n'était pas du tout du genre à oublier ses obligations. S'il avait réelement était convoqué, aurait il oublié son armure ? Et troisièmement... il y avait cette explosion de cosmos, non, plutôt cette étincelle, ce changement presque imperceptible qu'il avait mis sur le compte d'une erreur de sa part, et qui revenait au goût de jour récemment.  
Quelque chose d'étrange avait eu lieu, cette nuit, Camus en était persuadé.

-Camus... ?

...Persuadé, pas convaincu. Il n'avait pas de preuves. Pas assez. C'était des mystères qui l'avaient mené au soupçon, pas des réponses, pas des faits. Rien de tangible. Récemment, les absences de plus en plus fréquentes de Deathmask, les allers retours nombreux de Shura devant sa maison, et cette bribe, cette bribe étrange de cosmos...

-...Hé, Camus.

Oh, il avait failli oublier. La mort d'Aioros et sa trahison, la disparition de Saga dont le Grand Pope dit ne plus avoir de nouvelles depuis son dernier départ en mission, de Mû qui reste totalement inexpliquée mais que certains expliquent par une sympathique avec le défunt Chevalier du Sagittaire, tout comme celle du Vieux Maître qui ne réponds plus...  
Des mystères. Seulement des mystères.

-Camus !

Des doigts claquèrent juste en dessous du nez du Verseau qui releva brusquement les yeux, sorti de ses pensées.

-Oh, pardon Milo.

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa des lèvres du Scorpion, qui avait rapproché son visage.

-Ecoute, Camus, je veux bien que tout ça ai l'air extrêmement louche... Mais pourquoi tu ne va pas en faire part au Grand Pope, tout simplement, comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois que tu m'en a parlé ?

Le onzième gardien fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu. Il n'aimait pas cette manie chez son meilleur ami de rapprocher son visage à chaque fois qu'il veut quelque chose. Il recula d'un pas.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec des spéculations. J'aimerai au moins avoir des faits précis sur tout ça.

-Tu dis ça, mais c'est pas en y réfléchissant toute la journée que tu vas réussir à quoi que ce soit. Pas que ça me gêne de t'envoyer au tapis parce que tu regarde ailleurs ou de parler dans le vide pendant trente minutes avant de me rendre compte que tu ne m'écoute pas mais... mais si, justement.

Camus soupira.

-Excuse moi.

Milo haussa les épaules, l'air sérieux, en faisant passer une boucle violette derrière son oreille.

-Sérieusement. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, et si quelque chose de bizarre se passe au Sanctuaire, ça regarde le Grand Pope avant nous, tu ne crois pas ? Il saura t'expliquer, c'est quelqu'un de confiance, tu le sais ou tu en doute ?

L'accusation sous-jacente du huitième gardien ne rata pas sa cible, qui tiqua.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me rappeler mes devoirs, Milo du Scorpion.

Quelle idée absurde ! Milo encaissa le reproche sans protester, connaissant assez bien son meilleur ami pour savoir que lorsqu'il l'appelait comme ça, il était agacé.

-B...Bien, où est le problème alors ?

Camus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Le Scorpion sourit, et envoya une claque amicale dans le dos du Verseau.

« Tu vois ! Allez, vas y, je vais demander à Aiolia de s'entraîner avec moi. Ca le fera voir du monde.

-Milo...

-Vas y, je te dit !

Camus fixa un instant son ami à l'air sûr de lui, son visage halé illuminé d'un large sourire qui lui donnait l'air stupide mais qui cachait bien son sens du jugement. S'il n'était pas constamment mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre aux conflits, il en serait un bon médiateur. Finalement, le Verseau capitula.

-Très bien, j'y vais.

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

Le français se contenta de l'ignorer, et battit en retraite en direction du Sanctuaire.  
Sans attendre, il traversa d'un pas rapide les différentes maisons, constatant dans son avancée le vide de si nombreuses maisons avec un pincement au cœur.  
Quand il arriva à la Maison du Pope, tout en haut, un vent violent soufflait, rendant plus supportable la chaleur intense de Grèce et faisant voler les cheveux bleus verts de Camus, qui déglutit avant d'entrer.  
Le silence était parfait à l'intérieur, si parfait que le jeune Chevalier s'en sentit presque intimidé. Il se redressa, avançant d'une allure encore plus droite que celle qu'il avait d'habitude si c'était seulement possible, et signala sa présence à un serviteur qui venait d'entrer.

-Camus, Chevalier du Verseau. Je demande une audience avec le Grand Pope.

Le serviteur en question regarda d'un air apeuré l'adolescent pourtant bien plus jeune que lui, et s'exécuta précipitamment, la tête basse.  
Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car bientôt la silhouette lourdement drapée de son supérieur apparut au bout de la pièce.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Camus ?

Le français s'avança, avant de s'agenouiller respectueusement devant le large trône. Il hésita un petit moment, mais formula clairement sa phrase en réponse :

-Oui. A vrai dire, quelque chose me dérange, Grand Pope, et j'ai cru bon de vous en faire part.

Enfin. « cru bon » c'était dire... On l'y avait plus clairement poussé.

-Je t'écoute.

La voix de l'homme masqué avait quelque chose de rassurant qui mit en confiance le onzième gardien, qui entama son récit. 

Au fur et à mesure du discours du Verseau, Saga se renfrognait de plus en plus derrière son masque.  
...Il aurait du se méfier. Il avait trop compté sur le jeune âge des Chevaliers d'Or pour les détourner de la vérité et les laisser grandir dans la conviction que tout allait bien. Mais il avait sous estimé la grande intelligence de Camus, comme il avait sous estimé la perspicacité de Deathmask. Et que les doutes du français soient bien plus « innocents » et bien moins profonds que ceux de l'italien ne rassure en rien l'imposteur. Car si le Cancer a coopéré de lui même, probablement car il a reconnu la puissance de Saga et le considère déjà comme le vainqueur, le Verseau, lui, ne comprendrait pas et pourrait s'opposer au Grand Pope. Ou plutôt, étant donné de sa prudence et sa clairvoyance, faire comme Mû et aller rejoindre Dohkô en exil. Ces deux là inquiètaient déjà assez Saga, qui ne pouvait encore rien faire pour s'en débarasser, il n'était pas question que plus de Chevaliers se rendent compte de la supercherie.  
Il retint un soupir et fit mine d'écouter Camus jusqu'au bout. Au moins ne faisait il pas encore de conclusions et n'attribuait pas encore d'importance capitale à ses doutes. Mieux, il semblerait qu'il soit plus occupé à se questionner sur Deathmask et Shura que sur lui même, le Grand Pope. Il y avait encore une chance de réparer tout ça.  
Mais comment ? Si Saga lui répondait simplement qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, Camus garderait ses doutes pour lui, et ça ne ferait que les augmenter. Il ne resterait plus qu'à ce qu'il mène l'enquête. Pas que l'ancien Chevalier des Gémeaux ai des doutes sur sa propre discrètion, mais il douait souvent de celle de Deathmask, malgré son efficacité. Si il lui dévoilait tout, Camus s'opposerait à lui sans presque aucun doute. Et le tuer ne faisait pas partie des possibilités auquel cas : ça ne ferait qu'ajouter une mort mystérieuse et une histoire de trahison tirée par les cheveux qui viendrait nourrir les soupçons de plus belle. Autant cela pouvait à peu près passer avec les Chevaliers de Bronze, même Argent à la limite, mais Or...

-Grand Pope... ?

Saga revint à lui, et observa longuement le Verseau.

-Oh, désolé, Camus, je réfléchissais à cette histoire. Tu as raison, il y a quelques chose d'étrange... Tu es sûr de toi ?

La question sembla déstabiliser le garçon aux cheveux verts d'eau, qui pourtant ne détourna pas le regard.

-...a vrai dire, ce ne sont que le fruit de mon intuition, Grand Pope. Vous m'en voyez désolé.

Court instant de réflexion. Saga répondit d'une voix pensive :

-Ce n'est rien, je fais confiance à ton intelligence Camus et je ne pense pas que tes doutes soient complètement infondés. Cependant... Deathmask est un garçon mystérieux qui doit sûrement avoir quelques sombres affaires de son côté. Je m'expliquerait avec lui, il ne serait pas normal qu'il faillisse à son devoir de Chevalier. Quand à Shura... Tu pourrais simplement lui demander, hmm ?

Il avait improvisé, mais ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Ce n'était cependant pas suffisant. Le regard du onzième gardien restait dubitatif, profondémenent plongé dans les réflexions de son porteur.

-... Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Grand Pope. Permettez moi de retourner à l'entraînement.

Léger claquement de langue agacé. Camus allait lui filer entre les doigts.

-Bien évidemment.

Le français se releva, et après un signe de tête fit volte face et commença à s'éloigner sous le lourd regard suspicieux de Saga.  
Que faire ?  
Que faire... ?

Et si...

-Attends, Camus.

Supris, le jeune garçon se retourna à nouveau, l'air interrogatif. Sous son masque, l'imposteur esquissa un sourire mauvais. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire de Camus ici...  
« J'ai à te parler. Tu te rappelle, du camp d'entraînement où tu as fait ta formation ? Il y a un apprenti prometteur, au Sanctuaire, Isaak, d'après les maîtres d'entraînement, et il aurait une affinité avec le cosmos de glace... J'aimerais que tu me rende un service. 

Il s'était adossé au dos d'un pilier, à l'écart, les bras croisés, et attendait. Dans l'ombre, silencieux, Deathmask se retenait à grand mal de signifier son impatience en tapant du bout du pied. Le Grand Pope -enfin, Saga-, lui avait intimé la discrétion quand il venait faire ses rapports quand à ses missions secrètes. Ces mêmes missions qui intriguaient tant ses camarades... Ha. S'ils savaient. L'italien préparait le terrain. Il se débarrassait des gêneurs. Achetait leur silence avec leur propre sang. Puis le surveillait en scellant leurs visages dans sa maison.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours. Tout était si silencieux ici. Les lamentations des têtes de sa maison lui manquait. Leurs cris, leurs pleurs, toutes ces voix qui le rassuraient, le glorifiaient, remplissaient sa solitude d'un omniprésence malsaine mais chaleureuse, tout ça lui manquait terriblement. Pas au point de lui tordre les entrailles. Enfin, presque.  
Deathmask aimait tuer. C'était les rares moments où il se sentait bien.  
Camus finit enfin par quitter la salle. Le Cancer attendit un petit moment avant de faire son apparition.

-Alors vous l'envoyez entraîner un gamin en Sibérie ?

Saga acquiesça. L'arrivée de Deathmask ne l'avait pas surpris le moins du monde.

-Ça le tiendra éloigné des affaires du Sanctuaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est ce que tu as appris de ton côté ?

-Pas grand gens se méfient, rien de plus. Depuis l'affaire avec l'autre Argent, là, plus de bruits.

-Bien. Tu peux disposer, je te rappelle à l'occasion.

L'italien esquissa un large sourire carnassier.

-Vous savez où me trouver. Mais, pas que ça me dérange, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu Camus semble trouver étrange que je m'occupe de tout le sale boulot. Pourquoi vous n'envoyez pas Shura ? Ou Aphrodite ?

En effet, Aphrodite avait rejoint le « gang des traîtres » il y a peu. Ca n'avait pas surpris le Cancer. Le Poisson ne faisait pas partie de ses amis pour rien. C'était aussi quelqu'un de clairvoyant, qui avait des doutes de base mais qui s'était vu embarqué là dedans quand il avait surpris Shura et Deathmask parler de ça ensemble. Depuis, les trois amis se faisaient beaucoup plus discrets -qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si ça n'avait pas été Aphrodite qui les avait entendu ?-, mais surtout ce n'était pas un imbécile, ni un lâche contrairement aux autres. Il avait compris où était le camps des vainqueurs.  
La main de Saga se serra sur son accoudoir.  
Deathmask haussa un sourcil. Son « bon » côté qui ressortait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le savoir car le Gémeaux secouait la tête.

« Contente toi d'agir. Rien d'autre ?

L'italien secoua la tête, et s'apprêta à partir quand il se souvint soudainement de quelque chose et se retourna.

-Ah, si.

-Hmm ?

-Il y a cet autre Argent, Ruan de Cassiopée. Il se fait discret mais je l'ai remarqué rôder près des lieux de mes missions. On aurait dit qu'il enquêtait.

Saga se leva brusquement.

-A t-il découvert quelque chose ?

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Cancer qui haussa négligemment les épaules.

-J'en sais rien. Jusqu'ici j'ai plutôt bien réussi à me cacher et il y a aucun moyen qu'il remonte jusqu'à nous.

Le Gémeaux, apparemment rassuré, se rassit. Mais ses doits tapotaient le siège à un rythme régulier.

-... Tu pense qu'il représente un danger ?

-J'en sais rien.

Le manque de coopérativité de l'italien se sembla pas trop déranger Saga qui devait sûrement y être habitué. Il congédia Deathmask d'un geste de main, puis quitta la salle du trône pour se diriger vers ses bains, pensif.  
Ruan de Cassiopée... Un Chevalier d'Argent de l'ancienne génération, vif d'esprit, un grand élément... Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Saga allait devoir faire quelque chose. Le faire surveiller. L'espionner. Il devait découvrir jusqu'à quel point il se méfiait.  
Prudence est mère de sûreté, dis t-on. Si ce Ruan représentait trop de dangers... Le Gémeaux s'en occuperait.  
Peut-être pas avec Deathmask. Aphrodite... ?

Shura...aurait probablement plus de chances face à lui.


	9. Chapter 9

_Heeey me revoilà 8D Ce chapitre est sorti bien plus vite que les deux derniers : faut dire que j'étais inspirée. Je sais pas si le prochain sortira aussi vite, mais en tout cas il prendra pas aussi longtemps que les autres, ça c'est sûr o/  
Enfin, jvais éviter de promettre, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.  
Bref.  
D'abord, merci à SwordCapricorn pour ta review, je te réponds ici parce que j'ai eu la flemme de le faire par mp. Pas de commentaires.  
Alors pour Marin... Enfait je sais pas D8 Nan parce que quand j'écris, ya une part de prévu et une grosse part d'improvisation aussi. Du coup, des fois ya des passages que j'avait pas prévu qui sortent comme ça naturellement, et c'est le cas avec l'intervention de Marin. Du coup, peut-être qu'elle resservira, je ne suis pas sûre, on verra !  
Haha contente que ma façon d'écrire les deux gugus passe bien. Et ouais, on peut clairement dire pauvre Aiolia. Déchiré entre l'amour qu'il portait à son frère et qui est trahi, et le Sanctuaire dont il ne peut pas imaginer l'ampleur de la corruption... alala je suis trop romantique des fois. Ou pas. Je sais pas.  
Fufufu j'avoue que Camus qui se fait tej du Sanctuaire l'idée m'a été inspirée par une autre fic qui l'avait avancée j'avais trouvé ça très legit et du coup je me susi permis de la réutiliser. Malheureusement je me souviens pas du nom de la fic. Pas bien. Faut citer ses sources/PAN/  
ENFIN BREF, VOILA CE CHAPITRE 9 BONNE LECTURE 8DD_

* * *

 _-Maître..._

 _La silhouette voûtée devant lui se crispa. Puis se redressa. Saga eut un frisson quand le Chevalier des Gémeaux se tourna vers lui, son œil unique brillant de sévérités pour deux._

 _-Saga._

 _Le jeune grec déglutit. Vulcain était grand. Imposant à la fois par sa stature, son apparence et sa présence. Ses longs cheveux noirs, lisses mais épais, cachaient une partie de son visage et tombaient librement en cascade sur son armure dorée, créant un contraste fort entre le scintillement et l'obscurité profonde._

 _-Maître... Le Grand Pope vous demande._

 _Il haussa un sourcil._

 _-...Depuis quand est ce toi qui me fais passer ce genre de message, Saga ?_

 _L'élève baissa la tête. Devant lui, son maître sembla légèrement se radoucir._

 _« ...Hm, je vois, les autres ne préfèrent pas venir, hm ?_

 _Saga releva le visage et acquiesça doucement. Le soldat chargé de venir chercher le Chevalier des Gémeaux l'avait chargé de le faire à sa place. Car peu osaient s'entretenir avec Vulcain. Considéré comme l'un des plus puissants Chevaliers de sa caste, connu pour son effrayante répartie et son mauvais caractère, il était craint et respecté.  
...Plus craint que respecté, malheureusement. Sa tendance à la solitude, et les récents évènements du Sanctuaire n'arrangeaient rien : Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les personnes en dehors de son élève le voyaient encore moins que d'habitude. Enfermé dans son temple, plongé dans des recherches stupéfiantes d'assiduité, dont le manque de succès le rendait extrêmement irritable, c'était à peine si les gens osaient parler de lui dans son dos.  
Encore que Saga savait qu'ils le faisaient. Il détestait ça.  
Si seulement ils comprenaient...  
Son maître poussa un soupir et s'avança, posant sa main sur la tête de son élève._

 _-Bien, j'y vais. Préviens Kanon que vous avez l'après midi de libre._

 _Saga hocha la tête en regardant la silhouette du Gémeaux s'éloigner, sans savoir s'il devait se réjouir ou s'attrister de cette nouvelle.  
C'était rare, très rare que Vulcain néglige leur entraînement. Assez rare pour que ça inquiète le garçon aux cheveux bleus.  
Auparavant, jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait fait ça..._

 _Cet événement avait il marqué son maître si fort... ?_

Il plaqua ses mains pleines d'eau glaciale sur son visage.  
Le froid le mordit aussitôt, pourtant il continua, continua, même quand sa tête commença à lui faire mal, et ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de quelques minutes.  
Il releva une tête fatiguée, couverte de gouttes d'eau sur le miroir en face de lui, et frissona en croisant ses propres yeux bleus. Il avait la nausée. L'autre n'allait pas tarder à revenir.  
Saga passa une main sur son visage. Il était fatigué. Si fatigué. Il aimerait tant pouvoir dormir... Disparaître... Disparaître à jamais... Lui qui ne méritait même pas d'exister, lui qui avait accompli ce qu'on pouvait accomplir de pire...  
Mais il ne pouvait pas.  
L'autre se déléctait trop de sa souffrance. Et lui même refusait d'oublier. Refusait de laisser tout contrôle à son double maléfique, à lui même. Aussi ténue fut elle, son influence était là : sans lui... Il pourrait être capable de bien pire. Il le savait.  
Et il n'avait pas le droit de fuir... Pas le droit de fuir ses fautes. Il devait rester jusqu'au bout... Observer ce qu'il faisait... Ressentir l'intense culpabilité, l'intense souffrance que lui procuraient ses propres actes, jusqu'au moment où il pourrait lui même racheter ses terribles erreurs. Dusse t-il s'ouvrir en deux pour ça.  
Mais en attendant... La main qu'il tendait lui même vers son cou, le couteau qu'il tentait toujours de diriger vers sa misérable gorge s'arrêtaient toujours, toujours, sous l'impulsion de son soi, de celui qui avait pris la place de son instinct de survie et le manipulait à sa guise, sortait joyeusement sa tête de l'eau où il tentait de se noyer pour mieux l'y plonger sans jamais lui permettre de mourir.  
Quand ses doigts quittèrent sa peau pâle, il voyait flou, et son ventre le tordait terriblement. Il venait. Saga dut user de toute sa volonté pour le repousser encore un peu, tandis qu'il remettait son masque.  
A ce moment, une voix s'éleva à l'extérieur.

-Shura du Capricorne est arrivé et vous attends, Grand Pope.

L'usurpateur se crispa de tout son être.

-Shura...murmura t-il de manière presque inaudible, sa voix rauque ne l'effrayant même plus.

Alors, prêt à voir sa tête quand ils lui annonceront la nouvelle ?  
… Il état horrible. Toujours là. Derrière lui. A distiller en lui ces sentiments tantôt de haine, de joie, de cruauté, à les touiller en lui pour mieux s'élargir le chemin vers sa conscience.  
Oh, mais il savait que c'était lui. Que cette personne qu'il haïssait, il l'était, et comme cette personne l'aimait, alors lui même l'aimait aussi ! Ah, et ça le détruisait, ça le tuait à petit feu de l'admettre, d'admettre la force à laquelle il s'accrochait à lui en prétendant vouloir lui échapper ! Ça lui faisait mal de sentir sa joie quand il pensait à ce qu'il allait ordonner à Shura ! A son Shura ! Son petit Shura, ce si jeune chevalier, ce pitoyable chevalier aux yeux mélancoliques, ce magnifique enfant à l'aura rassurante...  
Oh, à seize ans, il n'était plus enfant, certes. Il avait tant grandi ! Il était devenu encore plus fort, encore plus beau, maintenant que se forgeait son corps d'adolescent ! Son regard autrefois empli de doute s'était raffermi, il lui appartenait tout entier, lui avait toujours appartenu ! Et il jubilait de voir à chaque fois que cet être, sublime figure de la catharsis des tragédies antiques, lui était fidèle, fidèle à lui, rien qu'à lui ! Ce n'était pas comme Deathmask ou Aphrodite qui avaient simplement le sens des réalités, Shura.. Shura était à lui, envers et contre tout, et le monde entier fusse contre Saga que Shura serait à ses côtés !  
Il était si stupide, si naïf, si intelligent, si pur et si corrompu...  
L'enfant devenu adolescent que Saga avait transformé en assassin ! Il avait tué Aioros, avait tué quelques personnes encore, certaines innocentes, d'autres coupables, car il fallait bien donner l'impression d'oeuvrer pour la justice, et bientôt tuerait encore quelqu'un... Ah, elle était si belle, la rose blanche tachée de sang !  
Saga sortit finalement. Comme l'avait annoncé le serviteur qui le regardait avec admiration à côté de la porte, Shura l'attendait, debout au milieu de la pièce.

Quand il le vit arriver, l'espagnol fit tomber un genou à terre.

-Shura du Capricorne, à votre service.

Le faux Grand Pope s'avança avec délice, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette à présent musclée, la tête baissée couverte des improbables cheveux noirs en bataille, et alla s'asseoir paresseusement.

-Bienvenue, Shura. J'ai un service à te demander.

Pas de réaction chez le Capricorne. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus. Et qu'il comprenait ce que « service » signifiait.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Deathmask m'a récemment rapporté le comportement étrange d'un Chevalier d'Argent. Je me méfiais déjà de lui, il trouve régulièrement des excuses pour ne pas répondre à mes appels et n'est vu plus que très rarement au Sanctuaire, là où est son devoir. Mais c'est allé plus loin.

Il réprima son sourire pour prendre un ton grave, plus approprié pour ce genre de déclarations. Des serviteurs pouvaient les entendre.

« Il aurait été vu en contact avec des chevaliers noirs. Plusieurs fois. Je crains un complot, Shura... Paraîtrait il qu'il voudrait établir un trafic d'armures. Et cela m'attriste beaucoup de la part d'un guerrier comme lui, c'est un Chevalier d'Argent si expérimenté et pourtant... Les gens en qui nous avions confiance nous abandonnent les uns après les autres. C'est regrettable.

-Vous voulez que je l'arrête ?

Saga hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que je m'adresse à toi. Il est expérimenté, et le plus puissant de son niveau, je crains que les autres Chevaliers d'Argent ne soient pas de son niveau. Or toi, tu le connais bien, et il ne te donnera aucun fil à retordre.

Il observa le léger crispement de Shura. Avait il compris ?

« J'aimerais que tu aille t'occuper de Ruan de Cassiopée.

Ses jambes tremblaient. Pourtant il du attendre d'arriver chez lui, dans la maison du Capricorne, pour se laisser tomber à genoux.  
Les doigts fermement serrés sur ses jambes, son corps entier crispé, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour repousser au fond de lui le violent ressentiment qui l'avait pris.  
Ruan.  
Ruan de Cassioppée.  
Son maître, son cher maître...  
Après qu'il soit devenu Chevalier d'Or, Shura n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec son maître. De temps à autres, il appréciait passer le voir... Enfin, apprécier... C'était un trop grand mot. Car depuis ce jour... Shura n'arrivait à le regarder dans les yeux qu'au prix d'un grand effort.  
La fierté de son maître... De tout son cœur, il avait beau avoir décidé de suivre Saga, il ne pouvait juste pas soutenir son regard...  
Il ne pouvait pas...  
Pourquoi ?  
Il serra les dents.  
Quelle importance ? Car il n'allait bientôt plus avoir à le faire. Ruan allait savoir. Voir son vrai visage. La fierté se changerait en dégoût. Et il mourrait. Disparaîtrait à jamais.  
...Si Saga lui demandait de le tuer, c'est que son maître avait compris. Que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était approché trop près de la réalité. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas soupçonné, lui ? Etait il naïf à ce point ?

L'aimait il à ce point ?

Ruan le savait.  
Du moins il aurait du le savoir.  
Il aurait du s'en douter.  
Prévoir.  
Tout est de sa faute. Hein ?  
Hein...  
Tout est de sa faute. N'est ce pas, Ule ?  
Il prit son inspiration. Il avait senti son cosmos approcher. Il en avait senti l'agressivité. Quand il se retourna, ce n'était pas son jeune élève, son élève adoré, le jeune garçon aux grands yeux verts et à la détermination inébranlable, ça ne l'était plus, non. C'était Shura, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, détenteur d'Excalibur, assassin du Sanctuaire, assassin à la solde du Grand Pope usurpateur. C'était un adolescent de seize ans, au regard d'adulte, qui se tenait juste devant lui, son cosmos doré s'élevant de son armure brillant de tous les feux du monde.

-...Ruan de Cassiopée.

Sa voix était... si froide...  
La gorge du Chevalier d'Argent se serra, il resta un moment immobile et silencieux, ferma les yeux.  
Tout ça, c'était fini.  
Quand il reposa son regard sur Shura, il avait fait son choix. Au diable le passé, les regrets. L'homme en face de lui était un ennemi. Et quand le Cassiopée éleva la voix, elle était encore plus glaciale que celle de son ex-élève.

-Shura du Capricorne.

Le Chevalier d'Or tressaillit, mais son regard resta fixe.

-Je suis venu te tuer.

-Je sais. Mais en es tu capable ?

Il commença à faire brûler son cosmos. Doucement. Shura ne fit pas de même. Il attendait encore.

-N'y a t-il pas moyen que tu te rende ?

Ruan esquissa un rictus amusé.

-Aucun. Et toi, Shura, n'y a t-il aucun moyen que tu te rende compte de ton erreur ? Tu es un Chevalier d'Athéna. Pas un Chevalier du Grand Pope. Ne te rends tu pas compte que cet homme n'agit que pour son ambition personnelle ?!

Une réaction. Le regard de Shura sembla s'embraser légèrement alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Shura... S'il reste ne serait-ce qu'une part du garçon que tu étais, tu devrais le savoir ! Il a voulu la tuer ! Athéna... Athéna est notre déesse, et il a tenté de la tuer ! De la tuer ! Es tu aveugle, Shura ? Es tu aveugle ?

-...Tais toi.

-Shura, réponds moi ! Es tu aveugle ? Dis moi que tu ne savais pas ! Dis moi que tu ne savais pas quand tu as tué Aioros !

Le Capricorne serra les poings.  
De l'incompréhension. De la colère. Du mépris.  
Il le savait. Que son maître ne le comprendrait pas. Qu'il refuserait de comprendre. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Avait il si mal ?

-Je le savais.

C'était le coup final. Shura regarda les yeux de son maître changer. Désespoir. Désillusion. Tristesse. Trahison. Culpabilité. Colère.  
Colère.  
Colère.  
Incompréhension...  
C'était si ridicule. Shura sentit un sourire s'esquisser sur son propre visage. Lui qui souriait si peu. Il fixa son maître.

« Je le savais. Et je ne le regrette pas. Le Grand Pope est la justice. Lui seul pourra l'amener. Lui seul pourra accomplir le grand but d'Athéna. Une simple gamine...Ne le pourra jamais.

C'était au tour de Ruan de se figer. Sur son visage marqué par l'âge avançant, les émotions moururent peu à peu, pour laisser place à une fureur froide.

-Tu as perdu la tête, Shura. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai entraîné.

Shura se mit à son tour en position d'attaque. Le sourire avait disparu de son visage.

-Je me fiche de savoir ce pour quoi tu m'as entraîné. Je suis là maintenant. Je sais ce que je fais. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.

En face de lui Ruan serra les poings.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas face à un homme qui a vendu son âme au mal absolu.

Il ne vit pas arriver l'attaque qui suivit ces paroles.  
Du moins, il ne put que la sentir. Et l'esquiver au dernier moment.  
Estomaqué, Ruan atterrit quelques mètres sur le côté. Le cosmos de Shura avait considérablement augmenté, et il était presque palpable de colère retenue et d'agressivité autours de l'espagnol au bras levé. Le Cassiopée sentit son sang se glacer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Shura puisse être aussi rapide.  
Ni aussi fort. Cette Excalibur n'avait rien à voir avec la première qu'il avait réussi à lancer.  
Il affrontait un Chevalier d'Or. Un vrai. Ceux dont les légendes louent la puissance inégalée au sein des Chevaliers d'Athéna.  
Shura posa un regard dur sur lui.

-Je t'interdis de parler de lui sur ce ton.

Le Cassiopée reprit son calme. Une attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier. Or ou non, Ruan connaissait Excalibur pour l'avoir tant cotoyé. Il pouvait gagner.  
Et il allait le montrer.

-Tu n'as rien à interdire, Shura. Je vais te montrer qui est le maître.

Rien de plus ne les retint.  
Shura s'élança le premier.

-Excalibur !

A nouveau, l'attaque fut d'une rapidité terrifiante. Elle trancha, ouvrit la terre en deux, fonçant à toute vitesse sur Ruan qui l'avait cependant vue venir. La seconde d'après, il était juste derrière son élève. Il balança sa jambe, qui fila l'air dans un éclat argenté et alla s'entrechoquer avec l'avant bras de Shura, qui repoussa sans ménagement le membre. Son regard était calme. Droit. Il voyait. Agissait. Son poing partit. Il visait le ventre de Ruan. Mais le plus fort des Chevaliers d'Argent connaissait son élève. Il l'avait formé comme lui avait été formé. Il recula. Reprit vite une position de défense convenable, et, croisant les bras devant lui, voulut parer un coup de pied de Shura.  
Mais la douleur qui lui parcourut les avants bras lui signifia bien vite qu'il y avait un problème. Projeté à terre, il roula avec un cri de douleur, et quand il put s'immobiliser, il remarqua le sang qui coulait de ses bras. Son armure s'était brisée sur ses avants bras. Tout comme l'os de son bras droit. Ruan grimaça.  
Comme l'ange de la mort, Shura avançait en face.

-Ton armure d'argent ne peux pas bloquer des coups portés par une armure d'or, je pensais que tu saurais au moins ça.

Il leva le bras.

«Tu devrais savoir que mes bras et mes jambes sont tranchants comme Excalibur, n'est ce pas, Ruan ?

Son interlocuteur cracha un peu de sang. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais si Shura pensait l'avoir coincé... A nouveau, il croisa les bras devant lui, mais cette fois, son cosmos s'était élevé. Avant que Shura puisse réagir, il avait crié :

-Queen's Beauty Pride !

Aussitôt, une lumière intense envahit les lieux, explosant d'un seul coup, s'élevant et chassant toute ombre sur son chemin, aussi épaisse fut elle, aussi noire fut elle !.  
Shura n'avait pas eu le temps de se protéger.  
Et quand il sentit que la lumière baissait...  
Il ne voyait plus rien.  
Il serra les dents. Un coup de pied dans le dos l'envoya soudainement bouler, et il poussa un cri de surprise.

-Ma constellation protectrice abrite le mythe de Cassiopée, la mère d'Andromède qui provoqua la colère des Dieux en vantant sa beauté. Tu va rester aveugle un petit moment, Shura... Aveuglé par la lumière de Cassiopée !

Une nouvelle attaque fondit sur lui. Mais pendant que son maître parlait, Shura avait étendu son cosmos et tatonnait les objets autours de lui, remplaçant comme il pouvait sa vue. Il n'était pas habitué à cette nouvelle vision des choses, mais il était hors de question de se faire vaincre.  
Il para d'un bras, et de l'autre répliqua d'Excalibur. Mais au bruit que l'attaque fit, il comprit qu'il avait complètement raté sa cible. Il étendit encore son cosmos. Ruan était sur un rocher au dessus de lui.  
-Tu es encore trop inexpérimenté, Shura. Six ans en tant que Chevalier d'Or ne feront pas de toi un guerrier accompli. Et tu va l'apprendre à tes dépends...  
Il se mit en garde. Mais déjà le cosmos de son maître avait disparu pour réapparaître plus près.

« Godess's Curse !

La douleur qui le prit fut intérieure. Brusque. Elle le prit au niveau du ventre et le plia en deux aussitôt. Suffoquant, sans comrendre ce qui lui arrivait, il tomba à genoux. Il voulut se relever, mais la douleur le clouait à terre, la tête baissé, le corps recroquevillé.  
Il entendit Ruan s'approcher.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer Shura. Mais ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Tu ne trouvera la rédemption que dans la mort... Et c'est moi, ton maître qui ai échoué à faire de toi le digne successeur de Ule, qui te tuerait, à l'aide de ma plus puissante attaque ! Lust Rythm's End !

Shura ne put que se préparer avec le bruit. Il était cloué, ne put réagir quand une rafale, dont il ignorait la nature, la puissance, dont il ignorait tout si ce n'est qu'il eut l'impression d'être brûlé de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur à la fois, comme si la chaleur s'introduisait par tous ses orifices pour venir investir son corps et faire boullir son sang jusqu'à évaporation. L'attaque le souffla littéralement. Avec un hurlement, il termina sa course dans un rocher à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là.  
Alors c'était ça.  
La puissance du Chevalier de Cassiopée, plus puissant des Chevaliers d'Argent.  
Saga avait dépêché contre lui Shura, le considérant comme plus apte à le battre. Mais l'espagnol comprenait maintenant qu'il ne connaissait rien de son maître. Il ne lui avait jamais montré ses attaques. Il ne lui avait jamais montré toute sa puissance. Et maintenant, il la déchaînait contre lui, une puissance vengeresse, divine, la puissance de sa colère de maître trahi.  
Shura ne voyait toujours rien. Il savait que son maître approchait, et son corps déjà ne lui obéissait qu'à grand peine.  
Il eut un sourire ironique.  
Etait ce la tout la puissance d'un Chevalier d'Or ? De lui, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, détenteur de la légendaire Excalibur, celle qu'Athéna confiait à son plus loyal guerrier ? Shura allait échouer ? Allait décevoir Saga, allait le trahir ? Pour le bien de la terre... Pour le bien de Saga, il devait gagner ! Mais... Etait-ce Athéna qui ne voyait pas les choses comme ça ? Etait-ce Excalibur qui lui avait renié sa force ? L'armure d'Or qui l'avait laissé tomber, pesant d'un coup plus lourd sur ses membres ?  
… Ridicule.  
Il se battait pour la justice. Il le savait. Cette humaine que Saga avait voulu tuer, la réincarnation d'Athéna, elle n'avait aucune valeur. Athéna... La justice... La justice ne peut pas se baser sur de bons sentiments. L'échec, la défaite d'Aioros en est la preuve. Si il était si bon, si juste, pourquoi Shura l'as battu ? Parce qu'il était plus fort.  
Il était plus fort. La justice lui avait appartenu, car il était fort.  
Saga était plus fort que Shura. Plus fort que n'importe qui. Il arracherait la justice aux bras de ceux qui lui la refuserons. Et Shura combattrait à ces côtés. Il était hors de question qu'il perde.  
Sa vue n'était toujours pas revenue. Tant pis.  
Ruan s'arrêta devant lui.

-...Adieu, Shura. Lust Rythm End !

Le Capicorne sentit la rafale arriver. Mais il s'était levé. Son cosmos brûlait. Le courant de l'attaque le traversa, mais il y résista. Non. Il le dompta. Contourna son maître. Et, bondissant, plaça ses pieds sous ses aisselles, et tout du même mouvement, d'un mouvement étudié, gracieux, parfait, amplifié par l'attaque même de Ruan, lança en l'air ce dernier qui cria de surprise.

-Jumping Stone !

Tout se passa très vite.  
Tous les sens de Shura étaient en éveil. Il sentait son environnement aussi distinctement qu'il le voyait. Il sentait le vent, les variations de la chaleur, il entendait l'air que les mouvements de son corps fendait, et il goûtait sur sa langue le goût chaud du combat, de la sueur, du sang !  
Il sentait son maître. Devant lui.  
Il pivota. Toujours en l'air.  
Son bras se para d'énergie dorée. Il concentra son cosmos comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.  
Pendant un instant, un court instant, Shura le revit. Son maître. Lui. Ils souriaient. L'un conseillait l'autre. Le grondait ou l'encourager. Le poussait au delà de ses limites. Lui disait quand s'arrêter. Le soignait. Lui souriait. Lui souriait, encore et encore, et sa voix, sa voix, sa voix s'élevait encore et encore, sa voix lui disait de continuer, sa voix lui disait qu'il pouvait le faire, qu'un jour il serait Chevalier du Capricorne, qu'il combattrait pour la justice, guidé par le cosmos, guidé par Athéna ! Et puis il l'emmenait, le portait quand ses jambes ne le pouvait plus, l'emmenait voir les étoiles, les montrait une par une du bout du doigt, les nommait, racontait leur histoire, leur mythe, il lui racontait le mythe des Chevaliers, lui ouvrait la voie vers le futur : Il était une fois, un maître, et un élève, aux Pyréennées, regard dans regard, ils se souriaient, se comprenaient, et d'une entente commune, les deux apprenaient...

-EXCALIBUR !

Un hurlement. Un horrible bruit d'os brisés, de chair ouverte, de sang qui gicle.  
Un hurlement. Le bruit des pieds de Shura touchant le sol.  
Un hurlement...Le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant par terre.  
Le silence. La fin du combat.  
Il était une fois, un élève et son maître. Il était une fois... Un conte dont les pages avaient étées arrachées.

La vue de Shura s'éclaircit quelque peu. Bien qu'il voyait encore flou, il put marcher d'un pas lent, douloureux, vers le corps de son maître plus loin.  
Une blessure barrait son ventre profondément, et une mare de sang en dessous de lui grandissait peu à peu, venant même toucher le pied du Capricorne. Il s'en fichait. Il s'agenouilla.  
Le regard de Ruan était voilé, et sa gorge obstruée par le sang, qui coula de sa bouche quand il tourna la tête difficilement.

-Shura...

-...Maître.

Il avait accompli sa mission. Avait battu son maître loyalement. Maître qui s'opposait à la paix dans le monde... hein ?  
...Il avait mal. Shura avait mal. Il regardait Ruan. Pendant un court instant, il se fichait des justifications. Il avait mal. Il l'avait tué. Son maître. Celui qui lui avait tout appris. Pendant un instant, l'homme agonisant par terre et le Chevalier d'Or assassin redevinrent maître et élève. Ruan tendit la main faiblement. Toucha Shura.

-...Je...Suis désolé... J'ai échoué...

L'espagnol ne répondit pas. Sa gorge était serrée. Il ne pouvait pas. Ruan le regarda, avec des yeux qui ne voyaient probablement plus grand chose.

« J'aurais du... le voir... T'en éloigner... Ule... Ule...

Il toussa brusquement, une gerbe de sang éclaboussant le sol et son menton où vinrent se mêler des larmes.

« J'ai échoué, Ule... Je suis si désolé... Désolé... Je ne mérite pas... de rejoindre un Chevalier comme toi...

Sa main dériva. Rencontra celle de Shura. La saisit. Et avec la faiblesse d'un nouveau né malade, il la serra.

« Shura... Je sais que tu es encore...l...là... Reviens moi... Reviens... Je sais... que mon élève est là... Un jour... tu rev-aah, tu reviendra... je le sais... quelqu'un comme toi... Ne peux pas...

Sa prise se défit peu à peu. Shura n'essaya pas de la rattraper.

« Quelqu'un comme toi... Ne peux pas être maléfique...

Et ce fut tout.  
La main glissa.  
La tête glissa.  
Les yeux où autrefois milles étincelles pétillaient et perçaient ceux qui les regardaient s'étaient fermés, fermés pour toujours, comme un coffre se fermant sur un trésor, avant d'être fermé par le cadenas de la mort.  
Shura resta immobile.  
Contempla son œuvre à l'aide de ses yeux revenus.  
Un cadavre.

L'homme qui lui avait tout appris, le plus puissant de son niveau, un autre homme exceptionnel n'était plus qu'un cadavre.  
Rien d'autre qu'un corps froid.  
La force avait triomphé sur le bien.  
A nouveau, la justice avait triomphé sur le bien.

Shura se releva. C'était fini. Il prit dans ses bras le cadavre de Ruan. Et marcha le long de son terrain d'entraînement, oùil se voyait encore, enfant, en train de briser les rochers. La terre portait encore la cicatrice de ses Excaliburs imparfaits. Il arriva finalement devant ce rocher.  
Cet énorme rocher. Il portait des dizaines et des dizaines de marques. Mais était toujours debout. C'était celui que Shura avait essayé de briser, sans réussir, juste la veille avant que son maître ne lui annonce qu'il retournait au Sanctuaire. Pour devenir Chevalier d'Or.  
Le Capricorne posa contre la paroi le corps de son maître. Qui ne réagissait pas. Qui ne réagirait plus. Puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Leva le bras, et une dernière fois, lança son attaque.  
Il ne coupa pas le rocher. Il l'explosa. Comme au bon vieux temps. D'un seul coup, la pierre qui lui avait tant résisté explosa en centaines de morceaux et vint engloutir le corps de son gardien, de feu son gardien.  
Dans cette tombe de pierre reposait à présent Ruan, Chevalier d'Argent de Cassiopée.  
Mort comme un traître.  
Dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.  
Shura lui tourna le dos. Et sans plus attendre, partit.  
Il n'avait pas pleuré.


	10. Chapter 10

_Yosh yosh yoshi ! /PAN/  
_ _Bon voilà le chapitre 10 que j'ai réussi à sortir plus vite cette fois hoho normalement il est moins drama que le dernier que d'ailleurs petite anecdote j'avais écrit tout d'un coup comme quoi l'inspiration ça part ça revient mais en tout cas c'est étrangement fort quand il s'agit de violer les feels des gens ! Donc à propos du chapitre ben pas grand chose quoi à part que je commence à soulever un pan de l'histoire ! Je pense qu'on a déjà passé la moitié de l'histoire, mais je saurais pas dire si la fic fera vers les 15 ou 20 chapitres, entre les deux en tout cas. Jvais essayer de pas trop la faire durer non plus surtout que le background que je développe un peu là dedans sera complété par d'autres fics. Bref, sur ce, j'aime bien blablater pour rien dire mais vous êtes pas là pour lire ma vie dooonc bonne lecture avec ce chapitre 10 ! o/_

* * *

Le messager qui l'attendait dans sa maison lui annonça que le Grand Pope l'attendait pour son rapport dans la soirée. Bien qu'à peine arrivé, Shura ne protesta pas, et se mit même immédiatemment en route. Il ne s'était même pas arrêté à l'infirmerie pour ses blessures, ne portant que peu d'intérêt à la jambe qu'il traînait derrière lui ni aux pincées de douleur que cela lui causait. Il se contenta de se taire et de se diriger tel quel vers la salle du Grand Pope, répondant à peine à Camus et à Aphrodite qui s'étaient, comme les autres, enquis de son état.  
Qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur faire. L'époque où ils se pressaient autours de son lit pour l'entendre raconter sa première mission était loin maintenant.

Quand il arriva en haut, on lui dit qu'on ne l'attendait pas de si tôt, que le Grand Pope était encore dans son bain. Shura attendit. L'annonce suivante le surprit : Saga l'invitait à le rejoindre. Mais encore une fois, pas de protestations. Il suivit le serviteur, calme, lentement, et passa le rideau sous le regard confus du pauvre homme.  
Aussitôt les vapeurs l'assaillirent, faisant monter la température de plusieurs degrés et couvrant la peau de l'espagnol de fines gouttes d'eau. Il y avait une odeur discrète de lavande dans l'air que Shura inspira profondément pour se détendre les muscles. Cela sembla marcher... Même s'il n'était pas vraiment tendu de base. Il était juste...vide.  
Vide, comme cette immense salle remplie par le bain et quelques décorations aussi inutiles que rare, et que seul un homme utilisait.  
Saga lui tournait le dos.  
Assis dans l'eau, adossé contre le rebord, il se taisait, à peine perceptible à travers la vapeur, sa touffe de cheveux bleus enfin disciplinée sous l'eau qui faisait un doux bruit cristallin.  
Shura le brisa, ses pas résonnant sur le sol alors qu'il s'approchait.

-Shura du Capricorne...Au rapport.

La silhouette dans le bain ne bougea qu'à peine. Les cheveux bleus. C'était Saga...Celui qu'il avait toujours connu. L'espagnol ne savait même plus si ça le désolait ou si ça le rassurait.

-Shura...

-J'ai vaincu l'ennemi. Il est... mort.

Un long silence s'installa. Puis le bruit de l'eau revint. Saga s'était voûté.

-...Je suis désolé.  
Le Capricorne ferma les yeux.

-Saga...

-... Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher. De toute mon âme... De toute mon âme... Du moins, de ce qui m'en appartient encore...

Il serra les dents. Sa gorge s'était serrée à nouveau. Dans sa tête revenaient les souvenirs du combat, et ils tournaient, tournaient vicieusement. Les derniers instants. La mort... La mort de son maître...Ses mots.

« Quelqu'un comme toi ne peux pas être maléfique »

-Saga, ce n'est pas de ta faute, s'il te plaît...

-Bien sûr que si !

Le Gémeaux avait élevé la voix. Et peu après, Shura l'entendit se recroqueviller encore plus. Un sanglot discret.

« Je ne peux plus le supporter... Aioros...Athéna...et maintenant, c'est à toi qu'il s'attaque, et il rit, il rit, il rit... Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il te fasse du mal... Pourquoi Shura ? Pourquoi tu lui obéis ? Oh, Shura... Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas ?

Un violent frisson déchira l'échine du Capricorne qui serra compulsivement les poings.

-Ne dis pas ça, Saga. Je ne peux pas te tuer.

Silence.

-... Je peux le retenir pendant que tu me tue. Tu es fort. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

-Je ne parle pas de ça !

Encore un silence. Shura se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier à nouveau. Saga restait désespéramment immobile. Désespéramment silencieux. Désespéramment recroquevillé, se maudissant lui même, comme à chaque fois.

-Je ne peux pas te tuer. Je ne pourrai jamais le faire.

-...Pourquoi ?

La voix du Gémeaux s'était faite rauque, morne. Le cœur de Shura se serra. Se serra si bien qu'il y porta la main. Comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose à cette douleur. Cette douleur qui le prenait si souvent face à Saga... Si fort, si noble, si fragile, si triste...

-Parce que... Parce que... Je...

Il s'était mis à trembler. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de le dire ? De l'exprimer ? De le comprendre ?

« Je... je ne veux pas te perdre, Saga.

Encore ça. Encore ces mots... Ces mots que le destinataire ne comprenait toujours pas, refusait, oh, Saga, pourquoi ne comprenait il pas le poids de ces mots ? Ces mots qui arrachaient à Shura sa langue à chaque fois ? Il secoua la tête, ramena ses jambes contre lui comme pour se cacher.

-Pourtant c'est ce qui arrive ! Il... Il prends du terrain, il me mange de l'intérieur, il prends le pas sur mes sentiments sans même que je m'en rende compte ! J'ai... ressenti de l'amusement en t'envoyant en mission, il m'a fait sentir de l'amusement ! Ce n'est pas moi, Shura, ce n'est pas moi... Pourquoi tu le croie lui et pas moi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve... ?

Il avait l'air si faible. Si innocent, si enfantin ainsi replié sur lui même, parlant d'une voix que la détresse tordait. Oui. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas cet homme digne, fort qui était venu le voir, son modèle, ce n'était pas le Saga qu'il admirait profondément.  
Mais il avait le même nom. Les même yeux. Les même cheveux. Le même cœur, le même cosmos, puissant, mais pur...Si pur, au fond... Même cette version de Saga, Shura ne pouvait pas la perdre.

-Il te protège.

Pour le bien de Saga. Il le lui avait dit. Ce Saga soi disant maléfique avait le pouvoir de faire respecter la justice. Et il y mènerait son double. Alors il pourra revenir. Son Saga reviendra. Shura le savait.  
Mais le grec refusait de comprendre. Refusait d'entendre. Il cria à nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne me protège pas ! Il me maintient à peine vivant ! Il ne me maintient conscient que pour me faire souffrir ! Pour me forcer à voir ce qu'il fait en prenant mon corps, mes mains ! Il ne m'a pas protégé en tuant le Grand Pope ! Il ne m'a pas protégé en tentant de tuer Athéna ! Il ne m'a pas protégé en ordonnant la mort d'Aioros, en me forçant à sentir son cosmos, le cosmos de mon meilleur ami s'éteindre ! Il ne me protège pas... Il ne me protège pas en te faisant du mal... En te changeant ! En t'arrachant à moi !

Il s'était retourné. Alors Shura vit. Les larmes sur ses joues. La douleur dans ses yeux bleus. La douleur. N'y avait il que de la place pour la douleur, dans ceux qui d'océans étaient passés à mornes miroirs ? N'y avait il que la douleur ?! Shura serra à nouveau les poings. Avant qu'il puisse comprendre qu'il agissait, il s'était élancé en avant, s'était jeté à genoux, avait étendu ses bras pour les refermer... Serrer...  
Il avait pris Saga dans ses bras. Avait plongé son nez dans ses cheveux trempés.  
Sa peau mouillée était chaude. Il sentait la lavande, comme la salle. Son cœur hurlait. Mais il ne pleurait pas... Shura ne pleurait pas.  
Saga resta immobile un moment, avant de bouger et de rendre au Capricorne son étreinte.

« il va te détruire... il va te détruire toi aussi... Pitié, Shura... Je préfère que tu m'arrache la tête pendant que je suis encore conscient plutôt qu'il te détruise comme il a tout détruit autours de moi !

Shura secoua la tête.

-Ne dis pas des choses aussi horribles...

-Tue moi ! Je t'en prie, puisque moi j'en suis incapable, ôte moi la vie ! Tant qu'il est encore temps pour les choses de se réparer, tue moi !

-Non...

-Tue moi, Shura !

-Non !

-TUE MOI !

-TAIS TOI !

Shura avait hurlé plus fort, cette fois, il s'était détaché de Saga pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas te tuer ! Alors pourquoi tu me le demande ? Pourquoi être aussi cruel que lui avec moi ? Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas... Qui que tu sois, Saga... Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Le Gémeaux le regarda longuement, ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant, puis les larmes réinvestirent ses yeux. Encore la douleur. Shura sentit ses jambes trembler une dernière fois. Il tomba à genoux. Saga accompagna sa chute. Le Capricorne baissa la tête.

« Je veux pas... Moi aussi, j'ai tout perdu... Si ce n'est une raison de combattre...et toi... Alors... Ne m'enlève pas ça aussi...

Silence. Puis soudain, des doigts relevèrent son menton. Surpris, Shura regarda Saga. Lui ne le regardait pas. Le grec n'osait pas. Il ferma les yeux.  
Puis ce qui arriva... arriva, sans que rien au monde ne puisse l'expliquer.  
Ce ne fut qu'un contact.

Un contact doux. Humide. Les lèvres de Saga se pressèrent doucement contre les siennes. D'un mouvement subtil, elles ouvrirent un passage pour sa langue, qui se faufila, glissa comme de l'eau dans la bouche du Capricorne pour y rencontrer sa jumelle.  
Ce ne fut qu'un contact, mais il électrisa tout entier le corps de l'espagnol. Pas comme un coup de fouet. Mais comme un frisson qui commençait tout doucement et gagnait en ampleur de seconde en seconde, partant de cette bouche pour se concentrer dans sa poitrine, l'écraser impitoyablement dans un sentiment que Shura serait incapable, incapable de définir : ce serait décrire une couleur qui n'existe pas que de décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Et ce serait une incroyable perte de temps, semblèrent lui dire les mains qui se posèrent sur ses joues, la langue qui vint chercher plus loin, vint guider une danse timide mais sensuelle à laquelle l'espagnol ne pouvait que se plier.  
Inutile...Inutile... lui dit le corps qui vint se presser contre lui, les bras qui descendirent sur son cou et son dos, des ongles qui griffèrent légèrement l'armure d'or...  
Inutile, inutile lui dit cette même armure qui quitta son corps, tandis que les bras l'entraînaient, le tiraient en avant.  
Deux corps tombèrent alors dans l'eau. Dans un grand bruit, le liquide s'écarta pour faire de la place avant de revenir prendre la sienne par dessus, les deux corps disparurent dessous puis réapparurent en un souffle, un seul et unique...  
Deux corps, deux silhouettes noires dans le contrejour de la fenêtre, qui du regard se posaient une question et se livraient une réponse, des mains se touchaient, se caresser doucement comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de l'instant, des bouches qui se rejoignirent une seconde fois et fusionnèrent encore.  
Deux corps qui se collèrent, se serrèrent, qui dans la solitude la plus extrême, dans les ténèbres les plus noires, au fin fond de la plus faible, la plus misérable de toutes les lumières, qui au cœur de la rose fânée s'étaient rencontrés et ne se lâcheraient probablement plus. Du moins, ne se lâcheraient que quand la mort aura pourri les bras et les jambes qui les retenaient, du moins ne se lâcheraient que quand le temps aura jeté sa dernière malédiction sur le destin de ces deux âmes qui ce soir n'était plus qu'une.  
Seule, seule, seule à se noyer sous l'eau pour remonter au dernier moment, souffler et replonger, seule, seule dans une bulle, une petite bulle, une minuscule bulle de chaleur au milieu du plus froid des déserts.

Ils étaient sortis. Avaient rejoint la chambre de l'un pour ne pas être dérangés.  
Ils avaient vite retrouvé une intimité proche. L'un hésita. L'autre lui caressa la joue pour le rassurer, puis l'embrassa doucement à nouveau. Un baiser chaste, auquel l'autre répondit en l'approfondissant. Il lui bascula dessus. Plongea sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressa, s'y perdit pour mieux s'y retrouver. Il laissa descendre ses lèvres le long de sa joue, laissa choir son visage dans son cou : il ne se sentait pas prêt, pas encore, mais ça, l'autre savait comment faire avec. Il fit basculer à nouveau leur union, pour se mettre au dessus, et mener la danse.  
Il n'était pas question d'aller déjà très loin, il se contentait de caresser, d'embrasser avec une chaude douceur cette peau hâlée, comme si l'être qu'il avait en dessous de lui risquait de se briser à tout moment. Ses doigts s'engouffrèrent sous ses vêtements et trouvèrent le chemin de son torse musclé, terrain vierge où ils s'aventurèrent dans chaque recoin, entre chaque rebond, chaque muscle, et en dessous l'autre respirait plus profondément, frissonnant, serrait légèrement les épaules de l'un, effrayé par ces nouvelles sensations, effrayé par l'étendue d'eau sombre où il était invité à plonger. Mais la sirène en son sein l'y encourageait, encore et encore, enroulait sa voix comme des liens sur le pauvre humain qu'il était, un chant mélancholique mais magnifique, un hymne à l'amour, un hymne à la découverte et à l'abadon. Il avait peur de cette sirène. Peur de sa beauté, de ses doux cils qui battaient et de ses délicates lèvres qui souriaient. Mais plus que tout, il avait peur de ses mains qui caressaient son corps... il entrouvrit les lèvres pour demander grâce, mais la sirène, non, l'homme au dessus de lui en profita pour y fondre les siennes, le faire taire, car son chant à lui n'était pas aussi beau que celui de la sirène, car il avait beau avoir peur, car il avait beau douter, son corps marchait vers le lac qui l'attirait, car son corps le voulait, le voulait, car son corps brûlait ! Et il avait chaud sous ses vêtements, que des mains habiles remontaient, enlevaient, mais il avait alors encore plus chaud, alors il tendit la main vers l'eau froide, à son tour enleva le haut de son partenaire, mais découvrit alors que l'eau était chaude, que l'eau était bouillante, il se sentit suffoquer mais il comprit qu'il aimait ça, qu'il aimerait ça. Car ce torse nu au dessus de lui lui donnait envie de mourir, de revivre, l'un des deux ou les deux, de toute façon, où étais la différence ? Il se fichait d'entendre son cœur battre ou s'arrêter, car il voulait entendre le sien, juste le sien, s'y perdre, devenir sourd à tout autours de lui pour mieux l'entendre. Mais ce corps n'était pas d'accord, il lui sourit, il se déroba à sa vue et reprit son art.  
Cela ne le dérangeait plus de sentir son torse caressé, et pourtant il se tendit à nouveau quand une langue chaude y déposa une trace et se mit à descendre... Il se remit à appréhender, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car des ongles se posèrent sur son entrejambe, brusquement ou doucement il ne le savait pas car la réaction était la même : la vague de chaleur qui le balaya était encore plus puissante que toutes celles qu'il avait ressenti depuis le début, par réflexe d'auto défense il voulut serrer les jambes, mais l'autre l'en empêcha. L'autre leva le regard.  
Et ces yeux le calmèrent instantanément. Car c'était les yeux de la sirène.  
Il sourit. Et ses doigts se débarrassèrent de la barrière de tissu, attrapèrent leur cible, alors l'homme en dessous laissa échapper un gémissement, le premier, pas le dernier mais son premier, gémissement de plaisir, il ne sentait plus la chaleur comme danger, comme attaque, mais comme part de lui, elle avait englouti son être son corps son âme et au lieu de repartir comme une vague et de le laisser frissonnant elle resta, l'entoura de bras amoureux :  
Les lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur son sexe tendu.  
Et la sirène l'emporta au fond de l'eau.

-Ruan est mort.

La phrase éclata dans le silence serein des Cinq Pics. Dohkô baissa la tête. Mû, assis à côté de lui, regardait tristement l'horizon.  
-Je l'ai senti. Répondit le vieil homme.  
Le jeune adolescent de treize ans aux cheveux lilas se tourna vers le Vieux Maître. Deux générations complètement différentes qui se rencontraient et pourtant s'entendaient dans une solitude recherchée en Chine.  
Saga ne les cherchait pas. Il ne cherchait pas à les tuer. Et seul le Sanctuaire direct, c'est à dire les Chevaliers d'Or et quelques Argents, savaient à propos de leur « trahison ». Le reste...L'affaire avait été étouffée. Sûrement pour éviter les soupçons. Car nombreux seraient ceux qui soupçonneraient Dohkô, réputé pour sa sagesse, de ne pas être le traître que les rumeurs décrivaient. Trop dangereux. En conséquence, le Grand Pope ne pouvait agir. Mais en retour, le vieux Chevalier de la Balance et celui du Bélier restaient cachés. Isolés. Incapables d'agir. Car s'il y était forcé, Saga n'hésiterait pas à les écraser.

-N'a t-il pas été assez discret... ? Demanda doucement Mû, une main passée dans les fins fils fouettés par le vent de ses cheveux pour les éloigner de son visage, ses yeux jades brillant légèrement.

Dohkô secoua la tête.

-Je crains que non. Il avait beau être intelligent... Il n'avait pas la sagesse suffisante pour retenir sa passion. Il ne pouvait pas rester en dehors de cette affaire.

Le Bélier regarda ses jambes qui pendaient dans le vide.

-Pourquoi... ? A cause de Shura, seulement ?

-C'est déjà une raison énorme, Mû. Shura n'était pas seulement son élève qu'il affectionnait plus que tout.

Le tibétain leva des yeux de jade surpris sur son interlocuteur.

-C'est à dire ?

Le Vieux Maître ferma ses paupières lourdes de ride pour se souvenir de l'ancienne génération de chevaliers. Il en avait vu passer tant...

-Il aurait du être l'élève de son meilleur ami, Ule du Capricorne.

Mû avait repassé ses jambes sur la terre ferme pour y poser son menton.

-Ule de Capricorne... Mon maître m'en avait parlé, je crois... évoqua t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix et les yeux.

Son maître... lui aussi était mort. Est ce que Shura ressentait la même chose que lui, en ce moment ? Ou était-ce complètement différent pour lui, qui avait tué en toute lucidité celui qui lui avait tout appris ? Dohkô rouvrit des yeux, tout aussi affligés. Shion était son ami après tout. Son meilleur ami... Le seul qui lui restait de la Guerre Sainte qu'il avait vécue. Des camarades, qu'il avait perdu, les uns après les autres. La douleur, l'immense douleur que l'on ressentait, à chaque fois que l'on sentait un cosmos s'éteindre, ce vide, comme si on arrachait une partie de notre être, Dohkô ne le connaissait que trop bien. Et même si, attaché à ce rocher comme à sa mission, il ne pouvait pas autant se rapprocher des Chevaliers d'Or comme autrefois, il sentait, à chaque fois, leur cosmos s'éteindre...  
Et il se souvenait bien de l'ancienne génération.  
Malheureusement.

-C'était un Chevalier naïf mais honorable. Il était doté de cette bonté pure et vraie qui est en chaque homme, mais qui ne ressors que rarement. Il est mort pour éviter de tuer l'élève d'un de ses frère d'armes... Avant d'avoir le temps de transmettre Excalibur, avant d'avoir pu choisir lui même son apprenti. Alors Excalibur a choisi seule son maître...

-Shura. Compléta le Bélier, absorbé par le récit de la Balance qui acquiesça.

-Shura. Alors Ruan s'était démené pour obtenir le droit de l'entraîner lui personnellement. C'était sa manière à lui de combler le vide qu'avait laissé la mort de son ami. Ruan et Ule étaient vraiment très proches. Et je pense que Ruan éprouvait plus que de l'amitié : une véritable et profonde admiration.

-Alors... est ce qu'il a échoué ?

La question était posée sans méchanceté. Juste avec un réalisme triste. Le réalisme d'un Chevalier d'Or qui est devenu un traître. Excalibur a choisi pour son maître un traître. Qui l'utilise pour le mal. Mais Dohkô secoua la tête.

-Non. Ce n'est pas la faute de Ruan. Mais celle de Saga... C'est parce qu'il a suivi Saga que Shura a tourné ainsi. Leurs destinées sont liées... Ruan l'avait senti et m'en avait fait part : je ne peux que constater la véracité de ses dires.

A côté de lui, Mû se crispa. Il était calme, d'ordinaire très calme, mais la colère venait brusquement d'allumer ses yeux. Une colère froide.

-Saga...

-Mû.

Le tibétain se reprit soudainement, regarda Dohkô, puis baissa les yeux.

-Désolé Vieux Maître. Je sais que toute la faute ne lui revient pas mais... Je ne peux pas lui pardonner si...facilement.

-Je comprends.

Le Bélier soupira, puis se détourna.

-...Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe t-il... ? Cet Autre n'est il vraiment que la manifestation du mal absolu de Saga ?

Un silence passa, alors que la Balance réfléchissait aux mots qu'il devait employer.

-...C'est la question que je me pose. 

Il pleuvait fort.  
La pluie, si rare en Grèce, martelait impitoyablement l'endroit comme si elle voulait le transpercer de milliers de trous pour mieux le noyer ensuite. Une brume s'était même levée, et la température d'habitude si chaude était descendue d'une bonne dizaine de degrés.  
Ses bruits de pas étouffés par l'averse, une silhouette avançait doucement au milieu des pierres dressées. Son regard passait de l'une à l'autre, y lisant les noms, les noms des Chevaliers d'Athéna morts : C'était le cimetière du Sanctuaire.  
L'homme portait une lourde cape dont la capuche rabattue ne laissait voir que de sublimes yeux violets où des reflets bleus dansaient, malgré la pauvreté de la lumière et le mauvais temps. Il marchait, marchait, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, et s'arrêta finalement devant une pierre où il s'accroupit.

« Pasiphae, Chevalier d'Or du Taureau »

Il esquissa un léger sourire et y passa une main.

-ça faisait longtemps...

-Oui, en effet.

L'homme à la capuche sursauta et se leva brusquement, ses bras levés en position de défense.

-Qui est là ?!

-Ce n'est que moi.

Il se détendit en voyant avancer une silhouette mince mais grande. C'était un autre homme a la peau noire et aux cheveux chocolats finement tressés. Il marchait les yeux fermés, sans que cela ne semble le déranger le moins du monde : même la pluie qui glissait sur son crâne et visage n'avait pas l'air de l'intéresser. L'autre homme sourit et croisa les bras.

-Kalpila ! Si je pensais te recroiser un jour. Est ce la coïncidence qui t'as mené ici en même temps que moi ?

Celui qui se nommait Kalpila arriva à sa hauteur et baissa la tête vers les pierres tombales, comme si il les voyait à travers ses paupières.

-Tu sais bien que non. J'ai eu une vision de ta venue il y a quelques jours, alors je suis venu aussi, Phrixius.

Phrixius laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Vraiment ? Ça me flatte que tu ai eu envie de me voir ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Je te pensais bien installé en Afrique.

Kalpila haussa doucement les épaules, faisant tinter les énormes boucles dorées qui pendaient à ses oreilles.

-Je le suis. Mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vision. J'ai considéré que c'était le signe que nous devions nous retrouver un jour ou l'autre.

Sur ces mots, il entrouvrit les paupières, laissant voir des pupilles bleues pâles troubles, puis les referma. Le sourire de Phrixius se fit triste et il se retourna vers les pierres.

-C'est vrai. Il ne reste que nous. Nous... Et Milan, mais je ne sais pas où il a disparu, lui. Enfin. Pourquoi tu ne te protège pas de la pluie ? T'as pas froid ?

-La pluie a un effet purgatoir dont il est important de profiter. Mais trêves de digressions. Qu'est-ce que tu es revenu faire au Sanctuaire, Phrixius ? Tu sais très bien que cet endroit nous est...fortement déconseillé.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

-Je le sais bien ! Phrixius lui répondit, hilare sans raison particulière, avant de reprendre brusquement son sérieux. « Je le sais bien... Mais j'ai senti une perturbation très forte. Je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Tu as du le sentir aussi, non, Kalpila ?

L'homme aux yeux troubles resta silencieux. Un silence éloquent, qui fit froncer les sourcils de Phrixius.

« ...Non, tu ne l'a pas senti. Tu l'as vu, hein ?

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit. L'homme encapuchonné tiqua et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son interlocuteur.

« Tu l'as vu ! Et tu ne dis rien ! Que se passe t-il ici ? Je n'ai jamais senti tel cosmos sombre depuis...depuis tu sais quoi...

Il avait serré les doigts et les dents. Il tremblait. Kalpila ne le rejetta pas. Il posa sa main fine sur celle de Phrixius.

-Calme toi. Je l'ai vu, oui, et je n'ai rien dit, oui. Car ce n'est plus notre affaire.

L'autre releva des yeux horrifiés de surprise et de colère.

-Plus notre affaire ? Plus notre affaire ?! Tu plaisante j'espère ?!

-Est ce que je plaisante souvent ?

Phrixius le lâcha, le poussant presque et lui tourna le dos, tournant en rond.

-Plus notre affaire ! Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? A l'instant où ce cosmos est apparu, ma marque s'est mise à brûler ! J'ai attendu... J'ai attendu car j'ai cru que ce n'était que moi, mais récemment, elle s'est remise à brûler de plus belle et je n'ai pas pu me voiler la face plus longtemps ! Cette histoire nous concerne, Kalpila, et je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi ! Je sais que nous avons été déchus, je sais que nous ne devrions disparaître d'ici, mais ma loyauté va toujours à Athéna ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Il explosa, accompagnant ses dires de grands mouvements qui finir par faire tomber sa capuche, délivrant une longue chevelure ondulée châtain foncée. Avec un juron, ses yeux brillant de colère, il releva le vêtement pour se protéger de la pluie.

Kalpila était resté parfaitement calme pendant toute sa déclaration.

-Ce n'est plus notre affaire. Nous avons été bannis de cet endroit il y a bien longtemps. Nous appartenons à une génération passée, fantôme, et nos pouvoirs ne nous donnent plus la possibilité d'intervenir. Tu te rappelle du devoir des Chevaliers d'Or, Phrixius, n'est ce pas ? Des mots d'Hélios ? Si tu te sens encore un peu Chevalier d'Or, au fond de toi, alors tu devrais suivre ces mots au lieu de piétiner leur mémoire.

Si sa déclaration aurait du avoir un effet calmant sur l'ancien Chevalier d'Or, l'effet fut inverse puisqu'il répliqua aussitôt d'une voix acide :

-Je ne suis plus Chevalier d'Or. Mais je crois encore en notre cause. Mon cosmos brûle encore. Et cette génération... Cette génération est trop jeune. Elle ne réussira jamais à faire face à cette menace. Je refuse de rester les bras croisés.

Il se détourna, tous les muscles serrés, se taisant pour réprimer sa colère. Mais Kalpila, s'il savait que le raisonner serait impossible, continua tout de même :

-«L'humanité n'est qu'une suite de ponts, de points de passage. Chaque génération se battant pour transformer un monde qui saura accueillir la suivante et perpétuer l'humanité, la justice et l'amour » Je sais que tu croyais en ces mots Phrixius. Notre devoir était de préparer le monde, et maintenant il n'est plus que d'observer et de laisser les choses aller. Le combat leur appartient. C'est ainsi que vont les choses. Et tu sais que briser l'ordre des choses est dangereux... tu le sais.

Un silence s'installa. Phrixius semblait s'être détendu. Mais quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix était morne.

-...je sais. Mais il est trop tard pour l'équilibre, car nous avons brisé cet ordre et échoué dans notre mission. Avant de mourir... Je veux réparer nos erreurs. Tu ne pourra pas me faire changer d'avis. Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit... Adieu, Kalpila.

Kalpila resta immobile et silencieux alors que son ancien frère d'arme s'éloignait à grands pas, disparaissant dans la brume épaisse, comme un souvenir s'égarant dans les parties sombres de l'inconscient humain, la partie immergée de l'iceberg. 

_-Je refuse._

 _Sa voix était puissante, froide. Elle avait éclaté dans la salle comme le tonnerre.  
L'oeil unique de Vulcain lançait de terribles éclairs, brûlait des mêmes flammes que celles du Dieu dont il portait le nom latin. Il regardait autours de lui. Chaque Chevalier. Un à un. Il n'y voyait que des airs résolus, désolés parfois. Ils étaient juste à côté, mais ils avaient l'air loin, plus loin que jamais. Le lien qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux, depuis le début, ce lien si profond et fort de confiance malgré leur désaccords était brisé. Piétiné. Il n'existait plus.  
Phrixius du Bélier. Pasiphae du Taureau. Victoria du Cancer. Kalpila de la Vierge. Astral du Scorpion. Rithe du Sagittaire. Milan du Verseau. Judas des Poissons.  
Tous le regardaient sans le voir. Tous. Et Vulcain avait mal. Mal de ne plus voir l'amitié dans leurs yeux. Mal de voir...Que tout était définitivement fini. Et il avait beau se sentir seul, terriblement seul, il savait que c'était le cas pour ses compagnons aussi. Tous étaient tristes, derrières leurs apparente détermination. Personne n'osait réellement se regarder dans les yeux.  
Avec Ule qui était mort depuis longtemps.  
Ule lui... Aurait peut être osé. Ule les aurait regardé. Ule se serait mis entre les Chvealiers pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Mais... Il était mort.  
Vulcain jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui.  
A l'homme derrière lui. L'homme au regard éteint, pas affligé, pas énervé, pas confus ou joyeux ou apeuré ou quoi que ce soit. Juste vide. Hélios du Lion._

 _-Laisse, Vulcain._

 _Le Gémeaux sentit son cœur se serrer au même moment que ses dents._

 _-Hélios, je !_

 _-Laisse._

 _Il s'avança. Comme un pantin. Sous les yeux des autres Ors. Vulcain attrapa sa main._

 _-Hélios, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça !_

 _-Alors à qui ?!_

 _Le Lion dégagea sa main d'un geste brusque mais qui manquait de force. Il avait maigri ces derniers temps. Et son cosmos changeait de plus en plus. Les yeux bruns qu'il posa sur son ami semblèrent s'illuminer légèrement de...de quoi ? De culpabilité ?  
Il se détourna avant que Vulcain ne puisse comprendre._

 _« C'est le devoir d'un Chevalier d'Or. Se battre pour la paix et la justice. Quoi qu'il en coûte._

 _Hélios marcha encore vers les autres Chevaliers._

 _« Allez y._

 _Tous se regardèrent, comme hésitant sur la marche à suivre, jusqu'à ce que s'avance Victoria. Son habituelle démarche confiante n'était plus. Elle marchait comme une aveugle. Doucement. Son masque cachait toute émotion. Arrivée au niveau d'Hélios, elle leva la main sans un mot.  
Puis la fondit vers son cœur._

 _-HELIOS !_

 _Le hurlement de Vulcain résonna vainement dans la salle. Le bras de Victoria avait traversé, couvert de sang, la poitrine du Lion. Peu de temps passa avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Et que son cosmos ne s'éteigne.  
Vulcain sentit que son être était coupé en morceaux.  
Chacun regarda alors ce qui n'était pas que l'oeuvre de la Chevalière du Cancer.  
C'était leur œuvre à tous.  
Ce jour là, ils avaient commis l'interdit.  
Ils n'avaient pas seulement tué leur compagnon d'arme de sang froid au sein même du Sanctuaire, dans sa propre maison. Ils l'avaient fait de leur propre initiative pour faire obstacle à une malédiction.  
Obscure malédiction.  
Ils avaient fait obstacle aux Dieux. Et tous, ici, tous sans exception, savaient qu'est ce que ça impliquait. Kalpila le premier s'avança de quelques pas, ses yeux fermés mais tout son être débordant de son désarroi. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Hélios._

 _-C'est fini._

 _Oui. Ca l'était. Dans l'espoir de sauver les générations futures, ils avaient damné la leur._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey ! Déjà, désolée, le chapitre a mis un peu de temps à sortir. J'ai été occupée pendant les vacances, re frappée par le coup du "lol jé plu dinspi" puis j'ai du réecrire le chapitre que j'avais bien avancé. Enfin bref, le revoilà et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, même si pour le coup, j'ai des doutes quant à l'accueil du chapitre. Vous avez du voir que j'ai changé le rating, et je l'ai passé en M. C'est une mesure de sécurité pour le chapitre qui, désolée de vous spoiler, est quelque peu bien glauque. Du coup, si vous pouviez me dire par review si c'est justifié, si je laisse le M ou si je remet le T, ça me ferait bien plaisir parce que j'avoue hésiter ! Sachant que ce chapitre fait partie des pires, je peux pas promettre que yen aura pas d'autre comme ça parce que je sais pas mais disons que ya des chances pour que ça soit le cas. En même temps j'ai fini ce chapitre à 1h40 du matin, je pense ça explique pas mal de choses.  
_ _Deuxième chose, l'histoire peut avoir l'air de partir en cacahuète mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on a dépassé la moitié et je compte développer certains trucs dans d'autres fics pour pas surcharger celle là et rester concentrée sur le sujet principal. Je pense qu'on aura entre 15 et 17 chapitres, si je ne me trompe pas...  
_ _Bref ! réponse à ceux que j'ai pas répondu par mp ! Fin celle du coup.  
_ _Neakardia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait franchement plaisir de recevoir des romans comme ça surtout quand si c'est aussi encourageant. Contente d'avoir été digne de ton intérêt et surtout de voir que j'ai réussi à me faire comprendre quant à l'ambivalence de Shura et ses raisons pour suivre Saga. Désolée pour les fautes, je vais essayer d'être plus prudente !  
Une dernière chose : je vais commencer à utiliser ici des noms propres bien existants qui seront expliqués dans les chapitres suivants. Je préviens au cas où vous auriez envie d'aller voir qui c'est si vous ne le savez pas, ce serait dommage.  
_ _Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. D'une part parce que son esprit était plongé dans un brouillard étrange, et d'autre part parce qu'il se sentait bien, fondamentalement bien et qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de cet état.

Mais les souvenirs affluèrent, petit à petit, Saga se rappela de sa situation, de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, les jours avants... Il poussa un soupir en passant sa main sur son front. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait mal à la tête. Et il se serait bien adonné à cet habituel auto-lynchage, qui était la seule preuve encore de sa conscience, s'il ne s'était pas aussi souvenu de la personne à côté de lui. Il se releva sur un coude pour l'observer.  
Shura dormait. Les jambes pliées, un bras sous la tête, il avait un air incroyablement serein, bien loin de son habituel regard sérieux et perdu dans un vide inatteignable par le commun des mortels.  
 _Je ne suis pas le commun des mortels.  
_ Saga se crispa brusquement et serra les dents. S'il pouvait seulement s'en aller, le laisser penser tranquillement...  
 _Arrête de blâmer une personne imaginaire, c'est toi qui pense : allez, avoue que ce que tu veux, c'est le posséd-  
_ -Tais toi.  
Saga soupira. La migraine qui lui revenait. Il reposa ses yeux bleus sur Shura, puis se baissa pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front, avant de se lever.  
Il avisa ses vêtements de Pope à côté de lui. Maintes fois il avait tenté de sortir sans pour qu'on le démasque, mais les rares fois où il avait réussi, l'autre avait froidement assassiné les témoins avant que l'information ne puisse être transmise. Quand à le faire face aux Chevaliers d'Or... Impossible. A peine il pensait à enlever son masque, son soi maléfique retenait sa main et reprenait le dessus.  
Il était comme un père autoritaire qui lui laissait faire ce qu'il voulait tant que cela ne dépassait pas les limites. Un maître qui laisserait gambader son chien au bout de sa laisse mais le bloquerait brusquement dès qu'il essaierait de sortir de la maison. Le Gémeaux s'habilla avec un regard pour le Capricorne qui avait changé de position, s'était replié sur lui même comme un enfant frileux. Saga eut un sourire triste, s'avança et remonta la couverture sur ce corps d'adolescent qui faisait remonter en lui les sentiments de la nuit derrière.  
 _Mmmh, les frissons, les frissons, dans mon entrejambe, ça donne envie... On y retourne ?  
_ Il ferma les yeux et se détourna avec violence de cette vision, enfilant son masque d'un geste presque rageur. Un moment, il resta dans cette position, face au miroir de la chambre, s'observant avec des frissons de dégoût _-de désir-,_ puis passant une main fatiguée sur ses yeux.  
Dans quoi l'avait-il embarqué... ?

Aldébaran inspira longuement l'air frais du matin. La nuit avait été chaude, longue, ennuyante, et l'aube apportait la promesse d'un repos très attendu. Il bailla, étira ses larges muscles et fit craquer son cou. Encore une petite heure et il pourrait aller se coucher, laissant aux autres le soin de commencer leur journée.  
Derrière lui, la maison des Gémeaux. Vide. Devant lui, la maison du Bélier. Tout aussi vide... Le brésilien poussa un soupir. Il se sentait un peu seul, isolé comme il l'était, même s'il n'était pas le seul dans son cas : Milo aussi se trouvait entre deux maisons vides. Mais bon, lui n'était pas vraiment seul, puisqu'il s'entendait bien avec beaucoup de monde... Aldébaran, même s'il entreprenait des rapports très agréables avec la plupart de ses compagnons d'arme, avait vu son meilleur ami disparaître sans laisser de trace ou de raison.  
Mû n'était plus là... Pourquoi ? C'était la question que se posait le Taureau à chaque fois qu'il devait traverser la maison du Bélier, ou qu'il posait les yeux dessus. Pourquoi était-il parti, et pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? C'était un mystère qui tournait dans sa tête et pinçait son cœur à chaque fois. Mais... il n'y pouvait rien. Uh.  
Son regard se redirigea vers la mer, non loin, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer à autre chose, il sentit un cosmos toucher le sien. Il sursauta, brusquement sorti de sa semi-somnolence. Il ne connaissait pas cette énergie, et fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras. Les jambes bien vissées au sol, il attendit... inquiet. Oui, inquiet. Car ce cosmos était puissant. Altéré par une force qu'il était incapable d'identifier, mais puissant. La personne qui le possédait voulait signifier sa présence... Et elle n'avait pas l'air agressive. Pour l'instant, du moins.

-Aldébaran du Taureau.

Le brésilien sursauta, surpris. La personne connaissait son nom... ?  
Il finit par voir apparaître devant lui une silhouette menue, un homme aux cheveux châtains foncés en bataille et caressant le bout de ses omoplates. Un sourire simple, énigmatique mais dénué de froideur, décorait son visage où trônaient deux yeux à la couleur envoûtante : Un violet profond, parcouru de reflets bleus changeants. Un regard presque surnaturel qui laissa Aldébaran bouche bée, alors qu'il reconnaissait l'homme en face de lui.

-V-Vous... vous ici ?

Le visage de l'homme s'illumina et son sourire se fit brusquement plus jovial. Il s'approcha. Aucune menace n'émanait de lui.

-Tu te souviens de moi ! Tu m'en vois heureux, Aldébaran.

Le Taureau déglutit, ne sachant réellement comment se comporter.

-Phrixius...

L'ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Un ami de son maître, feu Pasiphae du Taureau. Avec l'ancien Chevalier de la Vierge et celui du Verseau, il était survivant de l'ancienne génération... Et n'était pas censé revenir au Sanctuaire. Il était censé...en avoir été banni. Phrixius le regarda longuement, puis son sourire se ternit un peu.

-Oui...je sais que je ne devrais pas être là. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, une affaire très importante m'amène ici.

Aldébaran haussa son sourcil malgré son immense nervosité. Phrixius faisait sa taille, lui qui n'avait même pas encore fini sa croissance, et son cosmos était restreint par une force mystérieuse, mais il émanait toujours de lui une aura non négligeable.

-Une affaire très importante ?

-Il faut que je rencontre le Grand Pope pour en avoir le cœur net.

A ces mots, l'ancien Bélier semblait s'être tendu. De même fit Aldébaran, méfiant, serrant des doigts ses bras croisés.

-Dans ce cas, il faut que tu fasse une demande.

Un léger rire lui répondit, et Phrixius haussa un sourcil insolent.

-Une demande ? Tu pense vraiment que j'ai le temps pour ça ? Je suis interdit de séjour ici. Laisse moi juste passer.

Le brésilien prit une inspiration.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Le sourire disparut finalement du visage de l'intrus. Aldébaran frissonna en pensant qu'il atteindrait bientôt les limites de sa patience. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il était là à sa place. Pour montrer sa détermination, il affermit sa position, regardant droit dans les yeux Phrixius, qui de son côté soupira.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Aldébaran. Laisse moi passer.

-Il n'en est pas question.

Le regard de l'ancien Bélier se fit mauvais.

-Tu me refuse le passage à moi ?

Aldébaran acquiesça, sans insolence mais avec résolution. En face de lui, Phrixius éclata de rire. Un rire jaune, presque méchant. Dangereux. Le Taureau se rappelait encore de Pasiphae qui décrivait son ami comme quelqu'un de très lunatique. Capable d'être extrêmement imprévisible.

« Tu t'en pense capable ?

Le brésilien tiqua sous le coup de la pique. L'intrus avait légèrement élevé son cosmos. En réponse, Aldébaran fit monter le sien.

-Je suis le gardien de la maison du Taureau. Je ne laisserai personne passer.

Les lèvres de Phrixius s'étirèrent sous l'effet d'un rictus narquois, et il se mit en position d'attaque.

-Très bien, je forcerai le passage alors...

-ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Une voix venue de derrière coupa les deux protagonistes en plein élan. D'un même mouvement, leurs regard s'orientèrent vers la personne qui venait de pénétrer la maison du Taureau. Aldébaran écarquilla les yeux, en manquant presque de baisser sa garde de surprise.

-G-Grand Pope ?!

La silhouette drapée du Pope avança au niveau d'Aldébaran et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-ça va, Aldébaran. Laisse moi m'en occuper.

-M-mais, Grand Pope, cet homme...

Le visage masqué se tourna vers le Taureau, et il resserra son emprise sur la large épaule de l'adolescent.

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, et laisse le m'accompagner en haut.

Les ordres du Grand Pope étant incontestables, Aldébaran ne put que céder avec un soupir.

-Très bien... Seuls ?

Satisfait, le chef des Chevaliers lâcha l'épaule du deuxième gardien et fit un signe de tête à l'ex-premier pour qu'il le rejoigne. Ce que fit Phrixius, narguant Aldébaran avec un sourire en lui passant devant.

-Non. Je vais récupérer Deathmask sur le chemin. Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter.

Sur ses mots, il fit volte face et s'éloigna avec Phrixius sur ses talons, sous le regard inquiet et impuissant du Chevalier du Taureau. 

Comme promis, c'est avec Deathmask que Saga et Phrixius trouvèrent l'intimité dans les appartements personnels du Grand Pope, d'où Shura était d'ailleurs parti. Les deux derniers restèrent debout, face à dos, tandis que le Cancer s'était insolemment permis une chaise, à l'écart, peu intéressé par la discussion des deux autres. De toute façon, il n'était là que pour donner le change face aux autres Chevaliers... Du coin de l'œil, il observa l'intrus. Phrixius, ex Chevalier d'Or du Bélier.  
Tss. Tout ce qui touchait à l'ancienne génération des Chevaliers d'Or lui rappelait Victoria, son maître. Et tout ce qui lui rappelait Victoria lui donner envie de vomir.  
Il eut un frisson de colère, de dégoût, de peur peut-être au fond de lui. Et détourna le regard. Pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus intéressant, tiens. Genre ce tapis. Tout récent, nouvelle couleur. Saga devait être dans ses mauvais jours pour en choisir une aussi laide.  
De leur côté, l'imposteur et le vétéran se taisaient, chacun attendant que l'autre entame la conversation.  
Le Gémeaux finit par se retourner vers son visiteur.

-Phrixius. Tu n'étais pas censé revenir.

L'ex-Bélier sourit en croisant les bras.

-Je sais, je sais. Alors, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Saga se tendit brusquement, le souffle comme coupé.

-C-Comment ?

-Oh, pitié, pas de ça avec moi. J'ai longtemps servi le Sanctuaire, tu sais. Je l'ai senti... « Elle » l'a senti.

Phrixius, pour accompagner ses dires, écarta le tissu de sa cape pour réveler sa clavicule. Saga, sous son masque, ouvrit des yeux surpris. A cet endroit, la peau était marquée d'étranges arabesques écarlates qui semblaient pulser. Il reconnaissait cette marque... c'était celle de la restriction de cosmos. Une marque qui absorbait l'énergie et l'empêchait de sortir correctement, l'empêchait d'être utilisée sans s'exposer à de vives douleurs.  
Les chevaliers d'Or de l'ancienne génération en était tous frappés, Saga le savait. Mais...pourquoi faisait elle apparition ici ? Quel rapport avait elle avec lui ?  
Il sentit son ventre se tordre. Il serra les dents.  
Malgré son masque, Phrixius semblait avoir ressenti sa surprise et son malaise. Son sourire se teinta de tristesse, et il laissa retomber le pan de la cape.

« Elle me brûle depuis un moment, maintenant. Après tant d'années... J'en ai eu assez de l'ignorer. Et je me suis décidé. Désolé que ça m'ai pris six ans, à mon âge on a tendance à prendre son temps. Alors ?

Saga resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber le masque ici... Sinon l'autre prendrait sa place...

-Crois moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Phrixius soupira bruyemment.

-C'est à cause de l'élève de Victoria dont j'ai oublié le nom ? Tu peux pas juste le renvoyer ?

Deathmask serra brusquement le poing et se leva , des éclairs dans les yeux, mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, Saga leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-Calme toi, Deathmask. C'est mieux si tu t'éloigne, en effet. Laisse nous seuls !

-M-Mais ! Grand Pope, j-

-Obéis.

Le ton du Gémeaux s'était fait brusquement dur et froid, empreint d'une autorité qui fit frissonner le Cancer. Il sembla hésiter, puis laissa échapper un claquement de langue agacé et partit d'un pas rapide et rageur.  
Quand il ferma la porte d'un geste presque violent, Phrixius se retourna vers l'imposteur qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

-Très bien, nous sommes tranquilles maintenant. Tu pourrais au moins me faire face et assumer ton crime... qui que tu sois.

Un rire jaune lui répondit.

-Si seulement je pouvais l'assumer, je le ferai. Si tu veux parler, alors ne bougeons pas et tout ira pour le mieux. Mais si tu veux m'arrêter...

Quelque chose sembla varier dans son cosmos, comme s'il devenait plus lourd, plus imposant, plus...sombre.

«Me combattre... Alors je te ferai face et je ne peux pas promettre d'être capable de le retenir quand tu te rendra compte de ton erreur et que tu voudra le fuir.

Puis tout revint brusquement à la normale, et Phrixius se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait pas. Il prit une goulée d'air et fronça les sourcils. Quelle était cette peur qu'il avait brusquement ressenti ?

-Tu.. paraît bien sûr de toi. Il lâcha avec un sourire forcé, tentant de retrouver son assurance sans comprendre où elle était partie.

-Sûr de moi, non. Sûr de lui, complètement.

L'ex-Bélier plissa les yeux, les ferma et soupira, discrètement cette fois. Quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur la silhouette drapé, il y avait là un sérieux dénué de toute surprise où de toute confusion quand à la manière dont Saga parlait.

-Lui. Tu parle d'Erèbe, n'est ce pas... ?

Silence. Le Gémeaux avait manqué de se retourner sous le coup. Éberlué, il se contenta de répéter :

-E-Erèbe... ? Que dit tu... ?

Phrixius secoua la tête.

-Evidemment. Toi tu n'en sais rien. Tu aurait du t'en douter, depuis le temps où il est en toi, pourtant...

Le vétéran avançait doucement. Son cosmos avait commencé à s'élever légèrement, et son regard s'était étréci, figé : les reflets dansant s'étaient immobilisés, en position de défense mais aussi parés à l'attaque. Il leva la main.

« Laisse moi te délivrer. Que je puisse enfin voir ton visage...

La tête de Saga se mit brusquement à siffler, siffler comme si un trop plein de quelque chose à l'intérieur cherchait à sortir en explosant le crâne en de milliers de morceaux. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, et tomba à genoux. Non... Il ne fallait pas... Il ne fallait pas...  
...Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas ? Qu'il laisse l'autre ôter la vie de cet homme...  
Où que cet homme ose lever la main sur lui... ?  
Ce court instant d'hésitation aurait suffi à Phrixius pour planter ses doigts dans la nuque de Saga, si une main, presque sortie de nulle part, ne lui avait brusquement saisi le poignet.  
L'ex-Bélier voulut se retourner, mais une autre main vint se placer juste au niveau de sa gorge. Il put simplement tourner les yeux.  
Comment n'avait il pas pu le sentir arriver... ?  
Des yeux verts, profondément sombres, profondément vidés de tout sentiment si ce n'est une détermination froide presque teintée de colère, étaient posés sur lui.

-Ne bouge pas.

-C-Comment... ?

-En ne bougeant pas.

Saga, surpris, finit par oser se retourner, s'appuyant sur une étagère pour se relever, le souffle court.

-Shu-Shura ?

Le Chevalier du Capricorne reporta brièvement son regard sur celui des Gémeaux, avant de revenir se concentrer sur l'ex-Bélier qui était resté immobile, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ce fut lui pourtant qui prit la parole le premier.

-Shura...C'est donc toi... Hmph. On voit bien que ce n'est pas Ule qui t'as éduqué.

Contrairement à l'italien, l'espagnol ne fut pas atteint par la pique. Il n'était pas en armure, juste habillé en civil, et pourtant son cosmos doré auréolait son corps comme un panneau signalisant un danger imminent.

-Saga. Qu'est ce que j'en fais ? Il demanda simplement.

Saga... Alors c'était lui. Phrixius redirigea lentement son regard sur l'imposteur du Grand Pope.  
Tss. Il aurait du s'en douter... Au final, peut-être que Kalpila avait raison. Il ne se sortirait pas de cette situation. Il ferma les yeux.  
Mais le Gémeaux n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était approché de Phrixius.

-Tu as parlé d'Erèbe. Que voulait tu dire par là ?

L'ex-Bélier rouvrit les yeux, manquant de faire reculer Saga.  
Il n'y avait plus de sérieux, plus de moquerie, plus de colère dans ce regard imprévisible. Juste une grande tristesse.

-Je voulais parler de la plus grande erreur de notre génération. Ou de sa plus grande réussite. Tout dépendra de toi... il murmura en tournant doucement ses grands yeux vers le masque froid et silencieux du faux Grand Pope.

Puis, se produit quelque chose qui arriva trop rapidement pour que quiconque puisse le prévoir. De sa main libre, Phrixius s'était débarrassé de celle de Shura sur sa gorge, avait arraché son autre bras de la poigne du Capricorne pour foncer avec un cri rageur vers Saga.  
S'il mourrait... S'il mourrait, il pourrait au moins l'emmener lui !  
Un vide.  
Une douleur intense.  
Son corps avait été stoppé en plein élan. Son poing levé dans le vide, les yeux exorbités de pure surprise. Il baissa doucement le regard.  
Saga avait avancé plus vite que lui. Et c'était son bras, et pas celui de l'ex-Bélier, qui s'était enfoncé dans son cœur.  
Le sang faisait un drôle de bruit.  
Ploc. Ploc.  
Les reflets sur le masque bleu marine donnaient un air presque vivant à son porteur, pourtant aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre. Un côté éclairé, un autre plongé dans l'ombre, une intense dualité que la lumière elle même était descendue du ciel pour exprimer à Phrixius, dont la vue pourtant se brouillait, la vérité qu'il avait touché sans comprendre.  
Il esquissa un vague sourire, que vint vite tâcher une gerbée de sang.  
Son corps bougea encore un peu. Le poing tenta d'atteindre sa cible. Puis il tomba comme le bras d'un pantin articulé, abandonné par son maître. Ses jambes lâchèrent, et son corps tomba, glissa lentement le long du bras de l'assassin, de l'imposteur, de l'innocent et du coupable, avant de s'écraser par terre dans un bruit presque imperceptible.  
Saga ramena doucement son membre écarlate vers lui, observant ses doigts gluants un instant, puis le corps, son œuvre, son œuvre d'art étalée par terre, inanimée, jouet cassé, acteur fatigué, avant de se détourner.  
Il avait la nausée.  
Il avait la nausée tant il était excité.

-Nettoie moi ça, Shura. 

_Il y eut plusieurs versions de la création du monde selon les Grecs, toutes différentes, mais chacune ayant un point commun : elles remontaient à bien avant la révolte de Zeus contre son père Cronos, et la libération de ses frères et sœurs, bien avant même l'union du Ciel et de la Terre, d'Ouranos et de Cronos. Mais peu s'intéressent à cette partie de l'histoire, l'histoire qui commença avec le vide, le rien, le tout, l'immensité des possibilités et l'absence de toute action : le Chaos.  
Un garçon ouvrit les yeux.  
Il n'était pas chez lui.  
Il était allongé sur une plaine dont les herbes étaient noires, et quand il se leva, se fut pour voir tout autours de lui de la végétation tout aussi noire, des arbres morts aussi bien que ruisselant de vie, des cadavres en lambeaux ornant comme des guirlandes les branches et de sublimes animaux dansant et chantant joyeusement. Tout était noir.  
Le garçon regarda ses mains. Elles étaient encore colorées, elles. Ses grands yeux de la couleur du bois de chêne se baladaient avec une curiosité où peur avait été arrachée, et ses pieds nus d'enfant suivaient, laissant des tâches jaunes partout où ils se posaient, jaunes comme le blé, comme la chevelure hiruste qui lui ornait le crâne comme un soleil.  
Les herbes, effrayées par cette couleur qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, s'écartèrent brusquement du chemin du garçon, le fuirent tant qu'elles purent, et tout le reste du monde s'enfuit avec.  
Les arbres déployèrent leurs branches comme des oiseaux et s'envolèrent, les animaux vivants emportèrent les morts en les dévorant, et bientôt, il n'y eu plus que du noir.  
Du noir, partout.. Rien...  
Rien ?  
Il y avait un fleuve.  
Le garçon, curieux, avança. Le fleuve n'avait pas fuit, lui. Il coulait, silencieusement mais avec une violence divine, emportant tout sur son passage avec une rage, une rage si grande qu'elle s'était oubliée et hurlait aussi bien sa colère que sa détresse._

 _-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fui ?_

 _Demanda le garçon, qui s'accroupit, regardant le fleuve qui ne lui rendait aucun reflet, aucun regard._

 _-Parce que c'est moi qui t'es demandé._

 _A ce moment, le fleuve s'arrêta de couler, puis une partie se remit à le faire tandis que l'autre tentait d'aller en sens inverse. Les deux courants se rencontrèrent, se battirent, crièrent, chantèrent des chants de guerre puis tourbillonnèrent et finalement le fleuve ne fut plus, il se transforma en forme sans nature et sans définition, qui de sa grande hauteur toisa le petit garçon._

 _« Viens avec moi._

 _-Ma mère m'as dit de ne pas partir avec les inconnus._

 _La forme bougea, comme piquée au vif, se remit à se battre, bondit au ciel puis revint sous la forme d'un garçon.  
L'ombre n'en prit d'abord que la silhouette, la même que celle du petit garçon. Puis ses traits s'affinèrent,et devinrent un reflet parfait du petit garçon, parfait à l'exception des couleurs qui étaient, comme le reste, toutes aussi noires les unes que les autres._

 _-Je ne suis pas un inconnu. Je suis toi._

Il y avait du sang dans tout l'évier. Saga avait précipitamment plongés sa main sous l'eau, et observait à présent d'un œil dédaigneux les dégâts de son acte.  
Par Athéna, comment pourrait il demander à un laquais de nettoyer ça ? Il allait devoir s'en charger, sans quoi, il devrait encore tuer quelqu'un pour avoir découvert son secret. Et ça ferait encore du sang, du sang, du sang à effacer...  
Le Gémeaux se saisit simplement d'un chiffon, et, avec une rapidité haineuse, se débarrassa des tâches écarlates avant de le jeter au fond d'une poubelle presque pleine.  
Puis, il reprit son souffle, les mains serrées, ses yeux injectés de rouge plantés dans leurs jumeaux dans le miroir.  
Erèbe.  
S'il pensait entendre ce nom encore.  
Il quitta la salle de bain sur un coup de tête, d'un geste inutilement brusque après s'être saisi de son masque de Grand Pope et l'avoir enfilé.  
Quand il revint dans ses appartements personnels, le corps n'était plus là. La seule chose qui témoignait encore de sa récente présence, c'était la flaque encore fraîche d'hémoglobine qui tâchait le tapis comme un trou vers les Enfers.  
Il allait devoir s'occuper de ça, aussi. Se débarrasser de ce tapis et en mettre un autre.  
Effacer toutes les preuves possibles de ce qu'il s'était passé... De tout ce que ça impliquait... De tout ce dont Saga ne voulait plus entendre parler.  
Erèbe. Erèbe.  
Ce nom lui tournait dans la tête, un nom maudit, un nom bénis, un nom magnifique et pourtant ignoble, oh, c'était ce nom qui le faisait frissonner de peur et d'extase, de vanité et de haine.  
Il regarda ses mains. Elles avaient beau être propres, elles sentaient encore et transpiraient encore le sang. Elles l'avaient toujours fait. Bien avant qu'il ne tue Shion, le Grand Pope. Bien avant qu'il ne tue Atheos, bien avant, bien avant...  
 _Je voudrais couper_ ces _mains  
_ Oh, il voudrait se couper la gorge, plus que les mains. Il voudrait la lune, tiens, tant qu'on y est !  
Il entendit un bruit derrière lui.  
C'était sûrement Shura qui rentrait après s'être acquitté de sa tâche.  
En effet, c'était lui. Le regard toujours aussi vide, aussi perdu. Les mains tâchées du sang du corps qu'il avait porté et dont il avait disposé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tâchées jusqu'aux coudes... Son t-shirt lui même était trempé et portait de nombreuses traces d'éclaboussures.  
Le Capricorne posa un genou à terre.

-J'ai fait comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

-Bien. Il a complètement disparu ?

Shura acquiesça.

-Les roses noires d'Aphrodite en ont disposé.

Un rictus vient caresser le visage de Saga qui s'agenouilla face à l'espagnol à l'air impassible. Il prit son visage à deux mains.

-C'est très bien.

Silence.

« Dit moi, Shura...

-Oui ?

-Tu m'aime ?

-...oui.

-Mais est-ce que tu m'aime moi ? Moi, pas le moi de quand je m'appelle Autre, mais le moi présent, celui qui t'as ordonné de tuer ton maître, t'as mené sur ce chemin et à tâché tes jolies mains de sang ?

Hésitation. Silence.

« Oh, tu doute hein ? Pourtant, je suis la même personne ? J'ai le même corps, ce sont ces mêmes mains qui t'ont touché la dernière fois, ces mêmes yeux qui t'ont dévoré et cette même voix qui t'as enchanté et t'as emmené au fond du lac ! C'est moi...Shura...

-...Saga...

Un sourire.

-C'est bien. Tu sais, Shura... Je t'aime. Je t'aime fort. Je t'aime de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur. Est ce que tu m'aime, Shura, mon Shura ?

L'espagnol leva ses yeux verts, allumés par divers sentiments qui enfin perçaient la surface de l'étang épais et vaseux, comme la peur, la tristesse, et, surtout, le désir ! Il regarda Saga, un long instant, comme s'il réfléchissait.  
Qui aimait il ? Son modèle, au cosmos pur et au regard assuré ? Celui qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger, au cœur brisé et aux yeux mélancoliques ? Son chef et bourreau, l'homme qui l'avait séduit par sa force, l'homme qui sera celui à appliquer la justice, la vraie justice d'Athéna et pas une factice, trop bonne que les humains vils ne manqueraient pas de piétiner, l'homme qui protégeait celui que Shura voulait protéger ? Lequel ? Étaient ils trois sentiments, trois visions de l'homme, de l'amant que Shura recherchait au milieu de son adolescence avortée ? Ou n'étaient ils que les mêmes, que Saga... ?  
Saga...  
Shura ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en avant dans les bras qui bien vite l'enserrèrent. La voix mélodieuse qui s'éleva semblait presque se moquer de lui :

« Shura, mon doux Shura, est ce que tu m'aime ?

-...oui. 

Le lit ploya pour la deuxième nuit. Les mains de Saga bloquaient ses poignets, ses jambes bloquaient les siennes pour lui interdire toute fuite alors que Shura s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas suivre, ses yeux verts scannaient les rouges de l'homme au dessus de lui, et attendaient patiemment récompense à son dur travail. Une patience bien supérieure à celle de cet homme, d'ailleurs, qui n'attendit pas plus pour fondre avec violence sur la bouche de son serviteur, la capturant, la dévorant et n'en laissant que juste assez pour pouvoir la dévorer à nouveau plus tard, avant de s'attaquer au cou où les dents s'attardaient comme les canines d'un vampires. Les mains, lassées d'en garder d'autres qui ne se débattaient pas vinrent débarrasser l'adolescent de ses vêtements, de son t-shirt poisseux d'abord, puis de son pantalon large qui glissa comme de l'eau sur le calcaire de sa peau. La grande robe de Pope glissa aussi, dévoila un corps de dieu vengeur grecque, le corps masculin de Némésis elle même, et, presque entièrement nus, les deux corps se retrouvèrent à nouveau, la dernière barrière de tissu en présence du caleçon sauta elle aussi et les lèvres reprirent leur labour, leur exploration. Elles faisaient la course ainsi aux doigts, pendant que l'espagnol en dessous respirait de plus en plus profondément, tandis qu'il sentait l'excitation monter, une excitation toute différente que celle qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois, peut-être bien supérieure ou peut-être pas. Il osait à peine poser ses mains encore tâchées de sang sur le corps qui le surplombait, comme par peur de la colère, mais cela Saga s'en fichait. Il attrapa les deux mains mollement abandonnées sur le drap blanc du lit, les plaqua contre son torse, se caressa lui même avec ces mains jusqu'à ce que Shura le fasse tout seul, faisant de grandes tracées rouges jusqu'au bassin, où elles se saisirent de l'objet interdit...  
Mais Saga lui refusa se passage, fondit à nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser et l'embrasser encore, faire taire ses gémissements avec ses lèvres, sa langue, une chanson grotesque mais sensuelle, et avant qu'il puisse respirer, l'espagnol avait été retourné sur le ventre, invité à se redresser à quatre pattes, et alors, alors ! Pour la première fois il le prit, pour la première fois car la dernière avait été très chaste, il le prit, sans douceur, avec une violence qui n'était pas gratuite puisqu'elle coûta au Capricorne un strident cri de douleur, et rapporta au Gémeaux une immense satisfaction, un plaisir sans limite qui le fit gémir aussi.  
Victoire, encore une fois.  
Victoire.


	12. Chapter 12

_WESHAI LES GENS  
Bon je me disais que j'étais encore en retard pis je me suis rappelée que j'ai jamais défini de planning donc techniquement je ne le suis pas lol jpense qu'on va fixer un chapitre à peu près toutes les deux semaines. Sachant que ça varie et que je peux écrire 8 pages en un soir ou deux des fois... Enfin bref, on s'en fout. Merci Typhone Lady pour ta review sur le premier chapitre, j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi ! Bon tu va lire ma réponse trois ans après mais osef hein. Doonc sinon à propos du chapitre, c'est révélations au rendez vous ! Après ce chapitre, il ne m'en restera plus beaucoup à vous faire passer, et on approche de la fin à grands pas. Bon c'est encore un chapitre particulier -j'ai l'impression jvais dire ça à chaque début de chapitre- où ya surtout, fin, essentiellement, non, ou ya QUE de la parlotte. Vous m'excuserez. M'enfin si vous êtes encore là c'est que zavez un minimum d'habitude. Quoi qu'il en soit, jvais pas gratter plus de mots et je vais vous laissez à ce chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _Il y avait un rocher. Un très grand rocher. Il était couvert d'entailles de tout genre. Shura les reconnaissait. Il poussa un soupir.  
_ _Encore ce rêve.  
_ _Si seulement il avait pu fermer les yeux. Bouger. Mais non. Il ne pouvait que regarder,immobile, ce rocher, et la personne perchée dessus, assise, les jambes battant dans le vide. Les cheveux châtains. Le bandeau rouge dans le vent.  
_ _Shura le regarda. Il se taisait. Il attendait que cette vision cesse. Comme à chaque fois. Il avait appris à faire profil bas pour ne pas rendre ce moment plus désagréable qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
_ _Mais il avait beau avoir l'habitude...  
_ _Son cœur lui faisait toujours aussi mal.  
_ _Son cœur, son âme se déchirait toujours en deux quand le feu Sagittaire se tournait vers lui et lui souriait.  
_ _Tendrement.  
_ _Des yeux verts que la simplicité de la noblesse illuminait. On aurait dit qu'il n'en voulait pas à Shura.  
_ _Normal. Il était mort. Il n'était qu'un souvenir.  
_ _Un souvenir qui s'évanouit doucement, tandis que du sang se mettait à couler le long des entailles de la roche, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le rouge envahisse l'espace, la vision de l'espagnol, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien voir d'autre que le sang, le sang, le sang, l'horrible preuve de son meurtre, le lourd marteau de sa culpabilité..._

-Il va falloir que je me débarrasse des ex-chevaliers restants.

Shura, torse nu à la fenêtre, souffla la fumée de sa cigarette avant de se retourner. Saga était paresseusement allongé, ses longs bras croisés derrière la tête, un air étrangement impassible sur son visage d'habitude tordu par un rictus de rage ou de cruauté. Il fixait le plafond, sans y porter aucune attention, exhibant sans gêne son corps nu aux yeux verts du Capricorne.

-Vraiment ?

Le Gémeaux ferma les yeux et a  
cquiesça.  
-Oui. Je crains qu'ils ne veuillent agir, maintenant que Phrixius est mort. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux les plus sages de leur génération... Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

-Kalpila et Milan, c'est ça ? Demanda Shura en tournant à nouveau le dos pour tirer sur l'objet entre ses doigts fins.

-En effet. L'un était Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, l'autre du Verseau. Ils étaient de très puissants combattants, avant que leur pouvoir ne soit scellé. Mais c'est la clairvoyance de Kalpila, et l'extrême intelligence de Milan qui m'inquiètent le plus.

-Toi, inquiet ?

Un rire jaune lui répondit.

-C'est l'autre qui déteint sur moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais attendre avant d'agir. Il ne faut pas attirer les soupçons.

L'espagnol acquiesça doucement.

-Je pourrai m'en occuper.

Il écrasa sa cigarette, puis se retourna, les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde de la fenêtre, à la fois décontracté et à l'affût. Saga en sentit son intimité se tendre.  
Shura était désirable, tout simplement. Son regard trouble et vide d'enfant, comme une pierre recouverte de poussière, s'était aiguisé avec les années et l'expérience -Athéna sait pourtant qu'il est encore jeune-, comme une pointe d'obsidienne brillant à la lumière de la lune. Savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Saga y arrivait, car sa création n'avait aucun secret pour lui, mais il était bien le seul.  
Chacun gardait ses secrets d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aphrodite le faisait d'une façon douce, comme l'eau qu'on ne parvient pas à saisir, Camus lui s'isolait en haut d'une tour de glace et se rendait inaccessible, Deathmask les gardait comme un chien enragé, Saga usait de son intelligence, et Shura... Shura restait les bras croisés devant les siens, plongés dans des ombres épaisses, défiant en vain n'importe qui d'oser y plonger.  
Est ce qu'il les connaissait lui même ? Il était bien possible que non.  
Le Gémeaux esquissa un sourire goguenard. De face, il était invincible, un mur épais d'ébonite, mais son dos était une cible ouverte bien que dissimulée, une faille que le grec aimait tâter du doigt en attendant le jour où il jugerait bon de s'y engouffrer pour faire de Shura sa marionnette, son objet à lui et lui seul.  
Car il pourrait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, l'espagnol ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme il aimait son autre. Il avait beau avoir répondu oui, faire n'importe quoi pour lui, sa réelle loyauté, pas celle de ses actes mais bien de son cœur, allait à l'autre.  
A sa part de démons, sa part de faiblesse.  
Ça se voyait à son regard quand il acceptait une mission de sa part. Quand il était venu le protéger. Et quand il embrassait cette version pleurnicharde de Saga.  
Il était encore pur. Encore bon, d'une certaine manière, au plus profond de son âme.  
Et c'était beau. C'était pitoyable, mais c'était aussi magnifique : Car rien n'est plus beau à regarder que la noblesse dans son éclat le plus sincère, et pas le plus voyant. C'était sans doute pour ça que Saga n'avait jamais rien fait pour s'approprier le Capricorne. Sera t-il toujours aussi... désirable, quand il ne sera qu'un pantin désarticulé aux yeux éteints ? Ou alors, au contraire, sera t-il encore plus sublime, une œuvre d'art, un onyx taillé à la perfection par le Mal lui même ?  
Des fantasmes, Saga en avait peu car il était difficile. Mais celui là comptait bien pour des dizaines à lui tout seul.  
Il poussa un soupir dégoulinant de luxure en s'enfonçant plus profondément sous les yeux d'un Shura toujours impassible, qui ne cherchait même plus à comprendre quelles pensées tournaient dans l'esprit du Gémeaux.  
Momentanément, il se rappela de leur mission ensemble, du serein silence entre eux et des sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient, timides pour le jeune espagnol et francs pour le grec.  
Saga... quand il marchait droit devant lui et montrait du doigt la lumière éclatante de la mission des Chevaliers, la lumière éclatante de la déesse Athéna...  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision, et sortit une autre cigarette de son paquet pour la fumer.  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, pour changer de sujet et définitivement éloigner ses souvenirs gênants.

-Saga...

-Hm ?

-Qui est Erèbe ?

Le Gémeaux se tendit, son sourire se fanant quelque peu, et il se redressa pour se mettre assis, ses mèches argentées glissant comme des filets d'eau sur ses épaules. Shura écrasa sa cigarette à moitié finie pour aller s'asseoir à ses côtés, gardant instinctivement une distance. Que Saga s'empressa de briser en plaquant Shura contre son ventre sans lui demander son avis.

-Tu veux entendre toute l'histoire ? Je ne suis pas conteur, tu excusera ma flemme.

Shura, bien que peu confortablement installé, ne protesta pas -c'était inutile-, et ferma les yeux.

-J'aimerais savoir. Comprendre.

-Pourquoi ? Je t'intéresse donc ?

L'espagnol rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Saga, détournant légèrement le regard.

-Peut-être.

Saga poussa un soupir bruyant et alla balader sa main sur le torse du Capricorne comme s'il caressait un animal.

-Allons bon... Qu'est ce que tu sais, déjà ? Ça m'évitera de répéter.

-Ce que je sais à propos de quoi ?

-L'ex génération de Chevaliers d'Or.

Shura ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma pour prendre le temps de réfléchir.  
Contrairement à tous les autres Ors, il n'avait pas été entraîné par son prédécesseur. Et là où les autres, à cause des obligations de leurs maîtres, ou en vertu d'un quelconque enseignement, avaient du rendre visite quelques fois au Sanctuaire, se croisant parfois et rencontrant les maîtres des autres, Shura était resté aux Pyrénées tout au long de son entraînement. Des anciens Chevaliers d'Or, il ne connaissait que le nom et les caractéristiques générales.  
Et bien sûr, leur fin. Car si les Chevaliers de cette génération étaient aussi jeunes quand ils avaient revêtu l'armure d'or -certains avaient sept ans, alors que l'âge pour avoir une armure variait entre douze et seize ans-, c'était bien parce que l'autre avait du se terminer prématurément.

-Ils...ont été déchus de leur rangs, punis par les Dieux. Ils ont assassiné l'un des leurs. De leur propre chef.

A nouveau, il ferma les yeux. Cette histoire ne cessait de lui faire des frissons. Car elle était preuve de ce dont le courroux divin pouvait être capable, quand un interdit était commis.  
Tuer un compagnon d'arme sans que cela soit justifié était terrible. Valable de perdre son rang. Mais le Grand Pope n'était pas le seul à avoir puni les assassins. Les dieux s'y étaient mis aussi.  
Pourquoi, alors qu'ils se tiennent d'habitude à l'écart des affaires qui ne les regardent pas directement ? Shura l'ignorait. Mais il se doutait que Saga allait lui expliquer.  
En effet, l'imposteur balança la tête en arrière en passant son doigt sur un téton de l'espagnol qui ne put retenir un léger couinement.

-J'ose espérer que le nom d'Erèbe ne t'ai pas totalement inconnu. Il n'est pas exactement un Dieu. Il est une personnification, plus ancienne que Ouranos lui même. Né du Chaos originel, il représente les ténèbres des Enfers. On dit qu'il a, entre autres, engendré l'Aether, l'Olympe en gros, permet que je n'aille pas trop dans les détails. Il a été changé en fleuve coulant dans les Enfers.

Shura s'était tu et écoutait. Il était rare que ce Saga parle autant d'autre chose que de lui ou de ses plans.

 _La porte claqua.  
Saga, qui lisait un livre d'astrologie, sursauta, et eut juste le temps de voir son maître passer en trombe dans le couloir et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Il fut vite suivi par Kalpila de la Vierge, qui malgré l'air contrarié de son visage marchait d'un pas bien plus calme. Il toqua à la porte, puis rentra peu après.  
Le jeune grec, le cœur encore battant, hésita un moment avant de se précipiter auprès de la porte fermée. Que se passait il ? Est ce que son maître allait mal ? S'était il disputé ? Ou blessé ?  
Il mourrait d'envie de lui aussi entrer, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires, comme savait si bien lui dire Kanon quand il s'intéressait de trop près à ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre..._

 _-Vulcain, s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas l'enfant._

 _Saga arrêta le pas qu'il avait esquissé. L'enfant... ?_

 _-Tais toi Kalpila. Tais toi._

 _Le ton de la voix de son maître effraya le futur Gémeaux. Il suintait d'une colère retenue. D'une colère bien pire que toutes celles que les jumeaux avaient pu essuyer. Saga aurait du s'en aller, mais sa curiosité comme son inquiétude avaient étés piquées au vif. A pas de loup, il s'approcha de la porte pour écouter._

 _-Vulcain. On n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant. La situation est grave. Hélios..._

 _-Hélios ? Qu'est ce que tu sais sur Hélios, d'abord ?! Comment tu peux te permettre de dire ça sur lui ?_

 _Hélios ? Le Chevalier du Lion, le meilleur ami de son maître ? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer avec lui.. ?_

 _-Tu semble oublier qui je suis, Chevalier des Gémeaux._

 _La voix de Kalpila s'était brusquement faite plus froide, monstrueusement glaciale et autoritaire. Saga en eut un frisson. Même son maître ne répondit rien._

 _«Mes visions ne se sont jamais trompées. A mes yeux, on a enlevé la lumière pour donner le don de voir l'avenir quand il doit être vu. Le fleuve d'Erèbe à refait son apparition. Et sans que quiconque l'ai remarqué avant, il a choisi Hélios comme point d'ancrage._

 _-ça n'a pas de sens._

 _-Tu n'essaye même pas de comprendre._

 _Un bruit de chaise que l'on renversait._

 _-Comprendre quoi, Kalpila ? Que Hélios est censé être celui qui ramènera le Chaos sur terre, lui, le plus puissant et le plus loyal de nous tous ?!_

 _Le sang de Saga se glaça. Qu'est ce que..._

 _-C'est précisément ce que tu ne comprends pas, oui, Vulcain ! Il n'est pas question de la loyauté d'Hélios, que personne ne pourrait contester, mais de forces qui nous dépasse, de la volonté des Dieux eux-mêmes ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si compliqué ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi borné !_

 _Que Kalpila se mette en colère et le montre, c'était rare. Assez rare pour trembler quand ça arrivait. Bizarrement, c'était beaucoup contre Vulcain que ces colères étaient dirigées. Il fallait dire que les Chevaliers des Gémeaux et de la Vierge ne s'entendaient que moyennement._

 _-...Sors d'ici, Kalpila._

 _-Vulcain..._

 _-VA T-EN !_

 _Saga s'esquiva juste à temps pour que Kalpila puisse sortir sans le remarquer.  
Encore tremblotant, il vit ce dernier sortir, apparemment fulminant.  
Vulcain ne réapparut pas de la journée.  
_

«On dit que le fleuve d'Erèbe transpercera le sol de la terre, se servant d'un humain comme réceptacle pour se déverser sur le monde entier, ouvrir un chemin pour que le Chaos revienne et rase l'univers pour le recommencer. Hélios du Lion était cet humain.

Sa déclaration avait glacé malgré lui Shura, et pourtant le Gémeaux partit immédiatement dans un fou rire sardonique.

« Recommencer ! Recommencer, toujours effacer et tout reprendre ! Les Dieux sont bien naïfs. Les choses ne vont pas comme ils le veulent ? Ils préfèrent la facilité, tout effacer et tout recommencer, parce qu'en réalité, ils sont impuissants ! Impuissants à rattraper l'erreur de leur flexibilité à l'égard de la Terre, impuissants à changer les choses. Les Dieux sont incapables de changer. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire c'est détruire et créer.

Il avait arrêté de caresser Shura pour tendre la main au ciel.

« Et là est le pouvoir de l'homme. Changer. Changer le physique, le palpable comme le spirituel, la pensée, le destin. Là est notre puissance Shura. Là est ma puissance. J'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de tout faire disparaître pour refaire par dessus, car les mêmes erreurs reviennent et rien n'évolue. Ce monde est au bord du précipice, les hommes sont pitoyables ! Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour les changer. Pour tous les asservir. La violence amène la violence. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des camps s'épuise et se lasse. La puissance... La puissance infinie que je suis capable d'acquérir et que j'aurais un jour ne se lassera jamais. Et à ce moment...

Il se pencha, changea sa position pour faire tomber Shura en dessous de lui et passer ses lèvres dans son cou.

« A ce moment, tous deviendront aussi beaux que toi. Des marionnettes douées d'une conscience qui me sera loyale à jamais, qui agiront toutes dans un seul et même but.

Il remonta pour murmurer doucement à l'oreille de Shura :

« La justice et la paix.

Puis le silence retomba. Il se releva, surplombant un Capricorne silencieux _._ Le sourire qui ornait son visage était presque franc. Presque chaleureux. Il était fou.  
Mais sincère.  
Shura ravala sa salive.  
Ses yeux rouges lui donnaient un aspect étrange, mais avec ce sourire, sa chevelure tombant avec grâce sur le matelas autours de lui, son torse aux muscles saillants juste sous le nez...  
Il était beau.

-Faut il vraiment que les gens souffrent à ce point... ?

Saga eut un rire léger. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait presque pu être doux.

-Voyons, voyons, Shura. La liberté, le bien, tout ça, c'est bien beau, mais c'est fragile. Si on autorise les gens à avoir des avis divergents, ils se battront. Si on autorise à quelqu'un à nous contester, alors il renversera notre pouvoir. Peu importe combien d'entre nous seront prêts à croire en une utopie et à faire tous les sacrifices pour la réaliser, il y en a bien trop qui eux feront passer leur intérêt d'abord et détruiraient le peu que les autres ont réussi à créer. Au bout d'un moment, il faut établir une ligne de conduite et s'y tenir. Ceux qui s'y plieront vivront bien et longtemps. Ceux qui seront encore assez égoïstes pour se rebeller auront la vie courte et l'auront choisi. A ce moment là, ce ne sera ni de ma faute ni de la tienne si des têtes tombent.

Shura ne répondit pas. Il ne préférait pas mettre de mots sur d'éventuels autres doutes.

-Donc, tu n'es pas ce Erèbe.

Saga sembla un peu vexé qu'on interrompe ainsi son délire philosophique, mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire.

-Absolument pas. Je t'ai dit que c'était Hélios, son point d'ancrage. Et il est mort avant qu'il ne puisse réellement établir le lien.

Confus, Shura fronça les sourcils.

-Mais alors, pourquoi Phrixius...

Saga captura ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, le dévorant littéralement, pendant de longues minutes où il ne prenait que quelques pauses.

-Tu pose trop de questions, mon Shura...

 _-Je ne suis pas un étranger. Je suis toi.  
Fasciné, le petit garçon regardait son double obscur. Il tendit la main pour le toucher, mais l'autre recula doucement._

 _« Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Soit patient._

 _Il regarda ses mains colorées, puis les ramena contre lui. Tout danger éloigné, l'autre se rapprocha à nouveau._

 _-Le moment pour quoi ?_

 _-Tu le saura bien vite. Donne moi ton bras._

 _Un sourcil haussé, le garçon obtempéra. Ne voulait il pas éviter tout contact ? Mais l'enfant noir ne le prit pas. Du bout du doigt, il se mit à dessiner un symbole sur son avant bras, un symbole purement noir, à l'air improvisé, fait d'arabesques délicates. Le garçon coloré ne protesta pas, curieux et amusé._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _-Je te signe._

 _Il retira son doigt pour regarder son dessin, puis s'éloigna d'un pas à nouveau. Le petit garçon regarda son bras. La marque était si noire que l'on aurait dit un trou. Il voulut même y mettre les doigts, persuadé qu'il pourrait rentrer dans son membre et atteindre cette dimension étrange qui exaltait la couleur noire sous sa forme la plus pure. Mais à nouveau, le garçon noir l'en empêcha._

 _« Ne la touche pas. Tu va l'effacer._

 _Aussitôt, il ôta sa main et se re concentra sur son étrange double._

 _-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

 _-Pour que tu puisse retrouver ton chemin jusqu'ici, la prochaine fois._

 _La prochaine fois... C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas chez lui, tiens... Ses amis doivent s'inquiéter..._

 _-C'est vrai ? Je pourrai revenir ?_

 _Le garçon obscur acquiesça, et le coloré sourit si fort qu'il en brilla d'une lumière dorée, faisant reculer l'autre._

 _-Bien sûr. Je suis toi. Nous sommes liés. Destinés à rester ensemble._

 _-A être amis ?_

 _Silence. Le garçon noir avait tourné le dos et s'éloignait à petits pas._

 _-D'une certaine manière, oui. Je n'ai pas d'amis._

 _-Alors je pourrais être le premier ?_

 _Le garçon était redevenu une forme dénuée de sens, une sorte de spirale rageuse qui s'éleva loin, loin au ciel, s'étendant sans cesse en se rendant toujours plus fin, qui décolla comme un dragon et frappa brusquement le sol s'il y en avait un, le rasant et fonçant en avant, reprenant un aspect de fleuve rugissant silencieusement._

 _-Avec moi, tu sera tout ce que tu veux._

 _« Hélios ? »_

 _Entendre son nom le fit sursauter. Hélios. Son nom. Il avait oublié qu'il en avait un. Il tourna sa tête blonde pour en chercher l'origine._

 _« Hélios ! Réponds moi, je t'en prie ! »_

 _-Vas. On t'appelle. Il est temps que tu revienne dans ton corps, que tu revienne à la vie. A plus... Hélios._

 _Le jeune garçon ne put rien répondre, car une lumière blanche avait brusquement éclaté derrière lui, tendant des bras qui l'attrapèrent par tous les membres et le tirèrent en arrière, loin, loin du fleuve, loin de ce monde plongé dans le noir, où les habitants revenaient au fur et à mesure que le garçon coloré partait.  
Les taches jaunes qu'il avait laissées furent soigneusement contournées par les herbes qui revinrent danser et murmurer une berceuse aux animaus qui timident, vinrent poser leurs museaux les uns contre les autres pour s'endormir, comme pour stimuler une nuit dans ce monde fait d'épaisses ombres et de poétiques ténèbres._

 _Il ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant. La couleur brusquement revenue du monde, et la lumière éclatante du soleil agressaient ses yeux habitués au noir, et son corps retrouvait des sensations qu'il avait oublié. Il respirait, il avait mal à la tête, et un goût étrange dans la bouche. Une boule au ventre... Une affreuse boule au ventre..._  
 _Il se redressa brusquement et se mit à vomir. L'eau sortait à grands bouillons de sa bouche, tandis que ses poumons se manifestaient et qu'il toussait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Une main vint le soutenir en tapotant son dos._  
 _Il lui fallut bien plusieurs minutes pour que sa crise se calme et qu'il puisse se retourner vers l'autre personne avec lui. C'était un garçon du même âge que lui. Les yeux verts sombres, du moins, l'oeil vert sombre car l'un des deux était couvert de bandages, et les cheveux courts mais épais et en bataille : noirs._  
 _C'était étrange de voir du noir dans la lumière. Etrange de se rappeler que plus tôt, on aurait appelé ce noir pur, alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Le noir du monde, le noir de son nouvel ami, lui était pur. Mais Hélios serait incapable de le décrire._  
 _Il y avait des larmes dans l'oeil vert qui le fixait, et le garçon se jeta contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Surpris, Hélios referma néanmoins ses bras sur le petit corps qui pleurait contre lui. Il se rappelait de son nom._  
 _C'était son meilleur ami, Vulcain._

 _-Oh, Hélios ! J'ai.. J'ai eu si peur ! Tu es tombé dans le fleuve, je ne te voyais plus, tu avait coulé, j'ai cherché partout, partout, et si Electre ne m'en avait pas empêché j'aurais plongé ! Je suis si soulagé, j'ai cru que tu étais mort quand je t'ai finalement retrouvé..._

 _En effet._  
 _Hélios se souvint aussi qu'il était tombé à l'eau. Il jouait avec Vulcain, comme d'habitude, avait trébuché et était tombé alors qu'il ne savait pas très bien nager et que le courant était très fort. Il avait eu de la chance... Etait-ce ce petit garçon, son nouvel ami, qui l'avait sauvé ?_

 _-ça va...ça va, je suis en vie..._

Phrixius était mort.  
C'était un constat simple que fit l'homme assis sur une chaise, à la fenêtre.  
Mort... comme les autres.  
Il ferma doucement ses yeux argentés et se leva péniblement. Ses jambes ne le soutiendraient bientôt plus du tout.  
Infestées par cette marque qui avait redoublé de force ses dernières années, elles avaient peu à peu perdu en force, obligeant l'homme à d'ignobles efforts dès qu'il voulait bouger d'un coin de la pièce à un autre.  
Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas de demander de l'aide, ça c'était une certitude. Il n'en demanderait aucune. Vivre seul. Avec cette douleur incessante. Si c'était là sa punition, il l'accepterait.  
Il finit par atteindre le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Afin de ménager ses jambes, il se traîna jusqu'à la commode pour en sortir un carnet.  
Très épais, constitué à beaucoup de feuilles volantes, il l'ouvrit, fit passer les pages qu'il connaissait par cœur pour s'arrêter finalement, se fournir d'un crayon et écrire quelques lignes.

« Phrixius est mort aujourd'hui. Il a été tué. C'était quelqu'un de bien, même si cette marque avait aggravé ses sautes d'humeur. Quelque chose se trame au Sanctuaire. J'ignore quoi. Ma marque me brûle. Et je n'ai plus la force d'y faire quoi que ce soit. »

Puis il le referma et le rangea.  
Il regarda la chaise, sans trouver le courage d'y retourner pour regarder à la fenêtre. Il s'allongea simplement, ses cheveux mi longs d'une très rare finesse entourant son visage pâle et fin comme une lame de couteau à la manière d'une auréole.  
Il avait appris à ignorer la douleur que ses jambes lui apportaient quotidiennement. Il avait appris à se résigner et à s'autoriser à ne plus se poser de questions.  
Oui. Cette douleur pouvait signifier qu'Erèbe avait refait surface. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Il en doutait. L'histoire avait l'air infiniment plus complexe. Ou peut-être très simple. Mais en tout cas très différente.  
Milan, ex-Chevalier d'Or du Verseau n'avait plus envie de se consacrer aux histoires complexes, aux histoires tout court.  
Il savourait sa propre lâcheté, le goût doux-amer de la résignation dans cette maison perdue au fin fond des steppes de Russie comme on savoure une énième tasse de café au milieu d'une journée éprouvante.  
Quel rôle pouvait il encore tenir à cette époque ? Pourquoi était il toujours en vie ? Qu'est ce que c'était, au fond, être en vie ? Etait-ce servir à quelque chose ? Ou était-ce simplement respirer, entendre son cœur battre à un rythme régulier, petit enfant encore lové dans la chaleur aimante du corps dont il est l'un des principaux moteurs ?  
Prixius... Son nom lui revint à l'esprit, et Milan s'abandonna à la réminiscence.

Il se plaisait de plus en plus à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait mené là, à se souvenir des beaux jours de sa génération, de ce qui les avait brisé, quand ils s'étaient opposés à la volonté des Dieux, et avaient tué un futur réceptacle pour sauver l'espèce humaine d'une destruction certaine. C'était un affront terrible, à la fois d'un point de vue divin et d'un point de vue humain.  
Ce n'était pas par masochisme, non. Loin de là. Il avait simplement appris au fil des années à apprécier à sa juste valeur un bon souvenir, à en tirer de la joie plutôt que de la nostalgie. Vaine était la jalousie ! Milan avait été longtemps jaloux, prisonnier de ce sentiment dévorant et de sa retenue légendaire, et où cela l'avait il mené ? Maintenant les deux personnes concernées reposaient en paix, mortes il y a bien longtemps, sans que rien ne change : une perte de temps de la plus grande et la plus savoureuse inutilité.  
Mais il était doux de se souvenir de la jalousie. Car elle faisait partie de ces beaux jours.  
La prophétie de Kalpila les avait tous plongés dans la confusion la plus totale, même lui, désigné comme le plus intelligent et le plus posé de tous. Son verdict avait été encore pire.

 _-La seule manière de s'en débarrasser..._

 _Kalpila hésita. Lui qui était si franc, d'habitude, se retrouvait sans voix. Hélios, qui était resté silencieux, se manifesta à ce moment. Il releva ses yeux bruns sur l'assemblée._

 _-Il faut que je meure, hein ?_

Ah, Hélios. Quelle ironie de constater que parmis tous, il était celui qui avait le mieux prit la nouvelle. C'était indéniablement un Chevalier exceptionnel.

 _Le silence se fit. Kalpila n'eut apparemment pas la force d'élever la voix. Alors il acquiesça._

 _-Non._

 _La voix de Vulcain s'était élevée, semblable à un coup de tonnerre._

Et Vulcain, son meilleur ami. Bien peu perspicaces étaient ceux qui voyaient le Gémeaux comme un être sans cœur et asocial. C'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement loyal, surtout avec ses amis. Qu'il soit taciturne ne l'empêchait pas de s'attacher aux gens.

 _-C'est ridicule._

 _Milan tourna son regard vers Vulcain. Sûrement aurait il du tenter de le raisonner, mais lui même ne savait pas quoi penser. Hélios... devait mourir ? Pour une prophétie ? Le meilleur d'entre eux devait... mourir, comme un chien ?_

 _Personne ne dit rien. Vuclain, comme Kalpila, étaient seuls en ce moment même. Abandonnés de leur compagnons incapables de prendre parti._

 _-Je suis désolé. Répondit simplement la Vierge, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ses boucles d'oreilles tintèrent quand il détourna le visage._

 _-J'espère que tu l'es ! J'espère que tu es désolé d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi-_

 _-Arrête._

 _Hélios s'était approché, et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Vulcain. Aucun des deux n'était très tactile, et pourtant, en ce moment, la chaleur qui émanait des gestes du Lion était plus touchante que tout autre discours. Vulcain releva le visage vers lui._

 _-Arrête quoi ? Tu va le laisser dire ça ?_

 _-Oui._

 _Sa réponse cloua définitivement Vulcain sur place. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Hélios ferma les yeux un instant, puis se tourna vers Kalpila._

 _« Combien de temps ?_

 _La Vierge le regarda à travers ses paupières closes, longuement._

 _-Quatre ans. Grand maximum._

Kalpila de la Vierge. Il s'était toujours attiré beaucoup de foudres. Il disait toujours la vérité quelle qu'elle soit, prenait la place de la raison, était souvent sans pitié et sans appel. Milan était aussi quelqu'un de franc. Mais quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas parler, et qui savait doser. Quelqu'un qui s'était fait une place confortable dans la Chevalerie, un peu à l'écart, à l'abri des tensions. Il n'y avait bien eu qu'Astral du Scorpion pour l'en tirer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, cet imbécile qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Kalpila, lui, s'isolait car son statut l'en obligeait. Né aveugle, mais avec la faculté de voir l'avenir quand cela était nécessaire. Ses visions ne trompaient pas. A moins que quelque chose soit fait pour l'en empêcher, l'avenir que voyait Kalpila se réalisait toujours. Et il avait beau être silencieux, chacun savait quel poids c'était pour lui. Milan, surtout, savait que Kalpila s'était volontairement mis à une place où l'amitié, la gentillesse, n'avaient plus leur place. D'une certaine manière, il était le leader de la génération, pressenti pour être Grand Pope. En entretenant son antipathie, il entretenait le respect qu'on lui devait.

 _Le Gémeaux leva la tête à nouveau. Mais ce ne fut pas avec colère qu'il éleva la voix, cette fois._

 _-C'est amplement suffisant._

 _Silence. Que Victoria du Cancer brisa._

 _-...Pardon ?_

 _Vulcain s'avança au milieu de l'assemblée et regarda chacun dans les yeux._

 _-Laissez moi ces quatre ans. Je vais faire des recherches. Je vais tout faire pour empêcher ça._

 _-Vulcain, ce n'est pas..._

 _Le grec jeta un regard noir à l'africain qui ne put que se taire._

 _-Quatre ans. Je vous promet qu'avant qu'ils ne soient écoulés, j'aurais trouvé une solution pour nous débarrasser de cette menace sans qu'Hélios ai à mourir._

 _Puis il se retourna vers son meilleur ami, lui adressant un regard déterminé qui valait bien plus qu'un sourire._

 _« Je te le promet, Hélios. Je te sauverai._

 _Hélios ouvrit des yeux surpris, puis sourit. Largement. Et rien n'était plus solaire que le sourire du Chevalier d'Or du Lion._

 _-Je n'en doute pas._

Milan rouvrit les yeux.

Il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une promesse.  
Rien de plus sincère qu'une promesse.  
Rien de plus inutile. Rien de plus cruel.  
Vulcain n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Pendant quatre ans, tandis que chacun s'était isolé pour se consacrer à l'entraînement d'un apprenti, même Hélios avec le petit Aiolia, cultivant de plus belle le poids de cette terrible affaire, pendant quatre ans Vulcain s'était coupé de tout, s'était enfermé dans sa maison de plus en plus souvent pour trouver une solution. En vain.  
Tout cela était vain.  
Car les quatre ans étaient passés. Kalpila avait sonné l'alarme quand il avait senti que le cosmos d'Hélios atteignait bientôt le point de non retour.  
Vulcain n'avait rien trouvé.  
Sa promesse était morte en même temps que le Lion. En même temps que leur génération.  
Futile.  
Tous les bons moments, les souvenirs, les batailles, les rires et les pleurs, les promesses et les beaux discours, pour en arriver là.  
Vain. Inutile. Futile.  
Mais si doux à se souvenir...


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut salut ! On se retrouve pour ce qui sera l'avant-avant dernier chapitre, encore une fois il a mit trois ans à sortir mais osef. J'espère que vous mus suivez toujours dans cette aventure, merci beaucoup en tout cas d'avoir lu jusque là. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la flemme de blablater, alors je vous laisse directement avec ce treizième chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les miroirs.

Saga ne les aimait pas.  
Que ça soit avec son masque, ou sans, il frissonnait à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur son reflet.

De dégoût, de colère, de culpabilité, ses sentiements étaient aussi variés que négatifs et pourtant le Gémeaux les affrontait chaque matin en se passant de l'eau sur le visage.  
Quand il s'était « réveillé », Shura dormait encore.  
Le grec était d'abord resté atone, silencieux sur son lit.  
Il était resté tout ce temps sous l'eau, étouffé par son autre qui le forçait à regarder ce qu'il se passait, et il ne remontait que maintenant pour respirer un air vicié.  
Shura avait couché avec... lui. Avec... cet immonde lui-même. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.  
Qu'il l'aimait.  
Saga baissa son front, touchant le bord du lavabo, ses muscles crispés.  
Quand il osa relever la tête, son reflet sembla lui parler.

 _Il a aimé ça, en plus.  
_  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

 _Oh ? Tu te rebiffe ? Voyons, ne soyons pas vexé, après tout il n'a fait que coucher avec toi._

-Arrête avec ça. Ca n'est pas vrai.

Il y avait quelque chose de fortement perturbant de voir ses propres lèvres bouger sans avoir l'impression de l'avoir fait. Saga tourna le dos au miroir, incapable de regarder ce spectacle plus longtemps.

 _C'est à toi d'arrêter. Plus vite tu arrêtera de te renier, plus vite nous serons un, au summum véritable de notre puissance._

-Si te renier est la seule chose que je peux faire pour te tenir un minimum éloigné, alors c'est bien un moindre effort.

Pas de réponse immédiate. Apparemment, Saga avait marqué un point, aussi insignifiant soit il.

 _Tu as bien du répondant, aujourd'hui. J'imagine que ce que nous avons fait avec Shura te met en colère ?_

Sans prévenir, le grec se retourna et frappa violemment le miroir du poing, le brisa en milliers d'éclats et faisant couler entre ses doigts de doux filets écarlates.

-TAIS TOI ! UNE SEULE PUTAIN DE FOIS DANS CETTE VIE MAUDITE, TAIS TOI !

Shura ! Shura, il était cet enfant qui était devenu son ami, son ami proche, la personne qui le soutenait à sa manière dans son épreuve, qui lui était fidèle, qui... qui malgré toute les atrocités qu'il avait faite, croyait encore en lui ! Qui était devenu de son plein gré son amant...  
Oui, ce Shura là, lui préférerait il cette part abominable de lui même ? Se serait il laissé séduire par un assassin beau parleur, par le mal absolu, lui, le Capricorne si pur irait tremper son âme dans le lac épais des ténèbres des démons de Saga ? Lui, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, serait il impuissant à ce point... ? Se ferait il voler la personne qu'il aime ? Si Shura préférait cet autre, qu'est ce que lui, Saga, faisait encore ici ? Que valait il encore ? A quoi bon continuer de résister si ce n'était pour personne, si ce n'était que pour avoir envie de mourir à chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans un foutu miroir, si ce n'était que pour voir que de toute façon le monde se faisait très bien à son autre maléfique et que sa résistance était inutile et ne mènerait qu'à une spirale de souffrance ?!

 _Tu vois, tu commence à comprendre._

Le flot de ses pensées s'arrêta brusquement.

 _Tu es bien possessif, on dirait moi._

… Saga finit par lâcher le lavabo, laissant des traces de sang, et releva son regard sur le verre brisé qui lui renvoyait un reflet démultiplié. Sur la chaise, à côté, reposait son masque de Grand Pope.  
Il avait autrefois appartenu à l'ancien Pope, un homme bon... Qui avait choisi Aioros, un homme encore meilleur pour sa succession.  
Le Gémeaux ferma les yeux.

 _-Bienvenue dans nos rangs... Saga des Gémeaux, et Aioros du Sagittaire._

 _Les deux amis, malgré leur position courbée, tournèrent en même temps la tête pour s'adresser un sourire confiant. Quand ils purent se relever, ils échangèrent une poigne de compagnons d'armes._

 _-Ravi de pouvoir protéger Athéna à tes côtés, Saga._

 _-Faisons de notre mieux, Aioros._

Sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête, mais cette fois, elle avait un écho rassurant et pas inquisiteur. Comme sortie d'outre tombe, une main sur l'épaule de Saga.

Il avait failli abandonner, comme souvent. Son autre prenait un plaisir malsain à influencer ses émotions quand il s'y attendait le moins, pour le faire tomber de son côté et gagner un contrôle absolu sur la personne du Chevalier des Gémeaux. Et à chaque fois, Saga manquait de se laisser prendre, et ressortait de cette expérience essoufflé, tremblant, à bout de force mentale.  
Il se laissa glisser contre un mur, assis, la tête dans les genoux.  
Peut-être même que son double faisait exprès de le laisser s'en sortir, à chaque fois. Pour le fragiliser petit à petit, jouer avec son mental et se délecter de sa souffrance. Peut-être qu'au final, Saga viendrait abandonner de lui même, viendrait demander à son autre de l'effacer et de le prendre entièrement pour en terminer avec tout ça.  
Mais ça ne devait pas arriver.  
Sans quitter l'abri rassurant de ses genoux, Saga serra ses vêtements.  
Il ne devait pas... se laisser aller.  
Il était le seul rempart contre le mal absolu qui était en lui.  
Pour les gens qu'il avait tué, et dont les hurlements hantaient encore ses nuits...  
Il était condamné à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on le délivre de son mal.  
S'aidant d'un meuble, il se releva doucement, et enfila à nouveau son masque.

 _Tu me fais rire. Faire comme si tu étais un bon petit Chevalier qui se battait contre le mal, pour Athéna, au nom de valeurs idéalistes d'enfant capricieux. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Saga. Tu es mieux que ça. Ou pire. N'oublie pas que quelque soit ta détermination ou la déesse pour laquelle tu pense te battre...  
Tu es celui qui m'a crée._

Saga fit couler de l'eau dans le lavabo pour le nettoyer. Il regarda avec lassitude ses mains effacer les traces de sang. Il y avait du sang sur ses mains. Pas celles de son double maléfique, mais bien les siennes. Du sang qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

-Et mon crime serait encore plus grand si je te laissais faire ce que tu veux du Sanctuaire.

 _Parce que tu pense vraiment que tu es un obstacle ? Tu n'es pas plus qu'une écharde dans le pied._

-C'est suffisant.

 _Vraiment ?_

-Mû n'est pas mort, n'est ce pas ?

Silence.

 _Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer, Saga. Tu sais ce que je peux faire._

Saga ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il termina son affaire, regarda le miroir brisé sans regretter son geste. Qui regretterait un miroir ?

-Saga ?

Le Gémeaux sursauta. En se retournant, il vit Shura, debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Saga ravala sa salive, brusquement soulagé de porter son masque. Même si le Capricorne était habitué à l'air fatigué et nerveux de Saga, ce dernier n'aimait pas l'imposer à son...amant. Son amant, oui...

-Oh, Shura, tu es réveillé...

-Oui.

L'espagnol laissa son regard errer sur le miroir, et les débris par terre, toujours sans commenter.

« Je...t'ai entendu crier.

-... Désolé.

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser.

Les deux Chevaliers se regardaient, longuement, mais aucun n'osait faire un pas vers l'autre. Comme s'il y avait un profond fossé entre eux.  
...A vrai dire, il y avait toujours un un profond fossé entre eux.  
Le fossé du statut, d'abord, puis de l'âge et de l'expérience. Ca n'avait jamais été un fossé si dérangeant. Des deux côtés de ce fossé là, Saga et Shura se regardaient avec curiosité, se montraient de loin, apprenaient doucement à se connaître avant de risquer de construire un pont entre eux deux.  
Mais il y avait eu le fossé du crime. Le fossé de son mauvais soi-même. Un fossé terriblement profond, mais par dessus lequel Saga pensait encore pouvoir passer, pensait encore pouvoir atteindre Shura, Shura qui le soutenait dans cette épreuve difficile, Shura...qui soutenait aussi ce fossé. Qui se tournait de plus en plus vers lui.  
Toute possibilité de créer un pont semblait maintenant perdue.  
Pourquoi ? Parce que le fossé était trop grand. Parce que Saga n'était plus l'homme debout de l'autre côté du fossé, non, il était le fossé.  
Il était le fossé entre Shura, et ce Saga maléfique qui avait conquis le Capricorne par ses projets de conquête.  
La réalité était là. Et Saga venait juste de la comprendre.

-C'était bien, hier ?

La question du Gémeaux paralysa littéralement Shura sur place. Le Capricorne, surpris, regarda le froid masque de fer, incapable de lire les émotions de son amant. Ce dernier aurait pu en être capable s'il n'avait pas été empêtré dans ce qu'il pensait avoir compris, il aurait pu voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Shura.  
L'espagnol détourna le regard.  
Il avait honte, mais Saga y vit du déni.

-... Tu m'en veux ?

La question était sincère, mais Saga y ressentit de la froideur.  
Il marcha jusqu'à Shura, passa à côté de lui sans se retourner.

-...Je ne sais même pas quelles émotions m'appartiennent ou non, Shura.

Et il partit.  
Le Capricorne, seul, le regarda faire.  
Il mourrait d'envie de lui courir après. De le rappeler. De le supplier de l'excuser.  
Il mourrait d'envie de lui avouer.  
De lui avouer que pendant qu'il était avec cet autre Saga, il pensait à lui, de lui avouer que dans son jardin de fleurs noires il y avait encore la fleur blanche de leur premier baiser, de lui avouer qu'au delà de sa fidélité à cet autre Saga, qu'au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui...  
Il l'aimait, lui, il l'aimait, toujours de ce vieil amour d'enfant.  
Pourtant, il ne fit rien.  
Pourtant il resta là, immobile, esseulé, persuadé d'avoir commis un nouveau crime, un nouveau meurtre, le plus horrible des meurtres.  
Celui de l'unique et solitaire fleur blanche qu'il restait dans son cœur.  
Plus loin, Saga ignorait le fou rire qui résonnait dans sa tête.

 _Bien, bien, Saga, Shura est à moi, il est à moi, à moi seulement..._

 _Quelques mois plus tard  
_

L'aube se levait à peine.  
Pourtant Aphrodite était déjà éveillé, assis sur une colonne échouée sur le sol depuis des décennies que ses roses avaient entourés d'épines mortelles pour tout autre que lui. Pensif, le suédois caressait les pétales du bout des doigts, ses yeux bleus clairs perdus dans l'horizon.  
Il faisait légèrement frais, sans que ça ne dérange le Poisson apparemment trop occupé à des pensées mystiques, complexes, ou peut-être tout simplement désintéressées.  
Cependant il dut sortir de son état quand des bruits de pas, et l'annonce d'un cosmos se firent entendre à l'arrière de sa maison. Il cligna des yeux, secoua légèrement la tête, puis se leva et rentra dans son temple.  
Bien évidemment, ce n'était que Shura. Presque chaque matin, il traversait silencieusement la maison des Poissons, un air fatigué sur le corps, et des traces partout sur le corps qu'il tentait de cacher mais qui ne mentaient pas à son ami suédois.

-Saga y est allé fort, dis donc.

Sa remarque fit se crisper le Capricorne qui tourna ses yeux verts vers Aphrodite.

-Aphrodite... il répondit simplement, avec une pointe d'avertissement qui fit sourire le Poisson.

-Ça va, je plaisante.

Shura haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, sous l'air soucieux du suédois qui le rattrapa, avec une petite distance tout de même.

« ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Shura...

Le Capricorne lui tournait le dos. Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Non, ça va, Aphrodite. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il partit alors en avant, interdisant à son ami toute nouvelle question. A la fois frustré et vexé, Aphrodite haussa les épaules d'un air maussade et s'en retourna auprès de ses roses.  
Dans ce Sanctuaire fait d'ignorants, de fous et d'amis froids, seules ses fleurs lui apportaient l'oreille qu'il cherchait. Une oreille qui se taisait, ne posait pas de questions indiscrètes et surtout ne cachaient pas de secrets et s'exposait au monde dans une sincérité pure. Sincérité qui montrait aussi bien le magnifique aspect de ses pétales rouges que le piquant terrifiant de ses épines.

Cette nuit encore.  
Encore.  
Shura avait mal au dos, et sa lèvre inférieure ouverte lui faisait mal quand nerveusement il passait sa langue dessus. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'ajouter une douleur en frappant violemment une colonne de pierre avec un cri de rage difficilement retenu. Loin de le calmer, ça l'enragea encore plus et il en envoya un autre qui s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres dans la pierre. Et il aurait recommencé si, dans sa colère, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il risquait de faire écrouler son temple.  
Il se détourna et marcha jusqu'à son terrain d'entraînement personnel pour se défouler sur les pierres à grands renforts de poings. Des pierres qu'on lui avait fait venir la veille mais qui gisaient déjà en miettes à terre, miettes que Shura écrasait, encore et encore, à genoux, donnant des coups réguliers mais de moins en moins puissant au fur et à mesure que sa fureur se lassait, se calmer, retourner se cacher derrière son sang froid habituel, son sérieux monotone, sa lâcheté solitaire.

-Woh, j'ai la berlue ? Le grand Shura sort un peu de son calme habituel ?

Shura tourna un visage las vers Deathmask, qui l'avait rejoint et le regardait avec un sourire en coin, les bras croisés.

-...Qu'est ce que tu fais là Deathmask ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je passais juste dire le bonjour au Grand Pope, mais je t'ai entendu beugler en passant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu fais un caprice ?

Le Capricorne claqua la langue, sans se relever et se détourna en se massant les doigts.

-Va te faire foutre.

Un rire jaune lui répondit.

-Tu peux parler.

L'espagnol serra les poings sur le sol, mais ne répondit pas. Il attendait que l'italien s'en aille, une bonne fois pour toute et le laissa tranquille. Il avait eu tort de lui répondre. S'il s'était tu dés le début, il serait parti.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, Deathmask ne le laissa pas.  
Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Allez. Lève toi. Qu'on donne un aspect un peu plus présentable à ces mains, jte dit pas les questions que tu va t'prendre dans la gueule sinon.

Comme s'il était dénué de toute volonté, Shura se releva, se laissant guider par la main autoritaire de son ami qui le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, seul dans le salon. Seul...  
Un peu de superbe retrouvé, le Capricorne regarda dans les yeux le Cancer tandis que ce dernier approchait et prenait ses mains pour en désinfecter les blessures.

-Et le grand Deathmask sort de son jemenfoutisme habituel pour jouer à l'infirmière ? Impressionnant.

-Tais toi où je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul.

Il posa minutieusement des pansements sur ses mains, son air antipathique plaqué comme d'habitude sur son visage.

-T'étais consentant ?

-Pardon ?

-Fais pas le con. Je te demande si tu te fais violer par cette ordure de Saga.

Shura fut pris d'une violente nausée qui manqua de le faire défaillir.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de lui.

La froideur de la voix du Capricorne n'effraya pas son son ami qui ricana.

-Quoi ? J'ai encore le droit de parler comme je veux, nan ? T'es pas fatigué de le défendre tout le temps alors que tout ce qu'il fait c'est te foutre dans son lit à chaque fois que tu passe et te pleurer dans les bras quand il est dans ses beaux jours ? De nous quatre, t'es le moins pourri Shura mais pas le plus lucide.

-Et qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux autres, Deathmask ? T'as jamais rien dit sur toi et t'as jamais attendu des autres qu'ils se confient. « on est pas de ces « meilleurs amis pour toujours qui se disent tout sur tout » qui nous font chier avec leurs discours à deux sous, non ? » C'est tes mots.

L'italien éclata franchement de rire.

-Quoi, tu t'en souviens aussi précisément ? Quelle mémoire auditive !

Puis il se calma, se concentrant à nouveau sur son labeur.

«Ya rien à dire sur moi, Shura. Rien.

-...Ton vrai prénom, peut-être ?

Silence.

-J'en ai pas. J'en ai pas, c'est ça le problème.

La surprise força Shura à se retourner vers Deathmask qui ne le regardait plus.

« Je suis né dans la rue, j'ai été abandonné à une bande de types qui prenaient les gosses pour qu'ils attisent la pitié des passants en faisant la manche et qui récoltaient l'argent gagné. Ils m'ont gardé puis viré quand ma gueule est devenue trop grande pour leur bénéfices.  
Sur ces mots, qui clouèrent complètement sur place le Capricorne, il posa un dernier pansement et se releva. Dans ses yeux, à part une colère qui ne se calmerait probablement jamais, il n'y avait rien.

« Si ça peut t'faire plaisir de le savoir, ben maintenant tu le sais. Deathmask, c'est entre autre parce que quand ils m'ont viré ils m'ont dit qu'ils en avaient marre de ma tête de mort. Content ?

Longtemps, l'espagnol resta silencieux, cette face qu'il pensait éternellement cachée subitement révélée à ses yeux las. Il haussa les épaules.

-Saga... Ne me viole pas. C'est...plus compliqué.

-Tu parle.

Contrairement, une nouvelle fois, aux attentes du Capricorne, Deathmask ne partit pas. Il le fixa un instant, puis s'agenouilla à nouveau.  
Et brusquement, il attrapa le menton de l'espagnol et le fixa dans les yeux, d'un regard lourd, sévère, mais profondément indéchiffrable.

« Fais pas le con, Shura. Fais pas le con.

Et seulement, seulement à ce moment il se détourna et partit à grands pas. Il s'arrêta brusquement à la sortie du temple, se retourna.

« Oh, et, joyeux anniversaire.  
Puis il partit. 

Saga ne le violait pas.  
C'était plus compliqué.  
Plus compliqué...

Il se répétait ça pour se rassurer.  
Pour oublier, d'une certaine manière, que ça faisait des mois que l'autre Saga surgissait à chaque fois que le Capricorne montrait le bout de son nez, l'empêchant de voir sa bonne facette qu'il enfonçait profondément dans l'eau et les ténèbres d'où il ne pouvait que voir son mauvais côté attraper les poignets de Shura, le plaquer contre un mur, et fondre ses lèvres et ses dents dans son cou.  
Des mois que Shura n'avait pu échanger que de rares mots avec ce Saga maléfique, des mois car à chaque fois qu'il venait, à chaque fois, c'était pour être traîné au lit, quelque soit son humeur, quelques soient ses désirs. Seul Saga comptait. Seulement lui.  
Seulement lui et ses caprices, ses sautes d'humeur, ses fantasmes étranges et son désir toujours plus grand de pousser le Capricorne dans ses dernier retranchements, de le contempler, de haut, du haut de ses yeux écarlates...  
Et Shura ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher.  
Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de ne plus venir. Il se disait que ça permettrait au bon Saga de prendre l'air, mais en réalité, c'était parce que ce qu'il vivait avec le mauvais était dangereusement...sensuel...étrange...malsain.  
La preuve était cette manie qu'il avait de revenir. De se sentir brusquement angoissé les nuits où il se retenait d'y aller, nuits où il dormait mal et rêvait de l'ancien Saga qui l'accusait de l'abandonner, cette manie d'y penser toute la journée, cette manie masochiste de venir, venir et revenir, partir, tenter de partir et revenir.  
Car il avait mal. Saga, le plus souvent, lui donnait plus de mal que de plaisir, en lui enfonçant un drap dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler, où au contraire en cherchant insidieusement les endroits sensibles pour faire vibrer sa voix le plus fort possible, et lui retenant les poignets dans le dos, et Shura n'avait que rarement le droit de toucher.  
Et pourtant, malgré tout, il aimait ça.  
Car il aimait Saga. De toute son âme.  
Il aimait Saga, et il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de ses souvenirs, de ces images, de cette envie chaque matin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir les cheveux bleus de Saga couler dans son dos, de cette envie de se réveiller dans le corps d'un gamin de neuf ans lové dans les bras de son aîné, pleurant la mort des innocents dont il faisait à présent couler le sang... Mais il n'avait plus que ce Saga aux cheveux blancs à aimer, car l'autre, l'autre, oh combien il pensait l'avoir aimé ! Combien il était sûr de l'admirer, de l'aimer, mais ces temps sont bien loin, et Shura ne le mérite plus, Saga lui a montré dans la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Il avait trahi son amour.  
Aux yeux de ce Saga aux cheveux bleus, il avait choisi l'autre, et peut-être était-ce réellement le cas.  
Shura ne l'avait plus jamais vu sous ses bons jours, Shura n'a jamais pu en rediscuter, il n'a jamais pu démentir cette croyance et maintenant il ne pouvait plus qu'y croire.  
Il aimait.  
Il désirait.  
C'était ce qui le motivait, le matin, la journée, c'est ce qui le menait, le désir, le besoin, Shura n'était qu'un animal obéissant à ses pulsions de vie, qu'un bon chien domestique qui donnerait sa vie pour son maître, pour le servir.  
Dans le monde de paix et de servitude que créera Saga, Shura sera le serviteur, car c'est ça qu'il aimait, être l'éternel second, suivre les ordres, et peu importe pour quel monde ça sera, peu importe quels sacrifices ça demandera, servir, servir Saga, là était sa seule loi de vie et son unique destin et plaisir.

…  
Vraiment ?

 _Vraiment Shura ?_

...Aioros...

 _Ce plaisir que tu décrit, c'est vraiment de l'amour, où c'est parce que tu as perdu espoir de voir un jour revenir Saga ? C'est le mal, dans tes veines, la froideur, la servitude, ou c'est la volonté de perdre ta conscience dans le meurtre et la servitude pour ignorer ta culpabilité, ignorer mon assassinat et celui de ton maître ?Est ce vraiment tout ce dont tu es capable, Shura, pour l'homme que tu admirais, pour l'homme que tu aime réellement ?_

Shura regarda derrière lui, presque sûr d'y voir le Sagittaire les bras croisés et l'air sévère. Mais il n'y avait rien.  
Rien.  
Rien d'autre que sa douloureuse conscience.

Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête, et décida finalement de marcher jusqu'à sa douche.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à tout ça.  
Le lendemain, il devait partir pour une mission.  
Tuer Kalpila, ex-chevalier de la Vierge.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de douter... ça n'avait jamais été le moment.  
Pourtant le doute était constamment là, derrière Shura, assis sur la commode à côté de la douche, posant des yeux lubriques sur son corps nu, un sourire aux lèvres...

 _Plus loin, en Ethiopie, Afrique._

Kalpila ferma les yeux.  
Il avait vu.  
A nouveau.  
La tête levée vers les cieux qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, il réfléchissait à sa vision.  
Alors c'est ainsi que les choses devaient aller... ?  
Est ce vraiment ce que les Dieux avaient décidé, alors qu'ils avaient puni sa génération... ?  
L'africain se leva doucement, faisant tinter ses grandes boucles d'oreille, et se tourna vers l'enfant à côté de lui qui s'était endormi auprès du feu, dont il entendait la respiration dans le silence de la nuit. Il se baissa alors, tatonnant doucement pour trouver la tête de l'enfant et la carresser.  
Aussi maigre soit il, aussi fragile soit il, il était un humain, un humain capable de sourire, un humain qui peut-être réussirait à vivre encore des dizaines d'années ou mourrait le lendemain.  
Une vie précieuse. Un véritable joyau.  
Doucement, Kalpila le prit dans ses bras.  
Un joyau de verre. Il pourrait se briser si facilement.  
Mais là faisait sa beauté.  
Kalpila aimait l'humain. Profondément. A l'époque où il était Chevalier d'Or, on disait souvent le contraire de lui, à tort.  
Il marcha jusqu'à la tente, où d'autres enfants dormaient, et posa celui qu'il portait sur son lit, le recouvrant discrètement et doucement de ses couvertures de fortune. C'était un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur,  
Puis il quitta l'abri de tissu et retourna auprès du feu.  
Oui, il aimait l'humain, c'était là sa motivation à l'époque, et ça l'était toujours maintenant qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour aider comme il pouvait, là où il utilisait la réelle force de l'être humain, le cœur, pour apporter un peu de chaleur à ces êtres oubliés, à ces êtres agonisant seuls dans ce village isolé.  
C'est dans cette quête qu'il cherchait une forme de rédemption.  
Mais... Il allait avoir un contretemps.  
Lentement, il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du village.

-Kalpila ?

Entendant son nom à sa droite, il se tourna.

-Tu n'es pas couchée ?

La voix était celle d'une jeune adolescente, Alla.

-Non... Pas encore. Où est ce que tu va, Kalpila... ? Tu ne t'en va pas, hein ?

L'ex-Vierge sourit doucement.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler, je reviens demain, ou après demain.

Il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main et serra doucement les doigts glissés dans les siens.

-Mais c'est dans longtemps... Ce n'est rien de dangereux ? Pourquoi tu dois partir ?

Le sourire de l'africain se ternit légèrement.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que ce n'est pas dangereux. Mon ancienne vie me rattrape, Alla. J'ai eu une vision.

La main serra la sienne plus fort.

-M-Mais ! Alors c'est grave ? Kalpila, je...

-Chuut...

Il chercha l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la tapoter gentiment.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais ce que je fais. Si je pars, c'est pour vous éviter d'être mêlés à ça, je ne pourrais supporter que vous mouriez à cause de moi. Mais je reviendrais.

-Promis ?

La fille s'était rapprochée et avait prit l'ex Chevalier dans ses bras maigres. Kalpila lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

-Promis.

Puis il se détacha, et lentement, son cosmos étendu autours de lui comme pour tâtonner son environnement, il s'enfonça dans l'ombre.  
Ce qu'il avait vu...  
Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.  
Et sans doute était-ce la volonté des Dieux, justement, qu'il empêche cette vision de se réaliser. N'était-ce pas là son rôle ?  
N'était il pas le seul à pouvoir agir ainsi ?  
...Shura du Capricorne.  
Il était temps de lui révéler ce qu'il ne savait pas sur Saga des Gémeaux.


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut salut ! Alors non, cette fic n'est pas morte, voilà enfin ce putain de chapitre 14, il me semble avoir dit que je sortirai les chapitres toutes les deux semaines, m'enfin bon, l'inspiration est radine ces temps ci. La motivation aussi.  
_ _Ouais puis bon j'avoue des fois j'avais la flemme. QUOI QU'IL EN SOIT, c'est encore et encore de la parlotte, parlotte qui m'a prit plus de mots que ce que je pensais, parce que de base ce chapitre était censé être l'avant dernier mais au final jvais sûrement me retrouver avec un ou deux chapitres de plus, m'enfin jvais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite pour la suite, bonne lecture !  
Oh, et, désolée si ya des fautes je suis en L mais je sais pas toujours écrire :(_

* * *

Saga regarda le bateau partir. Shura s'en allait. Loin de lui.  
Encore une fois...  
... C'était lui, qui l'avait éloigné. Pas son double maléfique, non, mais bien lui, dans toute sa lucidité qui, il y a quelques mois, l'avait éloigné de lui.  
Il serait bien hypocrite de regretter.  
Le Capricorne lui manquait, oui. Mais il préférait mille fois cette situation plutôt que celle qu'il subissait auparavant. Au moins... N'avait il plus à affronter les yeux de Shura. Au moins... Shura était sur le chemin qu'il avait choisi.  
La mer avait revêtu son mélancolique manteau à la lumière de l'aube naissante, le son des vagues comme un doux et triste chant d'adieu : c'était la voix de l'eau, adressée au sable qu'elle quittait, c'était ses larmes qui abandonnées restaient sur le rivage et que la terre absorbait.  
On dit que c'est le vent qui pousse les vagues, alors le vent est comme le temps, le temps qui passe, le temps qui détruit, le temps qui pourrit et tait les plus sublimes promesses...  
Le Gémeaux ferma les yeux.  
N'avait-il été que le sable, dans cette histoire ? Ou n'avait il pas-lui aussi poussé l'eau au loin ?  
Sa pensée était un cercle vicieux, un cercle éternel, qui lui rappelait que depuis le début, de la naissance de cet Autre, jusqu'à sa séparation avec Shura, il avait tout voulu. Il avait tout voulu, d'une certaine manière, puisqu'il avait tout causé. Depuis le début. Et Shura lui même ne savait pas à quel point c'était le cas. Saga lui même ne s'en était souvenu que quand son Autre avait refait surface, il y a maintenant sept ans.  
Il baissa les yeux vers sa main droite.  
Il avait tout causé.  
Il était le début.  
Il sera la fin.  
C'était le devoir de Chevalier qu'il devait au moins accomplir, à défaut d'accomplir celui que son cœur lui dictait...

-Vous avez bien grandi.

Shura sursauta, tiré de ses pensées, et se tourna vers le marin qui l'avait interpellé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sans comprendre la phrase du vieil homme qui lui souriait tranquillement. Apparemment pas offensé, celui ci s'expliqua :

"Oh, vous ne devez pas me reconnaître, mais je sers dans ce bateau depuis bien, bien longtemps, et j'ai une bonne mémoire. Shura, c'est ça ?

Le Capricorne acquiesça lentement, tandis qu'il comprenait peu à peu.

-Le Sanctuaire utilise t-il donc tout le temps le même bateau ?

-Presque. En tout cas, vous êtes déjà monté ici, il y a huit ans.

-...Oh... Je vois...

L'espagnol avait senti son cœur faire un bond sur le coup du souvenir. Oui, il y a huit ans, sur ce même bateau...

 _"ne grandis pas trop vite"_

L'expression de Shura dut brusquement se faire plus fermée, puisque le marin resta silencieux et arrêta de sourire. Détournant le regard vers l'horizon, il changea habilement de sujet.

-C'est pas à côté, l'Afrique. Surtout qu'on doit faire tout le tour pour aller directement en Ethiopie. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'pas un endroit où on passerait des vacances, c'est un régime totalitaire là bas, rien que ça.

Il marqua un silence pour s'allumer une cigarette. Il en proposa une à Shura, qui l'accepta avec un remerciement.

"Y'en a eu des répressions particulièrement sanglantes, ya quelques années. Ça s'est calmé, mais ça reste pas joyeux. Chienne de vie.

Il tira longuement, très longuement sur le bâton et ferma les yeux en expirant.

"Vous savez faire votre boulot comme je sais faire le mien, mais faites attention. On ne résout pas tout à la force des poings.

Shura acquiesça. La conversation s'arrêta là.

 _-Tu es Shura ?_  
 _Il acquiesça avec une retenue qui tenait plus du sérieux que de la timidité, s'attirant un demi-sourire de la part de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs qui le regardait._

 _"Bienvenue. Mon nom est Ruan, Chevalier d'Argent de Cassiopée. C'est moi qui t'entraînerai afin que tu puisse revêtir l'armure d'or du Capricorne._

 _Sur ces mots, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant de sept ans et lui poser la main dans les cheveux.  
Il souriait toujours.  
D'un sourire étrange, comme gravé dans la pierre : une ligne courbe, tracée d'un seul geste._

 _"Il est trop tard pour regretter ces temps passés, Shura. Tu as choisi ton chemin. Il est temps de te réveiller._

-Vous dormez ?

Shura ouvrit les yeux.  
Le rythme régulier du bus ennuyait le Capricorne, qui pensant faire passer le temps plus rapidement avait baissé les paupières et s'était mis à somnoler.

-Hmm... non.

Il se redressa, la nuque douloureuse, avant de remarquer que le bus était à l'arrêt. Il se retourna vers la personne qui l'accompagnait, un homme à l'air banal mais au regard ébène enveloppé de la brume mystérieuse de la malhonnêteté : Saga savait choisir ses alliés...  
Il était arrivé en Ethiopie ce matin, un peu avant huit heures, et avait rencontré ce contact une heure plus tard : Il était censé l'emmener, d'abord en bus, puis à pied près de cet endroit où il devait trouver Kalpila.

-On est arrivés.

Le Capricorne acquiesça machinalement, puis attendit que l'homme se lève avant de le rejoindre, dégageant sa Pandora Box de l'endroit où il l'avait fourré et quittant le bus en silence.  
Ils étaient sur une route un peu au milieu de nulle part, dans un paysage figé par la chaleur ambiante, où le jaune des hautes herbes se mariait avec le vert fade des arbres rares. Shura resta un moment immobile à observer les alentours, encore prit dans les vapes de son demi-sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que l'homme avait commencé à avancer. Il resserra la lanière de son fardeau et se mit à le suivre sur cette route qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini et où ils étaient complètement seuls.  
La nature les entourait, de sa haute température les oppressait et pourtant se taisait. C'était une ambiance toute particulière qui fascinait le Capricorne plus qu'elle ne le mettait mal à l'aise, si bien qu'il s'enferma dans le silence nécessaire à la contemplation jusqu'à ce que des bruits attirent brusquement son attention.  
Surpris, il se reconnecta à la réalité et se tourna vers l'origine du vacarme :  
Plus loin, sur une route perpendiculaire bordée d'un mur sale, il y avait un petit attroupement. En s'approchant, Shura put distinguer cinq hommes armés qui encerclaient et menaçaient trois autres hommes à genoux affairés sur le mur.  
L'espagnol arqua un sourcil et s'approcha encore, atteignant l'embranchement de la route et s'arrêtant là pour jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur à son accompagnateur.  
Celui ci plissa les yeux, puis haussa les épaules.

-On dirait que des petits malins se sont amusés à dessiner des caricatures du dictateur sur le mur et qu'on leur en fait payer le prix. Regardez les, ils nettoient.

Shura se retourna vers la scène, et en effet il y avait des traces de peinture sur le mur.

Il ne restait presque plus rien du dessin, juste des tâches par ci par là sur lesquelles s'acharnaient les pauvres diables. L'un d'eux semblait traîner un peu trop, alors un des hommes armés s'avança et lui cria quelque chose dans sa langue en lui envoyant sa crosse derrière la nuque. L'homme poussa un couinement et accéléra ses mouvements, la tête baissée, complètement soumis.  
Un chien. Un chien sale des rues, frappé par un homme ricanant sur la route, voilà ce que lui évoqua cette personne prostrée.  
Shura se demandait comment il pouvait bien se sentir, à l'intérieur. Souffrait-il de l'humiliation, ou avait-il trop peur pour s'en soucier ? Maudissait-il ces hommes qui le forçaient à effacer son art, à taire son opinion, ou se maudissait-il lui et ses amis d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Est-ce qu'il, quand il avait le pinceau à la main, un sourire aux lèvres en se vengeant de l'injustice de son gouvernement, se doutait de ce qu'il allait arriver, ou se disait il que tout irait bien, qu'après tout, il servait la morale au péril de sa vie, qu'il était un héros, et qu'en conséquent il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur ?  
Il avait fait le malin, très certainement, et maintenant il découvrait la réalité de ses actes, et il baissait l'échine en espérant s'en sortir. Oublié, les grands idéaux de liberté. Oubliée, l'amertume de la servitude, la soif de révolution, après tout, ne valait-il pas mieux de vivre, quitte à ce que ça soit comme un chien ? Ce n'était pas si mal, après réflexion...  
L'espagnol avait légèrement serré le poing, mais il n'y avait pas de mépris dans ses yeux.  
Après tout, qui était le plus méprisable de tous les personnages de la scène ? Ceux qui avaient stupidement voulu s'exprimer librement même si les lois leur interdisaient de le faire, ou ceux qui les regardaient s'enfoncer dans la désillusion avec indifférence, le cœur battant au rythme du cliquetis de l'arme avec laquelle ils jouaient ?  
Que resteraient ils de ces rebelles, une fois que leur oeuvre effacée, ils devront à nouveau baisser la tête et oublier leur humi-  
Un coup de feu.  
Un.  
Deux.  
Trois.  
L'un des soldats rata sa cible.  
Quatre.  
Cinq pour le plaisir.  
Le sang gicla sur le mur blafard et s'étendit sur le sol, autours des corps désarticulés qui venaient de s'écrouler. Les trois hommes venaient de mourir.  
Shura resta interdit un instant, et apparemment son compagnon de route sentit sa tension car il plaqua une main dans son dos et le poussa en avant pour le forcer à avancer.

-Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ? Allez, bougez, c'est mieux si on se fait pas trop remarquer.

L'espagnol obtempéra, mais alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques mètres en avant, il tourna la tête en arrière pour voir qu'on évacuait les corps et qu'on balançait de l'eau sur le mur pour en faire partir le sang.  
Des civils venaient de mourir, devant ses yeux.  
Des innocents.  
...N'aurait il pas pu faire quelque chose ? Oh, bien sûr que si, si depuis le début il s'était révolté contre ces manières et s'était avancé, qu'avait il à craindre des balles, lui qui se déplaçait à la vitesse de la lumière ?  
...Bien évidemment, il n'avait rien fait. Leur sort ne lui était il pas indifférent, au final...? Parce que clairement, de quel côté était il le plus ?  
De celui des pauvres civils mécontents persécutés qui se révoltent contre une force dictatoriale, ou de celui de la main armée de cette même force dictatoriale ?  
...Combien de temps encore, avant que Saga ne lui demande de lever Excalibur pour tuer des innocents ?

-Hé, dépêchez vous un peu, on a pas toute la journée !

Se plaignit l'homme, une main dans ses rares cheveux noirs, qui avait bien quelques mètres d'avance sur l'espagnol qui secoua la tête et rattrapa son retard, tournant définitivement le dos à cette vision qui l'avait obnubilé pendant quelques minutes.

" _Tu as choisi ton chemin"_

Il avait accéléré le pas, passant devant son guide qui protesta.

"Oh, allez pas trop vite, c'est moi qui doit vous guider, pas l'inverse...

Shura haussa un sourcil mais ralentit un peu le pas, laissant passer devant lui un homme à la démarche lourde grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante.  
Mais à peine l'espagnol se mit à regarder autre chose, un arbre particulièrement grand sur sa droite, qu'une nouvelle protestation retentit, lui arrachant un soupir agacé.

-Quoi, enc-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car ce qu'il vit en se retournant lui coupa momentanément la voix.  
L'homme se débattait, l'air surpris et un peu affolé, entre les bras d'un autre homme, plus grand que lui, à la peau brune et aux cheveux chocolat, rassemblés en tresses très fines sur ses épaules. De ses yeux, pourtant fermés, il semblait fixer le Capricorne tandis que de ses longues mains fines, il empêchait sa prise de crier.

-Bienvenue, Shura, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne. 

Le soleil se levait.  
Shaka le sentit grâce à la chaleur qui lui caressa la peau, et releva le menton qu'il avait légèrement baissé pendant sa méditation.  
Un nouveau jour arrivait et tenait par la main de nouveaux événements, tournant d'un doigt gracile la page du livre de la vie et se saisissant d'une plume volatile pour la remplir.  
Doucement, il se leva, reconnectant peu à peu son corps à la réalité tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas vers l'extérieur, ses longues mèches diaphanes caressant ses épaules au rythme de ses pas.  
Il inspira doucement, et resta là debout sans bouger, histoire de profiter un peu de l'air libre avant de retourner à ses occupations habituelles.  
Le Chevalier de la Vierge était de ces gens qui œuvraient à instaurer une certaine monotonie sereine dans leur vie, dont les fluctuations tenaient plus des mouvements imprévisibles de la pensée que de la danse irrationnelle des sensations : C'est ce à quoi Shaka tentait de tendre, du moins, quand son repli intérieur n'était pas troublé par le cosmos approchant de l'un de ses camarades. Il ne bougea pas quand les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent juste derrière lui, le regard toujours dans la direction du vent.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Aphrodite ?

Un léger bruit derrière lui lui indiqua que le Poisson gloussait discrètement.

-Je passe juste, j'ai des ordres du Pope à accomplir un peu plus bas. Pas d'objection à me laisser passer ?

-Non, ça ira.

Mais le suédois se contenta de faire quelques pas en avant pour se mettre au niveau de l'indien, avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

-Shaka, tu vois encore ton maître ?

Le blond arqua un sourcil fin, formant un joli arc de cercle au dessus de sa paupière, et releva la tête.

-...Pourquoi cette question ?

Les épaulettes de l'armure des Poissons produisirent un petit cliquetis quand son propriétaire haussa les épaules.

-Comme ça. Il est encore vivant, lui.

Shaka resta silencieux un instant.

-... Je ne suis pas censé le revoir, de toute manière. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire d'aller le voir, et il n'a rien à faire au Sanctuaire.

-Tu es bien dur.

-Je ne fais que dire ce qui est vrai.

La stricte vérité. Celle que ce même maître dont ils parlent ensemble, Kalpila, prônait et apprenait à son élève. "Les mensonges ne font que retarder l'échéance", disait il souvent. De quoi voulait parler Aphrodite, au juste ?  
Un petit silence passa.

-Tu sais où est parti Shura, n'est ce pas ?

Shaka poussa un soupir. C'était donc pour ça.

-Oui.

Après le tragique accident avec l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier, le Grand Pope avait envoyé Shura discuter avec l'un des deux derniers renégats encore en vie, qui se trouvait être son ancien maître. Rien de bien important, en somme. Pourquoi devrait il s'en soucier ? Les ponts avaient été coupé il y a bien longtemps, après cette nuit ou sans rien expliquer du pourquoi de ses actes, Kalpila avait donné son rosaire à Shaka, lui expliquant brièvement qu'il ne méritait plus d'être Chevalier, puis été parti.  
L'indien ne lui en voulait pas, après tout ça n'aurait pas été du genre de son maître de faire des grand discours pour se disculper. Il avait toujours respecté son maître étant enfant, et maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il comprenait accessoirement quel homme il avait été. Ça s'arrêtait là.

-...Tu t'en fiche, en fait ?

-Complètement.

Le ton de la voix de la Vierge avait été un poil plus sec que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il se retourna, prêt à retourner dans son temple puisqu'on ne le laisserait pas tranquille à l'extérieur. Mais Aphrodite lui posa une dernière question :

-Il était comment ?

Shaka poussa un soupir, et conscient que le Poisson ne se satisferait pas d'une réponse vague, il chercha ses mots un instant.

-...C'était quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il devait faire. Et qui n'avait pas peur d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Quitte à ce que ça lui retombe dessus, et quitte à ce qu'on le haïsse pour ça. Bien souvent, c'est ce qui lui permettait d'éviter le combat. Il n'était jamais pris par surprise. En quoi ça t'intéresse, au juste ?

Aphrodite rit.

-Va savoir... Je me renseigne. J'étais juste curieux de savoir à quel type de personnage Shura allait se frotter.

-Et qu'est ce que ça peut bien t'app-

Des bruits de pas s'éloignaient, et Shaka comprit que le suédois s'en était allé. Il poussa un énième soupir, agacé, mais aussi teinté, sans qu'il puisse vraiment l'expliquer, d'une pointe d'appréhension...  
Aphrodite, de son côté, avait esquissé un sourire en marchant. Ce Kalpila, sans armure, ne serait qu'une partie de plaisir pour un Chevalier comme Shura, paré de son armure scintillante. Mais d'après du peu que l'autre coincé de Shaka lui avait dit, il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans répliquer. A moins qu'il n'ai déjà un coup d'avance sur le Capricorne.  
Il passa une main dans ses boucles claires, et tandis qu'il passait par la maison du Bélier, plaça délicatement une rose rouge entre ses lèvres.  
Le deuxième Saga avait vu juste.  
Il y avait une raison pour laquelle, quand il avait machinalement appelé Shura à lui, sa bonne personnalité l'avait influencé pour envoyer Shura affronter Kalpila, l'ancien Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, celui là même qui pouvait voir l'avenir, et qui détenait très probablement plus de vérités que n'importe qui.  
Plus malin qu'il n'en avait l'air, le pauvre Chevalier des Gémeaux au grand cœur.  
Aphrodite allait probablement devoir intervenir...

-Kalpila...

Murmura Shura, sa garde momentanément baissée par la fascination qu'avait brusquement exercé l'ancien Chevalier de la Vierge sur lui.

Son cosmos, bien que retenu, rayonnait d'une énergie calme mais sans limites : il n'était pas taché par cette force mystérieuse que le Capricorne avait senti chez l'ancien Bélier. Tout en lui illustrait cette impression, de ses paupières fermées à son attitude décontractée. Il portait des vêtements ample de couleur chaude, mais ses longues mains aux poignets fins révélaient la grande minceur de son physique.  
Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'asséner un coup simple, direct, sec, à l'arrière de la tête de son otage pour le mettre inconscient : il accompagne sa chute au sol avec douceur puis fit face au Capricorne.

-Tu as bien grandi, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Ton cosmos a gagné en puissance.

Il ne s'était même pas mis en position, contrairement à Shura qui avait froncé les sourcils, un pied en arrière pour affermir sa position, à l'affût du moindre geste de la part de l'éthiopien.

-... Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? Demanda l'espagnol froidement.

Kalpila acquiesça.

-Bien sûr. C'est pourquoi je suis là aussi. Si tu étais venu jusqu'au village, notre combat aurait pu faire un massacre.

Un petit silence passa, et l'ex-Vierge pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant tinter ses grandes boucles.

"... Mais veut tu vraiment me combattre, Shura ?

Un frisson remonta l'échine du Capricorne qui plissa les yeux, tentant de se débarrasser de ce désagréable sentiment.

-Pourquoi je serais là, autrement ?

Agacé par la tournure que prenait les événements, il appela à lui son armure, qui vint recouvrir son corps dans un éclat lumineux, puis fit un pas rapide de côté, et sans prévenir, attaqua l'ex-Vierge d'une rafale de cosmos. Son adversaire ne tourna même pas la tête, mais sa voix se leva tranquillement.

-Kân.

Une orbe de cosmos pâle entoura aussitôt l'éthiopien, absorbant totalement l'attaque de l'espagnol. Ce dernier s'y attendait, mais il claqua la langue, agacé. Pourquoi ne ripostait il pas...?

"Pour obéir à un ordre qui t'as été donné par la deuxième personnalité de Saga, il semblerait.

Shura allait répliquer, quand il réalisa les mots de Kalpila et ouvrit des yeux surpris.

-Tu... sais pour...?

-J'en sais plus que ce que tu semble penser. Mais là n'est pas la question. Dis moi, ta volonté, Shura, s'accorde t-elle avec cet ordre ?

-Bien évidemment.

Le Capricorne serra les dents, et fonça rapidement en avant, envoyant son poing au visage de son adversaire, qui se contenta de le dévier du plat de la main en se déplaçant de côté. Même sans armure, il ne semblait absolument pas intimidé par la menace de l'espagnol. Il lui faisait face, droit, et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, une sorte d'aura peut-être, qui perçait ses yeux fermés et semblaient voir à travers Shura.

-Pourquoi cela ? Est ce parce que tu écoute l'homme que tu aime que tu es si déterminé ?

L'espagnol se figea, les yeux écarquillés, manquant de faire un pas en arrière sur le coup de la surprise, avant de redevenir difficilement maître de lui même.  
Comment... Comment pouvait il savoir...?

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je ne...

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi. Tout ce que tu essaye de me cacher, ton cosmos le hurle, Shura.

Kalpila fit un pas en avant, toujours aussi calme, mais son cosmos commençant à résonner avec une force que le Capricorne ne pensait pas être possible venant de quelqu'un comme lui, sans armure, et sans intention de se battre.

-C'est deux hommes que tu crois aimer, alors que tu n'en aime qu'un seul. C'est au nom d'une idéologie que tu viens m'affronter, mais c'est au nom d'une autre que ton cosmos souffre de m'affronter et souffre de tes précédents combats.

-Tais toi. Tu ne sais rien. Rétorqua l'espagnol, plus pour se rassurer lui qu'autre chose. Son cœur battait fort. Il détestait ça. Comment pouvait il savoir ? Comment pouvait il prétendre savoir ?  
...Comment faisait il pour savoir...?  
...Non, il ne savait rien. Rien. Car il n'avait rien à savoir. Shura savait ce en quoi il croyait.  
Ce pour quoi il se battait.  
Ses poings se renforcèrent quand il augmenta son cosmos, et attaqua une nouvelle fois Kapila. Cette fois ce dernier sentit le réel danger, et s'éloigna d'un bond en arrière. Sans rien pour le protéger, il ne pourrait clairement pas rivaliser avec Shura. Un simple coup de poing lui briserait les os. Son regard s'était durci, assassin, froid. Mais de la même manière qu'un tel regard n'aurait pas trompé Saga, son aura, son ton de voix, son cosmos ne tromperaient pas Kalpila qui continua, sans pitié.

-C'est vrai. De ce que tu ressens exactement, de ce pour quoi tu te bat, au fond de toi, je ne sais rien si ce n'est que ce n'est pas ce que prétends. Alors je te pose la question.

Tout en parlant, il esquivait les attaques répétées de Shura, avec une grâce surprenante et un sang froid hors du commun, jusqu'à ce que, sans prévenir, il se dérobe derrière Shura, et d'une poussée de cosmos le fasse reculer de quelques pas. Le Capricorne ne pouvait qu'affronter la vue de son visage, du regard de son cosmos.

"Pourquoi te bat tu, Shura ?

Le Capricorne serra davantage le poing qu'il s'apprêtait à donner à l'ex-Vierge, mais l'arrêta, la mine sombre, le regard beaucoup moins assuré qu'auparavant.  
Qu'il se taise. Il voulait qu'il se taise. Il secoua la tête. Tout ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens. Après tout, il pouvait bien spéculer comme il voulait, croire qu'il comprenait, mais... mais comment pouvait il savoir quelle relation unissait le Capricorne et le Gémeaux ? Comment pouvait il savoir pour Saga ?  
...Qu'est ce qu'il savait sur lui, exactement ? En savait il plus que lui...?  
L'image du Gémeaux, ses longs cheveux bleus défiant la brise, son air droit, son sourire gentil, quand il était encore un adolescent, s'imposa à lui. Les dents de Shura grincèrent. Il resta immobile.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il finit par lâcher, en se forçant à baisser le bras et à affronter les paupières fermés de son adversaire.

Kalpila marqua un silence.

-Ah oui ?

-...Ce pour quoi je me bat. Pour qui. Saga... tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il défend.

Personne ne pouvait. Personne n'était en mesure de se départir de ses beaux discours, ses belles paroles, ses beaux espoirs. Personne... n'avait le courage de voir la réalité.  
A regret, Shura se relâcha un peu. Il y avait quelque chose, chez l'ex-Vierge, qui le réduisait à cette incapacité totale à l'attaquer, à se battre.  
Il pensait vouloir comprendre, vouloir le faire taire, au fond, pourtant, il voulait savoir.  
Nouveau silence, beaucoup plus appuyé. Kalpila esquissa un demi-sourire qui fondit aussitôt après être apparu.

-Détrompe toi.

Il tourna à moitié le dos à Shura qui, surpris, ne put que le suivre du regard tandis qu'il marchait doucement autours de lui.

"A n'importe quel endroit du monde, à n'importe quelle époque, il n'est pas aisé de croire dans le genre humain. A un endroit comme celui ci, en pleine dictature, il est bien plus évident, bien plus rassurant de plonger dans la haine pure et simple de l'humanité. Perdre foi en sa possible bienveillance, ne voir plus que sa violence, ses passions égoïstes, ce qu'elle détruit plus que ce qu'elle construit, ce qu'elle empire plus que ce qu'elle arrange.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Sembla rassembler ses mots. Puis reprit la parole.

"C'est tout naturel. Détruire est beaucoup plus simple que de créer. L'homme, à son échelle, peine à faire le bien, à créer la moindre petite lumière d'espoir, alors que parallèlement, il possède un pouvoir immense qui lui permet de détruire en masse. Alors oui, je comprends, Shura. Si nous faisons plus de mal que nous faisons de bien, si nous n'avançons que d'un pas et reculons de quatre à chaque fois, à quoi bon se battre pour notre survie, à quoi bon prétendre que tout ira mieux, alors que le plus simple serait de répondre à la violence par la violence, de mater la passion humaine, et la forcer enfin à faire ce qui doit être fait et ce qu'elle est incapable de comprendre par les mots ?

Le Capricorne se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Comme il avait été pendu aux paroles de Saga, il l'était à la voix brutalement dure de Kalpila.

"Mais dit moi, Shura, dans un monde où toute volonté humaine, tout le potentiel d'évolution humain est écrasé, réduit à néant pour éviter les risques, y a t-il encore une chance de voir des gens se battre pour le bien ? Y a t-il encore une chance de voir qu'en de rares occasion, le bien l'emporte sur le mal, l'espoir sur le désespoir, que parfois l'homme est capable des plus belles réussites ? L'individu qu'on guérit d'un cancer en lui ôtant la vie, a t-il vraiment été soigné ?

Le ton avait brusquement changé, revenu à sa neutralité habituelle, sans se départir de sa puissance, loin de là. Kalpila se tourna brusquement vers Shura, comme s'il savait exactement où il se tenait.

"Ta raison te dit de suivre ce Saga maléfique, car doté d'un pouvoir infini, il pourrait régner sur le monde, éliminer les faibles qui traînent les forts vers le bas, et sans rentrer dans une spirale de violence car sa puissance ne pourrait jamais être renversée, imposer la paix au monde. La raison de n'importe quel homme désespéré ou arrogant en viendrait à cette extrémité. Mais ton cœur, lui, ne pleure t-il pas pour ces personnes justes qui sont tombées sous ta lame ? Ne crains t-il pas le jour où tu abaissera le bras et assassinera hommes, femmes, enfants civils, innocents, protestant, ceux là même que le mal écrase et que tu étais censé protéger ?

Shura ne répondit pas. Ne crispa même pas les muscles.

"Tant qu'il est vivant et libre, l'homme peut s'exprimer et se battre. Changer. Et l'homme seul peut se changer lui même et les autres. Il évolue, que ça soit dans le bon sens ou le mauvais. C'est irrémédiable. C'est là son seul et fatal destin, c'est là le sens profond de son existence. Les Dieux n'y peuvent rien, et c'est pourquoi ils tentent de les détruire ou de les soumettre, eux qui ont largement la puissance de le faire et voient les hommes leur échapper pour voler de leurs propres ailes. Et nous, Chevaliers, condamnés à notre puissance, nous n'y pouvons rien non plus. L'évolution de la société, nous ne pouvons que la regarder impuissant, depuis l'extérieur. Mais tel est notre devoir, Shura. Veiller sur cette évolution. Empêcher que les forces du mal, les Dieux, les gens comme ce Saga maléfique y mettent fin pour servir leurs propres intérêts. Peut-être que le mal et la violence ne disparaîtront jamais du cœur des hommes, mais tant que le mal existera, le bien existera aussi, et inversement. C'est une balance éternelle qui ne saurait être brisée. Dit moi, a quoi bon que les guerres disparaissent de ce globe, si avec elles disparaissent les espoirs, cet enfant là qui malgré la famine, la difficulté, est capable de sourire et de vivre le temps qui lui reste à vivre, ces deux personnes là qui unissent leurs forces pour atteindre leur but et en partagent le gain en riant, deux amis main dans la main, cette personne là, qui, sans armure, protégeant celle en qui il croit, s'est mis devant ton attaque et a perdu la vie pour que l'espoir de la jeunesse puisse perdurer et changer ce monde dans lequel tu as perdu foi ?!

L'accusation finale frappa le Capricorne de plein fouet. Il réagit finalement. Serra les dents. Détourna sa tête baissée, dissimulant son expression, mais brûlant d'une énergie noire de haine, tristesse, désespoir, culpabilité réunis.

-Je t'interdit de parler de ça.

Kalpila se détendit.

-Tu t'en veux, Shura. Tu t'en veux. Tu t'en veux horriblement. Tout ce temps, tu t'en es voulu, et tout ce temps, tu as refusé de le voir, de l'admettre. Désespéramment, tu as tenté de t'accrocher à une autre idéologie que celle que tu avais souillé, tu as tenté de croire en la justice de tes actes. Mais tu as échoué. Tu n'a pas réussi à te mentir, ou plutôt, tu n'a pas plié face à tes propres mensonges comme d'autres l'ont fait. Car ton cœur n'est pas celui de quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

 _"Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais"  
_...Ruan. Son maître.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'humide, sur les joues de Shura. Il y porta la main.  
...Non, ce n'était pas possible.

-Et ?

Sa voix était éraillée, mais en même temps résolue et dure.

"Et alors ? C'est trop tard. J'ai choisi mon chemin. Aioros, mon maître, ils ne reviendront pas à la vie. Saga a la main mise sur chacun de nous, il manipule chacun des Chevaliers d'Or et les amènera un jour à faire les pires choses ou les tuera. Le Sanctuaire, le gardien de cette si belle idéologie dont tu parle, pourrit de l'intérieur. Il est trop tard. Plus personne...

Elle se brisa sur la fin. Kalpila ne l'interrompit pas. Il n'avait pas bougé, pas changé d'expression. Il ne jugeait pas. Ne disait rien. Il attendait. Il écoutait. Shura inspira et reprit.

"Plus personne ne peut arrêter ça. Plus personne ne peut arrêter Saga. Aioros est mort, Athéna a du le suivre, simple bébé qu'elle était dans les bras d'un cadavre, mon maître est mort et Saga fera assassiner les autres, et moi... Moi je ne peux rien faire.

Il se laissa doucement glisser à genoux, la voix morne.

"Parce que je l'aime. Je l'aime à la folie, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour le protéger, pour qu'il ne meure pas, quitte à ce que l'humanité sombre dans la décadence pour cela. Son autre le protège. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Même si je le voulait. Personne ne le peux.

Puis il baissa la tête et les épaules.

"...Pourquoi Saga m'a envoyé à toi...? Pourquoi vous me faites subir ça...?

Kalpila s'avança, lentement, puis il s'assit en tailleur juste en face de Shura, qui releva des yeux inexpressifs, vagues comme toujours. Il avait reprit son air habituel, résigné. L'ex-Vierge, lui, n'avait toujours pas changé.  
Puis il ouvrit les yeux aveugles, surprenant le Capricorne au passage. C'était des yeux troubles, bleus-verts, qui tranchaient avec tout le reste de son corps et même ses vêtements.

-Pour que nous discutions, Shura. J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire, et pas beaucoup de temps. Alors écoute moi bien. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Et te dire la vérité...


	15. Chapter 15

_HHEEEY 8D non je ne suis pas morte, juste terriblement flemmarde. Je suis en vacances, et il semblerait que ça m'ai motivée à finir ce chapitre. ENFIN ON S'EN FICHE CORDIALEMENT du coup voilà, normalement c'est le dernier chapitre où je vous fait chier avec mes OC -franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils prennent autant d'importance, de base j'avais crée Vulcain dans le but de justifier autrement l'Autre de Saga, puis c'est parti en vrille-, le prochain chapitre devrait être essentiellement concentré sur Saga et Shura, puis on va entamer la fin. Je pense faire trois chapitres encore, peut-être quatre, mais j'en doute. Bonne lecture 3_

* * *

-... M'expliquer ?

Kalpila hocha la tête, et Shura surprit avec étonnement une lueur de peine dans ses yeux.

-Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Alors il faut que tu me réponde. Es tu prêt, oui ou non, à m'écouter ?

Shura fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Que veux tu dire... ?

L'ex-Vierge poussa un soupir, puis leva la tête comme pour regarder autours de lui. C'était surprenant, presque fascinant de voir comment l'éthiopien ne paraissait presque pas aveugle dans ses attitudes : Shura se doutait que c'était parce qu'il usait de son cosmos pour interagir avec son environnement, mais c'était très différent par exemple de Shaka qui restait beaucoup plus immobile.

-Ce n'est pas le Saga maléfique qui t'as envoyé ici, Shura. Du moins, pas exactement, car le bon l'a fortement influencé cela. En conséquence, je pense que tu as été suivi et que dans peu de temps, quelqu'un risque d'intervenir si tu ne fais pas ta mission.

Shura ouvrit des yeux surpris, et ouvrit la bouche pour s'exclamer, mais Kalpila leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

« Oui, je sais, tu as sûrement beaucoup de questions à propos de ça, comment je le sais, et pourquoi Saga ferait cela, mais te l'expliquer ne serait qu'une perte de temps et avec la patience tu trouvera tes réponses dans ce que j'ai à dire. Donc est tu prêt à m'écouter ? Ou préfère tu accomplir ta mission ?

Le Capricorne hésita. Une partie de lui voulait bien évidemment en finir avec cette personne qui le perturbait profondément, et le forçait à remuer des sentiments qu'il pensait avoir enfermé au fond de lui pour suivre cette voie qu'il voulait désespéramment suivre malgré ce qu'en disait son cœur. Mais la deuxième partie...  
Saga... si Kalpila disait vrai... Alors Saga voulait lui passer un message ? Saga... ne l'aurait donc pas complètement abandonné... ?  
L'image du Gémeaux, dans son bain, pleurant la mort du maître de Shura, puis volant ses lèvres, s'imposa à lui, et son cœur manqua de se briser définitivement. Il serra les dents.

-...Je... Je t'écoute.

L'éthiopien acquiesça.

-Bien.

Puis il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

« Tu connais l'histoire d'Erèbe, n'est ce pas, Shura ?

L'espagnol hocha la tête. Alors... il y avait vraiment un lien entre ces deux histoires... ?

« Il y a maintenant quatre, ou cinq ans de cela, j'ai poussé ma génération de Chevaliers d'Or a assassiner l'un des leurs. Je pensais agir pour le bien de l'humanité ainsi, et en effet, nous avons ainsi empêché les ténèbres d'Erèbe de s'écouler sur le monde, au prix de la vie d'un de nos camarades.

Silence.

« D'un de nos amis. Et la malédiction des Dieux s'est abattue sur nous. Nos corps et nos esprit ont été condamnés par cette marque qui réduisait et consumait notre cosmos. Nous avons tous étés touchés, et rendus incapables de porter et assumer nos armures d'Or, et donc notre devoir. Tous... »  
Encore une fois, il marqua une pause, la tête légèrement baissée. Une marque... Shura se souvint soudain de Phrixius. Alors c'était ça, cette force qui altérait son cosmos... ?

« Tous, sauf deux d'entre nous, dont moi.

-... Dont... toi ?

Demanda l'espagnol, éberlué.

-Pour avoir été celui qui avait mené mes camarades à leur faute, j'ai été épargné de cette malédiction, afin que, un à un, je les vois tous mourir ou sombrer dans la folie, je les vois tous se déchirer, et que toute ma vie, je vois les conséquences de ma décision, de mon arrogance de m'être élevé contre le destin que les Dieux avaient prévu pour cette terre, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix si neutre, si posée, qu'elle en glaça presque le Capricorne. Kalpila resta silencieux un instant, et bien que son expression soit parfaitement impassible, Shura vit dans son attitude une douleur profonde, mais aussi une rayonnante noblesse. La noblesse d'un homme qui reste fort face à sa punition. Face à ses choix et ses conséquences, fort de cette morale et de ce devoir qu'il assume pleinement. Le Capricorne se rendit compte à quel point la personne en face de lui avait tout sacrifié, son rang, son honneur, son amitié, ses camarades, lui même... juste pour donner un avenir à l'humanité alors qu'il est pleinement conscient qu'elle est loin d'être uniformément bonne et pleine d'espoir. L'ex-Vierge finit par redresser le visage.

« Ils sont presque tous morts, maintenant. Est ce que j'ai fait le bon choix, Shura ? Ne me suis-je pas trompé le jour où j'ai condamné Hélios ? Cette question me hante, mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Il est trop tard pour cela. L'avenir s'est avancé sur un chemin, il arrive à un nouveau croisement, et c'est à votre tour de choisir où tourner.

Shura resta silencieux. Kalpila esquissa un sourire un peu triste, puis reprit du sérieux.

« J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça. Ecoute moi bien, maintenant.

 _Tout était noir.  
Comme d'habitude.  
Le fleuve grondait en silence, dévastait le vide de son passage enragé.  
Hélios n'était pas venu. Son ami n'était pas venu.  
Le fleuve savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Les échos de son flot ne résonnaient plus dans cet infini suffoquant, ils ne rencontraient plus cette présence extérieure,le noir était fermé, fermé à jamais, et le fleuve seul, seul, solitaire, abandonné, au milieu de ces fausses formes de vies qui s'agitaient autour de lui, dansaient en rond et se roulaient dans les ténèbres comme s'ils pouvaient se rendre encore plus noirs que ce qu'ils étaient déjà.  
L'un d'eux, chose informe qui se tordait dans les ombres, s'ouvrit en deux, son sang bouillonnant était du plus pur des noirs et les autres crièrent de joie.  
Le fleuve coula avec plus de rage, fit retentir plus fort le silence de son désespoir, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse.  
Où était son ami ?  
Où était sa lumière ?  
Où était la promesse du soleil ?  
La promesse d'un monde empli de lumière ?  
Ce monde qu'on lui avait arraché il y a si longtemps ?  
Il était les ténèbres, les ténèbres dans leur plus ancienne et plus pure origine, il était le fleuve qui noircissait et engloutissait tout ce qu'il touchait, qu'il le veuille ou non, il était le destin fatal d'un monde magnifique qui sombrerait dans les profondeurs sans fond de sa noirceur, quoi qu'il en veuille, quoi qu'il en pense, il était ce fleuve là condamné à lui-même !  
...Il voulait la voir.  
La lumière.  
Quitte à ce qu'elle disparaisse au moment même où il la verrait.  
La voir. Une seconde, seulement.  
Voir le soleil.  
Revoir son soleil.  
_

 _«_ C'était il y a onze ans, maintenant. Les temps étaient à la paix, et pourtant, mes yeux les ont troublés. J'ai vu un avenir sombre, où un fleuve de ténèbre partait d'Hélios, et engloutissait tout un monde, l'enfermait dans une cape épaisse. Il n'était même plus question de mort des êtres qui étaient touchés, mais de quelque chose de plus profond, de plus puissant et de plus terrible. C'était le néant.

La voix de Kalplia s'était assombrie, et le léger froncement de ses sourcils n'échappa pas à Shura, qui n'eut pas besoin de plus d'indices pour comprendre que l'ex-Vierge n'était capable de s'exprimer que par euphémismes et que la réalité avait été bien plus effrayante encore. La particularité de cet ex-Chevalier était connue de beaucoup, de part sa singularité qui avait toujours fait de lui un être à part : Il avait perdu la vue mais gagné la capacité de la retrouver, de temps à autres, afin de voir l'avenir. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais revendiqué prêtre d'aucun Dieu, ni d'une quelconque supériorité, et maintenant le Capricorne se doutait que c'était parce que son don était un fardeau bien plus qu'une bénédiction.

« Mes recherches m'ont apprit la triste réalité : Hélios devait disparaître avant que le point de non retour ne soit atteint. C'est ainsi que trois, ou quatre ans plus tard... Tout était terminé.

Le choix de vocabulaire de l'éthiopien surprit l'espagnol, en plus du léger silence qui suivit.

-Kalpila... il ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler, troublé par son absence soudaine. Son aîné releva la tête vers lui, le traversant de son regard trouble, faisant frémir sans raison particulière le Capricorne.

-...Enfin. J'ai assez ressassé tout ça. Il serait temps que je te parle de Saga. 

_-Bien le bonjour Kalpila._

 _L'éthiopien releva légèrement la tête, identifiant la source de la voix en un instant et se retournant vers Vulcain derrière lui._

 _-Bonjour, Vulcain._

 _Il y eut un léger silence, et la Vierge baissa la tête._

 _« … Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?_

 _Il sentait les fluctuations d'un cosmos hésitant, plus jeune que celui de son camarade._

 _-En effet. Je te présente Saga, six ans. Il vient de passer sous ma tutelle._

 _Kalpila se concentra légèrement sur cette nouvelle présence. Six ans seulement, et un cosmos déjà en éveil... C'était surprenant, du moins, pour quelqu'un de normal. Pour un futur Chevalier d'Or, c'était presque automatiquement un signe de reconnaissance. Le jeune garçon, ce Saga, sembla sentir le léger contact du cosmos du Chevalier sur le sien, si bien qu'il se rétracta très légèrement. C'était prometteur, clairement._

 _-Bienvenue, Saga. Je suis Kalpila, Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge._

 _-En-enchanté._

 _Sa voix était peu assurée, comme l'étaient la majorité des voix des apprentis venant d'arriver au Sanctuaire. Kalpila esquissa un léger sourire et reporta son attention sur le Chevalier des Gémeaux._

 _-Donc tu t'es finalement décidé à prendre un apprenti._

 _-Tu te doute bien qu'avec un enfant comme ça, je n'avais pas le choix. Lui répondit la voix grave mais admirablement contrôlée de Vulcain.  
Un léger silence s'installa._

 _« … Il ne peut qu'avoir été choisi._

«La puissance du cosmos d'un humain est instable, en constante évolution, il n'y a pas de limite à la taille qu'il peut atteindre, pour peu qu'on y mette un entraînement acharné... Et cela s'applique aussi à ceux qui comme Saga, possèdent un cosmos de grande envergure dès leur plus jeune âge. Il était évident qu'il allait devenir quelqu'un de puissant, plus puissant encore que son maître ou n'importe qui d'autre, si au terme de son entraînement il se montrait à la hauteur de son potentiel. Rarement il n'a été aussi clair qu'il était destiné à l'armure d'Or des Gémeaux, et il l'a montré tout au long de son entraînement. 

_Une trentaine de minutes seulement. Ce fut la durée du combat. Le perdant reposait sur le sol, surpris et à bout de souffle, et le gagnant n'avait même pas eu besoin de combattre à pleine puissance._

 _-...Victoire de Saga._

 _Des acclamations retentirent aussitôt dans l'arène tout entière, et Kalpila, improvisé arbitre dans ce tournoi, qui aurait du s'étendre à une journée entière de combats sans arrêt, mais qui s'était résumé à une matinée seulement alors que les adversaires choisis pour l'épreuve de Saga étaient loin d'être des bleus incompétents, le dernier s'avérant même être le fameux Ruan de Cassiopée, connu pour sa grande puissance et considéré comme le Chevalier d'Argent le plus fort de la Chevalerie d'Athéna, leva une main pour signer la fin de l'événement.  
Le cosmos de Saga rayonnait, encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline des combats qu'il avait mené, loin de la force hésitante et variable qu'il avait, six ans plus tôt. Avec le temps de son entraînement, il avait gagné une assurance tranquille, en plus du respect de tous les apprentis du Sanctuaire, avec qui il agissait toujours avec douceur et patience. A douze ans, il était encore jeune, inexpérimenté, et les progrès à faire étaient encore nombreux. Mais la fougue de la jeunesse caractérisait toujours les nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or, car seuls les vétérans prétentieux oubliaient que c'était à cette période de leur vie que le cosmos était le plus malléable, le plus prompt à une augmentation brusque. Souvent, c'était parce que l'obtention du Septième Sens était toute récente, et c'était le cas pour Saga qui l'avait atteint, lors de la première partie de son épreuve, à l'abri des yeux de tous. La seconde partie, en arène, devant le Sanctuaire tout entier, était plus là pour impressionner la galerie et faire une belle entrée dans la garde rapprochée légendaire d'Athéna. C'était ainsi que se déroulaient traditionnellement les épreuves pour passer Chevalier d'Or, même s'il arrivait que les choses se passent autrement quand les circonstances le nécessitaient._

 _-Félicitations, Saga !_

 _C'était la voix d'Aioros, le meilleur ami de Saga. Un autre garçon fortement prometteur : Il ne payait pas de mine, au début, mais s'était très rapidement amélioré et l'obtention de son armure d'Or n'allait pas tarder à être entamée. Mais pour l'instant, ça n'était pas l'événement du jour._

 _-Aioros... c'est pas trop le moment..._

 _-Hm ? Ah, oui, désolé !_

 _Il s'était apparemment rapproché de Saga, puisque Kalpila l'entendit passer à côté de lui précipitamment. Dans le sens inverse, quelques minutes après, s'approchaient deux hommes : le Grand Pope, et Vulcain._

 _-Saga._

 _-Oui !_

 _Le Grand Pope s'était encore approché, mais Vulcain restait en retrait, au niveau de Kalpila, mais maintenant une distance froide. L'ex-Vierge fut tenter de tâter son cosmos pour sonder ses émotions, mais il se retint de le faire. Ses rapports avec le Gémeaux, depuis l'année où l'ultimatum à propos de la malédiction d'Hélios avait été lancé, étaient devenus tendus, voir fortement conflictuels. Kalpila ne pouvait qu'espérer que derrière sa barrière de mauvaise humeur constante, et d'obsession pour ses recherches, une pointe de fierté pour son apprenti demeurait._

 _-Ton cosmos s'est élevé avec courage pour passer cette épreuve, comme chacun d'entre nous ici peut le témoigner, ton maître en particulier._

 _Il y eut un court silence. Sûrement Vulcain avait du opiner._

 _« Ta puissance et ta dévotion font honneur à la déesse que nous protégeons tous, à Athéna. Et la proximité du jour de sa réincarnation demande un renouvellement du sang qui coulera pour la protéger. Saga. Tu as amplement mérité ta victoire, et amplement mérité le statut qui est maintenant le tien. Bienvenue dans nos rangs, Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux !_

 _A nouveau les acclamations retentirent, et arrachèrent un sourire à Kalpila. L'espace d'une seconde, une pensée naïve avait traversé son esprit, ce qui était pourtant rare :  
Avec des jeunes garçons comme celui là dans les rangs de la Déesse Athéna, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y arriver de mal ?  
...Elle fut brusquement effacée par un pressentiment qui écrasa la poitrine du Chevalier de la Vierge, le faisant froncer très légèrement les sourcils.  
…Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas enlever de sa perception cette nuance étrange dans le grand cosmos de Saga, cette légère torsion dans cette puissance pourtant si droite, comme un secret inavouable jalousement gardé par des harpies aux magnifiques visages ?_

Shura ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'au fil du récit de l'éthiopien, un fin sourire était venu éclairer son visage, et cela le perturba quand il revint à la réalité.  
...fichue nostalgie. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour renflouer les souvenirs qu'il avait du Saga de cette époque, et se reconcentrer sur son interlocuteur qui l'avait patiemment attendu.

-Tu te rappelle de ce que je t'avais dit, au début de notre discussion ?

Le Capricorne pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre. Kalpila poussa un léger soupir, apparemment pas destiné à l'espagnol.

« La malédiction nous a tous touchés, à part deux d'entre nous.

Shura ouvrit légèrement des yeux surpris. En effet... il n'avait pas eu le temps d'interroger l'ex-Vierge à ce sujet, car ils avaient rapidement changé de sujet. Il y avait lui... mais qui était l'autre ?

-... Et l'autre... ?

-Vulcain des Gémeaux.

Le maître de Saga. Un semblant de lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit du Capricorne, qui sentit son cœur se serrer sous l'effet d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Kalpila sembla le comprendre, puisque son air s'attrista légèrement.

« Pour la simple raison qu'à ce moment, il n'était plus Chevalier d'Or, Shura. C'est Saga, pourtant absent de notre rassemblement ce jour là, qui porteur de l'armure, a été maudit à sa place. 

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Aphrodite prêta à peine attention au marin qui déplia le petit pont reliant le bateau à la terre ferme et mit pied sur le sol d'Afrique, avec toute la grâce qui le caractérisait si bien. La chaleur ici était encore plus intense qu'en Grèce, surtout pour un natif de la Suède entraîné au Groenland, mais le Chevalier des Poissons donnait impeccablement le change tandis qu'il marchait droit, ses jolies boucles azur dansant dans son dos.

 _Je suis arrivé._

Il fit, tentant de contacter mentalement le Grand Pope, sans pourtant recevoir de réponse. Il poussa un soupir. Sûrement était-ce parce que le côté bon de Saga avait le dessus pour l'instant. Tant pis. Il se débrouillerait seul avec le peu de consignes que lui avait donné son supérieur.

« Tue Kalpila si Shura ne l'a pas encore fait quand tu es arrivé sur les lieux »

Simple, efficace, mais bourré de mystères. Si Aphrodite était si doué en général pour détecter les mensonges, c'était en partie parce qu'il détestait qu'on lui cache quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Et clairement, là, il y avait beaucoup de non-dits que le Poisson s'était efforcé de deviner en fouinant un peu, en allant discuter avec Shaka par exemple, et l'évidence lui était apparue que Saga craignait Kalpila, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sûrement parce que sa capacité à voir l'avenir lui donnait un coup d'avance en aucun cas négligeable, et parce que l'autre Saga attendait quelque chose de lui : Son amour réciproque pour Shura, qui était loin d'être un secret pour quelqu'un comme Aphrodite, était un véritable obstacle pour le Pope. Car même s'il savait la fidélité de Shura tout acquise... Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre après qui le cœur du Capricorne soupirait. A cette pensée, le suédois sembla un peu attristé pour son ami. Il en souffrait beaucoup, ça se voit. Alors oui, au final, le Pope craint que face à la clairvoyance de Kalpila, la fidélité profonde de Shura puisse vaciller.  
...Est ce qu'Aphrodite sera obligé de l'affronter, lui aussi, s'il arrive trop tard ? Il frémit à cette pensée, et finit par la lâcher, fermant ses sublimes yeux délavés et plaçant entre ses lèvres nacrées une rose du plus profond et plus beau des rouges. 

-...Pardon ?

La voix, bien que maîtrisée de Shura, tremblait de surprise et d'un autre sentiment indéfinissable.  
...Saga... maudit ? Frappé de la même malédiction que les anciens Chevaliers d'Or, parce qu'il avait reçu son armure à cette époque là ? Mais comment...  
Jamais il n'avait senti ou vu de quelconque marque sur son amant, jamais, et pourtant Athéna savait combien de fois il l'avait contemplé nu, et il aurait remarqué, s'il y avait une marque aussi noire, aussi sombre sur son corps, et une autre aussi malsaine sur son cosmos...  
Au moment où cette pensée traversa son cerveau, l'image des longs cheveux noirs de la partie mauvaise de Saga s'imposa à son esprit, la question qu'il s'était posé du pourquoi d'un tel changement de couleur, ainsi que la puissance dérangeante de son cosmos quand il était sous cette forme.  
...Il aurait presque pu en défaillir.  
La voix de Kalpila s'était faite un peu plus sombre.

-Je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre exactement le pourquoi de la forme qu'a prit notre malédiction sur Saga, mais c'est là une évidence. La puissance de son cosmos encore jeune a du résister, chercher à rejeter le pouvoir de cette marque, le détourner, et ainsi, comme avec les autres, il ronge son esprit, ronge le contrôle qu'il a sur son corps, mais renforce et nourrit son cosmos au lieu de le réduire à néant. Inconsciemment, et c'est bien tragique... Il semblerait que Saga lui même soit en partie à l'origine du mal qui le frappe.

Shura ne répondit pas, sur le choc de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.  
...Saga le savait il lui-même ? Est ce que Saga, depuis le début, était conscient de la réelle source de son deuxième lui ? Et si oui... avait il gardé cette vérité, supporter ce poids là seul, sans jamais le révéler à Shura ?  
Un silence s'installa. Et Kalpila, bien moins neutre qu'au début, reprit la parole,le regard perdu dans l'horizon qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Pour une fois, il avait vraiment l'air aveugle, et c'était perturbant.

-A l'époque, je n'avais pas prit conscience de cela, et ce n'est qu'avec le temps passant avec ses réflexions, ces changements au Sanctuaire, et la mort de Phrixius que je l'ai compris. Saga, sous sa bonne forme, m'a contacté pour me parler de toi. Apparemment, ce qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage d'assumer en face de toi, il m'a demandé de le faire maintenant qu'il se sentait perdre de plus en plus pied.

-...Et alors ? Répliqua soudainement l'espagnol, avec une voix morne, douloureuse qui laissait entendre qu'il savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire, mais que comme d'habitude, il préférait l'ignorer.

L'ex-Vierge referma finalement les yeux qu'il avait gardé si longtemps ouverts. Il s'était à nouveau enfermé dans sa neutralité habituelle, son impassibilité solide.

-Milan, l'ancien Chevalier d'Or du Verseau, touche à la fin de sa vie. Il ne survivra sûrement pas plus de deux années. Saga, lui, est encore bien vivant, et sera donc bientôt le seul vestige de cette malédiction, le seul vestige de la présence d'Erèbe sur terre, de la présence de cette menace.

Silence.

« ...Quoi que tu en pense, Shura, quoi que tu ressente pour lui, son cosmos est marqué de manière indélébile par les ténèbres et le mal, et rien, jamais rien ne sortira de bien de son règne. Quelle que soit la puissance de la volonté du Saga que tu connais, comme cette malédiction a emporté un à un chacun de mes camarades, amis ou non, son second lui finira par le submerger complètement, l'étouffer, le faire disparaître, et de tout ça, il ne sortira jamais rien de bien, et encore moins de juste.

Le Capricorne se figea.

-Elle est là la vérité, Shura. La justice corrompue à laquelle tu t'es accroché à la place de celle que te dictais ton cœur, celle là même ne sera pas réalisée par l'homme en qui tu as placé ta confiance. Et l'homme que tu veux protéger disparaîtra un jour si les choses vont en ce sens.

Il se tut à nouveau. Et quand il reprit la parole, ce fut avec une voix beaucoup plus douce mais aussi beaucoup plus triste.

« Les choses sont ainsi.

Shura finit par relever un regard furibond sur l'éthiopien, bien que peu convaincu par sa propre colère.

-Alors quoi ? C'est juste ça ? Selon toi et selon Saga, c'est comme ça que ça doit se terminer ?

Son cœur battait plus fort sur le coup de la forte émotion qu'il ressentait, un condensé de désespoir, de tristesse, mais où un semblant de colère refusait de le laisser se résigner comme il le faisait pourtant si souvent. C'était un sentiment... étrange. Une adrénaline comme il s'en rappelait... il y a des années et des années de cela. Kalpila resta silencieux, et Shura reprit la parole :

« Ce que m'a promit mon maître quand il m'a tiré de mon village d'Espagne, c'est la capacité à réaliser des miracles, de la puissance d'Athéna à nos côtés, et tu me dis que Saga, avec le cœur qu'il a, les... les yeux qu'il a, est juste condamné, par ta faute, et celle des autres aussi, à disparaître dans le déshonneur quoi qu'il arrive ?!

Ses propres mots le surprirent. Les miracles. La force de briser le destin. Ca faisait combien de temps au juste qu'il avait arrêté d'y croire ? Pourquoi, maintenant, il les ressortait, depuis quand le désespoir le poussait il à la plus grande des hypocrisies ? Oui, c'est ce que son maître disait, mais son maître, il est mort, tué de sa main à lui, de sa propre main ! Le Saga qu'il aime, celui là même avec son doux sourire, ses idéaux, sa noblesse, il s'éloigne de lui, il s'éloigne et pourquoi ? Parce que Shura s'est laissé tenter et emporter par le diable, parce qu'une seconde il s'est stupidement dit que l'autre il l'aimait aussi !  
Au fond, il a toujours été égoïste, hein. Au fond, c'est peut-être plus de sa faute, lui qui aurait pu tout arrêter, que de celle de Saga ou même de Kalpila, qui ont essayé, eux au moins, de tenir cette promesse que chaque Chevalier fait à Athéna... ?  
...Le nom de sa déesse le paralysa sur place, le calma aussitôt, et son éclat de rébellion sembla fondre au moment où l'image d'Aioros, tenant un bébé qu'il emmenait avec lui dans les ténèbres de la mort s'imposa à lui. Il ne portait plus d'attention à Kalpila, en face de lui, qui s'était relevé, et parla, le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

-Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas dictées par le destin, mais par la main même des hommes. Si Saga est condamné, ce n'est pas parce que les Dieux l'ont écrit ainsi, mais parce que j'ai pris la décision d'attirer leur courroux sur nous ce jour là où j'ai fait tuer Hélios. La seule fatalité qui guette la vie d'un homme est celle qu'il attire sur lui.

Ses paroles lui valurent un regard dur de la part de Shura qui pourtant ne rajouta rien. « celle qu'il attire sur lui » si Saga avait vraiment, involontairement, crée cette entité en lui... était il vraiment condamné à ces conséquences à lesquelles Shura pensait qu'il était juste qu'il échappe ? Il détourna le regard, puis fit brusquement volte face.  
La voix de Kalpila résonna derrière lui alors qu'il avait fait quelques pas.

« Où va tu comme ça, Shura ?

L'espagnol s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Faire la dernière chose que je peux faire si je ne veux pas te tuer sur le champs et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Silence.  
Il se remit à marcher, mais ne put pas aller bien loin, car la main de l'ex Vierge avait subitement saisi la sienne.  
Surpris, il se retourna pour lui demander de le lâcher, mais à ce moment là une main vint se plaquer sur son front, et avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'espagnol sentit ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu tandis que le monde se couvrait de tâches noires.  
Si ses sens n'étaient plus qu'une notion incertaine, il lui sembla cependant entendre la voix de Kalpila, tandis qu'il glissait à genoux dans ses bras sans pouvoir se débattre.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas laisser les choses aller ainsi. Apparemment le moment n'était pas venu... Alors tu va oublier momentanément notre rencontre, Shura, et quand tu reviendra à toi, ça sera avec la conviction indéniable de m'avoir tué. Ce que nous nous sommes dit... Ce que tu sais maintenant... Tu t'en souviendra un jour. Quand tu sera vraiment capable de le comprendre.

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience. 

…  
 _Saga...  
_ …  
 _Malé...  
_ …  
 _…  
_ … La lumière se fit soudainement.  
Shura cligna des yeux, surpris, et se redressa subitement.  
...Qu'est ce qu'il faisait par terre, au juste ? Il se releva en s'époussetant, regardant autours de lui sans comprendre le mal de tête qui l'avait brusquement prit.  
Il s'était battu contre Kalpila, et bien entendu, l'avait emporté, et après...  
La douleur dans sa tête se fit plus forte et il grimaça. Bordel... Il avait pas fait une insolation non plus ? Il passa une main sur son front en poussant un soupir.  
Pas de trace du défunt. Il avait enterré son maigre corps, après l'avoir tué, c'est vrai... Donc mission accomplie.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, cette évidence ne le réjouissait guère, et ne le déprimait pas non plus. Il ressentait juste... un immense vide.

-Shura !

Surpris d'entendre son nom, il tourna la tête, et fronça les sourcils en voyant approcher Aphrodite.

-Aphrodite... ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

L'élégant Chevalier des Poissons s'arrêta face à lui, l'air fortement soucieux.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Il demanda, l'air de rien, quoique Shura connaissait assez le suédois pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il poussa un soupir en pensant comprendre.

-Quoi ? Saga t'as envoyé me surveiller ? Depuis quand il ne me fait plus confiance, lui...

Et sur ces mots, il passa devant un Aphrodite incrédule qui le regarda longuement, comme si il avait vu Deathmask sourire gentiment.

-...Tu es sûr que ça va, Shura ?

Le Capricorne se retourna vers lui, son air mi-sévère mi-mélancolique toujours plaqué sur le visage, mais avec cette note un peu fausse et étrange qui troublait son ami, et semblait troubler l'espagnol aussi puisqu'il parlait sans assurance.

-...Oui... J'ai accompli ma mission, pas de quoi s'inquiéter... partons.

Il se retourna sur ces mots. Aphrodite le regarda faire, et il secoua la tête pour se reprendre avant de le suivre.  
...Il s'attendait à ce que les doutes du Grand Pope soient infondés, mais à ce point... ? 

Kalpila n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour s'éloigner de la scène, les pensées dérivant encore sur son altercation avec le Capricorne, méditant silencieusement sur son choix.

-Kalpila !

Ah, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette voix. Il étendit un peu son cosmos pour sentir la silhouette de la jeune fille qui se précipitait sur lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il esquissa un léger sourire, sa main sur son dos.

-Alla... Alors tu m'a suivi.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle tremblait, et Kalpila comprit qu'elle avait eu très peur pour lui.

-J-Je... J'étais trop inquiète, alors j'ai préféré te suivre, mais comme tu disais que c'était dangereux, j'ai préféré rester à distance...

L'ex-Vierge passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux.

-Et malgré tout, tu nous as entendu, n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau, et se décolla un peu de l'éthiopien, tout en tenant encore son bras entre ses mains.

-Je... Je n'ai pas tout compris... Ni qui était ce Saga... Ni ce que voulait ce Shura... Mais ne venait il pas pour vous tuer ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait ?

Kalpila soupira légèrement, mais répondit tout de même :

-J'ai effacé une partie de sa mémoire, Alla. Vois tu, ce Saga est une personne qui malgré elle menace l'avenir de ce monde, et ce Shura, un garçon qui l'aime de la plus pure des façons mais qui aime aussi la justice et le bien, bien qu'il tente de faire croire le contraire. J'ai vu, dans ma vision, venir ce garçon dans le but de me tuer, mais ce n'est pas tout.

Alla serra la main de Kalpila, et demanda, apparemment à la fois curieuse et confuse :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez vu … ?

-J'ai vu...

Il se tut, chercha ses mots, puis reprit la parole :

« Dans ma vision, les choses se passaient exactement de la même façon : nous discutions, et Shura renonçait à me tuer. Il repartait aux côtés de Saga, et faisait ce qu'il lui avait demandé il y a déjà bien longtemps : il le tuait. Mais la douleur que cela lui causa le mena ensuite à se donner la mort lui même ensuite.

Alla émit un léger bruit horrifié. Elle avait beau ne connaître ni l'un, ni l'autre, c'était une jeune fille d'une très grande sensibilité et capacité d'empathie.

« Hors Saga tient actuellement le Sanctuaire sous son emprise. Sans lui, la supercherie était révélée, le chaos amené, le doute semé, et les jeunes autres garçons là bas se retrouvent bien incapables de réagir face à ça. Ils sont perdus. Alors, pour mettre fin à cette crise, les vétérans, d'autres guerriers plus âges qu'eux, m'appellent à la rescousse afin que je revienne pour remettre debout le Sanctuaire. Après cela, ma vision s'est arrêtée, mais sûrement par la suite aurais-je pu me voir à la tête de jeunes gens, maintenant une ère de paix falsifiée et remplie de divers traumatismes qui avec le temps se seraient estompés.

Un silence lui répondit d'abord, puis la voix douce d'Alla s'éleva à nouveau :

-... Mais ça n'aurait pas été si mal, si ? Là bas... Vous auriez bien vécu, et ce Saga qui était dangereux aurait disparu, non ? Et puis, vous êtes sage...

-Peut-être. Avoua Kalpila, avant de compléter : Peut-être, Alla, que des victimes auraient pu être épargnées ainsi. Mais tu vois, il y a longtemps, j'ai pris une grave décision du même genre, et j'ai condamné un ami pour que cet avenir que nous vivons existe. Je l'ai fait, et cela à engendré ce même danger qui nous menace aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui... J'aurais pu laisser quelqu'un prendre la même décision que moi.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait...

-Non, en effet.

-Pourquoi ? Vous regrettez ?

Kalpila eut un sourire un peu amer, et il haussa les épaules.

-...Non, pas vraiment. Simplement, je ne suis plus de cette génération qui mène la danse, aujourd'hui, j'ai passé l'âge de me battre, et en aucun cas je ne suis en droit de prendre des décisions à la place des jeunes hommes qui là bas voient le jour de leur choix arriver. Le monde leur appartient à eux, pas à moi. Shura, Saga... eux aussi seront acteurs du prochain grand virage que prendra l'histoire de l'humanité. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'en suis certain.

Il leva la tête. Alla le fixa, toujours impressionnée par ce regard clairvoyant qu'il a en dépit de sa cécité.

« Peut-être est ce là le dernier défi des Dieux à mon égard. Peut-être était-ce une manière de m'accorder leur pardon. Mais je préfère laisser un espoir, aussi infime soit-il, un espoir de rédemption et d'avenir à ces deux là.

Nouveau silence. Alla se rapprocha et prit à nouveau l'éthiopien dans ses bras.

-...Vous êtes triste pour cet ami, hein... ?

Il sourit, laissant échapper un léger, très léger rire, à l'image du tintement presque imperceptible de ses boucles d'oreille, tandis qu'il caressait en retour la tête de la jeune fille contre lui.


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut bande de gens, c'est PoupouLeBambou où l'auteur qui a le pseudo le moins crédible du monde pour vous présenter ce chapitre 16, qui n'est plus très chaud puisque je l'ai fini il y a déjà plusieurs jours sans compter les corrections mais que j'avais pas de connexion pour le poster ! J'espère que ça va tranquillou, que vous suivez toujours cette fic avec plus ou moins d'intérêt en tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bientôt fini, dans deux chapitres je pense, même si ça va être deux chapitres particulièrement chiants à écrire et donc probablement longs à sortir (ça rime 8D). Sur ce, je passe un remerciement à Shii qui se reconnaîtra pour avoir relu et corrigé mon chapitre (parce que comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques chapitres, j'ai beau venir de sortir d'une filière L je fais encore des fautes nulles, en même temps quand on écrit un chapitre le soir avec un mal de dos et une fatigue pas possible faut pas s'étonner que ya des trucs bizarre qui sortent m'enfin bon on s'en fout), et je vous laisse lire en paix, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review même si c'est négatif, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est lus ~ Bonne lecture avec ceeeee CHAPITRE 16 8DDD_

* * *

Il était tard quand ils rentrèrent finalement au Sanctuaire. La maison vide du Bélier s'offraient à eux dans toute la splendeur silencieuse de sa pierre millénaire. Depuis le temps, plus personne n'ignorait que Mû s'était réfugié à Jamir, où il réparait les armures, et le Sanctuaire tolérait officiellement cet état de fait. Ce qui avait été présenté comme une désertion était maintenant aux yeux de tous un simple retrait, désir de solitude de la part du jeune Bélier, on en parlait désormais plus et sa prétendue désertion et complicité avec Aioros n'était plus qu'une rumeur moqueuse. Shura se doutait bien que Saga, de son côté bon, agissait comme il le pouvait pour protéger le plus de gens possible et entraver les plans de son autre lui. Il se doutait bien aussi que cet autre lui faisait son possible pour le venger, mais comment, ça le Capricorne l'ignorait.  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu Saga.  
Aphrodite, à ses côtés, s'était muré dans un silence très pensif, comme le montraient ses sourcils légèrement froncés et ses yeux perdus dans un vague imperceptible. A cause de ses manières, sa beauté, la façon dont il prenait soin de son corps, les intellectuels pensaient que le suédois était superficiel et avait une cervelle de moineau, tandis que les gros durs le prenaient pour une midinette incapable de se défendre correctement et qui avait obtenu son rang en passant sous le bureau ou en remportant lâchement l'épreuve de l'armure des Poissons. Mais l'adolescent de seize ans réfléchissait, du haut du Sanctuaire, assis parmi les roses empoisonnées, se complaisait d'une solitude sereine et d'une maîtrise parfaite de ce que les gens savaient de lui et de ce que lui savait des gens. « Mens sana in corpore sano ». Shura ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un petit côté humaniste au Poisson, pas tant que dans ses opinions politiques et ce qu'il pensait de l'humanité que dans son attitude, son être profond.

-Si tu veux, je m'occupe de faire mon rapport et tu vas te reposer, Shura.

La voix mélodieuse du Poisson tira le Capricorne de sa contemplation, qui secoua la tête.

-Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours mal à la tête, et se sentait limite nauséeux, mais Saga était capable de trouver ça louche. Déjà qu'il le faisait surveiller... Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ? Il retint un soupir, tandis qu'ils entamaient la longue montée des marches.

Saga se tendit légèrement quand le cosmos du Poissons et du Capricorne se firent sentir dans l'enceinte du accomplie, lui avait fait transmettre le suédois. Finalement, il s'était inquiété pour rien, son autre lui avait surestimé Shura.  
 _…  
_ Alors, tu ne dis rien, Saga ? Même pas déçu que ton... plan a échoué ?  
 _…  
_ Oh, allez, je t'ai connu plus rebelle et plus véhément que ça, quoique, après un tel échec, je n'aurais pas fait le fier non plus. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il restait quelque chose à tirer de Shura de ton côté ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'il t'aimait plus que moi ? Pauvre fou, c'était peut-être vrai il y a un moment, mais tu l'a rejeté, et depuis, il s'est raccroché à moi, il n'est plus qu'à moi !  
 _… La ferme.  
_ Oh, ça va, sans rancune, nous partageons le même corps après tout, je ne t'en veux pas, alors ne m'en veux pas et continuons tranquillement notre routine, ça sera toujours moins douloureux pour toi.  
 _Ça t'arrangerait trop que je lâche prise.  
_ Vrai, vrai. Mais je me demande encore pourquoi tu continue de tenir, tu me répondra, pour Athéna, bien sûr ! Mais, tu sais, je suis la forme qu'a prit la punition divine à ton égard, Saga, du moins, la forme que TU lui a fait prendre. Au fond, je suis le résultat de la volonté divine. Tu ne pense pas que c'est un signe ? Les Dieux m'ont voulu, Saga, et Athéna est une déesse, certes qui s'incarne en humaine de temps à autres, donc, d'une certaine façon, ce n'est pas contre elle que tu te bat ?  
 _N'essaye pas de m'embrouiller avec tes discours dénués de sens.  
_ Tu es seul Saga. Athéna t'a abandonné. Shura t'as abandonné. Ton meilleur ami est mort. Par ta faute. Tu es seul, complètement seul...  
Saga éclata de rire, d'un rire moqueur et lugubre tandis qu'en lui le silence se faisait, et il entreprit de remettre en place son masque avant de revenir dans la salle principale du treizième temple, attendant le Capricorne et le Poisson.  
Ils arrivèrent peu après, l'espagnol un peu devant le suédois, et s'agenouillèrent en même temps.

-Alors ? Demanda le Grand Pope, un sourire aux lèvres derrière son masque.

-Il est mort. Répondit tout simplement Shura, la tête baissée, d'un ton de voix neutre qui surprit quelque peu l'imposteur.

-Je vois. C'est bien. Tu as rencontré des difficultés ?

-Non. Il n'avait pas son armure, ça a été simple.

Saga remarqua le léger froncement de sourcil de Shura sur ces mots. Il avait l'air étrangement perturbé.

-Bien. Désolé d'avoir envoyé Aphrodite à ta suite, mais Kalpila n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère, après t'avoir envoyé je me suis prit à redouter qu'il ai eu une vision et donc une longueur d'avance sur son destin.

Son destin... Shura fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Ce mot avait un écho étrange dans son esprit, n'améliorant pas son mal de tête. Il se força cependant à répondre d'un air détaché :

-Ce n'est rien.

Un léger silence passa, pendant lequel Saga observait Shura avec une pointe de suspicion, trouvant son comportement étrange sans pouvoir savoir pourquoi et sans pouvoir formuler d'hypothèses. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir, et puis, de toute façon Aphrodite était là pour confirmer, mais son trouble était bizarre. Peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'à sa mission, après tout, Shura n'a jamais su mener une mission sans en revenir avec cette expression de vide dans ses yeux, il suffisait de se souvenir de lui après le meurtre de son maître...  
Saga esquissa un nouveau sourire, plus mauvais, puis fit un geste de la main.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Aphrodite et Shura acquiescèrent simplement et se relevèrent, mais au moment où Shura allait passer la porte, Saga le retint.

« Attends, Shura, j'aimerais te parler en privé. »

La Capricorne tressaillit, et l'expression qui passa dans ses yeux verts n'échappa pas à Aphrodite qui ne put s'empêcher de sentir un pincement au cœur tandis qu'il le voyait se détourner, sans un mot, pour revenir en arrière.

Un rayon de soleil perça la paupière de Shura, qui se réveilla la tête lourde en clignant des yeux.  
Il avait mal au bas du dos, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant, et en passant sa main sur sa nuque, il sentit que Saga avait renouvelé un suçon et posé un autre sur sa poitrine. Il referma les yeux, en poussant un long soupir découragé. Si seulement il pouvait se rendormir...  
Il ne se sentait pas de sortir de cette chambre, il n'avait pas envie de sentir le regard des autres sur les marques que lui laissait le grec, pas envie de se lever pour affronter le regard lourd de reproche d'Aiolia, ou de croiser Shaka dont il venait de tuer le maître, officiellement parce que la discussion avait abouti à une agression de la part de l'ex-Vierge, officieusement parce que c'était sa mission depuis le début, ou encore les murmures des soldats ou des apprentis, pas envie de supporter de nouvelles avances de la part de Saga, pas envie de se lever de ce lit maudit pour y retourner à la fin de la journée... Envie de rien, si ce n'est de retourner dormir, au risque de faire des cauchemars, mais dans l'espoir de rêver de ces temps passés où tout allait bien...

-...Shura...

La voix du Gémeaux le tira de ses pensées, et bien qu'il pensa un instant à faire comme s'il dormait toujours, il sut qu'il était repéré et prit son courage à deux mains pour tourner la tête vers son maître et bourreau...  
Mais sa surprise fut grande quand il vit que les cheveux gris du Grand Pope étaient d'un bleu océan profond, et que les yeux qui le regardaient étaient emplis de tristesse et de douceur.

-Saga...

Aussitôt le grec détourna le regard, sous les yeux encore éberlués du Capricorne. Ca faisait si longtemps... qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça...

-... Il t'a fait mal ? Demanda Saga, un bras autours de sa jambe, évitant toujours de regarder l'espagnol. Celui ci préféra ne pas répondre plutôt que de l'inquiéter en disant oui ou en lui mentant en disant non. Il se redressa pour se mettre assis, cachant sa grimace, mais son silence fut éloquent, et le grec se prostra un peu.

« … Je suis désolé. »

Shura, mal à l'aise, osa finalement regarder son interlocuteur, détaillant cette expression de douleur sur son visage au nez droit, cette sublime couleur de cheveux, cette attitude si différente de celle qu'abordait son Autre lui, détaillant ce corps à moitié nu dont l'Autre ne le laissait que rarement profiter. Son cœur battait, et en dépit de la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés, il y a plusieurs mois, il ressentait au fond de lui une tendresse qui l'embarrassa d'autant plus et il détourna le regard à son tour.

-...C'est pas ta faute.

-Je t'ai abandonné.

La réponse claqua brusquement, laissant Shura interdit et silencieux sous le coup de la surprise. Sa gêne mise au second plan, il se retourna vers Saga qui s'était complètement détourné et lui offrait la vision de son dos puissant. Devant ce silence, il reprit la parole.

« J'ai échoué à te protéger de lui. Cette fois là... Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser.

Le dépit, dans la voix de Saga, fit aussitôt réagir le Capricorne qui ne contrôla pas sa réaction.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Le Gémeaux tourna légèrement la tête, regardant l'espagnol d'un air désabusé.

-...Si... Si je ne t'avais pas touché... Peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas rapproché de toi comme ça... Il... Il a senti le plaisir que j'ai éprouvé, ce soir là, et c'est comme ça, de la même manière que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, il s'est mit à vouloir te posséder plus que tout.

« Amoureux ». Jamais... Jamais Saga ne lui avait dit « je t'aime », jamais il n'avait pu le faire et Shura s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Amoureux. Il mit un certain moment à se reprendre et répondit, troublé.

-... Je savais ce que je faisais, Saga.

-Non, rétorqua aussitôt le grec en secouant la tête et se détournant à nouveau, si tu le savais, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Si tu avais su tout le mal que je te ferai derrière ces déclarations, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, hein ?

L'espagnol soupira, encaissant les mots du Gémeaux en passant sa main sur sa nuque, où il sentait encore la brûlure de la morsure de l'Autre. Il se sentait étrange. Mal à l'aise. Coupable. Mais il y avait un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, mais qui guidait ses paroles :

-...Je pense que si.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

-Ne me réponds pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir, Shura.

-... Je suis sincère.

Silence. Saga se retourna à nouveau, regardant l'espagnol du coin de l'oeil, d'un air teinté de tristesse et d'hésitation. Puis il baissa la tête, posa la main sur sa cuisse et se releva.

-... Je vais prendre de la pommade.

Il n'attendit pas de commentaire de la part de Shura, qui le regarda partir avec un pincement si aigu au cœur qu'il manqua de se plier en deux.  
...Ce sentiment...  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi le ressentir encore ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser ? Il avait tué tant de gens, terni tant de choses, quel cœur d'égoïste était il pour, envers et contre tout, se sentir à la fois aussi triste, et aussi joyeux... ?  
Saga ne tarda pas à revenir, un pot à la main dans lequel il trempa ses doigts, s'agenouillant face au Capricorne, leurs visages proches mais ne se regardant pas, entreprenant de soulager ses douleurs au niveau des quelques bleus et griffures qui constellaient son torse.  
Un silence aussi lourd que parfait s'ensuivit, pendant de longues, longues minutes qui les unes après les autres accablaient de plus en plus l'espagnol qui avait baissé la tête et les épaules.  
Et le silence continuait. Fermé, Saga continuait ses gestes avec une douceur incomparable, douceur agréable qui soulageait la peau du Capricorne mais donnait à chaque fois un coup de couteau à son cœur.  
Longtemps...  
Ça faisait si longtemps...  
Quelques mois seulement, et pourtant, cette douceur... Il avait l'impression de l'avoir oubliée, l'impression de ne l'avoir pas ressentie depuis...  
Saga arrêta ses gestes en sentant brusquement son compagnon se mettre à trembler. Il releva des yeux inquiets sur Shura qui gardait la tête baissée et détournée, ses épaules secouées, sa main sur son cœur.

-Shura... ?

L'interpellé se crispa légèrement, sans réussir à calmer ses tressaillements, se détournant un peu plus. Saga déglutit dans une gorge pourtant sèche, et après un moment de silence, d'immobilité, il osa finalement poser sa main sur la joue de l'espagnol pour tourner son visage vers lui.  
Et il eut à peine le temps de voir ses yeux verts, profondément verts, briller et le fixer avec désespoir, désespoir mais passion, passion extrême, que Shura se défit de son contact pour en engager un autre, se jetant dans ses bras, se collant contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son torse, serrant ses mains sur ses épaules, étouffant ses tremblements, ses esquisses de sanglots silencieux contre lui, jetant au loin tout son malaise, ses pensées, ses questionnements, ses regrets et ses choix, sa loyauté et tout ce qui allait avec, abandonnant un combat contre lui même qu'il venait de comprendre perdu d'avance.  
Saga, lui, figé, le regarda ainsi contre lui, éberlué, puis frappé d'une émotion si forte qu'il ne put que refermer les bras sur ce corps contre lui.

-Tu... m'as tellement manqué... Articula d'une voix tremblante le Capricorne, lové comme un enfant contre le Gémeaux qui avait fermé les yeux pour contenir ses larmes, ses lèvres contre son crâne.

-Shura...

-C'est... c'est pas à toi d'être désolé... C'est moi... C'est moi... C'est ma faute, Saga, c'est moi qui t'ai abandonné, j'aurais pas du... J'aurais pas du...

Il se répétait, ne parvenait pas à exprimer son idée à travers l'émotion, serrant désespéramment le grec contre lui, et au diable sa fierté, son habituelle froideur et calme.

« Pardonne moi Saga... Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie...

Puis sa voix mourut et il s'efforça d'essayer de se calmer, pendant que le grec, profondément touché, passait sa main dans ses cheveux, et se sentait lui même trembloter sous l'effet de ses sentiments.

-Là... là... Shura... Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Aucun des deux n'auraient pu être capable de dire pendant combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, Shura qui peu à peu s'immobilisait contre Saga, se calmant doucement, respirant profondément, et Saga qui continuait de le caresser, d'un geste lent, mais instinctif.  
Et dans le silence pourtant parfait, ils s'échangeaient des paroles que seuls eux pouvaient entendre, jusqu'à ce que Saga inspire pour lâcher des mots qui lui brisaient le cœur :

« On ne peut pas, Shura.

Mais il ne le rejeta pas, et Shura ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'il ne répondit. Saga avait juste envie d'abandonner. Mais... il ne pouvait pas.

« Shura... Ce n'est pas possible, et ça ne le sera jamais. Ta loyauté va à mon Autre, tu as décidé de t'allier avec lui, alors que je m'efforce de limiter les dégâts, alors que je ne rêve que de le voir disparaître.

Nouveau silence. Shura bougea légèrement la tête, Saga s'éloigna un peu et prit le menton de l'espagnol entre ses doigts pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tout en lui hurlait de le reprendre contre lui. De l'embrasser à nouveau. De lui dire, enfin, ce qu'il ressentait. Mais... Mais...

« Je sais que tu espère que quand tout ça sera fini, je serai toujours là. Mais ça n'est pas le cas. Je vais disparaître, Shura. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne pourrais pas me battre seul contre lui pour toujours. Et le seul moyen de le vaincre...

-...Non.

Shura secoua la tête. Les paroles du Gémeaux avaient ce même écho bizarre qu'il avait ressenti la veille, et lui donnaient l'impression... D'avoir oublié quelque chose.

-C'est de me tuer, Shura.

-Non ! Répliqua aussitôt Shura avec violence, détournant le visage d'un brusque mouvement, chassant de sa tête cette idée absurde, cet écho malsain.

Non. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Un avenir où Saga serait à ses côtés pouvait exister. L'Autre le protégeait.  
Le silence s'installa à nouveau, Saga regardait Shura, dépité, complètement incapable d'insister, incapable de lui dire non, tout simplement. L'espagnol sembla réfléchir, ses yeux verts perdus dans le vague, ses mains serrées sur les draps en dessous de lui. Il ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir.

« … Je ne veux pas en reparler, Saga. C'est trop tard, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, et ta mort empirera les choses, car il n'y aura plus personne pour donner un sens au Sanctuaire... Athéna n'est plus quoi qu'il arrive.

Sa voix avait prit un ton terriblement lugubre, sur la fin, car il savait pertinemment qu'il était l'un des acteurs principaux de cette disparition. Aioros mort, Athéna n'avait pas pu survivre, bébé qu'elle était. Il rouvrit des yeux las.

«Mieux vaut aller au bout des choses, maintenant.

Il finit par se retourner vers son interlocuteur, déplaçant sa main sur son bras, la tête baissée un instant comme s'il reprenait son courage, avant de lever la tête.

« Je suis fatigué de douter, tout le temps, toutes les nuits, tous les jours... Alors... laisse moi me raccrocher à ma seule évidence.

Et sur ces mots, il s'approcha, hésitant d'abord, puis laissant son front tomber contre celui de Saga qui frémit à ce contact.

« Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Saga rata un battement, ou deux, ou peut-être même qu'il s'arrêta de battre, mais en tout cas, ce fut comme s'il perdait la voix, la raison. Une dernière larme, une qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir, coula sur sa joue, et si dans son esprit il restait un écho des arguments qu'il avait avancé plus tôt, alors il était bien faible, bien trop faible comparé à l'élan de désir qu'il ressentit. Doucement, il attrapa le visage de Shura et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec une douceur timide, comme s'il embrassait la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Le Capricorne se tendit, sur le coup, sentant à nouveau les lèvres du Gémeaux sur les siennes, rendues sensibles par les morsures, mais leur douceur le rassura aussitôt. C'était Saga.  
Le Saga qu'il aimait vraiment. Pour l'instant. Et tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser, Shura se surprit à se sentir heureux.  
Heureux et reconnaissant.  
Le Gémeaux se détacha un instant, le regard brillant, le souffle plus court. Bizarrement, son expression à ce moment lui rappela celle qu'il avait lors de leur mission il y a huit ans, celle qu'il avait quand Shura venait de se réveiller après avoir survécu in extremis à l'attaque du Sagittaire Noir. Et pourtant, depuis, son visage avait changé, il était bien plus mature, plus sérieux, plus noble... Etait-ce ses yeux ? Ses yeux qui étaient les mêmes ?  
...L'éclat de pureté...

-Je t'aime aussi.

La voix du grec coupa court à ses pensées, et le possesseur de celle ci fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres, plus fougueux, plus passionné, mais toujours dans cette mesure tendre qui réchauffait le cœur de l'espagnol.  
Il ne tarda pas trop à tomber dos sur le lit, sentant déjà les mains de Saga sur son torse, et sentant déjà hérissé par le désir. Pourtant, une pointe d'appréhension allant en grandissant le figea, et il attrapa soudainement les poignets de Saga, le souffle court, incapable de regarder en face la lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux du grec.

-Je... désolé... Mais...

Au dessus de lui, le regard du Gémeaux se teinta de tristesse au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait le trouble du Capricorne. Même s'il était lucide, même s'il était lui même, qu'il allait doucement, les mains qu'il utilisait pour caresser Shura étaient les mêmes que l'Autre, les même qui l'avait tenu prisonnier, l'avait touché, pas contre son gré, mais presque. Et même si il s'était toujours laissé faire... Avec lui c'était différent. Saga se baissa, déposa un baiser sur son front, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, puis d'un mouvement de hanche bascula sur le côté et fit passer un Shura surpris au dessus de lui. Il lui sourit, doucement, écartant légèrement les bras, ses cheveux bleus étalés autour de lui comme un halo.

-Ça va. Vas y.

D'abord muet, Shura déglutit ensuite, passant ses doigts dans les mèches fines de son amant, puis osant enfin faire ce que tout ce temps, il avait été incapable de faire : le toucher. Le découvrir.  
Doucement, le cœur battant, il se baissa, enfouit son visage dans le cou du Gémeaux pour en embrasser la peau de nacre, le faisant tendre la nuque, puis il descendit, peu à peu, les yeux fermés, concentré sur la sensation de la peau du grec sur son nez ou sur le bout de ses lèvres. Il rencontra ce qui semblait être une clavicule, et d'une main, la caressa, la remonta pour trouver une épaule qu'il étudia du bout des doigts, en trouvant le muscle et en suivant le sillon pour en trouver un autre.  
Il se courba un peu en descendant encore, ses lèvres trouvant le creux entre les pectoraux de son amant qui poussa un léger gémissement, couplé avec celui du Capricorne qui s'était penché et avait encore mal aux hanches. Il n'y fit pas attention, mais soudain il sentit les mains étrangement fraîches de Saga sur ses hanches et releva une tête surprise. Il ne rencontra que le sourire du grec qui lui montra ses doigts couverts de pommade, en posant un peu sur son nez.

-Ca marche aussi pour les muscles. Laisse toi faire.

Et il reprit ses mouvements, descendant ses doigts avec une grâce passive, massant les hanches, le bas du dos du Capricorne qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir, manquant de se laisser fondre dans les bras du Gémeaux, mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait ne parvint pas à surpasser le désir qu'il avait, ce désir que la privation n'avait rendu que plus fort. Alors il se laissa faire, continuant son exploration avec les mains pour ne pas trop s'éloigner de Saga.  
Ses doigts découvrirent ainsi les tétons sur sa poitrine, et il fit tourner son ongle autours de l'un d'eux, arrachant un couinement au Gémeaux dont les mains se crispèrent légèrement sur ses hanches sans s'arrêter de masser. Shura, de son côté, finit par décaler ses mains pour découvrir la courbe légère de la taille du corps en dessous du sien, partant de ses aisselles, où l'on sentait la largeur de son torse puissant, passant sur ce creux léger, puis rencontrant les os des hanches, et le tissu du caleçon qu'avait enfilé le faux Grand Pope. Il ne tarda pas à glisser le long des jambes musclées de ce dernier.

-S-Saga... murmura Shura dans son souffle difficile, faisant une demande silencieuse à son amant qui appuya une dernière fois sur les muscles douloureux du Capricorne avant de remonter les mains, permettant à l'espagnol de se remettre à descendre les lèvres, embrassant la peau sur son chemin, la pinçant doucement du bout des dents puis se redressant en sentant arriver le bas ventre, assis sur les jambes de Saga, contemplant cet homme en dessous de lui.

Les bras abandonnés sur le lit, le visage légèrement de côté, mais le regard planté dans celui de Shura avec une lueur de désir, de plaisir, d'amour, mais aussi, un peu, de défi, il était irrésistible, noble même dans l'acte d'amour. Son ventre que l'exercice régulier, en dépit de son rôle de Grand Pope, rendait plat, se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et ses longues jambes, entravées par le caleçon enlevé à moitié, ne jouaient pas les prudes ni les provocatrices. Sa virilité était tendue, avec une pointe de timidité encore dans l'attitude du grec aux joues rouges quand il sentit le regard de Shura dessus. Encore nu suite à la dernière nuit, Shura s'avança pour mettre en contact son entrejambe avec celle de Saga, tendant la tête en arrière pour contenir un gémissement de plaisir tandis qu'en dessous de lui le Gémeaux laissa sa voix s'élever, s'enrouler dans l'air, dans une supplique sensuelle aux airs de chant de sirène :

-Ahhh...Ahhh... Shura... Viens...

Il ne se fit pas prier, roula du dos pour se rapprocher à nouveau, prenant entre ses mains le membre du Gémeaux pour le rapprocher de sa bouche, l'embrasser doucement, puis en lécher tendrement le bout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entre ses mains le fruit interdit, celui là même qu'auparavant il n'avait pas pu toucher, et le traitait avec une douceur proportionnelle avec son excitation. Saga, lui, peinait à retenir sa voix, gémissait avec un érotisme qui émoustillait le Capricorne dont la tranquillité se mua bientôt en quelque chose d'un peu plus passionné, tandis qu'il commençait des vas et viens avec la main de plus en plus appuyés et de plus en plus longs. Saga dégagea ses jambes pour les refermer autours de l'espagnol, le rapprochant de lui pendant qu'il balançait la tête en arrière et refermait ses doigts sur le drap pour s'aider à contenir ses couinements, les muscles en tension, le dos légèrement cambré. Et ce fut quand il sentit que Saga s'habituait peu à peu à toutes ces sensations que Shura décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il décala brusquement ses mains sur le fessier de Saga, l'interrogeant d'un regard fébrile qui ne trompa pas le Gémeaux qui le rassura d'un sourire, lui montrant un tiroir à côté du lit du bout du doigt. Shura déglutit, peu assuré, mais poussé par l'envie de se venger, d'une manière, pas de Saga lui même mais de cet autre, pas de le blesser, mais de lui montrer que lui peut le faire, qu'il n'est pas que l'amant soumis...  
Il frémit, et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Ca n'était pas ça. Il voulait Saga. Envie de lui. C'était tout.  
Du tiroir il put sortir ce qui l'intéressait, un tube de lubrifiant qu'il n'avait jamais vu, l'Autre ne faisant en général pas dans la dentelle. Voyant son trouble, Saga s'en saisit et entreprit de le placer lui même, s'en servant généreusement sur la paume de la main, puis s'approchant, capturant la bouche de l'espagnol pendant qu'il saisissait sa virilité pour l'enduire d'un geste vif mais précis, étouffant le gémissement de l'espagnol dans la danse endiablée de sa langue. Il ne le délivra qu'une fois qu'il eut fini, les yeux plantés dans les siens, reprenant son souffle doucement, laissant Shura respirer profondément, puis fermer les yeux en reprenant en main les hanches de son amant. Celui ci se retourna, le souffle court.

-Shura... Viens... viens...

Il se mit à répéter à nouveau, comme une incantation, de sa voix marquée par l'excitation, tressaillant, débordant d'une sensualité ni insolente ni soumise, juste naturelle, amoureuse, c'était comme un chant, ce chant de sirène, qu'il avait entendu la première fois, qu'il entendait à nouveau, et qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre...  
Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, y prenant appui, les soulevant légèrement, et y entra, avec une douceur timide qui fit gémir Saga, puis avec une assurance passionnée qui le fit gémir plus fort, et le Gémeaux accéléra, l'aida, lui donna le rythme en ondulant ses hanches, et Shura, prit par le geste, sentit sa lucidité s'échapper peu à peu, mourir à chaque nouveau coup, chaque nouveau contact des fesses de Saga contre sa peau, et cela dura, dura, encore, encore, pendant peu de temps, ou alors beaucoup, au fond, aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention. Il y a des moments où les humains pouvaient simplement se concentrer sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, des moments où ils s'abandonnaient à l'instinct comme des animaux, des animaux peut-être mais mus par un sentiment profond d'amour et de plaisir. C'était comme une délivrance. Hors de cette tête, de ces pensées qui tournaient encore et encore, culpabilité, colère, tristesse, encore, encore, le disque était rayé, et il continuait de se rayait avec ce bruit strident qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Mais les mains de Saga étaient comme des doigts qui relèvent le bras d'une platine, et ses gémissements une douce musique qui remplaçait l'ancienne, ce n'était ni une renaissance, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'était une danse, une douce folie, un voyage hors du temps, dans un univers immensément plus grand. Et le moment où il planta les ongles, le moment où Saga poussa soudainement un cri difficilement étouffé, fut aussi le moment où le Capricorne se délivra dans une inspiration, la tête levée vers le ciel, comme s'il remontait brusquement à la surface, comme s'il hurlait à la lune, comme s'il voulait embrasser les étoiles.  
Saga s'affaissa en dessous de lui et lui même se retira, doucement, un peu tremblant suite à ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui lui avait échappé, se laissant tomber aux côtés du Gémeaux qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.  
Un court silence passa, pendant lequel Saga se contenta d'écouter la respiration chaude et se calmant peu à peu de Shura, les yeux mis-clos, sa main caressant ses cheveux.

-Ça va... ?

Le Capricorne acquiesça, mais ne parla pas, se contentant de saisir la main du Gémeaux et de la serrer doucement, tendrement. Saga sourit, mais tristement.  
Malgré leurs convictions, malgré le choix de l'espagnol de prendre une direction différente de la sienne, et malgré le fait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne changerait de choix, il semblerait que le destin ai choisi de les mettre sur la même route de cœur, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Envers et contre tout, il l'aimait.  
Aussi douloureux que ça puisse être.  
Aussi tragique que ce puisse être.  
Et même si Saga savait que quoi qu'il arrive leur histoire n'aurait pas de fin joyeuse. Il ferma les yeux, se lovant un peu plus contre l'espagnol qui serra plus fort sa main, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.  
S'ils n'avaient plus d'avenir à espérer, à attendre, alors au moins auraient ils un présent à apprécier, l'un contre l'autre, oubliant un instant, un tout petit instant, qui ils étaient, et ce qui les attendaient...

 _Alors, tu es fier ?  
_ Ce n'est pas une question de fierté.  
 _Oh, oui, pardon, c'est une histoire d'amour, de petits oiseaux et de jolie musique. C'est déplorable, mais je dois avouer que c'est moi qui avait sous-estimé Shura et son amour pour toi. Toujours est il que tu a remporté son cœur, mais que c'est toujours à moi que va sa loyauté.  
_ …  
 _Oh, par tous les dieux, tu n'es jamais content.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu va lui faire, maintenant ?  
 _Moi ? Oh, rien de plus que d'habitude. Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes réconciliés, je vais avoir plus de difficulté à le mettre dans mon lit, mais tu sais bien que j'ai toujours ce que je désire.  
_ Je t'interdit de le toucher !  
 _Tu ne peux rien m'interdire. Mais calme toi donc, après tout, je n'ai jamais rien fait contre son gré, hein ? Il me veut. Il ne m'aime pas, mais il désire ton corps et il sait que si il veut que tout aille bien il sera obligé de se soumettre à moi.  
_...Tu sais que je vais t'en empêcher.  
 _Non, je sais que tu va essayer. Nuance. De toute façon, je ne suis pas pressé, un de ces jours tu ne sera plus une menace et il sera à moi, rien qu'à moi... Amuse toi le temps que tu peux, carpe diem, hein ? Hahahaha...  
_

 _1986, six ans plus tard._

-Ils vont venir.

Shura retourna la tête vers Saga, vêtu de sa soutane de Grand Pope, assis sur le lit, regardant le masque entre ses mains. L'espagnol ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

-Ils sont fous. Ils ne passeront jamais les douze maisons. Il répondit avec un ton neutre en refermant sa chemise, puis se retournant vers Saga qui le regardait, l'air un peu perdu.

Ca faisait un moment que ces cinq chevaliers de Bronze faisaient parler d'eux, d'abord avec ce Tournoi Galactique que même Shura, dans son respect quelque peu discutable d'Athéna, trouvait complètement stupide, dans le principe seulement puisque d'un point de vue stratégique c'était très malin, puis avec la mort des Chevaliers d'Argent.  
Shura n'avait jamais eu une très grande confiance dans la puissance des Chevaliers d'Argent, car il savait qu'aucun ne dépassait son défunt maître, mais que des simples Bronzes puissent les mettre à terre restait impressionnant. Et alors ? Le gouffre entre Argent et Or était encore plus profond que celui entre Bronze et Argent. Aldébaran ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux. Et même si les doutes de l'Autre à propos du Taureau étaient fondés et qu'en effet celui ci venait à ne pas remplir son travail comme il devrait vraiment le faire, Deathmask lui serait sans pitié.  
...C'est vrai qu'il avait eu un choc, quand il avait apprit qu'Athéna était encore vivante. Il avait longtemps vécu avec la conviction qu'elle était morte suite à sa chute, et que même si elle avait survécu à cette dernière elle était sûrement morte de soif, de faim, de froid ou on ne sait quoi. Mais si cette révélation aurait eu de l'effet quelques années plus tôt, aujourd'hui, Shura s'en fichait.  
Qu'est ce que ça changeait ?  
Futile.  
Athéna était en vie. Et alors ? Elle n'était qu'une pré-adolescente de treize ans accompagnée de cinq fidèles aussi jeunes et probablement pas moins stupides et insouciant. Savaient ils tous seulement à qui ils avaient affaire ? Savaient ils seulement à quel point Saga était puissant, retors, savaient ils seulement à quel point les Chevaliers d'Or étaient puissants ? Saga savait se montrer convainquant quand il expliquait à ses Chevaliers pourquoi il fallait se débarrasser de cette bande de Bronzes.  
C'était futile. Profondément futile.  
Trop tard.  
Les Bronzes et Athéna mourront.  
Et enfin... enfin Shura pourra être libéré de ses doutes, ses cauchemars, sa conscience qui le taraudait sans merci, certes avec moins en moins de puissance au fil des années qui passaient, étouffées au fond de son subconscient, mais qui étaient toujours là, comme une piqûre de moustique désagréable.

-... Il faut que je rejoigne ma maison. Il fit finalement, se détournant.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, Saga attrapa son poignet.  
Shura se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec le Gémeaux qui l'embrassa tendrement, puis le serra contre lui.

-...Fais attention à toi, Shura.

Le Capricorne répondit au baiser avec douceur, et à l'étreinte avec confiance.

-Ça ira.

Puis il se détacha, le regarda un instant, et partit.  
Les années étaient passées.  
Les mêmes gens s'étaient suivis encore et encore. Jouant les martyrs. Trop faibles pour parler de justice. C'était faire preuve de pitié d'abréger leurs souffrances dans ce monde cruel où ils n'auraient plus leur place.  
Shura avait passé ces années en se déterminant à une seule chose : protéger Saga.  
Quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne laisserait personne l'approcher, poser un doigt sur lui.  
Dusse t-il faire un bain de sang. Dusse t-il y perdre la vie et ce qui lui restait d'honneur.  
Tandis qu'il sortait de la maison du Grand Pope, son regard se fit brusquement plus dur et tranchant, un regard comme une lame qu'il avait forgé au fil des années, et atteindrait son apothéose quand il en aurait fini avec cette histoire.


	17. Chapter 17

_AAAARGH ME REVOILA ENFIN  
_ _Alors ce chapitre... fut l'un des plus pénibles à écrire, du moins au début, parce que réecrire des passages du manga ça a rien de très passionnant, mais j'ai réussi à le terminer et à le poster ici ! Il est plus long que les autres, j'aurais pu le couper en deux mais je voulais mettre tout ce que j'ai écris en un seul chapitre pour pas couper l'action, tout ça, du coup voilà. Le prochain chapitre sera probablement long aussi, ou pas, ça va dépendre de ce que je décide de faire, mais en tout cas il risque de prendre du temps aussi parce que... Ben parce que ça sera le dernier, quoi, donc ya intérêt à ce que je le bosse bien et que je sois bien sûre de moi quand je vais le poster. Je crois que je l'ai dit il y a quelques chapitres, après le dernier chapitre il y aura un court épilogue, je pense que je l'écrirai dans la lancée comme ça les deux sortiront en même temps ou alors à une intervalle très courte (pour une fois). J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous plaira, personnellement, je ne suis pas sûre de quoi en penser, mais de toute manière, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu l'écrire autrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je passe mes grands remerciements à Shii qui a encore relu et corrigé mon chapitre, allez, je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !_

* * *

La neuvième flamme de l'horloge venait de s'éteindre, tirant Shura de ses pensées. Il la regarda avec des yeux plissés.

Ils avaient atteint la neuvième maison.  
La neuvième.  
Ils auraient du tous mourir à la quatrième, au moins, mais... Deathmask...  
Tous au Sanctuaire avaient senti son cosmos s'éteindre, Shura en tant qu'ami en particulier. Il l'avait senti aussi distinctement que si c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Un trou dans son cœur. Deathmask était mort. Vaincu par un vulgaire Chevalier de Bronze... Comment cela était il possible ?  
Shura serra le poing. Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Aldébaran, comme prévu, n'avait pas opposé de résistance intense, Deathmask avait échoué, Aiolia s'était réveillé, l'un des Bronzes s'était sacrifié contre Shaka pour permettre aux autres de continuer, Milo avait épargné, et pire, laissé passer son adversaire ! Qu'est ce qui leur prenait, à tous... ? Au début, l'issue de la bataille était certaine, mais depuis peu, c'était comme si le Sanctuaire lui même se retournait contre le Grand Pope. Et cela juste à cause de simples Chevaliers de Bronze. C'était... tout simplement ridicule.  
Quelle force pouvaient-ils bien posséder pour ainsi rallier des Chevaliers d'Or sous le joug et la manipulation de Saga depuis treize ans à leur cause, quelle force leur avait permis de vaincre deux d'entre eux, les plus puissants de la caste d'Athéna ?!  
L'espagnol émit un claquement de lange agacé. Très bien. Si tous ses compagnons d'armes étaient trop faibles pour faire leur travail correctement, alors ce serait à lui de s'en occuper. Il n'aurait aucune pitié.

-Sois tranquille, Deathmask... je vengerai ta mort... Il murmura, comme si son ami pouvait l'entendre, quelque part, avant de se relever, secouant la tête pour se réveiller.  
Il sentait les Bronzes arriver. Il sortit de sa maison, décidant de les atteindre à l'extérieur, là où ils baisseraient le plus leur vigilance.  
En se concentrant, il pouvait même entendre le bruit de leurs pas précipité, quand il passa de la pierre de son temple au sol meuble de la terre. C'est à ce moment là que le Capricorne se retourna, laissant éclater au grand jour son cosmos qu'il tenait caché, et fendant brusquement la terre d'un Excalibur.

-Attention ! Ne restez pas là !

Shura haussa un sourcil surpris, en entendant, avant les cris de surprise, l'éclat de voix de l'un des Bronzes. Apparemment, ils avaient survécu grâce à l'intervention de l'un des leurs. Il s'approcha pour en voir plus, et esquissa un sourire jaune en voyant que si trois des Chevaliers avaient réussi à passer, le quatrième, sûrement celui qui les avait prévenu, était resté de son côté à lui. Le Capricorne ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Auparavant, il ne souriait ou ne riait que trop rarement, mais les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis ses dix-sept ans n'avaient enchaîné qu'absurdités sur absurdités. Résistances futiles sur résistances ridicules. Le seul effet que ça avait eu, c'était de dérider le Capricorne, et dans le même moment de le rendre un peu plus fou qu'il ne l'était probablement déjà, au fond de lui du moins, là où personne ne regardait puisque tout ce qu'on voyait c'était la rigidité de son regard.

-C'est bien d'avoir dit à tes amis de s'écarter. Mais toi ? Tu n'avais donc pas confiance en ton propre saut, demanda l'espagnol en s'avançant, sentant le regard des trois autres Bronzes sur lui, mais n'ayant en face que le dos de celui qui les avait protégé. A moins que ça ne soit la faille que j'ai crée qui t'ait pétrifié... ?

Sur ces mots, il observa la silhouette de ce qui semblait être le Chevalier du Dragon. Il avait l'air jeune, et se tenait droit. Des longs cheveux noirs dansaient au vent. Il ne se retourna pas quand il répondit à Shura.

-Si j'avais sauté avec eux, nous aurions tous été frappés par une deuxième attaque et serions probablement morts.

Le Capricorne haussa un sourcil sceptique. Quoi, encore une graine de héros ?

-Tu prétends donc être resté ici de toi-même pour protéger les autres... Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, jeune insolent ! Mais crois-moi, tu ne vas pas tarder à regretter ton choix !

Ils étaient arrivés loin, mais au final, ils ne seraient pas différents des autres.  
...et pourtant ils rendaient Shura d'humeur bavarde. Surtout cet impertinent de Dragon qui continuait à lui tourner le dos malgré le fossé qu'il y avait entre leur deux puissances. On allait voir si il allait rester aussi calme pendant longtemps.

\- Je suis Shura, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne ! C'est moi qui avais mis Aioros en pièces il y a treize ans !

Malgré son apparente confiance en lui, ces mots avaient fait parcourir un frisson glacé dans son échine qu'il s'était empressé de réprimer. Au moins avait-il atteint son but, puisque le Dragon se crispa brusquement, et répliqua d'une voix plus froide.

-Je vois. Mon choix d'être ici me réjouit alors d'avantage !

Il se retourna. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une détermination calme mais puérile. Il se mit en garde.

-C'est de toute mes forces et de toute la puissance de mon cosmos que je vais t'affronter pour venger Aioros, moi, Shiryû du Dragon !

Shura resta silencieux un instant, fixant Shiryû dans les yeux, y cherchant une faiblesse, mais n'y trouvant que de la résolution. Son sourire de façade s'était terni, et son regard s'était fait plus dur. Et pourtant l'autre n'y prêtait aucune attention. Venger Aioros. Vraiment.

-C'est avec le désir de venger Aioros et « toute la puissance de ton cosmos » que tu veux m'attaquer ? Demanda soudainement Shura, toute son attention tournée désormais vers le Dragon.

Et tant pis pour ceux qui profitaient de l'occasion pour fuir vers la Maison du Verseau. Camus et Aphrodite les retiendraient assez longtemps pour que Shura puisse partir à leur poursuite pour les tuer. Mieux, peut-être qu'ils les tueraient de leurs propres mains et toute cette mascarade sera enfin terminée. En attendant, il y avait ce Shiryû apparemment déterminé à punir le Capricorne, encore un de ces pseudo-héros que Shura se fera un plaisir de faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Et puis tiens, ça lui permettra de laver l'honneur de son ami, d'une pierre deux coups. Shura leva le bras, commençant à se parer d'un cosmos menaçant et doré.

\- Sache que je déteste ceux qui font des grandes phrases et des grandes promesses qu'ils seront incapables de tenir.

Et il abaissa son bras.

 _1982_

 _Abaisser le bras. C'était un geste simple, d'une effrayante simplicité, qui lui permettait d'ôter la vie comme on cueillait une fleur. Shura avait l'impression de l'avoir répété beaucoup trop de fois, au point que quand il rentrait chez lui, chaque mouvement de bras qu'il faisait déclenchait d'abominables frissons, comme des vers de terre se creusant un chemin sous sa peau. A chaque mouvement de bras, il voyait le sang gicler, puis cligner des yeux et revenait à la réalité avec un sentiment intense de nausée._  
 _Son adversaire s'affaissa, et Shura eut beau cligner des yeux, la vision de la flaque de sang s'étalant en dessous du corps de sa victime ne disparaissait pas. Alors il arrêtait et observait son crime avec un regard froid, résigné. Puis Deathmask arrivait derrière lui, lui claquait le dos en riant, se moquant de sa sensibilité, de son air perdu. Alors Shura forçait un sourire._  
 _C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour se détourner de ce qui l'effrayait. Deathmask tuait sans états d'âme, lui, il souriait en le faisant, alors peut-être était-ce là la formule secrète pour se débarrasser de cette sensibilité superflue : sourire. Alors Shura souriait. Lui qui ne le faisait presque jamais avant, en abusait maintenant, et ça lui donnait un air encore plus triste que d'habitude. Mais il s'en fichait. C'était un mince prix à payer pour pouvoir, un jour, arrêter de souffrir de voir le sang innocent couler._  
 _Trop tard._  
 _De toute façon c'était trop tard._  
 _Il gardait le sang sur lui, comme pour s'y habituer, ne se nettoyait que juste avant de revenir au Sanctuaire._  
 _Et il filait dans son temple. Se doucher à l'eau chaude, presque brûlante. Puis, de temps à autres, il montait au temple du Pope._  
 _Aujourd'hui, en rentrant, Shura ne s'arrêta même pas chez lui. Il monta directement. Il voulait le voir._  
 _L'Autre ne se mettait plus entre eux deux. Alors Shura allait le voir, le plus souvent possible. Parfois, il le rejoignait dans sa chambre, et ils s'échangeaient leur amour, renonçant à se donner des leçons, renonçant à convaincre l'autre. Mais d'autres fois, il se contentait de le regarder car il se sentait trop sale pour l'approcher. De loin, il se délectait des vagues de sa chevelure bleue, la caressait du regard, l'aimait de loin. Et il pouvait rester des heures comme ça, à se nourrir d'un espoir, de l'espoir qu'un jour, le Grand Pope réussirait à asseoir sa domination, à créer un monde juste où Shura n'aurait plus aucune raison de tuer, et où il pourrait enfin vivre son amour avec Saga. Il n'y avait pas plus délicieux que le rêve d'une utopie, quand on vit le plus terne des cauchemars, non ?_

Sans que Shura puisse le prévoir, sa lame fut stoppée en plein élan.  
Surpris, il constata que c'était les mains de Shiryu qui avaient attrapée la sienne, coupant court à l'attaque. Il haletait, et du sang coulait le long de son front. Ses yeux peinaient à rester ouvert, et pourtant, ils fixaient Shura avec une détermination comme le Capricorne n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il résistait depuis bien trop longtemps. Shura avait découpé son armure en morceaux, blessé maintes fois, sa victoire ne faisait pas de doute depuis le début et maintenant c'était tellement une évidence que ce ne pouvait être que de la folie ? Mais Shiryû avait beau agir comme un pauvre fou, ses yeux verts ne renvoyaient qu'une concentration sérieuse, presque mature malgré son jeune âge. Que cherchait il ? Une mort noble au combat ?! Était-ce la peine de souffrir autant pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, ne ferait-il pas mieux de supplier pour que sa vie soit sauve ?

-C'est la prise de lame ! Une prise secrète de budo, un art du pays dont je viens : le Japon !

Shura tiqua, et voulut reculer, mais Shiryû avait élevé son cosmos et semblait bien déterminé à garder entre ses mains jointes sa main.

-C'est grâce à elle que je vais me sortir de cette situation en te terrassant !

-Quoi ?!

Il n'espérait quand même pas... vaincre ?  
A ce moment, le pied du Dragon le frappa en pleine poitrine, et Shiryû avait beau ne porter plus aucune armure, alors que Shura était protégé par son armure d'or, il sentit tout de même une intense douleur se propager dans tout son torse, et pour la première fois de tout le combat, il fut projeté à terre. Le souffle momentanément coupé, il se redressa cependant rapidement, incrédule.  
Où a t-il pu puiser une telle force ?!  
Il releva les yeux sur Shiryû, et agrandit les yeux devant le dos qui lui était offert. Qu'est ce que... ? Très clairement, devant lui, un dragon venait d'apparaître sur le dos de Shiryû. Il semblait vivant, tant il pulsait de cosmos. Les jambes du Chevalier ne tremblaient même pas, et son regard n'avait toujours pas vacillé.

-Je vais te faire une promesse, Chevalier du Capricorne !

Comme absorbé par la vision qui lui était offerte, Shura se releva, mais n'attaqua pas, attendant la suite. Il y avait...  
Quelque chose de nouveau, chez ce Chevalier...

-Même si je dois y laisser toute les parties de mon corps, je ne mourrai pas seul ! Je t'emmènerai avec moi !

Et avec une rapidité toute nouvelle, comme sortie de nulle part, Shiryû s'élança en avant, et sans que Shura puisse réagir malgré son statut, son pied vint le frapper en plein visage, délogeant son casque par la même occasion et l'envoyant plus loin encore une fois. Éberlue de recevoir des coups comme il n'en avait pas reçu depuis longtemps, Shura ne put constater qu'une chose : Ce n'était plus le même Chevalier qui lui faisait face.

-C'est comme si le Dieu Dragon avait investi le corps de Shiryû... il murmura malgré lui, sur ses gardes.

En effet, le japonais émanait une force comme l'espagnol n'en avait jamais vue. Ce n'était pas une force physique, purement d'apparence, car il dégoulinait encore de sang, mais véritablement de cosmos et de mental. Son poing était serré, et son regard, droit. Sous l'effet de son cosmos brûlant, ses longues mèches de jais flottaient autours de lui, semblables à une danse rituelle.

-Une fois encore, essaye d'arrêter la Colère du Dragon ! Il s'exclama d'une voix forte qu'aucune once de peur venait troubler.

Il semblait vraiment... puissant ?  
… Mais peu importe.  
Qu'il soit un Bronze particulièrement coriace n'allait pas lui sauver la vie, ni menacer celle de Shura. L'écart entre leurs deux cosmos-énergies était faible, maintenant, mais l'espagnol voyait bien que son adversaire restait un gamin inexpérimenté. Il y avait un point faible, dans l'attaque qu'il lui promettait... Un point faible qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à exploiter pour l'achever une bonne fois pour toute sans que sa résolution n'y puisse rien...  
Shura esquissa un nouveau rictus. Chez lui, c'était devenu automatique, maintenant, même s'il n'en ressentait plus autant le besoin qu'avant pour éloigner ses mauvais sentiments, c'était comme un porte-bonheur, ou comme une réaction de son inconscient qui déjà commençait à comprendre qui il avait réellement en face de lui...

 _1984  
_

 _Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur son canapé que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, et que son regard tomba sur ses bras et jambes croisés. Il resta immobile un instant, puis referma les yeux pendant qu'il s'étira longuement, faisant craquer sa nuque puis chacun de ses membres. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il s'était endormi comme ça...  
Ah, si.  
Il était rentré d'une mission de plusieurs jours la veille, seul, pour une fois, et s'était juste endormi au moment où il s'était assis. Il ne se rappelait même plus de son état d'esprit, sûrement parce qu'il était trop épuisé pour penser de manière complètement lucide. Son ventre lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé, non plus, si bien qu'il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son frigo. Son regard, encore fatigué, s'attarda sur une pièce de viande, mais son éclat rouge le dégoûta et il préféra se préparer des œufs.  
Monotone.  
Des gestes monotones.  
Étaient-ils sereins, ou automatiques ? Parfaitement contrôlés, ou complètement désintéressés ?  
Pendant que ces pensées faisaient paresseusement le tour de son esprit, les œufs cuisaient en poussant des cris d'agonie, le blanc devenait plus opaque... Shura regarda le processus se faire, absorbé par ces ronds blanc et jaune, jusqu'à ce que prit d'un malaise étrange il change d'avis et d'une cuillère en bois mélange le tout, brisant cette parfaite et inquiétante dualité avec une vivacité qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Peu après, il éteignit le feu sous ses œufs brouillés, mais à ce moment, il sentit une pression contre son dos.  
Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de comprendre, des bras enlaçaient sa taille, et un visage se fourrait dans son cou, comme une masse l'enveloppant par derrière. Le Capricorne, prit par surprise, tourna la tête.  
Deux yeux rouges.  
Et une main passa soudainement devant sa bouche, une autre devant ses yeux, coupant ses sens, ses chances de riposter, et la masse l'engloutissait entièrement.  
Il voulait protester. Une voix parlait._

 _« Saga est mort »_

 _De cette vision, il passait à une autre.  
Il venait de comprendre qu'il était en train de rêver.  
Cette fois, il était dans un lit. Un grand. C'était celui de Saga.  
C'est vrai qu'il était venu là directement en rentrant. Il tourna la tête. Il n'était déjà plus là. Comme souvent. Mais sa place était encore chaude, et sur les plis des draps, Shura pouvait encore imaginer la présence de son amant, dormant sur le côté, son visage tourné vers le mur, sa puissante épaule dépassant du drap. L'espagnol caressa la couverture pensivement.  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et même dans ce rêve, il sentait sous ses doigts la chaleur, à moins que ça ne soit lui qui la créait. Il restait là, parfaitement immobile, à se raccrocher à ce fantôme de présence, pour ne pas se retourner.  
Car il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière lui.  
Des yeux. Les yeux du doute. Les yeux du passé. Ils lui brûlaient le dos, mais Shura préférait leur offrir ça que ses yeux, il ne voulait plus les regarder.  
Aioros, son maître. Ils regardaient ses rêves. Mais Shura refusait de les regarder en retour. Alors il attendait de se réveiller, en sentant son dos continuer de se consumer, de la peau à la chair, de la chair aux os. Une voix se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son oreille.  
Il l'entendait de plus en plus souvent dans ses rêves.  
Mais il ne la reconnaissait pas._

 _« Regarde moi. »_

 _Il ferma les yeux._

 _« Écoute moi »_

 _Il se boucha les oreilles._

 _« Réveille toi »_

 _Et il s'enfonça dans un autre rêve.  
_

Il continuait de s'acharner. Shura avait plongé sa main dans son cœur. Il lui avait brisé le bras, et ce bien malgré son armure d'or.  
Mais contrairement à lui, le Capricorne était encore en état de combattre.  
Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il s'acharnait ? Pourquoi, au lieu de rester à terre, et de mourir fier d'avoir survécu aussi longtemps face à un Chevalier d'Or et fier d'avoir fait gagner du temps à ses amis, fier d'avoir réussi à lui infliger des dommages, il essayait de se relever ? Pourquoi son cosmos continuait de brûler ? Pourquoi refusait il de voir la réalité ?  
Shura voyait le sang s'écouler de sa poitrine, s'étaler sur le sol, il voyait que ses membres tremblaient à cause de l'effort physique, et pourtant quand il avait voulu l'achever, Shiryû avait roulé sur le côté et accomplit l'exploit de se mettre un genou à terre. Il haletait. Mais son visage juvénile ne souffrait d'aucune peur, ses yeux profondément verts continuaient de le fixer avec concentration.  
...Qui était il ? Qui était ce simple Chevalier de Bronze qui continuait de lui tenir tête ? Qui était il, réellement ? Il n'était pas comme les autres. Pas comme ces faibles que Shura avait vaincu sans mal, pas comme ces beaux parleurs, non, il ne parlait pas, ne disait rien, car il avait tout dit au début de leur combat.

« Même si je dois y laisser toute les parties de mon corps, je ne mourrai pas seul ».

Prêt à mourir ? Vraiment ? Shura en doutait. Il avait l'air bien acharné à vivre, vu la force qu'il utilisait pour échapper sans cesse à la mort que le Capricorne voulait lui donner. _  
_...Shura n'arrivait plus à le mépriser.  
Bizarrement, depuis ce moment où sa main avait pénétré sa poitrine... il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange au fond de lui.  
Du respect.  
Il avait enfin l'impression de mener un vrai combat. Contre un adversaire prêt à tout pour gagner, malgré l'écart de puissance.  
Contre un Chevalier.  
Un vrai.  
Le Capricorne sentit l'évidence frapper son cœur comme si on lui avait mis un coup de poing en plein dans le visage. _  
_Ce Shiryû... lui rappelait Aioros, sur certains points. Non, pas seulement Aioros.  
Saga, aussi, en un sens.  
Lui, à une époque.  
Oui. Il lui rappelait des temps anciens.  
...et cette puissance de cosmos qui émanait de lui... L'ouverture d'un univers titanesque dans ses yeux verts... cette résonance comme la voix de milliers de chevaliers...  
...Le septième sens ?  
Shiryû se releva, non sans difficulté. Shura aurait pu l'attaquer pendant ce temps, mais il était étrangement paralysé. Peut-être fasciné.  
Il s'approcha.

-La seule attaque que le vieux maître des cinq pics m'aie jamais interdite... il murmura d'une voix affaiblie et marquée par son souffle difficile, tirant brusquement l'espagnol de ses pensées.

-Que dis tu ? Le vieux maître ? Le gardien de la maison de la balance... ?

Ce mythique Chevalier, exilé en Chine, vieux de deux-cent quarante trois ans... Deathmask avait été envoyé l'éliminer, mais était revenu bredouille en prétextant que l'intervention d'un Chevalier de bronze minable avait permis à Mû, Chevalier du Bélier, de venir en renfort... Alors ce garçon...  
C'était lui ? Le disciple de Dohkô, Chevalier d'Or de la Balance ?  
Shiryû ne releva pas sa surprise et fronça les sourcils. Et ce que lut Shura dans ses yeux le cloua sur place suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il enchaîne :

-J'ignore ce qu'il se passera si j'utilise cette attaque mais... je suis sûr d'une chose.

La volonté de gagner.  
A tous les prix. Absolument tous.

\- Si je péris, tu viendra avec moi !

Et son cosmos explosa.

La puissance de l'attaque ainsi lancée avait crée un blanc dans l'esprit de Shura qui revint à lui peu après, sortant de sa confusion malgré le vent qui hurlait autours de lui. Le cosmos de Shiryû les entourait tous les deux, les propulsant dans le ciel à une vitesse qui fit bien vite comprendre à l'espagnol ce qu'il allait se passer. Les dents serrées, il essaya sans succès de se défaire de l'emprise du Dragon sur ses épaules, et se retourna, élevant la voix pour se faire comprendre.

-Shiryû, as tu conscience de ce que tu fais ? Si nous continuons à prendre de l'altitude, nos corps ne supporteront pas la chaleur que le frottement de l'air va provoquer. Il ne restera de nous que des poussières.

Le japonais était il à ce point inconscient, à utiliser une attaque sans en connaître les conséquences... ? Shura tenta à nouveau de se défaire de sa prise, mais comme il ne répondait pas, il renchérit :

-Tu mourras avant moi ! A l'inverse de toi, je suis protégé par une armure !

Un bruit amusé lui répondit, et malgré le vent qui sifflait de plus en plus fort, Shura entendit la réponse du Dragon.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne mourrais pas seul.

-Tu tiens donc à la victoire à ce point ?

Shura avait cessé de se débattre, comme figé sur place. Il serra les dents. Et éleva la voix comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis trop longtemps.

-Que t'apportera la victoire si tu y laisse la vie ? Qu'est ce qui te pousse à agir ainsi ?!

C'était absurde. Tout simplement absurde. A quoi bon mourir pour gagner ? Quel sens avait la victoire si on perdait la vie pour l'obtenir ? Si on gagne, ce n'est que pour des intérêts personnels. Si on se bat pour des idéaux, c'est pour pouvoir les appliquer et les vivre, si on se bat pour un autre monde c'est pour arranger sa manière de vivre, pour notre bonheur, on se bat pour la survie, pour une vie meilleure, alors à quoi bon mourir ?!

-Athéna.

Athéna.  
La réponse le frappa de plein fouet, si bien que sur le coup, Shura en resta totalement silencieux.  
Athéna.

 _«Si vous êtes tous là, aujourd'hui, en ce lieu, c'est parce que vous avez survécu à un entraînement spécial. »_

…Ah, c'est vrai...

 _« Car vous allez devoir combattre. Combattre, non pas pour vous même, non pas pour votre vie. Vous allez combattre pour les vies de tous ces humains sur terre qui ne peuvent pas se défendre face aux forces du mal, combattre pour la paix et la justice, combattre au delà de vos limites, au delà de votre cosmos et de votre vie même. »_

C'était il y a si longtemps...

 _« Être capable de ressentir le cosmos est déjà un exploit en soi. Mais faut il déjà aussi le comprendre, être non seulement capable de le puiser mais aussi de l'augmenter, de le pousser à son paroxysme, de le faire exploser... »_

Son maître ...Non. C'était trop tard.

 _« Au nom du Bien sur terre... Je jure de servir Athéna, jusqu'au bout et au delà, quel qu'en soit le prix... »_

Sa propre voix. Non. Tait toi donc. C'est trop tard. Trop tard.

-Nous croyons en la réincarnation d'Athéna en Saori Kido, et c'est là le sens de tous nos combats. Nous en sommes convaincus !

...La voix de Shiryû...  
Shura aurait aimé pouvoir arrêter d'écouter... Mais elle était là...

-Saori est celle qui va bientôt devoir affronter les forces du mal. On dit qu'Athéna ne revient sur terre que tous les deux ou trois cent ans... Si Saori parvient à faire disparaître toute trace du mal et rendre la paix aux hommes de cette terre, faire que jamais plus il n'y ait de jeunes orphelins malheureux comme nous l'avons été... Alors mon sacrifice est bien peu de chose !

 _« Cette personne là, qui, sans armure, protégeant celle en qui il croit, s'est mis devant ton attaque et a perdu la vie pour que l'espoir de la jeunesse puisse perdurer et changer ce monde dans lequel tu as perdu foi ?! »_

Cette voix... Kalpila ? Mais... Shura écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il se souvenait.  
Non...  
Non...  
Il n'avait jamais tué Kalpila...

 _« Elle est là la vérité, Shura. La justice corrompue à laquelle tu t'es accroché à la place de celle que te dictais ton cœur, celle là même ne sera pas réalisée par l'homme en qui tu as placé ta confiance. Et l'homme que tu veux protéger disparaîtra un jour si les choses vont en ce sens. Les choses sont ainsi. »_

Comment... Comment avait il pu oublier... ?

 _«Ce que nous nous sommes dit... Ce que tu sais maintenant... Tu t'en souviendra un jour. Quand tu sera vraiment capable de le comprendre. »_

Oublié. Il avait oublié. Silencieux, ne sentant qu'à peine le vent contre son corps à présent, les yeux grand ouverts, il se rendait compte qu'il avait oublié.  
Kalpila. Le destin de Saga. Frappé de malédiction, il était la dernière réminiscence de ce qu'avait faillit être Erèbe. Milan était mort, il y a quelques années de ça. Il ne restait plus que lui. Et bientôt, il ne resterait plus que l'Autre.  
Plus que le mal.  
Frappé par la lourde épée de la fatalité, Shura sentit peu à peu toutes ses convictions se briser, tomber en morceaux à ses pieds.  
Maintenant il se souvenait.  
La justice. La paix. Athéna. Le destin. Ce n'était pas ce qui importait maintenant.  
Saga...  
Saga...

 _« Bien le bonjour, Shura. Je suis Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. »_

...

 _« Alors c'est toi qui est destiné à porter Excalibur, l'épée sacrée des dieux. »_

Non... Si seulement il avait su... Son sourire... 

_« Sais tu à quoi servent les Chevaliers ? »_

Non. Shura avait cru le savoir. Au fond il s'était toujours trompé. L'air commençait à se réchauffer et le Capricorne revint à la réalité. Il sentait le cosmos déterminé de Shiryû dans toute sa puissance maintenant.

-Shiryû... Il existe encore des êtres comme toi...

Avec la mort d'Aioros, et de son maître... Shura avait fini par arrêter de croire. Par lâcheté.

« Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui on en donnait plus sa vie que pour défendre ses intérêts personnels... qu'on ne se battait que pour soi... »

Après tout, ça avait été tant le cas. Le cas de l'Autre. De Deathmask et Aphrodite. Le sien, aussi.

« Je pensais que même si le Grand Pope incarnait le mal, même si il avait accédé au pouvoir par la force, son statut serait reconnu malgré tout... détenir la force... Je pensais qu'une victoire acquise par la seule force suffisait à symboliser la justice... »

...C'était là ce qu'il avait cru. C'était ça qu'il avait défendu toute sa vie, quoi qu'on lui en a dit, malgré les tentatives qu'on a fait pour le réveiller. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais combattu pour Athéna. Il avait voulu s'en convaincre, s'en persuader, mais c'était faux. Il n'avait même pas combattu pour Saga. Il n'avait fait que combattre pour lui même. Pour son amour pour Saga.  
Et quel amour... Quel amour lui avait il donné, si ce n'est celui d'un amant infidèle qui refusait de l'écouter, qui refusait de s'écouter tout court, sourd et aveugle ?!

 _« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais »_

...ha. Mauvais, peut-être pas. Mais ce n'était pas mieux d'être lâche. Shura ferma les yeux. Mais tout ça c'était fini. L'ironie de la situation le fit sourire, amèrement.  
Mais quelque part... Il se sentait soulagé, aussi.  
Il souriait. Comme il n'avait jamais souri. Ce n'était plus pour se voiler la face.

\- Je ne mérite pas mon titre de Chevalier... Encore moins de Chevalier d'Or... De toute évidence j'étais dans l'erreur.

-Shura... fit la voix surprise de Shiryû derrière lui.

La touchant naïveté du Dragon l'amusa. Naïf, sûrement. Shura doutait qu'on puisse éradiquer le mal de la surface de la terre. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour répondre au mal par le mal, apparemment. Shiryû était beaucoup, beaucoup moins dans l'erreur que lui. C'était sûrement cette naïveté de la jeunesse qui était la clé. L'espoir de la jeunesse...  
… Encore un que le Capricorne avait détruit.  
Shiryû ne devait pas mourir. C'était un vrai Chevalier. Un enfant. Quelqu'un comme lui devrait continuer à vivre pour servir Athéna. Mais il était trop tard.  
Shura avait compris.  
Mais... trop tard. Il allaient tous les deux disparaître... Et Saga... ? Qu'allait il penser ? Ressentir ? Si seulement...  
Si seulement il pouvait le voir une dernière fois... En refusant de mettre fin à sa vie, il l'avait tant fait souffrir...  
...Mais ça n'aurait rien arrangé si il avait accédé à sa demande, hein ? C'était pour ça que Kalpila lui avait retiré sa mémoire.  
Mais alors... Qu'était il censé faire ? Que devait il faire ?! Que devait il comprendre ? Était-ce trop tard depuis le début ?!

 _« Regarde moi »_

Cette voix... Shura ouvrit brusquement les yeux, mais il n'était plus au même endroit.  
Il n'était nulle part. Il aurait voulu regarder autours de lui, mais il n'y avait rien, et il n'avait même pas l'impression de se retourner. Il baignait dans une lumière épaisse. Blanche.

 _« Écoute moi »_

Soudain une forme se fit une place au milieu de la brume claire. Shura la fixa. Elle était un peu floue. Son visage ne se dessinait pas très bien dans la lumière, tout ce que l'on pouvait voir, c'était un sourire gentil, quoiqu'un peu espiègle, sur son visage qu'encadrait des cheveux châtains. Il croisait les bras.

-Oh, tu me vois enfin.

-Tu... ? fut simplement capable d'articuler Shura, sans qu'il eut l'impression de parler. Il ne connaissait ni cette silhouette, ni cette voix. Un rire cristallin lui parvint.

-Désolé, je dois t'être inconnu. D'apparence, du moins. Dans une autre réalité, j'aurais pu être ton maître, Shura.

Le Capricorne réalisa peu à peu, et en resta d'abord bouche bée. Un petit silence passa avant qu'il ne réalise enfin.

-...Ule...

Nouveau rire. La silhouette sembla s'éclaircir un peu, et un éclat de regard lui parvint avant qu'il ne replonge dans la brume.

-Plus ou moins.

-Plus ou moins ?

La forme sembla s'avancer, et pourtant, sans vraiment savoir où il était, Shura ne pouvait dire si il était proche ou loin.

-Les armures se souviennent, Shura. Au fil des millénaires, elles inscrivent la mémoire de leur porteur sur leur métal, et bien que les consciences s'effacent et atteignent un sens qui n'est pas descriptible par les mots, elles restent. Surveillant et aidant chaque nouveau porteur qui passe, pour lui apprendre le cosmos, lui passer son énergie... Tu l'a senti, je crois, quand tu as atteint le Septième Sens pour la première fois . Parfois, l'armure agit d'elle même sous leur impulsion, comme pour quitter un porteur indigne...

Deathmask... Alors c'était pour ça... Shura s'attrista à cette pensée et étudia cette forme en face de lui. Ule du Capricorne... Son maître lui en avait beaucoup parlé. C'étaient des amis très proches.

-Tu es venu pour me juger ? Il demanda finalement, s'attirant un nouvel éclat de la part de la forme.

-Non.

Surpris, Shura le regarda s'éclaircir à nouveau un peu avant de redevenir flou.

-...J'ai pourtant mal agi. J'ai tué des innocents ! J'ai tué Aioros ! J'ai tué mon maître, ton ami !

Il avait entendu sa propre voix s'élever, et cela le surprit. Il avait reprit pied avec une sorte de réalité, et pouvait voir ses pieds le porter.  
...Était-ce parce qu'il était proche de la mort ? Ule lui même s'était fait plus clair, et Shura voyait clairement ses cheveux ondulés tomber sur ses épaules, son sourire... et ses yeux...  
Il avait des grands yeux, un peu félins, bruns mais à l'éclat pourpre. Il s'approcha. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité sur son visage, pourtant...

\- J'ai trahi Athéna, alors pourquoi mon armure ne m'a pas quitté ? Pourquoi est elle restée mienne, pourquoi elle m'a soutenu tout ce temps ?!

-Shura.

La voix d'Ule le cloua aussitôt. Il le regardait dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre réellement, Shura. L'armure... possède des secrets qui nous échappe à tous, même à ceux qui peuvent communiquer avec. Oui, tu as accompli des actes répréhensibles, assassiné des innocents, au détriment de l'honneur des Chevaliers. Mais...

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, et eut un large sourire.

-Tu as agi par amour. N'est ce pas ce qu'Athéna veut défendre chez les hommes ?

Éberlué, Shura en sentit ses jambes trembler, et si son enveloppe avait été un peu plus charnelle qu'elle ne l'était, il serait tombé à genoux.

-Tu...

Le sourire d'Ule sembla un peu s'attrister, sans perdre de sa chaleur.

-Je pense que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, elle t'a toujours plus ou moins soutenu, Shura. Parce que tu n'a jamais été quelqu'un de mauvais. Parce que tu as fait ce qu'elle attendait d'un être humain, d'un de ses Chevaliers. Être capable de tout sacrifier au nom de son amour. Quoi qu'en penserait ses autres Chevaliers, quoi que je pourrais en penser moi même... Elle aurait été prête à mourir si ça t'avais permis de vivre heureux avec Saga. Athéna... notre déesse est ainsi.

Alors qu'il faisait chaud, il lui sembla sentir un trou dans son cœur. Comme s'il... reprenait conscience de ce cœur. De ce trou. Il se sentait... triste... ? Shura passa une main sur son visage. Des larmes ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-H-ha. En effet, je m'était peut-être trompé depuis le début, à compter du moment où j'ai cru qu'il fallait être fort pour être juste. C'est des gens comme Shiryû et ses amis qui devraient vivre en ce monde pour la protéger, pas moi...

Silence. Trop tard... ?  
Shura n'était pas encore mort, et une pensée lui effleura l'esprit. Non, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard... peut-être... Peut-être qu'il avait une chance... Il releva la tête. Ule était encore là.

-...J'ai...besoin de ton aide.

Ule sourit.

-Je vois. Tu as prit ta décision ?

Shura inspira longuement, chassa les derniers doutes qu'il pouvait avoir. Peut-être... que c'était ça que voulait Kalpila.  
Il leva la tête.  
Saga...  
Il ne pourrait pas le revoir. Plus jamais. C'était fini. Il ne pourrait pas lui dire « je t'aime » une toute dernière fois, ni s'excuser, ni...le remercier d'avoir fait partie de sa vie... Mais il pouvait encore lui rendre un dernier service... A défaut de pouvoir le délivrer lui même de son mal... Qui sait, peut-être que cette Saori... ?  
Il fronça les sourcils. Inspira une nouvelle fois. Un nouvel air. Un nouveau souffle. Rouvrit des yeux déterminés sur Ule.

-Oui.

Shiryû sentait sa vie s'échapper peu à peu. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à disparaître. Mais ça lui importait peu. Saori serait victorieuse, il en était sûre. Seiya, Shun, Hyôga... Il était persuadé qu'ils réussiraient. Et... ça le rendait heureux, quelque part, que la personne qui l'accompagne dans la mort ai reconnu ses torts.  
Shunrei...  
Mais alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, un cosmos doré l'enveloppa. Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux quand il constata que l'armure du Capricorne était venu le recouvrir, en plus du cosmos de Shura, et d'un autre dont il ignorait la provenance... Et avant qu'il ai réellement le temps de réaliser, il n'était plus derrière Shura, qui s'était retourné, de manière à le mettre face à la Terre. Il planta son regard vert, profondément sombre, mais allumé d'une toute nouvelle lueur, que Shiryû ne lui avait jamais vu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'homme méprisant, au faux sourire qu'il avait combattu. Il ne restait qu'un homme... terriblement triste, et pourtant au sourire plein d'espoir.

-...Toi et tes amis... Sauvez Saga.

Et son cosmos s'enflamma brusquement pendant qu'il élevait la voix. Il atteignait à nouveau le septième sens. Shiryû ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, ému, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Du pied, et de toute la force de son cosmos, combiné à la force de l'armure elle même qui scintillait plus que jamais, Shura le renvoya en arrière.  
La dernière chose que le Dragon vit, avant de perdre connaissance tandis qu'il était renvoyé à toute vitesse sur la terre ferme, au Sanctuaire, prêt de ses amis et de sa déesse, fut celle de l'espagnol s'éloignant dans les cieux, utilisant ses toutes dernières forces pour lui sauver la vie...

Plus loin, au treizième temple, le Grand Pope se levait brusquement de son siège. Ses longs cheveux bleus volèrent derrière lui quand il se précipita à l'extérieur, sous les exclamations surprises des visiteurs.  
Il arriva au balcon, s'agrippa à la rambarde, levant le regard vers le ciel où une étoile filante brillait une dernière fois avant de disparaître.  
Ses mains tremblèrent. Serrèrent la pierre de toute leur force. Puis ses jambes lâchèrent. Il glissa à nouveau. Comme écrasé par le poids de l'accablement, le poids d'une réalité qu'il se refusait à réaliser.  
Il laissa tomber sa tête contre les barreaux de pierre tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots silencieux.

-Shura...

Et il poussa un long cri, un cri de désespoir, de rage, de pure tristesse, un hurlement qui résonna dans le temple, fit trembler les gens qui l'occupaient de son écho terrible, de son glas pitoyable...


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey hey heyyyy ~ Désolée, ça a prit beaucoup de temps, mais voilà finalement le dernier gros chapitre de Droite... Vraiment, ça fait bizarre, de terminer une fic. J'espère que la fin vous plaira, comme la fic vous a peut-être plu. Je ne vais pas m'attarder dans les remerciements ici, ça attendra l'épilogue... Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux en se relevant de son banc improvisé sur une colonne renversée. Ses longs cils souples battirent l'air sans que des larmes vinrent s'y mêler, et pourtant une peine lourde habitait le beau regard bleu.  
Shura venait de mourir, lui aussi. Le Poisson porta une main à son cœur. Ses deux amis, ses deux seuls amis étaient morts, désormais.  
Morts en traîtres à Athéna, pleurerait-on leur mort à l'avenir ? Qui que soit le vainqueur, qui pleurerait ces deux êtres solitaires aux mains trempées de sang ? Qui le ferait, si même le Chevalier des Poissons se refusait une larme, par fierté ?  
Aphrodite leva la tête, puis la retourna vers le treizième temple.  
Oh, Shura avait bien Saga...  
A cette pensée, un fin sourire amer vint s'esquisser sur le visage du plus beau des Chevaliers. Qui se mua en petit rire. Il porta une main à son visage.  
Bah.  
Saga devait être dévasté, là haut.  
C'était particulièrement pitoyable. Saga, Shura, Deathmask et lui-même étaient les méchants de l'histoire, hein ? Aphrodite commençait à comprendre que leur victoire n'était plus aussi certaine que ce qu'il avait cru. Ces Chevaliers de Bronze étaient bien plus coriaces que ce qu'il avait cru. Il marcha doucement jusqu'à l'entrée de son temple.  
Soit. Il se ferait un plaisir de ne pas retenir ses coups face à eux.  
Ne serait-ce que pour leur montrer que même en ayant pactisé avec le mal, même en s'étant destinés à la haine, la violence, la désillusion, on pouvait encore se battre pour ce en croit on croyait.  
En vrai Chevalier.  
...en véritable être humain.  
Entre ses doigts fins, Aphrodite fit naître une rose rouge pour la glisser entre ses lèvres, avant de se rassoir.  
Ils atteignaient à peine la maison du Verseau. Lui, n'avait qu'à attendre...

-G-Grand Pope... ? Vous allez bien... ?

Tremblant, le serviteur fit quelques pas en direction de la silhouette prostrée contre la rambarde de pierre. Le silence de son supérieur l'inquiétait. Avait il hurlé de douleur ? Est ce qu'il se sentait mal ? Il ravala sa salive, voulut faire un pas de plus, mais une voix rauque l'interrompit brutalement.

-N'avance pas.

Le Grand Pope se relevait, ses doigts littéralement plantés dans la pierre, avec une lenteur et une aura menaçante qui fit aussitôt reculer le pauvre homme qui balbutia :

-M-Mais... enfin, t-t-tout va bien ?

Le représentant d'Athéna, même debout, ne se retourna pas vers lui, et se contenta d'agiter la main qui ne agrippait pas à la rambarde.

-Oui. Va t-en.

-M-mais...

-C'est. Un. Ordre.

Sa voix s'était parée d'un accent terriblement menaçant qui acheva de terroriser le serviteur qui ne parvint pas à protester autre chose d'audible et inclina la tête avant de filer d'un pas très difficilement maîtrisé.  
Saga tourna la tête, et derrière son masque, il le regarda s'éloigner, avant de se retourner vers le ciel.  
Son cosmos avait disparu.

 _Il est mort.  
_ …  
 _Je trouve ça décevant, j'en attendais un peu plus de lui. Mort face à un simple Chevalier de Bronze... Décidément, ce Sanctuaire est rempli d'incapables. J'ai encore un peu d'espoir en Aphrodite du moins...  
_ …  
 _...Tu ne répondra pas, hein ?_

...C'est ça, pleure. Je peux au moins te l'accorder. Mais ne fais pas le gosse pleurnichard trop longtemps. Ta vengeance attends...

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et la pierre finit par se briser sous les doigts insistants du Gémeaux. Alors même que ses cheveux étaient toujours bleus, son aura brûlait d'une douleur dangereuse, comme un animal poussé au pied du mur qui se rebelle tout d'un coup.  
Ils l'avaient tué.  
Ils lui avaient arraché Shura.  
Il était mort.  
De quel droit ? De quel droit avaient ils pu poser la main dessus... ? Le combattre comme un criminel... ? Un ennemi, un homme à abattre, de quel droit, par tous les Dieux, s'étaient-ils donné le droit de le juger et de le condamner à mort ?!  
Ils auraient pu tous mourir que ça ne lui aurait pas importé, tous mourir jusqu'au dernier, qu'importe, il y en avait un qui méritait de vivre, il y en avait un qui n'aurait pas du mourir !  
Qu'ils aillent tous au diable...  
Qu'ils payent tous...

-QU'ILS BRÛLENT TOUS EN ENFER !

Il donna un coup à la barrière, un coup d'une telle violence qu'il l'a brisa net, sans aucun effort, et fissura même le sol. Saga, le souffle court, se tenait d'une main au peu qu'il restait de la rambarde, tandis que de l'autre il maintenait son bras, comme si dans une légère réminiscence de lucidité il tentait de se calmer.  
Il vibrait d'une envie pure de destruction, mais restait lui-même malgré tout, en proie à une colère libre comme il n'en avait jamais senti, à un cœur qui battait la chamade et un sang qui bouillonnait. Une émotion qui lui appartenait, à lui et seulement à lui.  
Il en rirait presque tant que c'était ironique.  
La haine... La haine envers ceux qui lui ont enlevé son Shura...  
Mais qui l'avait vraiment tué ?  
Qui l'avait mené sur ce chemin ?  
Qui avait été trop faible pour empêcher ce qu'il était en train de se passer ?  
La haine... Envers lui même, hein ?  
Il l'avait tué. C'était lui, seulement lui qui l'avait tué.  
Saga se détendit tout à coup, et sa rage dangereuse se mua en détresse désabusée. Il lâcha son bras, observa sa main.  
Il le voyait encore, le sang, sur ses mains.  
Toute sa vie, on l'avait félicité. D'être un enfant docile, calme, assoiffé d'apprendre, gentil. D'être un adolescent appliqué, sévère mais aussi doux. Puis un Chevalier exemplaire, le modèle de tous.

 _« Tu es le mal incarné, Saga ! »_

La voix de son frère résonna douloureusement dans son esprit.  
Pourquoi ?  
Ses longs doigts blancs se crispèrent, puis se fermèrent doucement.  
Tout ce qu'il touchait pourrissait. Dépérissait lentement, se teintait de noir et mourrait dans la honte, comme un lépreux. Pourquoi, alors que lui ne voulait que servir la paix et la justice ?  
Shura... Même sous le toucher de ses doigts, même avec les années qui passaient, ses yeux, le profond de ses yeux n'avaient jamais menti. L'éclat de tristesse, de dégoût qui animait parfois le vert sombre et opaque de ses yeux que les gens préféraient ne pas regarder de peur de se perdre ne mentait jamais à Saga. Il l'avait touché trop de fois, parcouru son torse beaucoup trop de fois, il avait propagé sa maladie partout sur sa peau, et pourtant, le fond de son cœur était resté si pur...  
Saga recula jusqu'au mur, les épaules affaissées, la main au cœur, et glissa doucement pour se mettre assis, poser sa tête sur ses genoux.  
Mais il était mort.  
C'était fini. Et bientôt, tout serait fini, quelque soit l'issue de cette bataille, une page sera tournée, et Saga savait que quoi qu'il arriverait, il ne serait plus à la fin de cette histoire.  
Lentement, il se redressa, leva la tête vers l'horloge du Sanctuaire.  
Il l'avait tant attendue, cette fin, et maintenant il ne pouvait que contempler son arrivée imminente avec l'impression que tout était allé trop vite.

La flamme des Poissons s'était éteinte, avec la vie de son protecteur, depuis un moment déjà.  
Assis sur les marches devant son temple, les épaules affaissées, et le regard rempli d'un doute acide, un Chevalier aux longs cheveux bleus-violets contempla le bas du Sanctuaire, puis releva la tête vers le haut, partie dont il était désormais le seul protecteur.  
Milo, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, contemplait de ses yeux bleus le résultat d'une bataille qu'il avait pensé comprendre, et dont maintenant tout le sens lui échappait.  
Qu'est ce qui justifiait un tel massacre... ?  
Qu'est ce qui justifiait que des fiers Chevalier d'Or, serviteurs d'Athéna, affrontent des enfants à la puissance de cosmos exceptionnelle et la détermination digne de la Chevalerie et des meilleurs guerriers, et qu'est ce qui justifiait que de ce combat coule tant de sang, et meure tant de gens... ?  
Le grec n'avait pas voulu croire ses sens, quand il avait senti Deathmask mourir, Shaka disparaître pendant un instant, il aurait aimé ne rien ressentir quand son meilleur ami Camus avait rendu l'âme face à son disciple, et n'avait pu que rester atterré quand à sa suite, Shura et Aphrodite étaient morts à leur tour.  
Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? Comment la fille qui avait reçu une flèche d'or dans le cœur, allongée en bas du Sanctuaire, pouvait être Athéna ? Comment eux, Chevaliers d'Or, avaient ils pu se tromper à se point, comment le Grand Pope avait il pu se tromper à ce point, comment... ?  
Il y avait quelque chose dans cette histoire qui ne collait pas, et Milo sentait son cœur se retourner à la simple pensée de ce que pouvait être cette erreur.  
Aioros... ?  
Il sentit soudainement qu'un cosmos se connectait au sien, et releva la tête, intrigué, en sentant se tisser comme une « toile » télépathique entre tous les Chevaliers d'Or du Sanctuaire. Il s'y joignit à son tour, en se relevant, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Shaka demandait des explications à Mû. Est ce que le Bélier savait quelque chose... ? Il avait longtemps vécu comme une sorte de paria, isolé dans les montagnes de Jamir, et jamais Milo n'avait compris, c'était à peine si à l'époque il avait voulu comprendre cette personne qu'il avait prit pour un déserteur.

 _« Puisque tu y tiens, Shaka... Je vais te révéler l'identité du Grand Pope ! »_

L'air se bloqua dans la gorge du Scorpion sur le coup. Attends...

 _« Le Grand Pope qui règne actuellement est un imposteur! Quelqu'un d'autre à prit sa place ! »_

Sous le choc, Milo ne réagit qu'après les exclamations de surprise d'Aiolia et Aldébaran.

 _« C'est vrai, Mû ?! »_

Il aurait presque aimé que le Bélier lui réponde que non, qu'il avait menti... Mais... Révélations après révélations, Milo ne put qu'écouter l'ampleur de l'erreur, de la mascarade qu'avait été sa vie de Chevalier jusqu'ici. S'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de sang froid et une colonne à côté pour se soutenir, il aurait presque pu défaillir.  
Il n'avait que sept ans quand tout ça avait commencé... Quand Aioros avait été accusé de traîtrise... Quand Saga avait disparu... Et tout ce temps, même s'il avait trouvé des choses étranges, jamais il ne s'était douté...  
Il leva les yeux vers le haut du Sanctuaire. Il sentait pulser d'ici un cosmos maléfique, d'une puissance incommensurable, et avait le plus grand mal du monde à l'associer à celui bon, chaleureux de Saga qu'il avait connu. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé, pendant ses treize ans, et même avant, pour que quelqu'un comme le Chevalier des Gémeaux tombe dans cette folie mégalomane... ?  
Une lueur d'appréhension passa dans les yeux qu'il plissa d'un air inquiet.  
Lui, Milo, avait d'ores et déjà choisi son camps au moment où il avait laissé Hyôga passer, mais serait-ce bien le camps des vainqueurs... ?

 _Qui est tu ?_

...C'est vrai, qui était il, finalement ?  
Le temps avait passé, depuis qu'encore tout jeune garçon vivant dans les rues d'Athènes, survivant au jour le jour avec son frère Kanon, il avait accepté de suivre un Chevalier d'Or... Le temps avait passé, depuis cette époque où il était libre de ses actes et paroles, encore ignorant de la grande cause qui s'était ensuite emparée de sa vie... Ah, oui, il était loin, ce temps, ce moment là même où il avait regardé avec admiration son maître aux principes si droits, si rigides, si inébranlables, et où il s'était dit :

«Un jour, je serai le plus grand des Chevaliers d'Or ».

C'était sûrement à ce moment qu'il avait malgré lui scellé son destin.  
A ce moment, il avait définitivement rejeté une vie d'humain normal. Il était jeune, très jeune, et pourtant, il avait compris, ou pensé comprendre, que son âge ne lui excuserait aucun écart.

« Sois bon. Sois juste. Sois droit, grand, noble, intelligent. Des enseignements de Chevaliers, tu n'ignorera rien. A Athéna, tu dédicacera ta vie entière. Ne prends pas garde aux doutes qui peuvent faire sombrer ton cœur : la vraie innocence n'a honte de rien, l'homme juste a dans ses principes une confiance aveugle, le Chevalier d'Athéna n'écoute qu'elle, que la voix qui fait battre son cœur et lu souffle quoi faire. Tu n'a pas le droit aux erreurs, car seuls les plus grands, les plus méritants, peuvent s'offrir le luxe, l'immense honneur de se battre pour Elle. »

Aucun écart...  
Saga voulait être parfait.  
… Et si c'était un guerrier d'une autre croyance qui l'avait croisé ? Un Spectre ? Un Marina, un Guerrier Divin ou n'importe qui d'autre ? Avec ses yeux et son cœur d'enfant, est ce que Saga ne se serait pas dit, de la même manière « Un jour, je serai le plus grand d'entre eux » ?  
Était-ce vraiment la justice qui l'animait, ou l'ambition ?  
Qui aurait il été, s'il n'avait tout simplement jamais croisé la route de quiconque, et qu'il était resté un enfant discret ignorant tout son potentiel ?  
Qui aurait il été, si il s'était laissé grandir et épanouir sans se mentir, se brider, se censurer, damner son âme à son rôle ?  
Qui était il vraiment, au fond ?  
Qui... ?  
« Qui es tu ? Qui es tu ? Es-tu le bien, ou le mal ? Dieu, ou le diable ? Alors, Saga, réponds, qui est tu ? »  
Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, avec un écho douloureux, et Saga ne savait même pas si c'était lui qui avait prononcé ces mots ou si il ne faisait que les entendre.  
Qui était il ? Était-il véritablement deux ? Ou n'avait il pas toujours été un ?  
Saga regardait cet homme qui courrait pour rattraper Seiya, l'empêcher de sauver Athéna. Il le regardait, avec cette impression toute nouvelle d'être celui qui murmurait à l'oreille de l'autre.  
L'impression d'être lui. Ou pas ?  
Quel sentiment lui appartenait vraiment ?  
Le mal, le bien... Tout en lui n'était qu'extrême, des extrêmes qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, il avait péché par hubris, ce péché de la démesure de la mythologie grecque, qui l'avait voué à ce destin inéluctable, et dans ce tableau pathétique, désabusé et illusoire de tragédie, était-il coupable ou victime ?!  
...Seule Athéna pouvait désormais le juger.  
Et la lumière du bouclier de la justice éclata tout d'un coup, d'une lumière si pure, si intense, qu'elle chassa toutes les ombres, jusqu'à la plus minuscule, et pourtant elle n'aveugla personne, et ne fit que purifier les cœurs.  
La déesse de la victoire était de retour.

… Il sentait le vent sur son visage.  
Doucement, il ouvrit les paupières, accueilli par les cieux piqués d'étoiles. Allongé sur le dos, Saga resta un moment absorbé par ce qu'il regardait.  
C'était comme si une masse énorme s'était enlevée de son corps tout entier, de son cœur, de son âme.  
...L'Autre était parti.  
Saga était libre.  
… Il ne se sentait pas plus heureux. Pas plus soulagé. Il se sentait simplement... vide.  
Pas vide comme un immense gouffre noir, mais plutôt vide comme un immense ciel blanc.  
A nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Libre de ses pensées. Libre de sentir ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur, son corps.  
Il porta doucement la main à sa poitrine.  
C'était fini.  
Il était passé par tant d'émotions, de violence, de souffrance et d'extase pour en arriver à là. A ce ciel au dessus de lui. Ce sol froid en dessous de lui.  
A cette conscience de lui et du monde qui l'entourait nouvelle, comme s'il avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.  
Il était seul, désormais.  
Seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il reconnaissait le reflet dans son miroir maintenant, de ses yeux tristes il se contemplait lui même, le fond de son âme, le fond de son être, celui là même aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges.  
Que restait il à dire ?  
De tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il était l'unique déclencheur.  
Et personne d'autre que lui n'en était réellement conscient. Il leva la main qu'il avait à la poitrine pour la contempler longuement. Ces doigts qui avaient fait coulé le sang, ôté la vie et restaient pourtant toujours aussi blancs...

 _Un hurlement retentit dans l'espace d'entraînement à l'arrière de la maison des Gémeaux. Commençant avec une force à faire froid dans le dos, puis mourant dans un râle d'agonie.  
La poussière se souleva.  
Il y avait deux silhouettes. Deux enfants. L'un d'eux s'était écroulée, comme une masse morte, sur le sol. L'autre restait debout. Tétanisé. Immobile. Des éclats de voix retentirent. L'enfant debout ne les écoutait pas. On lui saisit l'épaule. Il ne réalisait pas. Ses grands yeux restaient plantés sur le corps mort en face de lui. On tenta de le secouer. Il ne fit que tomber à genoux. Il tremblait de tout son corps.  
Les voix continuaient de parler. Deux adultes.  
-Vulcain ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Saga ! Saga, réponds moi !  
Pas de réponse. L'enfant restait immobile. L'adulte qui maintenait son épaule le relâcha un peu pour regarder l'autre. L'autre, qui s'était accroupi pour soulever l'autre enfant dans ses bras. Une jeune fille. Le masque sur son visage était brisé. L'adulte passa une main sur son cou flasque.  
-...Elle est morte.  
Sa sentence tomba comme le couperet d'une guillotine. L'enfant sembla enfin réagir. Il se figea. Avant de trembler de plus belle. Lentement, il se recroquevilla sur lui même, prit sa tête entre ses mains, tenta de se cacher.  
-J'ai pas fait exprès...  
Chuchota t-il d'une voix faible, tremblante, attirant l'attention des deux adultes sur lui. Son cosmos, qui avait autrefois était une force rassurante, était instable, et semblait se moquer de lui.  
Il n'avait pas fait exprès. Il n'avait pas voulu. Il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler sa force.  
Il ne voulait pas... C'était mal... C'était lui... Il serait puni... Il méritait la mort... La mort... Le déshonneur...  
Il l'avait tuée...  
Il ne voulait pas...  
-S-Saga, tu m'entends ?!  
Ce n'était pas digne... Pas digne...  
Mais il n'avait pas fait exprès...  
_ _C'était pas lui...  
_ _Ce n'était pas lui...  
_ _Il n'avait rien fait...  
_ _-J'ai... C'est pas moi... C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI !  
_ _Il cria, crispé au maximum, ses mains serrant ses cheveux, son crâne, comme pour le faire exploser, il fermait les yeux à s'en faire mal, son cœur battait fort, trop fort, et ses pensées tournaient vite, trop vite, trop vite...  
_ _Le noir envahit soudain ses sensations... Il se sentait glisser..._

 _-Saga !_

Blancs, alors même qu'ils avaient trempé dans la mort bien avant qu'il n'assassine Shion...  
Lors de cet accident... Enfant, il l'avait occulté de sa mémoire, par auto défense, et longtemps, longtemps, il avait eu ce trou dans sa mémoire, ce trou qui le titillait, et quand il avait enfin compris, la vérité lui avait éclaté au visage.  
Jamais il n'avait pu se pardonner.  
Jamais.  
Et c'est de là que tout avait commencé.  
De là que quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé dans l'esprit du Gémeaux, car la culpabilité et la peur rongeaient l'homme encore mieux que le temps.  
Peut-être que Saga avait oublié, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses mains, pas le cas de l'Autre, car qui était l'Autre, si ce n'était pas lui, pas l'humain qu'il avait voulu taire, l'humain qui à force d'être écrasé était devenu fou et avait voulu faire couler toujours plus de sang pour rappeler à Saga son crime jamais assumé, qui était il si ce n'était pas aussi le Chevalier frustré de s'être vu refuser le poste de Grand Pope et qui avait voulu s'élever contre cette injustice car c'est lui et seulement lui qui voulait être sauveur de ce monde ? Ah, la malédiction d'Erèbe ne sonnait plus que comme une excuse, ce n'était plus que la force qui avait donné forme à cet humain que Saga haïssait de toute ses forces, au fond, et là était l'ironie, peut-être qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie car sans elle, il aurait peut-être bien causé sa perte dans un déshonneur encore plus grand car il serait devenu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà !  
Coupable. Le marteau frappe la table dans la salle du jugement.  
Maintenant, tout ça avait un goût de renfermé, de vieux, d'absurdité. Allongé là, en attendant le point final de ce cruel épilogue, à quoi ça lui servait de se souvenir de tout ça ? A quoi ça lui servait de regretter, alors que personne ne pouvait l'entendre s'excuser ?  
Personne n'était parfait.  
De toute les évidences, c'était pourtant la plus claire, et la plus tragique.  
L'être humain blesse autant qu'il soigne, hait autant qu'il aime, il est condamné à osciller entre le bonheur et le malheur, le mal et le bien, et malgré tout son potentiel de destruction, il a besoin des autres, et porte la responsabilité de son entourage sur les épaules... En tombant, Saga avait emmené le Sanctuaire avec lui, et qui de lui ou des autres s'était le plus blessé dans cette chute ? Qui serait capable de se relever, et qui resterait à jamais perdu dans l'obscurité ?  
Lui allait mourir en traître, nul doute qu'on ne lui rendrait aucun hommage.  
...Et pourtant, il doutait encore.  
Qui était il ?  
Malgré tout ce qu'il avait crée, rejeté au point de s'asservir lui même au mal, n'avait il pas, dans son cœur, encore ce désir d'être un Chevalier honorable ? Ce désir de justice... de paix... d'amour ?  
Son cœur se serra brusquement, et une tristesse infinie passa dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il serrait légèrement les dents, puis les doigts.  
L'amour.  
Du plus profond de son âme, il le désirait encore.  
Il aurait tant aimé l'avoir à ses côtés. Pouvoir enfin regarder son visage aux traits droits d'un regard libre, caresser sa peau légèrement mate d'une main libre... et lui dire qu'il avait le plus beau regard du monde...  
Mais c'était fini. Shura était mort avant lui. Avant qu'il ai eu le courage de tout lui avouer. De lui mettre en face quel lâche il avait été. Avant de pouvoir lui dire à quel point il lui était reconnaissant, de l'avoir aimé, de l'avoir aimé, pas seulement cette image parfaite, noble et immaculée de lui même, mais aussi cet homme pathétique qui tremblait sous la pression de son Autre, mais aussi cet Autre aux discours si ignobles, aux actes si ignobles... Le remercier, et s'excuser, pour cette âme que le Capricorne avait sacrifié pour se battre pour l'homme qu'il aimait au détriment de son cœur, de son sens de la justice, s'excuser de l'avoir mené au déshonneur, si seulement, si seulement il pouvait, et si seulement il pouvait aussi lui dire à quel point il l'avait aimé ! Il était peut-être le plus grand des criminels, le plus grand des lâches et le pire des Chevaliers, mais malgré tout n'avait il pas le droit d'aimer, d'aimer une dernière fois, de le hurler au ciel en espérant qu'il l'entende ?!  
Saga passa une main sur son visage, cacha ses yeux, saisit son crâne, le serra, un rictus douloureux, ironique, désespéré aux lèvres.

-Toi, Shura... Tu savais, qui j'étais, au fond... ?

 _Un homme que j'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur._

Saga rouvrit soudainement les yeux, et d'une seul geste, il se redressa à genoux, regardant autours de lui, une expression de pure surprise sur le visage.  
Il n'y avait rien. Et pourtant, il avait entendu clairement, si clairement...

-Shura...

Il murmura entre ses lèvres tremblantes.  
… Puis il entendit un bruit de pas. Un cosmos qui approchait. Se retournant vers les escaliers, ses paupières s'abaissèrent et son regard se para d'une intense mélancolie, mais en même temps, un sourire vint doucement parer ses lèvres.  
Alors... Peut-être y avait il encore assez de temps pour que quelqu'un entende sa voix... Une dernière fois, avant de pouvoir enfin assumer ses péchés, depuis sa toute jeune enfance, assumer son Autre comme étant lui même, assumer et accepter, et enfin remporter une toute dernière victoire...  
Athéna approchait.

 _-Messire !_

 _En s'entendant appelé, Saga se retourna. Surpris, il tomba nez à nez avec Shura. Le jeune espagnol avait le bras en sang d'avoir lancé sa toute première vraie Excalibur, sous les yeux du Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, mais il n'était pas allé se reposer et avait couru après son aîné._

 _-Shura... ?_

 _Le futur Capricorne leva les yeux vers lui, figeant le grec sur le coup. Il avait des yeux grands d'enfant, d'une couleur verte sombre fascinante, comme les aiguilles des grands sapins. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement beaux, mais d'une profondeur absolument stupéfiante, ils étaient comme les premières pages vierges d'un livre immense dont on va bientôt découvrir l'histoire... Saga se surprit à imaginer le cosmos brûler dans un tel regard. Cet enfant avait définitivement la carrure d'un futur Chevalier d'Or. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un humble apprenti qui baissa les yeux, apparemment gêné._

 _-M-merci..._

 _-Merci pour quoi ? Demanda Saga en haussant un sourcil surpris et curieux._

 _Shura sembla hésiter, se tortilla les mains avant de répondre en relevant les yeux._

 _-C'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussi._

 _-...Ah ?_

 _-Ce... que vous m'avait dit... La manière dont vous m'avez regardé..._

 _La voix de l'espagnol perdit un peu en assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de s'expliquer, sous le regard amusé du grec._

 _« Enfin..._

 _Il se permit une pause pour inspirer, et reprit la parole :_

 _-En vous voyant... Je pense que j'ai compris... Qu'est ce que c'était vraiment, être un Chevalier._

 _Saga, qui jusqu'ici n'avait que la tête tournée, se tourna complètement vers Shura pour lui accorder son attention, avec un petit sourire._

 _-Quoi, tu n'a pas déjà ton maître pour te le montrer ? C'est un Chevalier d'Argent très honorable, tu sais._

 _Shura piqua un fard, gêné, regarda derrière lui, comme pour vérifier que Ruan ne l'avait pas entendu, puis reprit admirablement son sérieux en osant encore affronter le visage de son aîné._

 _-Je... ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais... Vous avez une aura différente, plus puissante, sûrement parce que vous êtes Chevalier d'Or..._

 _Saga croisa les bras, un peu perplexe, mais impressionné aussi. Alors il savait déjà sentir la puissance de quelqu'un en sentant simplement son cosmos... ? Shura secoua la tête, comme pour se donner du courage, et d'un coup se fit plus droit et plus ferme._

 _« Enfin... merci beaucoup de vous être déplacé pour moi. Je vous promet de faire beaucoup de progrès, afin d'être à la hauteur et de pouvoir protéger Athéna à vos côtés ! »_

 _D'abord prit au dépourvu, le Gémeaux le regarda un instant, sans que le regard de Shura ne vacille, puis il sentit comme une chaleur dans son cœur à la vue d'un élément aussi prometteur et sourit largement. Il sentait qu'il allait bien aimer ce garçon._

 _-J'attends ce jour avec la plus grande des hâtes, Shura.  
_

-Ah ! Vous êtes... ?  
Saga releva la tête. Et quand son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille en robe blanche qui avait de peu échappé à la mort, il frissonna violemment.  
Physiquement, avec son apparence juvénile, ses yeux candides posés sur lui, ses longs cheveux violets, elle ne payait pas de mine. Une gamine comme les autres. Mais derrière cette simple impression se cachait un cosmos immense que Saga sentait pulser au plus profond de son cœur. C'était chaleureux, doux, et si pur... Le cosmos d'Athéna elle même... Il sourit doucement, se délectant de pouvoir voir ainsi l'enfant qu'il avait tenté de tuer grandie, en vie, victorieuse, même si le doute habitait encore ses yeux d'adolescente.

-Saga... celui qui, il y a treize ans, a tenté de vous tuer...

-Saga... Alors c'est vous... murmura la jeune fille, tandis que Saga prenait une grande inspiration. C'était le moment.

-C'est pour vous présenter mes excuses que je vous ai attendue ici.

Ah, des excuses... il en avait tant à fournir... Mais plus le temps. Alors à elle, pour elle, au moins, une dernière fois...  
Nouvelle inspiration. Et sa main, cette main qui avait fait coulé tant de sang, cette main qui avait tout déclenché, fondit violemment vers sa poitrine, et la perça dans un éclat de sang.  
Saga retint un cri de douleur en sentant ses propres doigts déchirer sa peau, et avancer jusqu'à son cœur.

-Saga !

La voix d'Athéna résonna, et le grec sentit la main se sa Déesse se poser sur son bras. Ha... Il avait tenté de la tuer... En le voyant pour la première fois, elle avait eu un geste de recul, mais maintenant, elle accourrait auprès de lui, sans même l'avoir connu... C'était décidément bien Athéna. Saga sentait son cosmos empli d'amour l'envelopper. Il desserra les dents pour parler d'une voix affaiblie :

-Je sais que ce geste ne suffira pas à pardonner ma faute...

Rien ne réparera jamais ce qui a été fait... Mais... Avec sa mort... Tout ce qu'il restait de la malédiction d'Erèbe disparaîtrait. Le Sanctuaire pourrait enfin tourner une nouvelle page et prendre un tout nouveau virage. Et tant pis, si jamais il n'était pardonné.

« Mais en vérité... J'aurais tant aimé vivre pour la justice... Si seulement vous pouviez me croire... »

Les deux mains de la Déesse se pressèrent contre lui, et Saga se sentait déjà défaillir entre ses bras rassurants. Ses sens déjà commençaient à disparaître...  
Et pourtant, à travers l'obscurité de la mort qui le prenait doucement dans ses bras et commençait à le bercer, il entendit sa voix :

-Saga... Je vous crois. Je veux croire qu'au fond de vous, il y a le sens de la justice...

Et à l'entente de ses mots, son cœur se serra brusquement, lui donnant un dernier élan de force pour relever la tête, rouvrir les yeux, et dans les brumes de son agonie, il lui adressa un dernier sourire.  
Le plus sincère des sourires qu'il ai jamais pu esquisser dans son existence de Chevalier.

-Merci.

Puis il sombra.  
Le rideau était tombé.


	19. Chapter 19

Un silence de mort régnait sur le Sanctuaire.  
Il faisait nuit, et aucune brise ne soufflait cette nuit là entre les arbres et les pierres. C'était une nuit comme les autres, ou plutôt, aurait du elle être comme les autres.  
Une ambiance tendue, malsaine, en effet, se tissait comme une toile d'araignée, et un murmure semblait se lever dans le silence, ténu mais se répendant dans le cimetière comme la brume.  
La terre semblait pousser un gémissement.  
Quelqu'un usait d'un pouvoir noir pour la remuer, lui insuffler des mots vicieux, un marché obscur, et contre son gré, la terre s'agita, d'un mouvement qui n'était pas naturel.  
Des mains avaient percé les parois du sol pour éventrer les tombes de l'intérieur.  
Des guerriers tombés au combat s'étaient relevés.  
La nuit s'annonçait longue, et le soleil paraissait loin.  
Dans l'air lourd, qui avait toujours le goût de la mort, six personnes en armure noires étaient assises sur des rochers, ou debout, prêt de l'endroit où elles reposaient plus tôt. Leur regard était tourné vers le Sanctuaires qu'elles seraient forcées de prendre d'assaut pour assurer la victoire de leur Déesse, et leur silence plombant les préparait aux crimes qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir.  
Un peu à l'écart, deux hommes se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, proches.  
L'un avait un regard mélancolique, mais sérieux et profondément déterminé. Ses cheveux bleus abondaient sur ses épaules larges, et de sa stature droite émanait une aura nouvelle, délivrée du poids lourd du mal, morte une fois, puis ramenée à la vie sous une forme encore nouvelle. L'autre avait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, des yeux verts opaques comme un lac profond, et des cheveux noirs en bataille sur le crâne.  
Les deux hommes regardaient ensemble le même point. Ils venaient tout deux de prendre connaissance de ce qui serait leur mission, et ils avaient tout deux accepté, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils auraient à sacrifier, encore, pour accomplir leur but. Ils étaient prêts.

-Shura, prendra tu le risque de me faire confiance dans cette dernière bataille ?

Silence. Celui aux yeux verts les ferma doucement en un signe d'assentiment.

-Je t'avais promis qu'un jour, je me battrai à tes côtés pour Athéna. Le jour est venu.

Puis il rouvrit les paupières. Son regard était droit et dénué d'ombre ou de doutes.  
Droit comme une lame d'épée, droit comme la justice qui animait son cosmos, droit comme l'Excalibur qu'il maîtrisait, droit comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Même si pour cela je devais sacrifier mon âme une seconde fois. »

* * *

 _Et voilà. Droite, c'est fini.  
_ _Et ça fait quasiment un an que ça avait commencé. Franchement, pour vous ça doit paraître rien, mais pour moi, c'est la première histoire aussi longue que je termine, alors ouais, ça me fait de l'effet... C'est bizarre. Et motivant. Mais si j'ai réussi, c'est pour une raison bien particulière. C'est parce que j'ai eu des lecteurs, des encouragements, et que ya rien de mieux pour avoir envie de continuer, même si on prends son temps et même si parfois on a pas d'inspi... Enfin, j'ai trois personnes en particulier à remercier : Shii, mon correcteur, mon inspiration pour Shura, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai commencé cette fic (et ouais c'est grâce à toi que ça a commencé, tu le savais ? 8D) Beuah, ma senpai, inspiration DMesque même si il est apparu que dalle, et Midy, mon bébé. Parce que ces trois personnes ont lu tous les chapitres de ma fic, ont réagi à chacun d'entre eux en me donnant toujours plus d'encouragements à chaque fois, avec beaucoup de majuscules et de coeurs et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai eu vraiment l'envie de continuer. Surtout que c'est des amis chers, et des belles plumes aussi. Jvous aime.  
_ _Faut que je remercie d'autres gens aussi, ceux qui ont commenté, SwordCapricorn pour avoir commenté plusieurs fois, avoir été mon premier commentaire aussi, celui qui m'a fait sauter de joie, Chlorophyll aussi, pour son avis sincère quand je lui ai demandé, pis tous les autres... Et aussi les lecteurs ninja, ceux qui ont jamais commenté, mais que je vois sur le Traffic Graph. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, un chiffre c'est moins motivant que des mots mais ça reste significatif. Je passe le bonjour à ceux qui sont pas français aussi, vous êtes sérieux de vous embêter à la lire ma fic en français avec des fautes pas possibles en plus ? Allez. Amour sur vous tous.  
_ _Droite comme l'amour que je te portais, c'est terminé... Mais moi, je reste ici, et je vous dit à bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures 8D (si possible moins drama)_


End file.
